Sanzo Wannabe: Impressions
by TwistedCyberChick
Summary: Do you enjoy ruthless battles, witty rhetoric, well-developed OC pairings and ACTUAL PLOT? Throw in a healthy dose of intrigue, revenge and insanity and you have Sanzo Wannabe. If you like the guys, you'll love the girls. Thanks for your support!
1. On a wire

**One: On a wire**

**Chapter theme music: Lights and Sounds by Yellowcard**

**Note:** This fic is co-authored by ShikamaruRocks, my sister and roommate. A heads up: This story follows the same basic formula as Trigun. It starts more light-hearted, with time to get to know the characters and how they interact, but be prepared for it to continually build in intensity. Thanks for your interest in this story and we'd love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy.

Oh, and as for the start of this chapter, I've always envisioned the Saiyuki guys when watching parts of Hitch. **XD

* * *

**

"I'll score more tonight. You just wait and see."

"You can keep saying that, hotshot, but all your talk doesn't make it any more likely to happen."

"Hey, with my game plan, I can't lose. Just line 'em up, and knock 'em all out in one shot."

"Are you sure you don't mean knock them _up, _Don Juan?"

"Very funny, Hakkai. This game is mine. No more of that sissy crap. I'll show you what I'm really made of."

The dimly lit bar was filled with noise. A band played, lights strobed on the ceiling and smoke from dozens of cigarettes filled the cramped space, creating an overall unpleasant atmosphere for the casual passerby. But, as they say, one person's Hell is another person's Heaven.

Gojyo took one final drag on his cigarette before pressing it firmly into an ashtray. Pool cue in hand, he leaned far over the table, winking at the quiet black-haired waitress as she brought his drink.

Hakkai sighed after Gojyo stepped back from his shot. Two pockets had waited patiently to receive striped balls, but both were sadly disappointed. Instead, one welcomed a solid, along with the cue ball. Gojyo seemed a bit…distracted.

"You know what your problem is, Gojyo?" Hakkai pocketed three balls and leaned in for a fourth. Gojyo sat back on a chair, lighting up, his eyes scanning a young blond two tables over.

"You're all about the short game," Hakkai continued, glancing between the table and the preoccupied Gojyo.

"Short game?" Gojyo repeated absently, giving the girl more than a once-over.

Hakkai glared at him. "Yes, Gojyo. Short game. You pick your moves based on what you see first, not what's necessarily best for you in the long run." The blond smiled back. Hakkai sighed. "I'm not questioning your skill. When you're focused, you set your eyes on a shot and you see it through. You score nearly every time. But, it's more than just hitting the target. You have to think about all the factors. Rushing into everything isn't always the way to go."

"Well, some of us believe that there's more to life than watching other people live it." Gojyo glanced around the room, looking for an even better mark. "Takin' it slow isn't my thing. I'm very happy for you, playin' that way and all, but it's just not meant for everybo-…" His eyes stopped roving, and he smiled at a sultry redhead.

Hakkai looked up from the table, and turned to see what had been so enthralling as to stop Gojyo in mid-sentence. Hakkai sighed, _again_. "You were saying?"

Gojyo downed his twelfth shot of the night and nodded at the woman across the room. Without turning his head, he replied, "Advice is sweet and all, but please, Hakkai, just leave me to my stimulating, totally varied and wildly experimental short-game."

Hakkai rolled his eyes. "I was only talking about pool, but if you insist- "

"Yeah, okay," Gojyo interjected, sarcastically.

"Honestly," Hakkai continued. "I just hope one day you'll get over this immature bed-hopping and experience the genuine love and trust that comes from an enduring relationship."

"Is this really bar-room talk, Hakkai? I mean, ya sound kinda gay." Gojyo glanced up to see Hakkai looking at him steadily.

"You need to listen to me, Gojyo. I'm serious." Gojyo set his empty glass down, twisting his cigarette back and forth with his teeth. "You're just running away from responsibility by doing this. I understand that while we're traveling, it's not like you could really stick around the same woman for very long, but what happens once this mission is over? Will you keep acting this way? Just like you did before?"

Gojyo exhaled a long wisp of smoke, and it gradually passed over Hakkai. He didn't even blink.

"When you find yourself in a relationship where it's no longer just about physical attraction, everything changes. _You_ start to change. You grow as a person. You can better yourself in that kind of relationship. So, when I think of how you run around chasing all these beautiful, but in reality, _shallow_ women, it just seems fairly ridiculous, and frankly...pathetic."

Hakkai stopped as three women in low-cut evening gowns walked between them, eyeing Hakkai and Gojyo as they passed.

When Hakkai finally looked back at Gojyo, he was smiling wide and laughing slightly.

"Yeah, Hakkai. I see what you mean. That's pathetic. That right there is truly _pathetic_."

Hakkai glared at him.

Gojyo shook his head and stood up, moving to follow the girls. "See ya, buddy."

"Wait, Gojyo! The game…" Hakkai trailed off as his friend slipped his arms around two of the women's waists, with several sets of delicate hands already on him.

"And how are you lovely ladies this evening? Doing well as I can see. Here. Let me help you with that…"

Sigh number four. "Fine, whatever. He just better pray Sanzo doesn't come in. I won't be blamed for his lascivious behavior, _again_. And if he makes us late, I swear…"

* * *

Savannah sat on the floor, cross-legged in front of the TV, watching what seemed to her to be the most boring program ever aired. Namely, it wasn't anime.

She sat staring blankly at the screen, scratching her head, pulling on little bits of short brunette hair and looking at the ends. She was seventeen but had a problem with not acting her age, but her height. Stretching out her cruelly undersized body, she yawned loudly.

"_God,_ this is boring! Let's watch the Anime Network!"

"Shut it, you stupid shrimp!" Anna growled, hitting Savannah upside the head with her paper fan.

The blond eighteen year-old was trying her best to resist the urge to pummel Savannah into the carpet. She glared at the small girl from behind her long bangs.

Anna had been a seemingly normal person until Savannah had gotten her into anime when they were thirteen. Then, she had been simply a budding young model, quiet and composed. Now, random acts of violence and no sense of humor appeared natural for her. For the longest time, she'd been only the slightest bit taller than Savannah, until one day when they were eleven and Savannah stopped growing. Permanently.

"Hey, chibi-monkey. Your head is just a _little bit_ too solid to see through," Melinda said, hitting her younger sister on the top of the head.

"What? I don't get it…" Savannah said, rubbing her head. "And what's up with that? Why's everybody hittin' my head alluva sudden?" she grumbled at Melinda.

"Because your lack of intelligence is so impressive we figure it couldn't possibly cause any _more_ damage to your pathetic excuse for a brain."

Melinda smirked at Savannah, playfully smacking the girl two years her junior on the head again, ruffling her hair. She looked over at Chris, her friend for the past fifteen years. Melinda brushed her long red locks out of her eyes. She had been dyeing it since middle school. That's also when she started wearing red contacts. At nearly six feet tall, Melinda enjoyed towering over her friends, and most other women for that matter. She seemed to have written the book on "standing out." Whereas her best friend, well…

"Now, now. Calm down," Chris said, walking to her seat on the couch. "I want to watch some anime too, Savannah, but let's just watch the news a little while longer."

Chris was nineteen, just like Melinda, but unlike Melinda, she tried her hardest to avoid having an "extreme personality" or appearance. Except when it came to wearing her headband and monocle, that is. She smiled gently as she watched Melinda continue poking Savannah in the side of the head. She turned to Anna and noticed that the moody blond was covering her face with her hand, attempting not to kill both Melinda and Savannah. Chris swiftly brushed her hair behind her ear and sat down.

"Fine," Savannah mumbled, rubbing her growling stomach and dreaming about food.

A monotone voice came from the TV. "And next up we have a rather interesting story that we at Station 9 are lucky enough to announce before even the parties involved are aware of it," the rather bored looking news lady said. "A nationwide contest was held last month at cartoon anime conventions all around the country without the attendees' knowledge. The contest was to find a group of the best costume-wearing attendees, or "cosplayers", in the entirety of the United States. The winners will be given a fully paid trip to China and Japan to go on a tour of seven different major conventions. Ambassadors from both countries were attending all of the conventions last month and taking pictures of promising candidates. Here is a picture of the winning group. Dressed as the four main characters from a show entitled "Saiyuki", the winners are a well-known set of four teenagers from - "

All four girls in the room gasped. A simultaneous "oh my God!" split the air.

It was a picture of _them_. Savannah, in all here Goku glory, was caught in a headlock by a certain crimson haired friend of hers. Anna, in her black top with robes around her waist, was getting ready to hit them both with her fan, while Chris stood beside her with a weak smile very typical of Hakkai.

"Dude! That's us!" Savannah shouted, jumping up off her usually very lazy butt to point at the screen.

"No, ya think?" Melinda replied, wishing with every fiber of her being that Savannah wasn't her blood sister.

"Did we win 'cause we're _famous_?" the hyper shrimp continued.

"No, spaz-face. 'Cause Chris can sew, duh. And by the way, you're the only one here who's not actually famous."

"Whatever…" Savannah mumbled.

Chris smiled weakly at her. "My. I guess that means we get to go to Japan together, right?" They really did look quite good in that picture.

"Only if you drive once we're there," Anna said, still glaring from Savannah's stupidity a few moments ago. "I don't trust those maniacs behind the wheel."

"I guess we should start getting our schedules arranged, then," Chris said, pulling out her date book that had a chibi Hakkai on it blowing up a rock with a little ball of compressed chi.

"Great! I'll call Sweet Hairdew right now and tell 'em I can't work," Savannah said, earning a smack in the side of the head from a certain paper fan.

"You retarded tree rat," Anna spat. "Did you already forget that they fired you yesterday? You only ever styled your own hair."

"Oh, yeah. Heh, heh." Savannah laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Well, I'm free then!" She grinned brightly.

"Now that the 'tree rat' is done blabbing," Melinda continued, "I think you and I should go to our place, Chris. We need to get our costumes together."

"You know, I think that's a good idea. I have to patch up my shirt a bit," Chris said, picking up her bag. "Remember? At the last con Savannah lost it when she saw someone cosplaying as Sohma Kyo and tore my sleeve off."

"I said I was sorry," Savannah whined. "You know how much I love Kyo…"

"Not as much as I love Vash," Melinda said. "I mean, can you _get _any hotter than that?"

"Hey! _That _is debatable," Savannah retorted.

"Anyway, we really should be going, _Gojyo_," Chris said. "I swear. Sometimes you take this all too seriously."

"Me? Look who's talking Ms. 'I used to wear a monocle to high school to get in character.'"

"If you don't all shut up, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

A loud, repetitive tapping noise filled the room. On the hotel room bed, a small form curled up tighter, cramming a pillow over his head in an attempt to sleep. The noise increased in volume and frequency as the pen tapping the table wore on. Another pillow over the head. Louder tapping. Yet another pillow. Faster tapping. _Two_ more pillows. Louder _and_ faster tapping.

Pillows flew across the room toward the source of the sound. "That's _**it**_! Just _**STOP**_! Or I'll have to _**KILL**_ _**SOMETHING**_!" Goku panted from his sudden outburst, then looked across the room. A pillow slowly dropped from the face of the 'tapper'.

"Oops," he mumbled, regretfully.

Purple eyes glared at him. So did a sleek silver gun. (Yes, guns _can _glare.) "What was that, monkey? I thought I just heard someone tell me what to do, but I was mistaken, right? That squeak just now wasn't the sound of someone with only half a brain demanding something, but actually that of my personal slave, volunteering to go and find our two missing 'deviants' and drag their late butts back here so we can leave. That's what I heard, _right_?"

"Yeah, right. That's what you heard." Goku quietly but swiftly extracted himself from the mound of covers and streaked out the door.

Silence.

No tapping.

* * *

Melinda reached over the back of Savannah's seat on the jet and hit her solidly on the head.

"Hey! That hurts you pervy water sprite!" Savannah screamed, spinning around in her seat, nearly knocking Anna's head off in the process.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to kill you," Anna said with a slight lilt to her voice, eyebrow twitching.

Chris looked around, saying, "You know, guys. Anna has a point. If you don't stop, they may-"

"Throw us off the plane?" Melinda finished for her.

"They wouldn't do _that_. Probably."

Savannah peeked over her seat, whispering. "Hey, guys. Did you notice how many people are staring at us? And all of 'em are Chinese."

Melinda flicked her in the nose. "Of course they are, durfwad. We're on a plane to China for cryin' out loud. They're probably coming back from business trips or somethin'."

"And they're probably looking at _you_, Melinda," Chris added, smiling. "After all, not many Chinese people have red hair and eyes, not many people at all, actually."

"Or maybe," Savannah continued, "they recognize you from one of those Victoria's Secret commercials you've been in."

"Yeah, right. Like any of these skinnies wear Victoria's Secret."

"They don't have to _wear_ it," Anna said, no longer seething from the sisters' antics. "They just have to have seen you. Though I hate to admit it, your 'commercials' give you more international exposure than my entire career does."

"Sucks to be you," Melinda teased. "But, they also could be lookin' at you, Chris. You've been all over the TV lately, and wasn't one of your tours through China?"

"Yes, that's true," she humbly replied, eyes lowered. "But, I look so different in concert. I really think _you_ are the main attraction right now, Melinda."

"I'm flattered but I still don't think…" she trailed off as she glanced around the plane. "Ya know, they _are_ looking at me," Melinda said, twitching in her aisle seat. "It's kinda creepy..."

After a few minutes of eerie silence, Melinda couldn't take it anymore. She leapt out of her seat and shouted, "Stop staring at me! So what if I have red hair? And what's the problem with being paid for what you're _not_ wearing? And you!" She pointed at a petite businesswoman who had an appalled look on her face, shocked by Melinda's 'uncultured' behavior. "Don't you look down on me! You're so small, your nose'd be at my - " Her rampage was cut short as Anna hit her with a food tray.

"Dang it all," Melinda mumbled as she sat back down, irritated at being a spectacle. She quickly changed the subject. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she muttered, "I'm outta pocky. Hey, fleabag. Gimme some of yours."

"Get your own stupid pocky, buttmunch. This is my last pack." Savannah then hurriedly tried to stuff it all in her mouth at once but failed.

"Ah ha! Got one!" Melinda shouted triumphantly, prize in hand. Then, realizing that this just got everyone's attention again, she sheepishly lowered her arms from their position above her head.

"It's a good thing that your addiction is to pocky and not cigarettes or you'd be having some serious problems with the flight attendants," Chris said, smiling.

"Ha ha. Very funny, chi boy." Melinda glared at her.

Everyone sat in tense silence as the other passengers tried their hardest to ignore the group of very conspicuous and obnoxious Americans.

"Oh, _man_!" Savannah nearly shouted. "I'm so hungry and waaaay bored. Isn't there anything we can do?" she whined. "Hey Melinda, you got any cards with you?"

"Does Vic Mignogna have groupies?" Melinda asked, whipping out a pack.

Fifteen minutes later:

"You suck!" Savannah shouted. "We've played seven games and you've won every hand! I had a really good one just now, too!"

"Didn't you ever wonder how it was that I got through all of high school without having to work, well, besides running the dojo, which barely paid for itself?" Melinda asked, smirking. "While you and all those other _losers_ were slaving away at your grisly jobs, I was making a good thirty bucks a day during lunch. They called me the Red Demon. I never lost a single hand," she continued, boasting loudly. "Add that to the occasional commercial and photo shoot, and I was set."

"Shut up before I kill you," Anna threatened. _Why did I ever introduce her to modeling?_ Melinda's all too grating voice was interrupting Anna's reading of Vogue. Melinda and Savannah didn't seem to hear her however, this becoming most evident when Anna got hit upside the head with a shoe.

"Die!" Anna shouted, hitting them both brutally hard with her fan.

Silence filled the plane.

* * *

"Why is it always me?" Goku squinted against the smoke and covered his ears as the music blared. "Why doesn't Sanzo ever drag those slackers out of these groady places? What, would he get his robes dirty?"

He squeezed between two hurky guys hitting on a waitress. Crawling under a table, he reached a more secluded area. He stopped as he banged into someone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to - "

"Oh, hi Goku."

Goku found himself face to face with a recently bumped awake Hakkai. Hakkai offered a hand and pulled him up to sit next to him on the small couch.

"Hey, Hakkai. Do you know what time it is? Sanzo's totally freakin'. We've gotta sleep, man. We're supposed ta leave frickin' early tomorrow, or today, whatever, ta get ta the next town. You know that, Hakkai."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hakkai rubbed his head, trying to fix his hair. "It's just, Gojyo got himself, um, "involved" again, and I didn't particularly feel like going into 'intervention mode'."

Goku made a "that's disgusting" face, and then started scanning the bar again. "Well, where is he now? It's already taken me too long ta bring ya back. Some morons thought it'd be fun to jump a little kid takin' a shortcut through an alley. Grownups these days…"

Hakkai stood, securing his monocle. "It shouldn't be too hard to find him, Goku. Just look for the place with the most women and there he'll be."

After a few moments, Hakkai moved away from the couch.

"Wait up!" Goku leapt after him. They struggled through the mass of writhing bodies until they reached the far corner of the bar. There, a competition was being held.

"So, who's the next contestant in the "Gratify Gojyo" game?"

Gojyo lay propped up on a long fur covered couch, two girls on either side, with dozens more standing along the wall and sitting at tables. A few guys mingled with them.

"Oh, hey, Hakkai. And if it isn't the monkey. This place is for grownups. Go find a tree to climb."

"Shut it, you sleazy kappa."

Gojyo smiled at him, dodging a randomly thrown shot glass. "Fine, how 'bout joining us for a game?"

"Not _that_ game, ya sicko." Goku stuck out his tongue, grossed out.

"I don't think that's what he means, Goku," Hakkai said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We need to get some rest tonight, Gojyo. We really should be going."

"Oh, suck it up, pansy. You can go without sleep for one night."

A girl with chocolate skin and green eyes leaned close to Gojyo. "Don't let him take you away, baby. We're only just gettin' started."

Gojyo stroked her cheek. "Don't worry, Theresa. This guy ain't gettin' me out o' here." She kissed his cheek before inserting herself between him and another girl on the couch, who glared openly at her.

"So whaddaya say, Hakkai? Let's have some fun. This game, I'll win. And that's an official challenge, before all these witnesses." The girls squealed a little, clapping. "I'll beat you and then treat these lovely ladies to another round from my winnings. You gonna back down?"

Hakkai forced a smile. _After he walked away from a game he was losing…_ "Fine. I accept."

Gojyo's fans let out catcalls and pulled a table up to the couch so he wouldn't have to leave his seat. "Theresa, Clarisse, Jennifer, and…" Gojyo looked around, "Lindsey. Each of you choose a friend and join in. And you too, rat boy." Goku's head snapped up. "I'll beat you and force you to clean my laundry for the next month."

"Like I don't already do that…" Goku mumbled, taking a seat. Deep down, he was glad Gojyo included him in the challenge. Let Sanzo flip out at Gojyo, not him, for their being _extremely_ late.

"So," Hakkai started, "what game are we playing, or rather, should I say what game am I humiliating you at, Gojyo?"

The girls cooed at the challenge. "Whoa, whoa. Settle down there, Hakkai. Don't get your panties in a bunch. This game's a classic that guys just have to play every once in a while. It's good for the senses."

Goku furrowed his brow. _Quarters?_

"Though," Gojyo continued, "with all these girls playing, a guy with _your_ sexual leanings might not be interested."

Hakkai could see where this was going. _That underhanded, perverse little…_

"So, ladies, you ready for a casual game of strip poker?"

* * *

"Man! That was the best con I've ever been to! I love all-nighters!" Savannah raved. "They all acted like I was so cute, bein' small 'n all."

"Well, yeah. Everyone _everywhere _is taller than you, plus them bein' Chinese, and _hot…_" Melinda nearly sang.

"They seemed to like our costumes, although, some of those dialects were hard to understand, so...they _probably_ liked them," Chris said, smiling.

"Hey, how 'bout we go change and then get somethin' ta eat!" Savannah shouted, stretching. She sat backwards in her seat, letting her arms dangle outside the black jeep.

"That sounds good," Chris said. "And I heard of a temple about sixty miles from here. Do you think we could go there after we eat?" Savannah and Melinda immediately consented. "And you, Anna?"

"Hn," Anna said.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Chris said, driving back to their hotel.

* * *

Tapping.

More tapping.

And yet more.

…

"I'm going to kill them. All of them."

Sanzo slammed the pen on the table and stormed out the door.

* * *

_This is…embarrassing,_ Hakkai thought. He shifted in his chair, trying to keep his bare back from sticking to the leather. _I don't usually lose…at all._

_Crap,_ Gojyo thought. _This isn't how this was supposed to go. I was gonna __**own**__ him._ Shirtless, and pants-less, Gojyo's self-esteem wasn't suffering too much, what with all the additional attention he was getting from the girls, but his pride was aching. _It's okay, though. All I have to do is make sure he's naked before me. That's what really matters, right? Just a few more wins…_

"Hey, Hakkai. With this next one you'll lose your pants. How 'bout gettin' up on the table and dancin' for us?"

Hakkai smiled widely. "I think I might _genuinely_ rather die."

The two bristled at each other.

"HEY!" Goku screamed, slamming his fists on the table. "How dare you guys glare at each other like that! You still have clothes on! But, look at _me_!" He gestured at his body. "Actually," Goku said, reconsidering, "please don't." He trembled in his seat, a napkin in his lap. "I shouldn't even be in this thing. This sucks."

"Don't pout, little boy." Goku stiffened as two warm hands slid up his back and onto his shoulders. "You look a lot better than my little brother would if he were in your position. Tell me, how does a twelve-year-old get so many hard muscles?"

"I'm not twelve, dang it!" Goku sulked a little. "I'm eighteen."

"_Really_?" Theresa asked, incredulously. "Well, if that's the case, wanna go inspect one of those back rooms, just the two of us?"

"Ewwww," Goku groaned. "Icky. Stop it. Don't touch me. I'm young and innocent. Don't try to corrupt me, you filthy slut."

She kissed his cheek. "Aren't you a feisty one." Goku shivered. _Get me outta here!_

"Here we go, ladies. Next hand. How are you holding up? Is it a little too chilly for you?"

Gojyo received a few playful swats and then dealt to all eleven players. "If I'm not mistaken, everyone here, except three-eyes, is one loss away from an 'essential' article of clothing going, am I right?" The girls squealed, and several bystanders cheered. "So, let's do this. Who will be the only one left out…?"

A commotion near the entrance of the bar caught everyone's attention. Gradually, the entire room went silent, save for a few hushed whispers.

"Hey!" Gojyo called. "Who's the jerk that's ruinin' all the fun?"

"Would _I_ happen to be that 'jerk'?"

Goku stiffened. _I'm dead. I'm __**very**__ dead. As in, little pieces of me are all that will be left, and those'll be splattered all over the place. I wonder if this bar owns a really good mop…_

"You, huh?" Gojyo glared at Sanzo. "You've always gotta ruin it for me, don't you? Just 'cause you're-"

"We apologize, Sanzo," Hakkai interrupted, standing. "We can leave now, _right,_ _Gojyo_?" Hakkai's eyes threatened him to speak against this suggestion.

"You've seriously gotta get with a chick, Sanzo."

"Another word…"

Gojyo sighed angrily, but stood, slipping his pants back on. "I'm sorry to disappoint, ladies, but it seems like yours truly will be leavin' a little earlier than expected." Waves of protest rose from the women, but Gojyo shook his head apologetically and leaned in for a few last minute 'parting gifts'.

Goku was still too terrified to move. And then, he felt it, the eerie pressure of someone's eyes burning holes into his skull. He clenched his eyes shut. _If I can't see him, he can't see me._

"Goku," a voice said softly. Goku shook his head, eyes still closed. _I'm invisible. I'm invisible…_

Sanzo reached a hand toward the shaking form.

_Invisible. Invi-_

Girls screamed all around him and Goku's eyes flew open. "What's wro-?" Goku leapt back, knocking over his chair, barely dodging a sword swing. "What the _heck_?" He crawled under the table to grab his clothes.

Half the women at the table had turned on Sanzo, pulling out weapons they'd had strapped under their chairs. Sanzo pushed his way backward, shoving startled bystanders out of his way. The scantily clad but well-armed poker players hemmed in around him. A knife flew at Gojyo, but he deftly blocked it with the staff of his Shakujo.

"What are you _doing_?" Hakkai shouted at Gojyo, shielding Theresa in her seat next to him. "Are you _insane_? You can't use that in here, Gojyo. There are too many innocents."

"Yes, there are," the woman whispered into Hakkai's ear. "But, just which ones are they?" Hakkai felt long, sharp fingernails at his throat, and then Theresa kissed his neck.

"You heard him," she said, looking at Gojyo. "Drop the weapon. You too, _Genjyo Sanzo._"

Long, pointed ears were now visible from beneath her hair. Her friends also sported deadly nails and other trademarks of youkai kind.

"Smooth," Gojyo said. "Infiltrate and conquer, huh?"

"Shut it," Theresa snapped, pressing her nails against Hakkai's throat.

"You know I'm going to kill you, right?" Sanzo stated.

Theresa's nails dug deeper into Hakkai's neck. Sanzo's eyes narrowed in hatred at the woman. Glancing at his compatriots, he continued, "And how could you rejects not sense that you were surrounded by youkai? I noticed the second I came in this place. Really, sometimes I wonder why I put up with this crap."

Theresa stared at him in disbelief. "You really don't care if I kill your friend, do you? I said 'shut it'." Her voice had lost any sense of gentleness. Motioning to his gun with her free hand, she barked, "Drop it. Now."

Sanzo glared at her once more, then let the gun fall to the ground. Hakkai let his surprise show on his face. All of Sanzo's party knew he wasn't one to let a hostage situation slow him down.

"Good boy," Theresa cooed, her voice relaxing once more. "Now, what might that happen to be lying across your shoulders? Hand it over." Sanzo quickly brought his arm up and grabbed an end of the Maten scripture.

"Careful there, darling." Blood trickled down Hakkai's neck. "Take it slow, or your little friend here's gonna put the local blood bank outta business."

Sanzo slowly drew the scripture from off his shoulders, rolling it up as he went. Then, glancing under the table, he gave a quick nod and smiled. "Catch." Sanzo's eyes snapped up as he threw the tightly tied bundle at the woman.

Theresa flinched as the scripture flew at her face. Hakkai grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his neck, but immediately her other hand moved to replace it, razor-like nails thrusting towards Hakkai's throat.

Goku caught Theresa's left arm between his ankles and twisted fiercely, jerking her to the ground. Sanzo snapped up his gun while Gojyo pinned two of the attackers to a table. Hakkai backhanded another before the woman could reach Sanzo. Happily clothed, Goku kept the ringleader pinned between his knees. "So, this is the sorta thing you had in mind for the two of us in one of those back rooms. I've gotta say, I'm a little relieved…"

"As if a woman like me would be interested in a snotty kid like -"

A gun shot rang through the bar. "Goku."

He looked up to see Sanzo lower his gun to aim at Theresa. Goku stood and hopped over a broken chair to stand by Hakkai. Theresa, slowly sitting up, wiped some blood from her mouth. "Is that really the way to treat a lady?"

"Shut up and stand." Sanzo followed her with his gun as she slowly got to her feet.

"What now? You're gonna kill me like you promised? Or could it be that the infamous priest Genjyo Sanzo might _actually_ make a deal with a youkai? How about it? Surely we can reach an agree-"

A bullet silenced her and Theresa's body hit the floor. Smoke drifted from Sanzo's gun. The other youkai struggled out of the guys' holds and rushed out the door.

"I don't negotiate with youkai." Sanzo looked around. The bar was mostly empty now, and the few people left stood very still, stopped in various positions of running away since the gunshots.

"Way to make an entrance, Sanzo," Gojyo said, irritated, rubbing his jaw where a stray bottle had clipped him.

"Shut it." Sanzo glared at his three 'friends'. "Get in the car. We're leaving this town. Now."

"Are you sure ya don't want a drink first?" Gojyo suggested, raising a glass. Sanzo gave him a death-glare. "I'm serious about gettin' a chick, man…" Sanzo's gun found a new target. Gojyo finally learned how to shut up.

"But Sanzo, isn't it like 5 am?" Goku added, eyelids drooping. "Shouldn't we go back to the room to sleep? I'm gonna pass out…"

…

"**Now**."

"Yes, sir," three voices stated in unison.

* * *

"Didn't you say this place was sixty miles away?" Melinda asked Chris, leaning forward between the seats so she was right by her face. "Haven't we been driving for like, six hours?"

"Well, heh, you see. I think I may have gotten us a little lost," Chris said, sweatdropping.

"You freaking IDIOT!" Anna shouted.

"Hey! It's dangerous to hit the driver!" Chris shouted, raising a hand in self defense.

"No _wonder_ I'm so hungry!" Savannah shouted.

"Why is everyone shouting?" Melinda nearly screamed.

"Because the wind is so freaking strong!" Anna shrieked.

"When did that happen?"

"I don't know!"

"It's getting a little hard to see to drive, guys!" Chris shouted.

"Couldn't it be dangerous?" Melinda asked.

"Well, there aren't that many things to hit in a dessert! And there shouldn't be any cliffs either! Well, probably!"

"Hey, where's the sun? Why is it so dark?"

"And what is this feeling?" Anna screamed.

"I think it's the one you get when you're falling!" Melinda shouted back.

"But why would we be getting that now?"

"Uh, because we're falling, duh!"

"But why would we be falling?"

"I think we came across one of those cliffs you didn't think were in the desert, Chris!"

"What? We're falling?" Savannah screamed.

"You're a little slow there, Savannah!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sure there's a way to remedy the situation!" Chris stated.

"What do you mean 'remedy'? We fell off a cliff, and we've _been _falling for a long time which means we're all gonna die!" Melinda shrieked.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault!"

"Didn't I say it could be dangerous?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Calm down, Chris!"

"How can I Anna? I've killed us all! I've killed us all! Aaaaaaah! Hakuryu, transform! Save yourself!" Chris screamed between sobs.

"That's not gonna work you id-" Anna was cut short by a brilliant white flash of light.

"Uh, guys? Why is there a black dragon here? And where did the jeep go?" Savannah asked, momentarily forgetting that they were falling to certain doom.

"Just what car rental place did you go to, Chris?" Melinda shrieked.

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" Chris sobbed, pent up emotions finally let free.

Five minutes later...

"I see you've finally stopped crying, Chris," Anna said over the shrieking wind.

The only response was Chris's muffled whimpering.

"Shouldn't we have hit the bottom by now?" Savannah asked, trying to see the ground through the inky blackness that swirled around them.

"Don't say that! You want us to die sooner?" Melinda shrieked, punching Savannah hard in the head.

"Ow! Whadidya do _that _for? That hurt my butt, you jerk!" Savannah said standing up.

"I hit you in the head, moron!"

"Yeah, but it always hurts when you knock me down!"

The four girls found themselves standing on tightly packed sand, surrounded by eerie silence.

"Wait a second. It would appear that I haven't killed us after all." Chris let out a sigh. "That's a relief."

"Hey, guys? That's the _moon_, right?" Savannah asked.

"No duh, ya stupid chipmunk. What else does it look like? A cream puff?"

"That's not what I meant. Isn't it four in the afternoon? Why's the moon out? And where'd the sun go?"

"Here's a better question for you." Melinda ranted. "Why didn't we die? Why didn't we feel it when we stopped? How did we start falling in the first place? Where the heck are we? Or to satisfy your curiosity, _when_ the heck are we?"

"Calm down guys. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Chris said.

"I don't care when we find out. I just need to get some rest," Anna stated. "Surely there's gotta be some place around here that we can sleep."

"Well, why don't we try to get Shizuku here to transform back into a jeep?" Chris suggested. "Then we can find the nearest town."

"Shizuku? When did you come up with that?"

"After I stopped crying."

After a few minutes of delicate persuasion, Chris gave up on Shizuku.

"I just don't know how," she admitted.

"Ugh! I think I have sand in my eye. Hey, somebody give me your solution!" Savannah demanded.

"Nobody has any, ya shrimpy mooch! It's all back at the hotel!" Melinda screamed at her.

"Man, this really hurts!"

"Mine hurt too, you weakling," Melinda said, derisively.

"What about me?" Anna said. "You always forget about me. Now stop your girly whining, or I'll off you both. Though," she said, squinting, "I do agree. It is rather irritating."

"Arg! I can't take it anymore. These stupid things are comin' out!" Savannah bellowed.

"You'll be blind, you idiot!"

"So? It's blind now or soon to be blinded by the sand!" Savannah said as she took out her golden contacts. "I'm sorry to take you guys out, but..."

"Dude. Your eyes," Melinda said, her mouth hanging open.

"What? Are they bloody?"

"No. They're _gold_."

"_Really_? That's friggin' sweet! And dude! I can see! My eyes weren't this good _with _the contacts!" she screamed, jumping up and down. "Hey! I wonder if your eyes have changed too, guys. You should totally check 'em out!"

"The sand _is_ uncomfortable…" Anna admitted.

"Screw it. It's worth a try." Melinda gingerly took out her contacts.

Anna and Melinda stood facing each other with shocked expressions. Their eyes were indeed purple and red, respectively.

"Isn't that _totally wicked_?" Savannah shouted. "And you can see too, right?" Her friends nodded.

Savannah's attention was quickly (and easily) drawn away. "Hey look, guys! The sun's rising. It looks yummy, just like orange juice! "Which reminds me. I'm hungry, Anna! There's gotta be some place that sells meat buns around here! Hey!" Savannah interrupted herself. "Somethin's comin'! Is it a car?"

"Actually, I think it's a jeep, much like ours," Chris said. "There appear to be four figures - uhh!" she exclaimed. "_Impossible_... But then again, considering our situation…" A hopeful smile crept onto her face.

"Come on! What is it, Chris! You've gotta still have better eyes than any of us!" Savannah shouted. "Whaddaya see?"

With a slight chuckle, Chris said, "In about ten seconds I expect to hear from you all a gasp, a groan and a woot. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

Melinda:*gasp* "No way!"

Anna:*groan* "You _must_ be joking."

Savannah: "Woot! This is so cool! Is it really _happening_? Man, I hope he sounds like Greg Ayres!"

"Or he could sound like Jimmy Benedict," Melinda said.

"Oh, God! I hope not!" Savannah said, cringing.

"Well, he could sound like that, or Soichiro Hoshi, or he could speak Chinese, but hopefully not, if this is indeed a dream," Chris said, laughing.

"Whatever! I don't care what he sounds like as long as I can hug him!" Savannah said, hopping up and down in anticipation.

If only the real Sanzo party knew what they were driving towards.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Lights and Sounds by Yellowcard**

**Note:** I positively despise that this site won't allow a question mark followed by an exclamation point. What's up with that? !


	2. Turning point

**Two: Turning point**

**Chapter theme music: Time of Your Life by Green Day

* * *

**

"You are soooo too close to me!" Gojyo yelled, pushing Goku away. He was pretty hung-over and none too happy about it.

"You're the one who's crowding me, you creepy kappa!" Goku said, slapping Gojyo's hand. "And don't touch me with those groady hands! I know where they've been."

"Oh, grow up, you infant." Gojyo smashed himself against the side of the jeep. Looking over his shoulder, he muttered, "Leanin' all over me just 'cause you're about to pass out…" He shivered.

"Hey! It's not _my _fault I didn't get any sleep!" Goku shouted, _extremely loudly_.

Sanzo twisted a finger in his right ear. _Patience, I must have patience. _He took a deep breath. _The Sanbustushin would be angry if I shipped two heads back to them. After all, the postage would be insane… _

"Sanzo wouldn't quit tapping and _you_ wouldn't quit stripping!" Goku continued.

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched but he put great effort into remaining calm. _Self-control…self-control…_

"Though I didn't seem to enjoy it as much as _you_ did," Gojyo managed between laughs.

Rather unpleasant images flooded Goku's mind, images of being naked and surrounded by cajoling fools, all fawning over the magnificence that is Gojyo, who, by the way, seemed to find Goku's plight endlessly hilarious. Goku's face took on a redder hue. _I can't believe I jumped back from the table like that…God. I shoulda ducked instead._ "You shouldn't've stared, ya queer."

"Well, I couldn't help but look." Gojyo started to chuckle. "Ya know when ya see somethin' so horrifyin' ya can't look away? Yeah, it was like that." Gradually, Gojyo's soft laughing turned into muted guffaws.

"_**What**__?_" Goku demanded, glaring at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just rememberin' somethin'." Gojyo continued to laugh. Goku started to sink deeper into his seat, growing more and more uncomfortable the louder Gojyo got.

Sanzo twisted his finger in his ear methodically, veins standing out on his forehead. _Can't…kill…them…Not…yet…_

"Just thought I'd tell ya…" Gojyo managed. "That thing between your legs…" Goku's face turned bright red. "It's like a penis, only smaller."

Sanzo snapped. "_**ENOUGH!"**_

Two loud and very solid "thwacks" resounded across the sand, followed by silence and then a soft chuckling from the front seat.

* * *

"God! Haven't we already been over this?" Gojyo began wailing on the small figure that had slumped onto him. "There's enough room for twice as many of us in here! Why do you have to be so _close_?"

Goku blinked at him, raising his hands against Gojyo's flailing limbs.

Gojyo reached past Goku's arms and smacked him in the face. "The only person I want this close to me is a hot babe, not a sweaty boy, stupid monkey."

"Well, _sooooorry_ if I'm a sweaty boy!" Goku retorted, rubbing his nose. "I'd be scared for my life if I was a _girl_ sitting by you!"

"If you were a girl," Gojyo sneered, "you'd _want_ to be that close."

"What is this?" Hakkai pondered in the front seat. "Am I hearing a roach lackey call himself God's gift to women? Or is it that a hubristic gascon is turning himself on again?"

Leaning forward, Gojyo moved himself mostly into the front seat. "If you find yourself so inclined, Your _Excellency_." Gojyo brought his hand up to Hakkai's face, as if offering it to be kissed by royalty. "Please, feel free to _**bite me**_."

Hakkai continued smiling, finding it easy to ignore the vain insect buzzing in his ear.

"Oh," Hakkai said, eyes opening. "Looks like we have company. Four women to be exact."

"_Hot chicks_?" Gojyo shouted, quickly forgetting everything else.

"I didn't _actually _say that."

"You're such a perv, ya nymphomaniac," Goku spat.

"Oh, shut it, you – wait… What did you call me?" Gojyo's mouth hung open. "Where the _**crap**_ are you gettin' these words?"

"Hakkai! Duh!"

"Youkai aura…? You've got to be kidding me," Sanzo muttered, blocking out the current conversation to keep from hurling a few people-sized objects from the jeep. "What? Are they _more_ assassins from Gyumaoh? How many times in one day do I have to put up with this?"

"Hey, take it easy, baldie," Gojyo quipped. "This could be a gift from the gods designed specifically for _you_." Gojyo looked towards the sky, raising his hands in front of him. "Oh, thank you, gods, for giving this old hack a woman so he can -"

"I would guess that one's a true half-breed," Hakkai said, talking over Gojyo and trying to distract Sanzo who was reloading.

"_Oooooo_. A hot half-breed?" Gojyo said, easily shifting gears. "Haven't seen one of _those_ in a while, excluding in the mirror, of course." Gojyo squinted towards the four figures as they drew closer, trying to make out heights, weights, measurements…

"Shall we stop, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, braking.

Sanzo turned to look at him as the jeep slowed down. "Don't ask my opinion if you have no intention of listening to me."

"Alright," Hakkai replied, smiling even wider. "Next time, I'll just say, 'We're stopping, so sit still and shut up.'"

Sanzo's trigger finger twitched, _again_.

"Oh. And I see they really _are _hot," Gojyo continued as they got closer. Stretching out his shoulders and blowing his hair into his eyes, he braced against the side of the jeep as it stopped. Gojyo caught Sanzo's attention, then winked.

"Watch and learn, boys."

* * *

"Oh my god. They're lookin' this way. Quick – do I look sexy?"

Running her hands through her hair and checking her lipstick, Melinda fidgeted desperately for a few seconds before posing.

"And you're asking me _why_?" Anna demanded.

Savannah muttered to herself, while shaking violently with excitement. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"

Chris took a few deep breaths and folded her hands in front of her, bowing slightly as the jeep came to a halt.

"Hey," a smooth voice sounded. "Now, what are four pretty things like you doin' out here this early in the mornin'?" Gojyo leaned over the side of the jeep, the front of his jacket falling away from his body, hair hanging in his eyes. _Oh, yeah. I'm sexy._

"Oh my God! It's-" Savannah screamed and Melinda clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, doorknob!" she hissed. "We can't let them know we know who they are! They'll think we're spies or somethin'!"

Calming down, the girls all turned to each other and Melinda whispered, "Illich Guardiola!"

"You know what that means?" Savannah shrieked, extremely quietly. "Goku is Greg Ayres! Dude!"

"But how?" Anna asked.

"I'm sticking with the dream option," Chris added.

"Who cares!" Savannah squealed. "They're real, they're here and they're stopping to help us! SWEET!"

Melinda rested a hand on the small girl's shoulder. "Now, we have to play it cool, okay?" Savannah shook in anticipation but gradually got a hold of herself. She nodded to her sister.

Savannah turned around calmly. "Hi!" she called, waving. "We're having some problems. Can you give us a ride?"

Melinda's mouth dropped. "Dude," she whispered. "I said play it cool. You don't just _ask _something like that."

Hakkai raised an eyebrow, surveying the women. The resemblance between the groups of four was unmistakable.

Goku, seeing Savannah close up for the first time, shouted, "Whoa! Your eyes are like mine! That's kickass!"

"Hey," Gojyo said, smoothly. "We're in the presence of ladies. You shouldn't be using such vulgar language."

Abashed, Goku mumbled, "Oh. Sorry..."

"So," Gojyo started, slinking out of the jeep. "Is there anythin' three handsome young men like us could do for you darlings?"

"'_Three_'?" Goku squawked.

Gojyo took a few steps towards the girls, but drifted in the direction of one in particular, one that was standing in one of the more popular poses from her commercials. "Is there anything _I_ can do for _you_, baby?"

Melinda narrowed her eyes at him, smiling. _Yeah_, she thought. _He's sexy._

Hakkai stepped out of the jeep. "Um, excuse me?" he said. "I see that you have a black dragon, yes?" Chris met his eyes and nodded, using every ounce of will she could muster to keep from blushing. "Could it be that you are having troubles with it? I've heard that the females can be rather temperamental," Hakkai continued. "Shizuku seems to have been spooked. She probably won't be transforming anytime soon. Plus, she's most likely going to be a little jumpy around Hakuryu," he said, smiling.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Savannah said. "How'd you know Shizuku's name?"

"She told me."

"Dude! So you're like, telepathic? Wicked!"

Melinda was astounded by Savannah's stupidity. Keeping her voice low, she muttered, "You sound like a freaking idiot." She accentuated this statement by swatting her sister on the top of the head, trying to look alluring in the process, her bare arms curving seductively in the sunlight, or, at least she hoped seductively. To the girls' surprise, the outcome of this was different from normal. Rather than Savannah just squeaking "ouch" and punching Melinda lightly back, she was crammed into the ground and left lying on her face.

"Whadidya do _that _for?" Savannah shrieked, standing up.

"What! I barely touched you!" Melinda replied, indignant. She was _not_ going to look bad in front of these hotties.

"Nu-uh! You hit me like this!" Savannah said, putting all of her strength into a punch. She hit Melinda square on the shoulder, which sent her flying. Far. Gojyo gawked as the woman he'd been hitting on tumbled across the sand, rolling several times before coming to a stop face down.

"Heh heh. Oops," Savannah said, nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Chris found this amusing. "You both seem to have gotten stronger," she said, chuckling. "Ooo. And tougher too," she said when Melinda gradually picked herself up, looking at Savannah with a glare to rival Sanzo's. Slowly, she began stalking back towards her.

Goku sat in the jeep, mouth hanging open. "No frickin' way… That little one's like, monster-strong! _Sweet_!"

Gojyo watched Melinda as she crossed the distance, brushing sand off her shorts and thigh-high leather boots. "Dang, she's my kind of girl," he half-whispered.

"Um...I'm sorry?" Savannah said, smiling weakly.

"You are so **dead.**" Melinda growled through clenched teeth, preparing to crush Savannah, thoughts of maintaining her composure almost gone. The much smaller girl held up her hands, shielding her face as she squinted in terror. Melinda stopped short when Anna stepped between the two, death in her eyes.

"Touch her and I'll murder you," she said, rage shaking her voice.

"Whoa," Gojyo and Goku said simultaneously.

Melinda stood panting, fists clenched. She ground her teeth for a moment then let the tension pass. Relaxing her body, she flipped her hair out of her face and put one hand on her hip, turning to Gojyo. This action seemed to trigger something in him. He stopped gawking and resumed their conversation.

"So, you fine girls need a ride, huh?" Gojyo asked, winking at his fellow redhead. "I'm sure we can hook you up."

"No way," Sanzo said bluntly. "I believe I've said before that we are not doing any more charity work."

"But, Sanzo!" Goku began, bounding into the front seat beside him. "We can't just leave them! There's no food for like, forever!"

"No," Sanzo persisted, arms folded and eyes closed.

"Sanzo, this is one time that I agree with them," Hakkai said, gently. "Look at those women. They don't appear to have any supplies, and it's at least a two and a half days walk back to that town, if you don't sleep."

"That's their problem," Sanzo replied.

The girls were standing nervously, twitching, as the guys had this conversation as if they weren't even there.

"Hey, Sanzo my man, listen," Gojyo said, leaning against Hakuryu. "These babes need a ride. What's the hitch? Worried about gas mileage?" Sanzo glared at him.

"Yeah, Sanzo," Goku whined. "It won't hurt you to let 'em come. We'll just take 'em with us for the day then let 'em stop when we get somewhere with more food than some bugs and hissy things, okay? Please?" Sanzo glared at Goku. Goku pouted.

The guys were whispering to each other for a good five minutes when finally Goku looked up and smiled.

"Good news!" he said. "We're takin' ya to the next town! Get in!"

"Yes!" Savannah shouted, hopping into the jeep without a second thought. She quickly sat down beside Goku, who had returned to his seat in the back. Gojyo stepped to the side as Melinda approached, nodding to her and offering his hand.

"Thanks," Melinda said as she climbed into the jeep. Then, she turned and reciprocated the gesture, holding her hand out to Gojyo, who laughed and took it. Melinda sat snuggly up against Savannah as Gojyo eased his way into the seat. It was a tight fit, but they _did _fit.

Chris was a little more tactful. "Sorry to intrude," she said, bowing.

"No, no. No need for that," Hakkai said, nervously scratching the back of his head. Chris got in and sat by Hakkai. Anna, seeing that there was only one place left, sat beside Sanzo. He squashed himself against the door, doing everything he could to keep from touching her, arms folded.

"My name's Anna," she said.

"Genjyo Sanzo."

...Silence filled the front seat of the car.

In the backseat however...

"So, what's your name?" Goku asked.

"Savannah! What's yours?"

"Goku!" he said, brightly.

Savannah was beyond happy. She was glowing. Of all the characters she had ever wished she could meet, Goku was tied for first with only two others.

"So, where are you guys goin'?" Goku asked.

"Oh, I dunno. I just do whatever Anna tells me to." She scratched her head, giggling a little.

"That's pretty much what I do with Sanzo," Goku said. Savannah laughed and Goku smiled. "Sanzo's the blond one up there."

"Anna's sitting by Sanzo, then," Savannah said, proud that she remembered not to act like she knew them. Looking at the very quiet front seat, she thought, _They're so __**dull.**_ _They should loosen up. I know they're happy too._

Goku was looking at Savannah out of the corner of his eye. "Hey," he said. "I kinda noticed that you're pretty strong."

Savannah wasn't really sure where he was going with that, but she said, "Ya think? I bet I'm nowhere near as strong as you. Maybe I'll get the chance to see."

Goku seemed pleased by this comment and said, "Ya might. We're always bein' chased by youkai!"

"Cool!" Savannah said. "I hope they come! That would be awesome! Ta get ta see you guys fightin', I mean."

Over on the other side of the seat...

"So," Gojyo began, stretching his arm across the back of the jeep. "You really a half-breed?"

This was a hard question for Melinda. _Hmm…tough one. Red eyes… Am I a half-breed now, in this freaky quasi-reality? Sure, why not. A girl can dream, can't she?_

"Yup," she said. "You too, of course."

"Sure am," Gojyo answered. "Born and bred, one of the finest half-breeds you'll ever see." He winked at her again. "So, what kinda things do ya like ta do, hm?"

"I play a mean game o' poker," Melinda replied, leaning back against his arm. Gojyo curled his hand around her shoulder.

"_Oh_, is that so. I'm not that bad at cards myself. We should play sometime," he said, smirking.

"That sounds good," Melinda said. "But I'll have you know I've never lost a hand."

"Hm. Really?" Gojyo's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well, then, you ever played strip poker?" he asked, slyly, receiving a swift hit in the head from a paper fan.

Melinda smiled at him and squeezed Savannah's hand. _Could life __**be**__ any better?_

On to the front seat with Anna and Sanzo...

Silence.

"So," Anna began. She wasn't really the conversational type. So, even though she really was thrilled to be sitting by _the _Genjyo Sanzo, she couldn't think of anything to say to him. Plus, she could never let the girls know she was nearly giddy with joy by saying something lame or stupid like "I think you're hot". It would ruin her reputation.

"How long have you been traveling?" Sanzo asked. He knew that she was uncomfortable by the way she started twitching every now and then, glancing over at him.

"Not very long," she said. "You?"

"Many months." And that was the end of their conversation.

On the driver's side...

"So, you say you just got Shizuku?" Hakkai asked Chris, one hand on the wheel, the other in his lap.

"Yes," she said. "I actually didn't know I was getting a dragon. We thought we were just renting a jeep," she continued, laughing, slightly embarrassed. _He must think I'm a moron…great. Way to go, Chris. Sound stupid from the start._

Hakkai laughed. "I see. Well, she'll probably choose one of you to communicate with soon," he said, bringing his hand up to adjust his monocle.

"That would be nice," Chris said, smiling. "You said that this jeep is Hakuryu?"

"Yes. I'm sure he's glad to have the company of another dragon."

"That so?" Chris stated, trying to come up with something interesting to say, and maybe even something insightful. _Must…regain…composure…_ "Then, even dragons can get lonely, hm? Surrounded by people who care for you, but still alone."

Hakkai's smile faded momentarily, and then returned. Chris almost apologized, but figured Hakkai would rather believe she hadn't noticed. _I hurt him. So, it's true. The things we know of them, they're somehow real here. He's as lonely now as he was that night Gojyo found him in the forest…That's so…sad…_

Chris looked over at Hakkai, and he smiled sweetly at her. _I'll do everything I can, Hakkai, to help heal you…even a little bit.

* * *

_

"So, we were, what, 14?" Savannah asked. Anna glared off into space in response. Five members of the car listened intently.

"Yeah, we were 14 and one day Anna and I are walkin' in the mall and this really tall snotty lookin' guy starts followin' us, right? So, I figure he's a perv and is checkin' Anna out and I decide to teach the nerfball a lesson." Savannah looked from side to side at Gojyo and Goku while Anna smacked herself in the forehead incessantly.

Savannah continued. "So, I spin around real fast, catchin' th' dude in the shin and knockin' him on his back. Th' guy was seriously that weak. Anyway, after I spend a good minute yellin' at th' guy, he starts denyin' that he was stalkin' us and says he just wanted to ask Anna if she want'd a job modelin' for his magazine." She stopped talking to catch her breath, looking Gojyo in the eyes. "He was a scout, ya see?" she explained. "So, he talked to Anna for a few minutes and gave her his card. Good thing for him Anna really needed some more money or she never woulda called him."

Gojyo pulled Melinda closer to him and leaned in front of her to talk to Savannah. "So, what does this have to do with your big sister?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"I was gettin' there," Savannah said.

Melinda grimaced. "Nothing too detailed now, OK, Savannah?"

"No worries." Savannah grinned. "So, Melinda was just startin' her first year at high school so she hadn't started roughin' people up for money in poker games yet and she really wanted this new bass guitar but she was hurtin' for cash, right? And one day Anna's over to see us at the Home talkin' 'bout how annoyin' it's goin' to be havin' to model for two different things now and Melinda says, "Come on, ya little wuss. It can't be all that hard. All you have to do is strut your stuff around lookin' all broody and you're set -"

Melinda cut Savannah off. "I did _not_ say that," she said, defensively, feeling Gojyo's grip on her shoulder tighten.

"Yeah, Savannah," Chris said. "You shouldn't quote people if you're not going to be accurate. Melinda actually used the word 'sissy', not 'wuss'."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Miss 'I can remember the pattern on the sheets when I was born'."

"Anyway," Savannah said, glaring at Melinda, pulling her left bottom eyelid down and sticking her tongue out. "Then she said, 'Even _I_ could do that!' at which point I jokingly said, 'Yeah, for Playboy'." Savannah stopped momentarily when she received a swift punch in the side of the head from Melinda.

"Ooooo," Gojyo said. "I want to hear more about this 'Playboy'." He grinned at Melinda. She smiled back but mouthed, "Not now."

"So," Savannah started again, rubbing the side of her head. "Because I talked about Playboy, Anna remembered hearin' someone say they were lookin' for a tall, smexy, _extremely_ curvy, wink wink, model for a specific series of lingerie in the Victoria's Secret catalog."

"That sounds like my kind of magazine," Gojyo added, grinning.

"What's lingerie?" Goku asked.

Savannah smiled widely and opened her mouth to answer when Melinda quickly said, "So, I called 'em up and told 'em I'd do some modeling but only for a friggin' butt-load of money. Ok, now on to Chris."

"Nuh-uh," Savannah said, teasingly. "There's no way you're gettin' off that easy, _sister_. You're skippin' the best part."

"Yes, please continue talking about her modeling," Gojyo said. "And please, be sure to be specific."

Savannah smiled. "So, she was gonna be modeling for a series called 'Midnight Romance' that had this one really small -" She was cut off when Melinda clamped her hand over her mouth.

"And this is where you stop," Melinda said, dangerously. "On to Chris," she said, dropping her hand.

Savannah giggled like crazy, holding her stomach. "Ok, now it's Chris's turn, even though Chris isn't nearly as fun or easy to tease as you." Melinda glared at her again. "So, Melinda got paid more than enough for her guitar and she only does part-time modeling for Victoria's Secret when she really needs money," Savannah said.

"Don't forget her commercials on TV," Chris interjected. "Oh! And all of her fan boys at school!" she added, laughing.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot them!"

"Hey!" Melinda shouted. "What happened to it being Chris's turn, huh?" she asked.

"Sorry!" Savannah said, "This'll only take a second. Then, I _promise_ to try to embarrass Chris."

"Thanks, Savannah," Chris said lovingly.

"Don't mention it." Savannah continued with her story. "So, one day I went to Melinda's school because mine got out early, and I wandered inside."

"I still can't believe no one stopped you," Melinda said. "I mean, you did look like you were, what? Ten? Maybe?"

"So," Savannah started again, rolling her eyes at Melinda. "I walked through the halls for a little while, when suddenly I see Melinda leanin' against a locker, flirtin' with this really hot guy, right? Ya know, pushing his shoulder slightly and brushin' her hair behind her ear and all that jazz, right?" Gojyo nodded, smirking. "So, I'm watchin' for a good minute when I realize a crowd of like twelve guys that are soooo skipping class, all crowded at the corner about forty feet away watching their every move. And like half of 'em were Asian so they were really, really cute," she said, emphatically.

_Was that a compliment?_ Hakkai wondered.

"Yeah," Chris said, turning around in her seat. "And then when the guy she was flirting with leaned in and whispered something in her ear -"

"This one even _better_ lookin' guy steps out o' nowhere from inside the crowd." Savannah kept going, trying not to laugh, "and straight up lays the poor dude out! It was priceless! Melinda just looked at the new guy with this whole, 'Well, if you aren't yummy' expression and she linked arms with him and walked away!" Savannah was almost dying of laughter. "But that's not all! That whole huge mob that was stalkin' her moved out from the corner in one mass and followed 'em!"

"Yeah, I remember that," Melinda said, feeling Gojyo's laughter against her side. "Good times," she laughed.

"I felt really bad for the poor guy who was still on the floor," Savannah said. "So I went over and picked 'im up, apologizing for my sister being a scabby cheater."

"Hey!" Melinda said, mouth dropping. "Not nice! They all knew I wasn't dating any of them."

"Oh, we were gonna talk about Chris, right?" Savannah said, nervously. Melinda glared at her but sat back in her seat. "So, since Chris is so frickin' smart and all, she was constantly winnin' contests and stuff, right?" Gojyo nodded, smirking. Goku just looked lost. "So, this one time that she was interviewed the dude took a picture of her doin' her thing, right? Pourin' a vial or somethin'. And he put it in the article. So, some big science magazine nerd sees it and freaks, doin' everythin' he can to get a hold of her number n' stuff. When he made sure of who she was and all the stuff she'd done he calls her up right away and asks if she'll be a regular columnatist, or whatever, for his bi-monthly Science mag, and she'd have to pose for different cover pics everytime. She'd just lost her job at this dinky little fast food place so -"

"Girl, I still can't believe you ever worked at that greasy pile o' trash excuse for a restaurant," Melinda interrupted Savannah. "You so could have done _anything_ else. Literally. Including _buying _the restaurant and hiring real chefs."

Chris frowned. "I wanted to experience normal student life. I know I had concerts and things to give, but it was nice being able to relax at a part-time job like that."

"You call work relaxing?" Melinda asked, in awe.

"Well, yeah," Chris answered. "It let my brain shut off and go into auto-pilot."

"Sooooo," Savannah said, glaring at both older girls for hijacking her story. "Chris got this really cool gig for this dorky Science mag, called, um…"

Chris rescued her. "The Journal of Quantitative Spectroscopy and Radiative Transfer."

"Yeah, that one," Savannah said. "And she used up all her extra money from that buyin' every volume of Inu Yasha manga in Japanese so the stupid pictures weren't all flipped around."

"Inu Yasha?" Gojyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Melinda sighed and said, "It's basically a frickin' long comic series about this total Jennifer Heart limp wrist that keeps getting' attacked by these really lame monsters and has to have her life saved by this half 'dog demon' dude named Inu Yasha. He's pretty hot, but still…"

"Hey!" Savannah said. "Sure, it's really repetitive, but I still like it. I mean, come on, how can you _not_ love that pervy monk?"

Sanzo stiffened slightly, eyes closed. Her incessant yammering was obviously getting to him.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Melinda said. "Sesshoumaru is _clearly_ the hottest bishounen in that series."

"Stop talking about that juvenile manga," Anna fumed from the front seat. "Or I just might pull a 'wind scar' with my paper fan." Her eye glinted dangerously and Melinda and Savannah nestled together protectively.

"Um….so," Savannah started again, eyeing Anna just in case she might suddenly explode. "Because I'm real good at sports and flips 'n stuff, I enter a lot o' competitions for track and all kinds of things. Anyway, one day Anna was watchin' me compete in the put shot, no, I mean shout pot-"

"It's shot put, ya friggin' 'tard," Melinda interrupted.

"Shout pot, shot put, same difference!"

Anna sensed Sanzo's breathing quicken beside her. _Uh oh…_

"So, this guy walks up to Anna, since she was standin' by my stuff and he's startin' to ask her who I am cuz I'm doin' really well, right?" Savannah blathered away. "And alluva sudden he recognizes her from Vogue. Turns out he was an editor for all kinds o' magazines, ya know? And he wanted me to help test sports shoes and shorts n' stuff and then get my opinions on 'em, so he waited until I was finished with the put shot thingy and he got my number. It's pretty awesome cuz lotsa times they let me keep th' stuff I get to try out."

"What's your favorite sport?" Goku asked impulsively.

"I love soccer but tennis is my favorite," Savannah said happily.

"Only because you like Prince of Tennis so much, ya little dweeb," Melinda snorted. "Oh, Eiji," she said, in a high-pitched voice, hands clasped in front of her. "You're so _hot!_"

Chris smiled slightly and said, "We all know you're obsessed with Tezuka, Melinda, so don't even try saying otherwise."

"Hey, I didn't say PoT wasn't cool, now did I?"

Anna felt Sanzo tensing and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. It was clear he was restraining himself. She gathered strength, then placed a hand on his. Sanzo turned to her, eyes narrowed.

"I understand _exactly_ how you feel." Anna nodded at him sympathetically. Sanzo turned so she couldn't see the slight smile that came unbidden to his face.

"So, how long have you been traveling?" Hakkai asked Chris as he drove.

She smiled. _The first con had been in Japan, then after hitting China…_"A week or so. You?"

Hakkai grimaced as random flashbacks of their continuing journey West came to him. "Let's just say, well over a year."

"Wow," Chris said. She knew the Sanzo Party had been traveling for what seemed like forever, but being with them and traveling through the desert, it made her realize just how long they'd been putting up with one another, and just how hard it must have been. "You must be pretty busy guys, huh?"

"I suppose you could say that," Hakkai said, smiling over at her, with his one good eye closed. The jeep swerved, and he yanked the wheel back in the right direction as Hakuryu gave a comical squeak. "Sorry about that," Hakkai called to all the passengers, receiving a glare from Sanzo.

Anna was blushing and looking down at her hands. It took a second for Chris to figure out why, but when she realized what had caused it, she chuckled softly. Anna had been involuntarily smashed up against Sanzo when Hakkai swerved, and Sanzo automatically had put his arm onto her shoulder to steady her, thus the glaring Sanzo and the blushing Anna. Sanzo grunted in distaste and jerked his hand away, looking out the side of the jeep. Anna's eyes were wide and her fingers fidgeted. _Aw, the poor girl_, Chris thought to herself, laughing silently and patting Anna's hand softly. Anna's eyes lurched up to meet Chris's smiling face and she blushed deeper, and Chris's smile widened, turning to face forward again.

"Well, that was…interesting," Gojyo said, looking down slightly at Melinda who was still plastered flat against him. He slunk his arm around her waist, strumming his fingers on her side, smirking. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Savannah giggled like a spaz as she helped Goku get back into his seat. He had been partially thrown out of the jeep when Hakkai overcompensated for swerving. "You okay, Goku?" she asked, her face hurting from all the smiling she'd been doing lately.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, shaking his head from side to side, trying to stop the spinning. "How 'bout you?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" she said, happily, bouncing up and down with all her excess energy from being stuck in a vehicle for so long. She smiled at him and grabbed a hold of his hand. His eyes widened in shock and she said, "So you don't fall out next time."

Goku blushed slightly. "Oh. Okay…" he said, holding her hand. _She's shaking_, he thought._ Is she excited, or what…?_

Melinda looked over at the two kids and smiled evilly, nudging Gojyo in the ribs. He turned her way and she nodded toward Savannah and Goku. He smirked and was about to say something, but Melinda put her finger over his lips and grinned slightly, shaking her head no. Gojyo laughed and turned back to the front of the jeep.

"So," Chris said, finally picking up their conversation where it had left off. "How much longer do you plan on traveling?"

Hakkai sighed. "I'd love to say not long, but sadly, I'm fairly certain that's not how it's going to turn out. And you?"

Chris frowned slightly. She honestly hadn't given their situation much thought. How had they really gotten here? How could they ever return to their own world? Or perhaps, more importantly, would they really want to leave? She knew that Melinda and Savannah viewed each other and their two friends as the only important things in the world, so they wouldn't have much of a problem if they were stuck here forever. And Anna, well, there were obvious reasons why she wouldn't mind staying. But what about her? Chris was so well-known. She had responsibilities waiting for her at home. She had-

"Chris?" Hakkai asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," Chris said, smiling apologetically. "We don't really have a time limit. I guess you could say we're on a road trip of sorts without an actual destination."

Hakkai smiled softly. "Sometimes that's how I feel about us. It's as if something is holding us back from getting where we have to go. As if we aren't supposed to get there yet. It's almost like…" he trailed off. "Sorry. I'm usually more coherent than I'm being at the moment."

"That's fine," Chris said. "I think we all just need a break from life for a little while."

"True. Very true," Hakkai responded.

This peaceful atmosphere continued for some time when suddenly Goku stopped talking. The entire group noticed and Sanzo asked, "What is it, Goku?"

"I smell blood," he answered, staring ahead.

On the horizon, they began to see a large group of youkai.

"Rock on!" Goku yelled, standing on his seat.

"Why are you so happy, pygmy?" Gojyo asked, pulling him down.

"Well," Goku mumbled. "Savannah was sayin' she wanted to see us fight's all..."

"Yeah!" Savannah said, hoping to cheer up the little monkey. _Don't be sad, cutie…_She always found herself just as sad as Goku was whenever she was watching Saiyuki. Savannah had a strict standard when it came to anime. The hyper happy-go-lucky, cute characters should never, _ever_, be sad.

"I can't wait, Goku-kun!" she said, grinning at him. "Can I try to help you?"

"Sure!" Goku said, perking up. "Just let me help you out if you're in trouble."

"Aww! Lemur boy found a friend!" Gojyo cooed, leaning back to look over at Goku.

"Shut it, you skuzzy 'playboy'!" Goku shouted, as Savannah giggled like the ninny she was.

"Yay!" she squeaked. "You used the word right!"

"I did?" Goku asked, scratching his head and smiling.

"Shut up, cretin," Sanzo said. "We're close enough now that we need to get ready."

Hakkai was studying the small army that awaited them. "I believe that we know where the blood Goku smelled is from. Apparently, our little friends got bored while we stopped to pick you four up and started killing each other."

"Ew! Gross!" Goku said, sticking out his tongue.

"All the more reason to bump 'em off," Gojyo added.

"I'm helping too," Melinda said, looking Gojyo in the eye.

"I'm not gonna stop ya," Gojyo replied. "I love the kind of woman that can kick my-OW! Whadidjya do that for!"

"What was it you said about '_being in the presence of ladies_', Gojyo?" Goku asked, putting his shoe back on.

"We're getting out of the jeep," Sanzo said.

After everyone had safely exited, Hakkai called, "Hakuryu, transform!" Hakuryu flew to Hakkai and sat on his shoulder. Shizuku did the same, sitting on Chris.

Chris and Anna didn't know if they'd gained more strength like their friends, so they weren't sure what they could do.

"Sorry, but I don't think we'll be that helpful," Chris said, smiling weakly.

"That's fine," Hakkai reassured her. "The rest of them can take care of these guys. They look pretty weak. I'll watch after you two," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," Chris said, smiling back.

The youkai were getting restless. "We're here to get your sutra, priest!" one of the youkai near the front of the group shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Anything new to tell me?" Sanzo asked, pulling out his gun. "I'm in a bad mood this morning."

"Time to show off our stuff." Gojyo smirked.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Time of Your Life by Green Day**


	3. Fragile

**Three: Fragile**

**Chapter theme music: Beyond the Sun by Shinedown

* * *

**

Chris stood in awe. She had just watched as _the_ Genjyo Sanzo shot down five youkai in less than three seconds. Hakkai stood not far off, pulverizing any opponents that got too close to her and Anna.

Gojyo summoned his blade and put on quite a show manipulating it so it arced high into the air, catching a few youkai that had been trying to jump over his head to get at Melinda who had her hands full trying to deal with a particularly nasty enemy. "Hey, that's not good manners, my friends," he said to the few that were left. "Ganging up on a beautiful lady like that."

Melinda turned toward Gojyo and smiled her thanks after she had knocked down her opponent. A vicious kick to the back of the neck severed the downed man's spinal cord. Melinda looked around briefly to choose her next opponent. Her eyes lit up when she turned to face a very tall and slender youkai that sped towards her with a katana. Chris knew exactly the moves Melinda would use before the youkai even reached her. Her years of helping run a dojo had made her…systematic…when it came to fights. Chris' predictions were correct. As the youkai swung his blade at Melinda's middle, she crouched and pivoted under the swing, facing his side as he came even with her. She snapped her leg up, balancing herself with one hand on the ground, her foot solidly connecting with the youkai's sword hand. The weapon was launched skyward out of his grasp. Surprised to see such a move come from a woman, the youkai staggered back as he turned towards Melinda, drawing a thin knife from his belt. Too slow, for by now Melinda had caught the katana and spun around, slashing the youkai wide open.

"Oops. A little shallow. Sorry about that," Melinda said. With another swing of the blade, the youkai was in two pieces.

"That's more like it," she said. She walked forward and removed the katana's sheath from the youkai's side. "I'll be taking this. After all, it's hard to use battoujutsu without a sheath." She swung the blade fast, then stopped it abruptly to clean it of any blood. Then, slipping the katana into its sheath and holding it close to her body, she twisted slightly to her left side and turned to face her next victim.

Chris watched as Savannah ran around like the spastic girl she was, chopping youkai in the back of the neck, knocking them down with one hit.

"You know," Goku said. "They're just going to get back up."

"Oh right. Oops," Savannah said. "I'm used to just hittin' my opponents."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"I'll tell ya later, 'kay?" she said, trying hard to concentrate. She broke the neck of one youkai that, to her surprise, had a set of throwing knives strapped into his belt. She removed the belt and shouted to Anna, "Hey, loser! Catch!" She threw the knives to Anna who deftly caught them. Chris watched as Anna sized up the weapons and then flung one at a youkai which had been charging Sanzo from behind, catching the youkai in the shoulder. Sanzo turned and brought the man down.

Anna then continued to throw four of her remaining five knives, each injuring a youkai bad enough to greatly slow their attacks. Sanzo finished each one off in turn. Anna walked forward to retrieve her knives, using her one remaining blade for defense if attacked.

Sanzo glared at her. "Why are you here? I like my space," he said, turning away from her and shooting three youkai.

"What?" Anna asked. "Are you still upset about holding on to me in the car?" she forced herself to say. _I can't let him know I was embarrassed_, she thought. She smirked, seeing him stiffen slightly.

Sanzo recovered quickly, reloading his gun and dropped five opponents. "I just don't want to _accidentally_ shoot you," he retorted, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, stop worrying about me so much," Anna returned, laughing silently as she saw Sanzo's scowl deepen, knowing that she'd won. _That's one point for me_, she thought.

Sanzo looked away. "Just don't get in my way."

"Ooooooo," Gojyo said, stepping back to back against Hakkai for a moment. "These girls aren't half bad, man," he said, downing four youkai with his Shakujo, smirking at Hakkai over his shoulder.

Hakkai smiled sarcastically. "If you spend too much time checking them out, Gojyo, you'll get caught off guard," he said, spinning to his side, blowing a group of several youkai away with a large blast of chi.

Gojyo smirked again. He slowly began turning around, saying, "Yeah, like one of these pushovers could actually-" He was cut off when a youkai that was about to stab him in the back crumpled to the ground at his feet, a small grinning figure standing behind him. "My bad," Gojyo said, as Savannah leapt away, pouncing on another youkai.

"You were saying, Gojyo?" Hakkai laughed.

"Shove off."

Some people may have been surprised to see three teenage girls killing others with little thought and no hesitation, but not Chris. She knew enough about her three friends to understand how they could find the strength and resolve to kill. She especially could understand how Melinda could take lives, who by now had cut a lovely swath through the enemy host, a line of cut in half bodies trailing behind her. She had quickly caught onto Gojyo's fighting patterns and was moving in a path parallel to his and slightly behind, cleaning up the youkai that had avoided his attacks.

All was going well and the size of the youkai force was quickly dwindling when Chris looked over at Sanzo. To her surprise and horror, four youkai had readied rudimentary cross bows and were aiming at Sanzo from behind, who was too busy watching out for Goku to notice.

Chris shouted, "Sanzo! Behind you!" He was too intent on the fight to hear, however. She watched in horror as the four youkai leveled their weapons and fired. Chris clenched shut her eyes, not bearing to watch the numerous arrows pierce Sanzo's body. Instead of hearing Sanzo gasp in pain, however, Chris heard Hakkai shouting, "You should really watch your back better Sanzo. I had to leave Chris in order to save your hide."

"Whatever. Mind your own business. I would have been fine without your help, you meddling-"

Just then, Sanzo was hit full-force in the side by a youkai's head. "Sorry about that," Gojyo sneered. "You should really pay more attention."

"Any more remarks and you both die," Sanzo threatened.

Savannah did a backflip, landing on a youkai behind Sanzo like a cat, cramming its neck into the ground. Bounding off the youkai, she stood as tall as she could at Sanzo's side, smiling up at him…a ways up. He rolled his eyes, refusing to look down when he heard a voice from below say, "I just saved ya and you're not even gonna look at me? Dweeb." His eyebrow twitched. He glared down at her just to see an empty space as she appeared on his other side, taking down another youkai. "Now you have to thank me twice, man," she said.

Sanzo's fist clenched tighter on his gun. "You didn't save me, so forget it."

"Feh, cheapskate," the small girl scoffed, jumping over a youkai that was charging, leaving Sanzo to deal with it, sticking her tongue out at him as she flew through the air.

Chris watched Savannah's antics and glanced over to see Hakkai still bantering with Gojyo, as she chuckled softly. _They're unbelievable_, she thought. _Even during the middle of a battle, they still insist on cracking jokes_. Relaxing, she let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time. I thought that guy would never leave your side. Now it looks like I'll finally get a taste of you."

Chris turned in a panic to see a youkai that had stealthily approached her from behind while Hakkai was elsewhere. Chris backed away, looking furtively to all sides, hoping that someone was nearby to save her. There was no one there. Not even ten feet from her, the youkai stood, with a pair of kodachi, the blades of which were particularly evil looking, made jagged from countless encounters with human bones.

The youkai slunk forward, grinning widely and licking its lips.

"Stay away," Chris said with faux authority. "I'll kill you," she managed to say, her voice shaking.

"Sure you will, about as much as a lamb could kill a wolf."

The youkai charged, aiming the blades at Chris' stomach. A wave of fear and panic flooded over her. She couldn't even run. Part of her screamed and part of her cried before the youkai reached her.

Chris raised her arms in a defensive stance as the youkai slashed. Just before the blades would have torn through her arms and pierced her stomach, however, her mind cleared and her fear inexplicably disappeared.

_I can't die. Not here. Not now._

The kodachi stopped short. The youkai pushed with all his strength but the blades wouldn't move. Instead, they remained as if frozen in place two inches from Chris's arms.

"What's going on?" The youkai pulled his short swords back and lunged again, this time aiming at Chris's legs, where her arms couldn't reach to defend herself. Again, the blades stopped before touching her. This time, Chris noticed a feint greenish white glow surrounding the area the youkai had aimed for.

"_Chi control_?" the youkai asked.

Chris had no idea what had happened. All she knew was that in that split second when her mind cleared, she had focused all her concentration on protecting the area he had aimed for. _Is this chi?_ _How am I using it? Who cares? If I can automatically form a barrier around my body, maybe I can form other shapes as well._

As the youkai backed away from her slightly, thinking up a way to attack her, Chris focused everything she had into her hands. She then envisioned threads coming from all ten fingers, threads stronger than steel that would move in whatever way she desired. She had no idea if it would work, but she stared straight at the youkai and flung her arms out in front of her, spreading her fingers.

Thin luminescent threads shot from her fingertips and wrapped around the youkai's kodachi. She yanked back her left arm, tearing the weapons free from his grasp. The youkai, stunned at having his weapons taken away so suddenly, hesitated. Chris then focused solely on controlling the threads coming from her right hand.

The youkai clawed at his throat as the five threads tightened around his neck, choking him.

Chris's expression changed from one of terror to rage. "You tried to kill me," she said calmly. She held her hand out, poised to clench her fist.

The man hung in the air, strangled gasps escaping from his throat. Blood trickled down his neck. His legs thrashed and gradually, his face turned a deep bluish purple.

_What am I doing?_ Chris asked herself. _Why am I stalling? I said I'd kill him. Why haven't I?_

The youkai clenched his eyes shut, and his body stiffened as he desperately tried to breathe.

_He's a youkai that tried to murder me. _Chris's body began to shake. _Surely, he wouldn't count… would he?_

Tears escaped the man's eyes and slowly traveled down his face.

_He wants to live… desperately._

Her whole body seized and she involuntarily brought her hands to her head as images flooded her mind, images of a young girl screaming with everything she had, frantically, desperately trying to –

_I…_

_can't…_

The youkai's eyes widened and then went dull. Chris watched as his body collapsed to the ground. She'd sent a pulse of chi through his spine, temporarily paralyzing him. To any outside observers, he appeared dead.

Chris's body trembled. _What did I almost do? So easily, I almost broke that promise…I almost… killed again…_

Chris turned to see Hakkai a few paces off. "I've never seen that kind of chi control. I thought you said you couldn't be very helpful."

"I guess I underestimated myself," Chris replied with a slight smile, forcing her body to calm down. Now she knew she could defend herself, in her own way. "I think I'll be fine now," she said. "Feel free to fight as you wish."

"If you say so," Hakkai said, smiling widely. _That girl must have amazing concentration abilities to be able to focus her chi into such thin cords, _he thought. _Only people of exceptional intelligence can fully understand how to use chi effectively in battle, the flow of it through the body being as complicated as it is. _Hakkai smiled slightly at his self-compliment. _Her attacks aren't as powerful or flashy as mine, but just as useful. Truly amazing._

With that, Hakkai returned to the main youkai force and began sending beams of chi tearing through the remaining enemy ranks. Chris took a few deep breaths and then started paralyzing youkai that were staying more off to the sides.

Melinda was slicing her way through waves of youkai, trying not to frown or look too disturbed. With Gojyo looking her way every so often, she didn't want to appear unattractive in any way, so she had a slightly comical half-smile, half-scowl fixed on her face.

"Scary," Goku said, dropping down beside her, his Nyoi-bo lying on his shoulders behind his neck, his wrists resting on it. "Yer face looks sorta wacked."

Melinda raised one eyebrow, her mouth becoming a thin line bunched over to one side of her face. Now that she thought about it, if she simply smiled while twisting through the crowd of youkai as if she were dancing, Gojyo might find it alluring. She smiled down at Goku, ruffling his hair. "You're gonna die if you don't hold your weapon right, kid."

"Aw, leamme alone," he muttered, smiling up at her nonetheless. Goku watched as she slowly walked away, lightly flirting with an unusually good-looking youkai until Anna caught him in the side with a knife, causing Melinda to glare at the blond. He wondered if that was what a big sister looked like. With a small smile, Goku ran a hand through his hair before he spun around, knocking seven youkai flat with his staff.

The battle was nearly over when enemy reinforcements arrived. An additional hundred-fifty or so youkai appeared over the crest of a sand dune two hundred feet away.

"Shuckers," Goku whined. "I'm gettin' hungry. How many more of these guys are we gonna hafta deal with? We were almost done, too."

"Shut up and get to work, ya flirty primate," Gojyo said, laughing. "Weren't ya excited before to get to fight in front of yer _girlfriend_?"

"Shove off, jerkface," Goku shouted back. But Gojyo's comment did make him think. _Where __**is**__ Savannah? Just a moment ago, she was right over there, but now..._

Goku paused to look around. Being surrounded by several hundred new youkai made it hard for him to spot her, but eventually he did.

"No frickin'…" He watched in horror as at least twenty youkai charged Savannah at once. The small girl, who previously had been doing as well as anyone when it came to a body count, was overwhelmed by the sudden assault. Goku watched as a large and muscled youkai caught her in the side of the head with a club. Her eyes went wide and blood shot from her mouth.

"**NO!**" Goku flew towards her as quickly as he could. Eight youkai charged him at once, knocking him back. He lashed out with his staff, sending the youkai flying.

Once he got moving again, there was no sign of Savannah. A pile of youkai seemed to be clawing at something where she had stood a few moments ago. Just as Goku neared the mound of youkai, hot blood sprayed him in the face. He blinked his eyes rapidly and looked to find the source.

Melinda stood in the center of the ring of youkai, Savannah lying unconscious at her feet. Her tall figure was bent forward slightly, clutching twin katana. The youkai all stood in shock several feet from her. Goku noticed seven youkai that had been cut into numerous pieces lying at the woman's feet. He watched as Melinda leaned forward, flicking her blades quicker than his eyes could follow. One youkai screamed in agony, both arms cut from his body. Another fell in three pieces, followed quickly by four others, cut in half. The remaining youkai backed away, wide-eyed, watching the half-breed before them intently, hoping to avoid her next attack.

Goku sprang into action, breaking the backs of the remaining youkai as they fled. He rushed over to Savannah, bending down next to Melinda.

"Stay back," she said. "I'll look after her. You just keep your promise. Cover for her while I try and wake her, 'kay?"

Goku nodded slowly. He backed away, not wanting to leave her, but knowing that he was more needed fighting the many youkai that still filled the area.

After another ten minutes, all of the remaining youkai were dead. No more reinforcements arrived. Everyone quickly gathered around Savannah. Anna pushed herself to the center, taking Savannah by the hands. "You okay, you stupid monkey?"

By now, Savannah had roused enough to respond with a "I'm fine." She winced at the pain caused by moving her jaw. A vicious gash spread from her left ear to her chin.

Goku sat beside her, looking at her with soulful eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you," he mumbled. He felt lower than dirt.

Savannah smiled, painfully, and punched his shoulder gently. "It's alright. Everything turned out okay, see?"

"Yeah, I guess," Goku managed to say.

Hakkai bent down and placed his palm next to the cut on Savannah's face. After a few moments, he pulled back. "I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do. It probably won't relieve much of the pain, and most likely it will scar something awful, but the wound is closed. You won't need to worry about infection."

"Thanks," Savannah said, gently smiling at him. "And I think battle scars are wicked cool, so no worries."

Chris stood next to Hakkai when he backed away from Savannah. "Could you show me how to do that sometime?"

"Of course," he replied, intrigued.

Sanzo looked at Savannah for a few moments and then walked off, surveying the fallen youkai. _Over two hundred. Isn't that a few more than usual? Why the sudden onslaught? And reinforcements? Since when do youkai send for backup? They all want to hog the glory of taking us down themselves._

Melinda pushed past the huddled group and walked several yards away. She sat on the sand, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs, holding them close to her body. She sat there for several moments, breathing heavily.

Gojyo had watched her remove herself from the group. Throughout the battle, he'd kept checking her out, impressed at how skillfully she handled her katana. He watched as after each kill, she would flick the blade clean of blood and then return it to its sheathe. Each time she drew the sword, Gojyo's eyes couldn't follow its path. With a blur, the blade passed through enemy after enemy, downing each one in a single horizontal sweep.

But, something had gone wrong. Melinda had been staying fairly close to him. Then, all of a sudden she bolted off to the south, discarding her sheathe and grabbing another katana from a downed youkai as she ran. Gojyo had then lost sight of her. It wasn't until after the battle that he discovered she had run to Savannah's aid.

Gojyo now backed away from the group that surrounded Savannah and walked over to Melinda. He sat down to her left, staring off towards the horizon just as she was doing.

"So," Gojyo asked. "I see you don't have much trouble killing. At least not with killing youkai..."

When Melinda didn't really respond with any more than a nod, Gojyo continued.

"How old were you when you first killed? I was fourteen. Not that I'm proud of that or anything..." he trailed off.

"Nine. I was nine."

Gojyo looked at her in disbelief. "Somebody attack you?" He found it hard to accept that many nine-year-olds would be capable of taking a life, but he felt inclined to believe her.

"You could say that," Melinda replied. She then reached up and took hold of her shirt collar. Slowly, she pulled it down and to the side, revealing a thin scar that stretched from her left shoulder over to her sternum, just below the collar bone.

"That's terrible," Gojyo muttered. "What kind of a person could tear open a nine-year-old girl like that?"

Melinda sat in silence for a moment, her face solemn.

"My brother."

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Beyond the Sun by Shinedown**


	4. Dreams

**Four: Dreams**

**Chapter theme music: Mad World by Gary Jules

* * *

**

Melinda awoke with a start. At nine years old, she was the lightest sleeper she knew. She sat up, groggy, trying to determine what had woken her. A feint gasping sound could be heard down the hallway. Slowly, she pulled herself out from under the covers and stumbled to the door. As she reached for the handle, a sudden groan and muffled wheezing shook her to her senses. Something awful was happening. Was Peter having an asthma attack?

She flung the door open and looked into his room. No one was there. Then, she realized that the sounds she had heard came, not from her brother's room, but from that of her parents. Turning around, she hurried to their bedroom doorway. She stopped short.

Peter stood calmly at the side of the bed. _Why would he be up at 3 am? _

After a few seconds of trying to piece together the situation in her mind, Peter slowly turned to face Melinda. Something gleamed in the dark as he moved. Something he held in his right hand, dangling nonchalantly by his side.

Fear seized Melinda. Peter turned completely around to face her. The whole front of his body was splattered in blood. It ran down his bare chest and dripped from his hands. He stepped towards Melinda. Terror stricken, she backed down the hall, breathing heavily, slowly shaking her head. He continued towards her, moving very slowly, with a slight smile on his face.

"How nice of you to join us."

Something hard pressed against Melinda's back. The closet door at the end of the hall stopped her silent retreat.

"Why?" she asked quietly. "Why would you kill your own parents?"

Peter stopped walking. His expression changed completely. His smile twisted into a look of controlled rage and disgust. "_**Why**_? How dare you ask me that. Ever since you and your stupid sister joined this family, they've never given me a second look. I was nine. I could take care of myself. Why should they worry about raising me? After all, you were only three, and that idiotic waste of skin you call "sister" wasn't even two. Why should my parents, my _actual_ parents, worry about me when you both were so helpless and alone?"

Peter's voice began to shake. "For these past six years, all they've ever done for me is say, "Oh, really? Good job" whenever I brought home another award. But, with you, anything you did was amazing. "You got straight A's? _Again_? That's amazing! Congratulations! We should go celebrate." Or worse, with your sister, "Oh, look at that. You actually passed your math test. That's great! You always try so hard. We love you _so much._""

He spat the last two words. His breathing had become heavy and his body shook.

Melinda eased herself away from the closet and backed into the kitchen, her hands behind her so she knew where she was going.

"But, why now?" Melinda asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Why would you decide to do something to them now?" Her hands felt behind her as she reached the far side of the kitchen.

Peter looked at her steadily. He visibly calmed down. The shaking stopped and his breathing returned to normal. "What day was yesterday?" he asked gently.

A sense of dread fell on Melinda. _Yesterday? Why was it important? What could have __**possibly**__ happened on this date that would send him over the edge like this?_

"Can't remember, can you? Then think about this. What day is two weeks from now?"

Two weeks. December 21st.

Melinda's breath caught in her throat. That was the date on which Savannah and she had been adopted. Two weeks after...

"That's right. You remember now. After all, you were adopted for a reason. Today is the sixth anniversary of Sarah's death."

Melinda was horrified with herself_. How did I forget? This day has always been so important to him. He's always had us visit her grave, the grave that holds the remains of his seven-year-old sister that died of leukemia so many years ago. _

"Instead of viewing this day as sacred, the four of you went to a movie to congratulate Savannah on getting a C on her English presentation. Mom and Dad never even mentioned the significance of this day. I did the right thing. They were terrible people. Going through with the adoption only two weeks after their own daughter's death - completely forgetting about her and their real son. Coddling both of you and leaving me in a world of loneliness and despair. They sickened me, and so I decided to rid this world of their worthless existences."

Melinda slid open the drawer behind her. Her fingers gingerly felt around, searching. Suddenly, something struck her. _This whole time he's been saying how much he hates his parents, but in truth, he hates us more. What if he's already...?_

"Savannah. Have you done anything to Savannah?"

Peter took three steps towards her. "How could I possibly not visit her first?" His eyes lit up and a wicked smile spanned his face. "I gave her a present to congratulate her after all."

He held up the thirteen-inch blade that he clutched in his hand. "One nice stab for each of the years she's lived with us, like I'll do to you. You, who was unable to protect her. You slept, dreaming of ice cream and ponies while I mutilated her small, defenseless body."

Tears streamed down Melinda's face. "How could you? She was all I had."

Melinda shook violently where she stood. Throughout the many years that she had lived here, she'd always felt loved, but it was a strange, misplaced love. She had quickly come to understand that her new parents were trying to hide from their own devastation by taking in the newly orphaned girls. They had devoted themselves to the two children, pushing their own son away, seeing in his features vivid reminders of the beautiful little girl they'd lost so tragically. Having come to understand all of this, Melinda had never truly connected with them. The only person she actually loved was Savannah, the young, silly, and seemingly helpless girl that everyone loved and protected, and yet still came off as so vulnerable. Although only a year her junior, Savannah had always seemed so small to Melinda. Whereas Melinda looked and acted a good five years older than she was, Savannah had always behaved much younger than her age. The loss of their parents had affected the two girls in opposite ways. Melinda matured much too quickly. Savannah didn't seem to mature at all. And Peter had taken her away.

Peter resumed his slow advance. Melinda sidestepped behind the kitchen table. Any sign of a smile disappeared from Peter's face as his mind focused on the best way to outmaneuver the girl. At fifteen, he'd have a longer reach than her, but not by much. _That girl's a monster_, he thought. _Over five feet at nine years old. It probably would have been easier if she was asleep like Mom and Dad, but this will be more fun._

He flew at her, slashing at her side as he rounded the table. She leapt away, jumping over the coffee table and rushing upstairs. Peter was closing in on her. She could hear his footsteps pounding up the stairs behind her. Once at the top of the staircase, Melinda pushed with all her might on the dresser that rested against the wall. It tottered and crashed down toward him, glancing off of Peter's left shoulder as he dodged to avoid it. Crying out in pain, his already blood soaked body became even more covered. He pulled a long sliver of wood from his shoulder and threw it away from him.

Melinda could see her death in his eyes. She rushed down the hall, and slid into the study, then through the bathroom into the spare bedroom. _Sarah's old room_, she thought to herself. _Why think of that now? _

She listened as closely as she could. Nothing could be heard over the volume of her own breathing. So she held her breath.

Nothing. Silence. She had no idea where Peter was.

She slid along the wall silently, hoping to hear him bump into something in the near black that filled the second story. _Was I right to run up here? Will this really work?_

She stopped moving just before rounding the corner where she could see back out into the hall. Slowly, she turned her head and peered around the corner.

"Found you."

Melinda didn't have time to react. She felt the blade enter her left shoulder with such force that she heard it penetrate the wall she was pressed up against.

"Now we're even. Shoulder for shoulder. Unfortunately for you, I don't plan to _stay_ even. Where should I put the next five?"

Peter pulled the knife toward Melinda's sternum, slicing through her as it slid along below her collar bone. _What monstrous strength_, she thought, straining not to faint from the pain. She could hear the blade tearing through the wall behind her. Her body seemed paralyzed. The shock was so great she could barely breathe.

Finally, Peter yanked the knife free of her body and the wall. "Time to die," he whispered, raising the knife over his shoulder.

"What's all the noise?"

Peter looked towards the door in surprise. Melinda's senses returned to her. She raised her right arm, trying very hard not to loosen her grip. Peter turned back to look at her and his eyes widened slightly as the blade entered his throat. He let out a crackly gasp and blood flowed from his mouth and neck. Melinda withdrew the knife she had taken from the kitchen as Peter stumbled backwards. A look of surprise leapt to his face. He walked towards the door and the small figure that stood there, knife still in hand. As he staggered forward, he swung the knife madly.

His body shuddered as Melinda drove her blade into his back, again and again. Peter's body went limp and he sprawled on the floor.

"Six stabs. The same as you gave Savannah, you heartless monster." Melinda stood there, sobbing, until her legs buckled beneath her and she fell hard into a wall.

"What are you talking about? Nobody stabbed me."

Melinda looked up. Savannah stood in the doorway, just out of reach of Peter's outstretched arms. Through the agony, Melinda hadn't even registered Savannah's presence. Her sobbing became bewildered.

"You're alright? He didn't hurt you?" she asked in disbelief. _Peter really knew how to hurt me, didn't he? He lied knowing that having Savannah die without me being there to protect her would be the most painful thing in the world for me to bear._

"I'm fine. But, what happened? You're bleeding. Melinda? Melinda!"

Melinda collapsed, smiling. _I saved her after all.

* * *

_

"Hey, are you alright? You're crying."

Melinda looked up to see Gojyo kneeling before her, his hands resting gently on her shoulders, a genuine look of concern on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm alright, really. It just hurts to remember."

"I know what you mean." Gojyo lowered his hands and moved back to sit beside her. Images of his brother standing over his mother's dead body passed before his eyes. "It really can hurt. But, you know, it's also good to remember. After all, what are we as people, other than a collection of hopes and memories?"

Melinda turned to him and smiled gently. "Right," she said. "Even the things that damage us make us who we are."

Gojyo reached a hand out and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"You know," he said, "when I see a pretty girl cry, it makes me want to make her feel better."

Melinda felt Gojyo's hand slide around her back and rest on her side. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to pull her close.

"I'll help you in whatever way I can. Remember that."

Melinda allowed herself a slight smile. _I can live on, _she thought. _I still have someone to protect.

* * *

_

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Mad World by Gary Jules**

**Note: **This flashback sequence is actually a dream that I had the night before writing it. o_O


	5. Don't have a clue

**Five: Don't have a clue**

**Chapter theme music: Fresh Feeling by The Eels

* * *

**

Pulling out his lighter, Sanzo looked up to see Gojyo sliding his arm around a silently crying Melinda. The flint didn't take on the first few attempts and Sanzo cursed to himself. After a few more tries, it finally lit. He savored the first taste of smoke of the morning, exhaling a thin wisp and trying to rid himself of the stresses of their all too familiar daily routine.

_Does this not get old to anyone else? _He flicked the ash to the ground. _I mean, how long can a person be expected to go through the same thing day after day, without either killing himself or everyone around him? Even the sanest person would become homicidal. _He glanced back over at the two sitting figures and watched as they drew even closer together, folding each other in their arms. _What a fool. She's going to be gone at the next town. Why care if she's upset now?_

He scoffed and looked west. _We really shouldn't be stalling like this. We have a mission to complete. Actually…_ He stopped pacing and stood fixed in place. _…why am I putting up with this? What's __**wrong**__ with me? Why haven't I told them to take a hike? God, if this sends me into a psychotic episode, I swear…_

Hakkai stepped a little closer to Savannah as Goku helped her onto her feet. "It's good that you had that..._thing_ on your back, Savannah," he said. "It absorbed most of the impact."

"Oh, this?" Savannah asked, looking over her shoulder at her backpack.

"It looks kinda like a head," Goku said, poking it with one finger. "A really fat one."

"It is! It's chibi Ginji! He's so cute!" Savannah cooed. She pulled the bag into her lap and snuggled it against her face.

_**He's**__ cute? _Goku thought. _I thought she said __**I**__ was cute… _"Who's Ginji?" Goku asked, slightly jealous.

"You know, from GetBackers?" Savannah answered. "Oh, guess you wouldn't know." Savannah scrunched up her face for a moment, trying to find a way to explain. She gave up. "Um...I'll tell ya later, 'kay? But, um...I take it everywhere with me. S'got everything I need in it!"

"Really? I was under the impression that _nothing_ in there was necessary," Chris said softly, smiling at Savannah.

"But, I really need this stuff!" Savannah protested. "It could come in handy out here, bein' in the sand 'n all."

"Oh, so things like miniature Kamichama Karin vanity license plates are now considered to be standard desert survival gear?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Savannah shouted. "Those don't count. And you know I'd _die_ without my Gaara plushy," she said, pulling out a creepy, red-haired doll-like thing. "He helps me 'survive'."

Goku looked at Gaara and said, "He looks kinda...evil."

"He is!" Savannah replied, cheerily, nuzzling him. "But he turns good later," she added quickly.

"What? He turns good?" Goku asked, confused. _Is there something wrong with her?_

Savannah stuffed Gaara back into her pack. "Um...I'll tell ya later, 'kay?"

* * *

Safely traveling again, Savannah felt compelled to make up lost time by talking at twice the speed she was accustomed to. Anna sat with a strained mask of calm, doing her best to keep from pulling her immaculately styled hair from her scalp. Melinda just gawked at her, while Chris smiled and laughed in a slightly embarrassed fashion, sighing occasionally.

"Dude, you guys are so freakin' cool I didn't even know that it was possible for people to fight like that I mean I've seen some pretty deep stuff before but 's'no way that it compares to you guys that was crazy I mean I couldn't even see you move, Goku, you'd just suddenly be there and BAM! some youkai wouldn't have a head anymore that's just crazy how did you learn to shoot like that, Sanzo, were you just born like that with some crazy awesome talent that normal people could never even hope to have and Hakkai, dude, I never thought I'd see someone who could shoot frickin' beams of light at people, that's frickin' sweet did somebody teach you how to do that or were you just bored or somethin' so one day you decided to learn how I gotta say that your blade thingy is awesome, Gojyo, where does that thing come from anyway, you too, Goku where do you guys get these things and gosh how far away is the next town my butt hurts from sittin in the jeep its crazy that we got attacked by so many youkai where do they come from anyway, I mean it was like those ones that came later just popped out of the ground or somethin'-"

"I know!" Goku agreed. "These guys just come outta nowhere. It's real weird…"

"So this happens a lot, I mean with stupidly ginumbus numbers of youkai ambushin' ya n' stuff that seriously happens all the time, huh, that's pretty sweet cuz I think it would be wicked spiffy to see you guys fightin' again I mean that was some seriously whacked out stuff ya did right there-"

Goku's eyes lit up. "Oh, if ya stick around, you'll see _tons_ o' fights," he said, grinning.

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched. _Stick around? You've got to be kidding me_.

Gojyo looked on in amazement. _Does Goku not realize she's insane?_

Noticing Savannah's jaw again, Goku winced. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" he muttered.

"That's ok. I may not look it, but I'm pretty tough," she said, slowing down.

"Not really, doofus," Melinda said, pounding the top of Savannah's head. "Your pain threshold is the same as the average caterpillar's. One little prod and you curl up and die."

Savannah rubbed her head and elbowed her sister. Even though her head hurt even more now, Savannah smiled. _Good_, she thought_. Melinda's back to normal. Every once in a while, having a good cry can be good, even for you, onee-chan. _

"Savannah, you did a fine job handling the pain back there," Hakkai added, reassuringly. "Gojyo here usually cries like a four-year-old when I touch his wounds."

"_Excuse me_?" Gojyo asked, leaning forward. Hakkai ignored him.

"You girls are all pretty good," he continued.

Gojyo glared at being ignored, but then dropped it. "Tell me 'bout it," he drawled. "These girls are frickin' amazing, man."

"Yeah! Where'd you learn to fight like that, huh?" Goku asked, twisting to face Savannah. "What made ya start learnin'?"

Feeling Melinda tense, Gojyo changed the subject. "Hey, fuzzhead, aren't you hungry?"

"Ah, man! Why'd ya have to remind me, antenna boy?" Goku groaned.

" 'Antenna boy'? What are you, five?"

"Hey, you make fun of my hair I make fun o' yours."

"My point exactly."

"I'm pretty surprised," Chris said, getting back on topic. "Our own bottomless pit hasn't said that _she's_ hungry yet, either."

"Man! You're right! I'm starvin'!" Savannah whined. "Oh yeah!" Her eyes brightened. "I forgot that I have _those_!"

"What? You've got what?" Goku asked, nearly bouncing in his seat.

"This," Savannah said, pulling a package of Hostess Cupcakes out of her backpack.

On seeing that it was food, Goku became extremely quiet. _Can't ask for any…can't ask for any…I just met her. I don't want her to think I take other people's food, though I do, __**all the time.**_

Goku sat quietly, trying not to be too obvious about staring at the cupcakes in Savannah's hands. She noticed his groaking eyes and giggled.

"You wanna share?" Savannah asked, offering Goku one of the cupcakes.

"_Really_?" Goku nearly screamed. "Thanks!" he said, taking the cupcake. He bit into it and his eyes widened. "It's so good!" he said, licking the cream from his face.

Savannah smiled and looked in her pack. "What else have I got in here?" she asked herself, rummaging through the bag, laying a few things that she thought were "in the way" on her lap.

"Oooooo! I have a box o' pocky, Melinda!" Savannah squeaked happily, holding the box in front of her sister's face.

Melinda's eyes shot to it, locking on as her addiction reactivated itself.

"It's Men's Chocolate, your favorite," her sister sang.

Melinda couldn't take it anymore. "Give 'em to me!" she shouted, snatching the box away and opening it quickly, calming down only after she had eaten three whole pieces in a two second period and had offered some to Gojyo.

Savannah laughed and continued looking through her bag. "Hmm…oh! My Toshihiko Seki autograph!" she giggled like a spaz, hugging the picture. "This guy can _sing_."

Goku was trying to look into the bag as Savannah rummaged around in it. "Oh! And the necklace that hot high school boy in Japan gave me!" Savannah squealed.

"Which one?" Melinda laughed. "Too bad he only gave it to you because he thought you were a little lost 12 year-old tourist, not a 16 year old two week foreign exchange student."

Savannah glared at her but continued her search, pulling out a small book. It had obviously been used a lot and its title was scrawled in messy handwriting. Savannah's Uber Spiffy Recipe Book of Doom! it read. Goku picked it up, reading the title.

"'Recipe Book'? You cook?" he asked, disbelief filling his voice.

"Yeah," Savannah answered absently, not looking up from her search.

"I love you!" Goku shouted, throwing his arms around her as she squealed in glee. She'd wanted to hug Goku for _ages_, but never thought that _he'd_ be the one doing the hugging.

"Come on, get a room," Gojyo teased. Melinda laughed, happy for Savannah's wish coming true, but she was also a little jealous. Gojyo's touch earlier had been one of comfort, one motivated not by joy or desire, but obligation. _Next time,_ she thought, glancing at Gojyo's hand in his lap,_ I hope it's real. _

"Aw, leamme alone," Goku mumbled and Savannah blushed deeply. Melinda laughed even harder. She felt Gojyo's hold on her shoulder tighten again. She turned to him, smiling.

_It'll be real. I just know it.

* * *

_

"We're getting close to town, guys," Hakkai stated.

"Good," Goku and Savannah said in unison.

"I'm sure you girls will be wantin' some new clothes," Gojyo said. All the girls looked down at themselves. They were, indeed, in poor shape. They had all been splattered with blood in their fight, which had then been coated in sand, forming a thick paste that had dried all over their clothes and skin.

"I suppose you're right," Chris said.

"Don't worry," Hakkai began. "After you fight for long enough, you get really good at keeping yourself clean."

"Man! I can't wait to take a shower!" Savannah and Melinda said.

Melinda looked over at Savannah, punching her head. "Don't copy me, you stupid monkey."

"I didn't copy you! We said it at the same time, and I'm not a monkey," Savannah retorted.

"I don't care, and yes you are," Melinda said, poking her sister in the head.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your happy little conversation," Gojyo said, resting his hand on Melinda's arm. She turned to him. "But I could take you fine ladies shopping if you'd like. It's rather obvious you're not from around here so you don't know the fashion. We wouldn't want you looking bad, now would we?"

"You're far too kind," Chris said, turning around to smile at Gojyo.

"No he's not," Goku said. "He just wants ta-MURMPH!" Goku was cut off when Savannah's Gaara plushy was shoved into his mouth by Gojyo.

"Anyway," Gojyo went on. "It's no problem, really. I'd _love _to go with you."

The girls looked forward to a nice long shower and a change of clothes, finding it hard to wait until they got to town. Anna sat quietly beside Sanzo, silently wishing that she was conversational but knowing it wouldn't matter even if she was since Sanzo most certainly wasn't. Thus, she was surprised when Sanzo said, "I don't suppose you have any money?"

"No. We don't," Anna answered. "We managed to lose everything."

"I see. Great."

"Is there a problem, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"It's just that now we'll have to pay for _two_ rooms," Sanzo sighed.

"What is this?" Hakkai continued, slightly surprised. " 'We'll _have _to?' Are you actually consenting to paying for their rooms, and seeing it as an obligation no less? I'm proud of you, Sanzo."

Sanzo's famous death-glare made another appearance. "What? Are you saying you would have let me tell you we'd be leaving their freeloading hides to scavenge for themselves? Don't even pretend to be that compliant. You three would've made this trip even more of a living hell than it already is."

"Sure, sure," Hakkai said, waving his hand at Sanzo's rant. "But, I don't see why you should be complaining about the price, Sanzo. You _do_ just use the three-heads' credit card."

"Yeah," Gojyo chimed in before Sanzo had a chance to reply. "But, if you're gonna be so stingy, I don't see what's wrong with them just bunkin' with u-" He was cut off when Sanzo's fan hit him hard in the face.

"Shut up, you vulgar letch," Sanzo said, disdain filling his voice. "One of these days, I won't be able to hold back and I really _will_ kill you."

"Easy, tiger," Gojyo said, near seductively. "Gettin' all hot and bothered. _Really, _Sanzo. I think you're losin' your cool around these girls."

Sanzo gritted his teeth. _Self-control…self-control…Just a few __**thousand**__ more miles. God, that's depressing._

"Please," Chris interjected, "Don't worry about us. We've already inconvenienced you too much. Just taking us to the nearest town will be more than enough."

Both Savannah and Melinda nearly died in their seats, mouths hanging open and silent screams coming from their throats.

_Did she just.._ they both wondered.._ tell them to __**leave us?**__ We want to stay with them, dang it!_

"Oh, no, no, we couldn't just do that," Hakkai replied, looking over at her, concerned. "After all, we involved you in a very dangerous situation back there. It would be our "thank you" to you all. Let us at least pay for your room for the night. Then, tomorrow, once you're all well-rested and rejuvenated, you can do as you please."

Chris still looked slightly embarrassed and ashamed for the hospitality, but she nodded her thanks.

Melinda and Savannah both gave big sighs of relief. _Good, _Melinda thought. _Now I don't have to murder her in her sleep._

Sanzo grumbled a little in his seat. "Tomorrow, you're on your own. Hakkai's right. You're better off the further you are from us. So don't get too comfortable."

Sanzo felt Anna's breathing quicken, and peered at her from the corner of his eye. She looked the same as always. She stared forward with a slightly bored and angry expression on her face, hands folded in her lap, but there was a tenseness in her shoulders that she couldn't hide. _What's up with her? Is she an actress or what? What's she trying so hard to conceal? If these girls really are from Gyumaoh, so help me... They're doing a pretty good job of acting innocent and clueless. This whole frickin' thing feels wrong. After tomorrow, I hope we never see them again. That would sit a lot better with me._

They reached the town and Sanzo, none too reluctantly, squeezed himself out of the jeep to check into an inn. The others gradually followed, walking inside to their rooms across the hall from each other. Even though they knew they didn't have any clean clothes to change into yet, the girls absolutely insisted on showering before heading out to shop.

"You guys can go eat or something," Melinda said to the Sanzo party. "Anna takes _forever _in the shower."

Suddenly, Anna appeared out of nowhere. "Can I borrow that?" she asked Sanzo, pointing at his fan.

"Whatever," he said, handing it to her. _After all, _he thought_, it is for 'behavioral correction'. Beat the crap out of the smart mouth. Do it._

"Thanks." Anna nodded. She then proceeded to pound Melinda with the fan. "Thanks again," she said, holding it out to Sanzo. "I lost mine."

"You can keep it," Sanzo said, smirking on the inside. "I've got extra. And don't be afraid to use it, _a lot_ if necessary. People with no manners need to be kept on a short leash, and beaten into submission."

"Right," Anna said, nodding again, and then she disappeared into her room.

Sanzo stood at the door for a moment, and then went inside to lie down.

_Not bad…for a woman.

* * *

_

"Wow! You have an authentic Sanzo fan!" Savannah gawked. "That rocks!"

Chris was currently in the bathroom, and the other girls were sitting on the beds.

"Shut up, moron," Anna said, hitting Savannah with her new most prized possession. It worked even better than the ones she used to cosplay.

Chris came out of the bathroom, wrapped in so many towels she was an unrecognizable blob of fabric. "Who's next?" she asked.

"Dude, Chris -" Melinda started, then thought better of it. "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask."

Savannah had a giggle-frenzy on the bed at the sight of Chris. "You look like Shishio Makoto!" she said through gasps as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, I was _not_ getting back into those filthy clothes," Chris said, justifying her strange look.

Melinda seemed to think that was reasonable and said, "Well, yeah, but you know we could have just gotten you a robe from the front desk."

All the girls looked at each other. That was a really good idea.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, all four girls walked out of their room, freshly clean, and clad in bath robes. Savannah walked up to the guys' door and knocked. "Hey! We're ready now! Can we go buy some clothes?"

From behind the door, the girls heard...

"Hmph, took 'em long enough."

"Guess that's my cue boys."

"Hey! I wanna go too! Ouch! What was that for?"

"No reason."

Suddenly the door opened. Gojyo stood there with Goku in a headlock.

"Hey, gir-" Gojyo started, but interrupted himself when he saw that they were all in robes. "Whoa."

"Wow! Your hair's so fluffy!" Goku said from Gojyo's side.

"That sounds really lame, dork-o," Gojyo said, punching Goku's head with his free hand.

"But it's true..." Goku muttered.

"Can we go please?" Melinda asked, impatiently. "I don't particularly want to spend the rest of my life in a robe."

"Well, we could just take that off right-" Gojyo was cut off when Goku bit his hand.

"Don't be so gross, 'creep-o'!" Goku scolded mockingly, straightening up now that Gojyo had released him. Gojyo shook his hand, and Goku stuck his tongue out at him.

"_**Anyway**_," Gojyo continued. "Let's go."

Hakkai watched through the open door as the group left.

"They're quite a sight, aren't they, Sanzo?"

Sanzo grunted as he turned onto his side on the bed, facing away from the door, pulling a pillow over his head.

Hakkai sighed. "You're such a fun time, Sanzo. Really, I wish you'd stop partying so hard, though. It's not good for your health. Too many late nights with too much…"

Hakkai glanced at Sanzo who lay motionless, obviously ignoring him.

"Oh forget it. I can't even get you riled up, can I? You're no fun at all, just a self-absorbed bureaucrat that sucks the life out of those around him."

Hakkai looked over to see Sanzo snoring. He sighed, _again._

_And I'm staying here why?

* * *

_

The girls got a lot of strange looks from the people in the shops. After all, it wasn't every day that four foreigners with model-like figures in very thin bath robes walked into your store.

"So, what's "in", Gojyo?" Melinda asked, smirking.

"Oh, ya know. Stuff like, uh, this," he said, picking up a shirt that had more fabric making up the tag than the shirt itself.

"Ew, gross!" Goku said, throwing the offending article across the shop.

"Ooooo! I like these!" Savannah said, holding up a pair of baggy black pants. "They've got lots and lots of pockets!"

"You are so simple-minded, Savannah," Melinda said, fondly. "And easily pleased."

"How long is this gonna take?" Goku asked, sheepishly. "I'm pretty hungry…"

"Whatever, go get something to munch on," Gojyo said, offhandedly. "I'd rather do this alone anyway, just me and the girls."

Goku looked at him curiously, and not only a little bit suspiciously, then held out his hand. "I need the card."

Placing it firmly in Goku's hand, Gojyo leaned down, putting a hand on his shoulder and bringing his face close to Goku's ear. "Come back in a few hours…_and_ _have the card with you._ Or else." He smiled wide.

Goku stuck his tongue out again, and added, "Good thing even the dumpiest shop accepts plastic." He waved to the girls and rocketed out of the store. No-limit credit card plus buffet equals one happy Goku.

With Goku gone, Gojyo assumed the pose of the stereotypical male fashion designer inspecting his newest test subjects. Striking a fashion designer's pose, he folded one arm across his waist, brought a hand up to his face, while resting his finger on his chin and pursing his lips, narrowing his eyes at the girls. Melinda laughed at him, which just egged him on.

"So," he said, lisping slightly and adding an annoying twang to his voice, "what do we have here…"

_Really, just what __**do**__ we have? _With their cooperation, this was the first time he truly looked the girls up and down.

_On the right, we've got Chris. She's 19 with black hair and green eyes. Perhaps 5'4". Slim, roughly 100-105 lbs. Let's see…_

"Chris, if I may?" Gojyo asked, walking up to her. She looked at him questioningly as he pointed at her waist. She looked momentarily uncomfortable, then nodded.

"All right, it looks like you're a -" Gojyo closed his hands around her waist, "22 inch waist. Not too shabby."

Chris blushed slightly, nodding at him.

_So, if her waist is 22, then that'd make her hips about 28. She's maybe a B, if she stretches it, so…_

"What would you say to a kimono?"

Chris' eyes brightened and she nodded. "That would be lovely. Yes."

Gojyo smiled at her. "Great. Hey, you! Attendant person!" A rather confused looking young man, who was by no means working there, pointed at himself questioningly and then walked over. "Take this lovely young lady to the nearest place with a high-quality kimono, okay? Come back once she's picked something out." The boy nodded and blushed as Chris bowed to him and then followed him out of the store.

"Next, next, next," Gojyo muttered. _Anna, huh? 18, blond, purple eyes. Don't find many of them around… Shorter, about 5'3", but I'd say much lighter. Probably 85 lbs. Wow. Kinda scary actually… Now, for the waist…_

"Touch me, and I'll skin you alive…_**slowly**_," Anna threatened, watching Gojyo step towards her. He raised his hands and stepped back.

"Whatever you say, honey."

_Fine, fine…geez. _He did the mental equivalent of rolling his eyes. _She's definitely smaller than Chris so, let's say…18 inches. Hips about 24, and, well, you can tell she's a model. It's more about the clothes than the figure. It'd be a wonder if she even is an A…_

"What would you say to-"

"No thanks," Anna interrupted. "I'll wear what I want to wear." She stalked away and into the racks of western style clothes.

"Forget the witch," Melinda said, drawing Gojyo's attention again. "She's a little finicky about what she wears, runway and all."

Gojyo grinned. "Okay. How 'bout your sister…" He looked down at Savannah. _Brown hair, gold eyes. Creepy. 17 but looks 13, though quite a shapely 13, despite her height. Might reach 4'10" if she stretches. I'd guess heavier than Anna, but lighter than Chris. Around 95 lbs? And dimensions? _

"What about you, little one?" Gojyo asked, looking at her warily, though hiding a smile. Savannah giggled a little as he put his hands around her waist.

"A little smaller than Chris. Right at 21 inches I'd say. That's a nice little body you've got there."

Savannah giggled more and started hopping up and down. "What'll I wear? What'll I wear?" she asked impatiently.

"Just a second. Calm down." Gojyo shook his head, laughing. _I'd say hips around 31 inches, and definitely a C. Interesting look for a girl her size. It's kinda...disturbing…_

"All right. How about a _fabulous_ orange top, like…" Gojyo looked around and grabbed a close-fitting tank, "…this. And those pants you want, with this belt here?"

Savannah was giddy. "Yeah! Yeah! That's awesome! I'll go try 'em on!"

Gojyo watched as Savannah skipped off towards a changing room. Turning back, he saw Melinda trying to suppress a smile.

"Now, I'd guess," she began, "it was a complete coincidence that I'm the last one here. Just you and me…and my…_measurements._" She scoffed at the situation.

"Well, we wouldn't want the other girls getting' jealous, now would we? After all, you're a Victoria's Secret model. Not every woman can be one of those, now can they?"

Melinda let out a big laugh, then continued hiding her smile.

"So, what do we have here?" Gojyo spoke as he slowly walked towards her. "A 19 year-old half-breed that looks at least 25. 5'10". Maybe, 150 lbs?" Melinda sneered at him. "Waist…" He slid his hands down her sides, acting as if in deep thought. "I don't know. I just can't tell…not through that robe anyway…" Gojyo winked at her.

"Not so fast, buddy," Melinda said, teasingly.

Gojyo smiled. "26." Bending down slightly, he slid his hands down to her hips. "38?" Face to face, Melinda smiled back. "And definitely double Ds."

Melinda put on a shocked face and pulled his hands away. "How crude," she said, chuckling.

Gojyo straightened back up. "How 'bout matchin' me kinda, hm? Spaghetti straps and a jacket. What would that do for ya?"

"I could keep my _amazing_ boots?"

"Of course, sweet thing. Whatever you like. And I gotta say, those cut off shorts really do it for ya."

"Then perhaps I'll make some more." Melinda smirked at him and walked off into the store.

_Man…_ Gojyo shook his head as she walked away. _So many beautiful women in one day. Now, we just have to find a way to keep them around. _A mischievous grin crept onto his face. _Perhaps a little 'extra curricular bonding' would do the trick…_

Gojyo looked around the store. _Now that I know their sizes, time to buy what I came for…

* * *

_

"'kay. I'm back."

Goku bounded up next to Gojyo, who sat, nearly asleep on a chair in the front of the store. Gojyo opened his eyes with a start, then caught his breath, hand against his chest.

"God, don't scare me like that, rat brain. You almost made me crap myself."

"Sure, sure, whatever. Where are the girls?"

"Probably done about now." Gojyo looked at a clock on the wall. Two hours had passed. "Hey, gimme the card."

Goku scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Ya see, I can't." Gojyo looked at him with death in his eyes. Before he could start wailing on his unfortunate victim, Goku laughed and slapped his leg. "Got you! I gave it to Hakkai earlier."

Gojyo didn't find it funny. "Why would you give it to Hakkai? He's bein' a bum along with baldie back at the room."

"Nah he isn't. He was walkin' around and found me at the buffet and took the card to go buy more campin' equipment, or somethin' like that. I think he said he was gonna find the girls to pay for their stuff. Man, I really can't believe Sanzo's okay with all this."

"Tell me about it," Gojyo agreed. "He must be gettin' sick to be such a pushover. Or maybe…" Gojyo winked at Goku and lowered his voice. "…he's tryin' to impress the chicks, in his own way, ya know? Actin' all pissy about it, but then lettin' them do what they want anyway. It just doesn't sound like his usual stuck-up self."

A few scattered laughs drew their attention. From the back of the store, they saw three of the girls coming. All had on their new outfits, plus, they'd picked out night clothes and a few other things. They walked up in one group, bags in tow. Then, Chris joined them from outside.

Savannah had her baggy pants with an orange belt and a matching tank top. Melinda wore a pair of low-ride blue jeans she'd cut off into shorts and a tight black spaghetti strap tank top with a half-buttoned red short-sleeved shirt over it. She also had a belt she'd altered that could hold her two katana, one on each side. Her thigh-high black leather boots completed the picture. Anna had a pair of knee-length khaki cargo shorts, top dollar ones, that were perfect for holding multiple deadly projectiles. She also wore a deep purple, low-cut top. Top of the line jewelry was also a must for her. Chris wore a full-length, long-sleeved, green kimono, underneath white hakama. All in all, the gold card got quite a workout that day.

"Dude!" Savannah said, inspecting Chris. "You look like Kenshin! That rocks!"

"That _was _what I was aiming for," Chris said, smiling.

"And I see _you're _proudly wearing _Kyo's _color," Melinda smirked at Savannah.

"And Goku's..." Savannah mumbled.

"Ah, cheatin' on your first love now are we?" Melinda teased. She knew how much Savannah loved Kyo.

"You, my friends, are hot," Gojyo said, earning a swift kick in the stomach from Goku.

"Thanks," Melinda said to Gojyo, tilting her head to one side and smiling.

"You know, you really shouldn't encourage him," Hakkai said, stepping into the shop. He'd been wandering through the neighboring stores and had decided to wait until Gojyo woke up before bothering him. He was about to address Gojyo but stopped when he saw the girls. They really were quite stunning. With their hair styled and nails freshly done, everything about their appearance was well-arranged.

Sanzo, who'd woken up to an empty room and gone searching for his miscreant roommates, walked resolutely into the store. Giving the girls a once-over, he commented, "It's definitely an improvement over those bloody rags you had on before." Yes, it was Sanzo who said that. He is a guy after all. He _did _notice.

The group walked from the store, trying to find someplace decent to eat. Goku didn't object. They finally caved and settled for a cheap ramen shop to gorge at. Goku ate fifteen bowls whereas Savannah only ate three.

"I thought you said you were hungry," Goku said, staring at Savannah.

"Well, I was, but I have a small gas tank..." Savannah trailed off. They all laughed and finished eating.

As the group made their way back to the inn, Hakkai looked over his shoulder a few times.

"What's wrong, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai shook his head, smiling and waved his hand, dismissing the question. "Nothing, it's nothing. I just got a feeling, that's all."

Gojyo looked at him questioningly for a moment, then shrugged it off.

Reaching the inn, the girls waved good-bye and went into their room.

Savannah stood in the open doorway and said, "Thanks so much for everything, guys."

"Oh, it's nothing," Hakkai said, smiling.

"G'night!" She smiled at Goku and waved at them all as she closed the door after her.

In the girls' room...

"Oh my _God_," Melinda said. "We've been up for nearly 48 hours straight!"

"Tell me about it," Anna groaned into her pillow.

"And what a day," Chris said.

"I know!" Melinda groaned. "Let's see what we did. We went to a full day con, a night con, drove _towards _a temple, for _six hours_ mind you, got lost in the desert, fell off some cliff, got picked up by four hot guys, got picked _on _by two _hundred _ugly youkai, got absolutely filthy, cleaned up, went shopping, stuffed ourselves, and got escorted to our room by the aforementioned four hot guys. That's a full day if I've ever had one."

"I wonder if anything else could possibly happen," Chris asked.

"Shut up," Anna mumbled into her pillow. "Let me sleep, 'cause the next person to say a word dies."

* * *

Gojyo got up extra early the next day. Right around dawn, he walked up to the girls' room and was just about to set a package in front of it when Chris opened the door.

"I thought I heard someone out here," she said, smiling. "What's this?" she asked, picking up the package.

"Oh, uh, just a little 'thank you' for you girls' help yesterday," Gojyo said. "You're up awfully early."

"Well, yeah. It's been like this for years. Melinda and Savannah get up early every morning and go running. When they get back, we all do exercises together. That's why I'm up. Anna's just a little slow in the morning. She's pretty much a corpse without her coffee." She smiled.

"They run every morning?"

"Yes. They tend to be gone running for an hour and a half. They aim to get back at dawn."

"Isn't it dangerous for two young women to be running alone when it's still dark out? Couldn't they be mugged or something?"

"People have tried," Chris said, casually. "But those two could outrun anything."

"When you say 'run for an hour and a half', you don't mean that literally, do you? I mean, they can't actually keep that pace for so long…can they?" Gojyo asked, skepticism filling his voice.

"Well, actually, yes. They really run the entire time. I tried to go with them one morning and gave out after seven minutes." Chris laughed. "Not only do they run extremely fast, but extemporaneously one of them will choose to do a hand-spring or change direction and the other will follow suit. Pretty much they'll do anything, as long as it doesn't involve stopping. I followed them once on a bike and saw Savannah run up a tree and jump into a lake. Melinda followed her, though. They swam to the other side and kept right on running. It took me ages to catch up with them. I had to go three miles out of the way. They've been doing that for about ten years now." She then looked out her window and said, "They should be back soon, in fact."

At that moment, Savannah rounded the corner in the hallway at a break neck pace. "I won!" she shouted, almost slamming into Gojyo.

"Shut it, ya frickin' 'tard," Melinda hissed. "It's still really early. You'll wake everybody up." Melinda then noticed Gojyo in the hallway. "Oh, hello," she said, brushing the few strands of hair that weren't in her ponytail behind her ear.

_They're not even breathing heavily_, Gojyo thought, eyebrow twitching. _That's just...creepy_. _But, as far as those workout clothes go…__**nice**__._

"Oh, I see you brought your two katana with you," Chris said to Melinda. "Good idea."

"What are you doing up?" Melinda asked Gojyo.

"He just came by to give us this," Chris said, holding up the package. An extremely groggy Anna appeared at the door behind her.

"What's in it?" Savannah asked.

"Let's see," Chris said. She opened it and pulled out four individually wrapped packages, each with a girl's name on it.

"I thought you might need these for today's agenda," Gojyo said.

"'Agenda'?" the girls asked.

"Well, after the full day you had yesterday, I thought you might like to relax a bit."

"What is it what is it what is it?" Savannah asked, grabbing hers from Chris and ripping it open. "Guy's swim trunks! Awesome!" she shouted, holding up a pair of black swim trunks and an orange bikini top.

"I picked 'em out while you girls were changing," Gojyo said, his smile deepening. "I chose what seemed to fit your personalities."

Anna looked appalled. "You want _me _to wear _this_?" She held up a two piece swimming suit with shorts that had a belt and a matching halter top.

"You've got nothin' to complain about," Melinda said. "Look at mine." She held up a red string bikini.

"What? You no like?" Gojyo asked, wickedly.

"Au contraire. I'm flattered, good lookin'," Melinda said, with a wink.

"Oh, how very tasteful," Chris said, holding a simple green one piece. "Thank you, Gojyo."

"You're quite welcome," Gojyo replied. "I thought it would suit you."

"See, men _can _be useful when shopping," Melinda said, laughing.

"Though they still make bad puns," Savannah added. Gojyo patted her head.

"The guys won't be up for several more hours," he said. "So you four girls can continue with your 'work out.' Mind if I watch?"

"Not at all," Melinda said, smiling.

Gojyo walked into the guys' room to find Hakkai sitting at the table drinking tea.

"So there you are, Gojyo," he said. "You disappeared on us."

"Nothin' like watchin' four hot women workin' out in the mornin' to wake ya up," Gojyo said. Hakkai laughed and looked out the window. Gojyo picked up some swim trunks and threw them at the guys.

"Hey, losers. Wake up," he said at Goku's and Sanzo's sleeping forms.

Goku sat up with his orange trunks on his head. "Wha? Is it breakfast time already?"

"Do you want to die?" Sanzo asked, peeling the black trunks off his face.

"Oh, my favorite color," Hakkai said, smiling at the green fabric in his hands.

"I gave the girls some suits," Gojyo said. "We're goin' swimmin' later."

"Since when do _you _get to decide things like this?" Sanzo asked, coldly. "We're leaving "later"."

"Come on!" Goku whined, tugging at Sanzo's arm. "Don't abandon me, Sanzo!"

Sanzo stared at Goku silently for a good ten seconds and then broke. "Fine, whatever, you whiny child," he said, pushing Goku away.

"Yay!" Goku hopped up and down.

"Shall we change now?" Hakkai asked.

"Soon enough," Gojyo answered. "Soon enough."

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Fresh Feeling by The Eels**


	6. Won't go away

**Six: Won't go away**

**Chapter theme music: Face It by Jimmie's Chicken Shack **& **Pardon me by Incubus

* * *

**

Sanzo liked to relax. He liked to read the newspaper while quietly sipping tea. He liked to sit in the shade while listening to the birds chirp happily to each other, until that got on his nerves and he shot at them.. He liked to watch the sunset atop a hill while feeling the wind blow through his hair. Sanzo enjoyed all of these things.

Usually, Sanzo would enjoy sitting quietly by a small lake, hidden from the rest of the world by a dense forest. He would enjoy, perhaps, getting just a little sun. Not much, but a little. _Usually_.

Sanzo did not enjoy what was happening now.

He watched as Goku sent a small tsunami at Savannah, who momentarily disappeared beneath it. Chris laughed at first, but then her laugh turned into a scream as she too was swept beneath the waves.

Hakkai looked over at Sanzo. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a swim suit before, Sanzo," he said, smiling. Sanzo glared.

"You're pretty pale, white boy," Gojyo added with a smirk.

Sanzo whipped out his gun. "Don't make me say it."

Anna heard this interchange and chuckled. She was sitting off in a little inlet by herself, not moving or playing. Just sitting. Her knives and Melinda's twin katana lay on the shore beside her. Also on the shore, happily sitting on a rock, Shizuku preened, and Hakuryu postured for her. Both dragons chirped happily. Shizuku had started to loosen up and was no longer fidgeting nervously whenever her male companion was in his normal form.

"Hey, Anna!" Savannah said as she resurfaced right beside the moody blond. "Whatcha doin' over here all by yerself? Aren't ya gonna swim?"

"I'm only in the water because the minerals here are good for my skin," Anna stated, eyes closed. "Now leave me alone or die, water ape."

Chris picked herself up out of the lake after Goku's little 'wave' to resume the miniature game of team volleyball that she had been enjoying with Melinda, Gojyo and Hakkai. Gojyo had asked Goku to climb a few trees like the little monkey he was and tie up a makeshift net. After the usual 'I'm not a monkey' and accompanying jibe, he'd caved once Melinda had quite successfully blushed him into submission. Chris tossed the ball she'd just retrieved from the lake to Gojyo.

The game was boys against girls and the boys were winning. By a lot. Hakkai was playing nice, whereas Gojyo...well, was being Gojyo.

"When I asked you if you could play volleyball, and you said 'yes'," Gojyo said to the girls, eyebrow raised, "were you speaking in some vague 'When I say yes, I mean no' language? or did you just forget how to hit a ball?"

"Hey, we're just gettin' started!" Melinda growled at Gojyo. "I've been sizin' you two up, and now you're in for a world o' hurt, right Chris?"

A strange look came over Chris's face. Her sparkling green eyes narrowed as she smiled.

"Calm down, Melinda. You know that it's the smallest dog that barks the loudest." She winked at Gojyo, who blew a sarcastic kiss in her direction. _Two can play this game, _Chris thought.

Gojyo served the ball. It was headed in Chris's direction, but just barely out of her reach. There was no way that she would get to it in time, and it wasn't going out.

"Return this, _honey_." Chris smiled wide as she stretched her arm forward, forming five threads of chi that attached themselves to the ball. She slung it with all of her might over the net where it smashed into the ground at Gojyo's feet and rebounded, barely missing his head.

"Hey! Cheater!" Gojyo shrieked. "That's _so_ not right! No physical contact means it's not a fair play."

"Since when do you stick to the rules?"

Gojyo took slight offense to that comment. "You think you know me? You don't know jack, sister. We're gonna own you two, _without_ playing dirty."

"Tsk. Truly, how rude of you, Gojyo. And if you insist on it being a fair match, then you wouldn't object to my making up for my height somehow," Chris said. "Melinda may be near as tall as you, but I'm not." Hakkai hid his chuckling behind his hand, hoping Gojyo wouldn't notice.

"After all," she continued, adopting a near sickeningly sweet and innocent tone to her voice. "You wouldn't want me getting upset by your _overwhelming superiority_ and end up crying out of self-pity, now would you?" She pretended to be on the edge of tears. "I mean," she sniffled, "I'm really bad at sports, and this is the first time in _years_ that I've played volleyball. I just can't keep up..."

Gojyo's jaw dropped. "You women really have no shame." Gojyo scoffed, but the ploy had worked. He picked the ball up and tossed it under the net.

Melinda nudged Chris, who lowered her hands from her eyes. Smiling wide, she stepped back into position. "So, whose serve is it?"

Goku and Savannah were having a race across the lake. Savannah won and Goku asked for a "rematch." Savannah agreed. Five times.

"How can you win five times in a row?" Goku asked, disbelief filling his raspy voice. "Shouldn't you be tired by now?"

Savannah smiled. "I took swimming lessons from when I was three to when I was eight," she said. "Then after that, I went swimming at our neighborhood pool with Melinda every day till I was about twelve. Then Melinda turned all stupid and didn't wanna hang out with me anymore..." she ended sadly, trailing off.

"That bites," Goku said, sympathetically, patting Savannah's shoulder.

"Speaking of biting," Savannah said, walking out of the lake. She skipped over to her pile of clothes and picked up her Ginji backpack. "Hey Goku, com'ere!"

"What is it?" Goku asked, then shook his head, flinging water all over Savannah.

"Ew, gross," Savannah said happily, lightly smacking Goku's leg. He sat down beside her, trying to look into her bag.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"It's..." Savannah said, making an artificial drum roll on her knee. "A meat bun!" she ended brightly.

"Awesome!" Goku said, catching the bun that Savannah tossed to him. "Thanks!"

The two hyper-active youths munched happily away until suddenly...

"Do you want to die?" Sanzo shouted, not overly calm. He was aiming his gun at an unusually sheepish Gojyo who had just a few seconds ago hit the volleyball within an inch of Sanzo's head. Sanzo's glare deepened which caused Gojyo to "eep" and hide behind Hakkai. This only further annoyed Sanzo.

"Stop cowering, you lousy recreant and face death like a man." Sanzo's trigger finger twitched sporadically.

"Come on, Sanzo," Hakkai said, soothingly. "I know how much you want to blow Gojyo's brains out, but just think about these poor girls. We don't want them to have to go shopping for new clothes again, now do we?"

"Like I give a crap." Still, Sanzo eventually lowered his gun and turned away.

"Some friend you are," Gojyo grumbled from behind Hakkai.

"I try my best," Hakkai replied, smiling.

* * *

Sanzo lay on his side, one arm folded over his face, shielding his eyes from the blazing high noon sun. _Does that thing never turn off?_ He pressed his arm even tighter against the rays.

A slight crunching of sand off to his left made him roll over even further. "Go away. It doesn't matter who you are, just buzz off."

"I'm sorry to hear you aren't feeling well Sanzo, but I have business with you."

"Does it look like I care?"

A strained silence passed, and after long enough it became obvious neither party was going to give.

"All right. I'll just wait here until you feel better. Perhaps you'd like some of the lemonade Savannah prepared?"

"I don't want any frickin' lemonade and I definitely don't want your crappy attempts to 'cheer me up'. I'm fine, so leave."

"If you'd recall, I didn't come to check on your health, though your complexion does betray that you are malnourished and under-rested." Sanzo groaned, his patience running thin. "I actually came to speak with you because I believe it would be in your best interests to listen to what I have to say…and to take what I am here to offer."

After another momentary silence, Sanzo gave an irritated sigh and sat up, brushing the sand from his back. He looked over his shoulder at the quietly smiling figure beside him.

Chris bowed slightly. "Thank you, Sanzo. I am here to pay off our debts." At this, she leaned forward, nearly bringing her face to the sand while placing a not so small bundle of bills at Sanzo's side. Without sitting up, she continued speaking. "This covers all our expenses plus ten percent interest. We are very grateful for your generosity."

Sanzo sneered at her prostrate form. "What? Are ya tryin' to buy me off? Don't think for a second I'll let you -"

"No, I wouldn't presume to do that," Chris replied, still not rising. "It just doesn't sit right for me to be indebted to someone. 'Freeloading' is not in my nature."

Sanzo looked the cash over before picking it up and fingering through it. After a few moments, his eyes widened. "Just how much did you spend? There must be two thousand dollars here."

Chris winced and slowly rose to look at him. "Yeah," she laughed, scratching her neck. "I guess we don't know the meaning of the word 'restraint'."

"How did you get this?" he asked skeptically. _Making this much in just a few hours…_

"Well, actually," Chris hesitated. "Melinda earned it, last night."

Sanzo got a slightly disgusted look on his face. "That filthy-"

"No," Chris interrupted, shaking her head. "She would never do that, not for all the money in the world. She isn't like that, despite what you may be inclined to believe."

"Then why does she act and dress the way she does? Is it some 'elaborate cover'?" he asked, sarcastically.

"She…" Chris paused, eyes on the ground. "She has insecurity issues. For reasons you don't need to be bothered with, she hides behind a mask…even from me." Chris glanced towards the others, their antics causing the small clearing to lose whatever peace might normally be found there. "One thing she learned long ago was that her appearance can give her much influence over men and their behavior. She never misses an opportunity to use that to her advantage."

Sanzo gave an irritated sigh. _God, why won't she just go away?…_

"Anyway," Chris continued, getting back on topic. "She played the tables at several of the bars in town. She can hustle like no one you've ever seen. She's quite the actress. There's more where that came from. We won't need to burden you anymore with our expenses."

"You won't be 'burdening' us at all. We're through with you as soon as those slackers get this whole thing out of their systems." He looked over to see Gojyo dunking Goku, while Savannah jumped on his back to put him in a headlock. "We've had enough diversions in the past thirty-six hours to last us for several weeks, if not _months_..." Glancing at the cash, he continued. "Obviously, you four can make it on your own. And lucky for me we found a town before I was forced to kill one of you. I prefer not killing humans. We go and you stay. No objections."

Chris lowered her eyes and bowed one last time. "We understand. We're not welcome here. How kind of you to be so clear, and _blunt._"

Sanzo watched her stand, adjusting the sash that hung from her waist. "It has been enjoyable," she continued. "Thank you." She turned, then hesitated. "But you know, Sanzo." She picked at a torn nail on her left hand. "You speak of luck. Realize, things won't always go your way. After all, luck can't last a lifetime unless you die young. Is that what you intend?"

Sanzo's eyes followed her as she neared the lake. _What was that all about? Is she __**trying **__to sound like a spy? And that attitude…It's worse than Hakkai's. I tell her to piss off, she ignores me. I tell her to shove it, she keeps right on talking. Just who is she? Just who are __**any**__ of them? These women are trouble…_He lay back down, closing his eyes. _All women are trouble, but these... _He shuddered. _They leave a bad aftertaste. _

As Chris walked away, a rustling sound came from the trees roughly thirty feet behind where Anna was resting down the beach. Opening her eyes, she turned in the direction of the disturbance. Gojyo let Goku up for air as they turned towards the noise. Expecting to see a rabbit or squirrel bounding through the forest, Savannah stayed latched onto the half-breed's neck, while Melinda remained poised to hurl a hedge-apple at Hakkai. Instead of a harmless woodland creature meeting their gaze, a good two dozen youkai appeared at the forest's edge.

Shaking the leech from his shoulders, Gojyo lifted Goku from the water as both summoned their weapons. "This should be easy enough," Gojyo half-laughed, eyeing the relatively small group of opponents.

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself," Hakkai stated, stepping further away from the trees.

Gojyo's eyes traced the tree line. A thick row of youkai completely surrounded the small lake.

"My bad," Gojyo laughed.

Goku shook his head and coughed a few times. Looking down at him, Gojyo cackled like a fiend. "You look like a drowned rat, pea-brain."

"I _feel_ like a drowned rat too, buttmunch. You tryin' ta kill me?"

"No more than usual. Now quit complainin' and start showin' off, soggy balls."

"Hey, leave my balls out of this!"

Gojyo snickered. "Sorry man, I just can't get that image out of my head."

Melinda raised an eyebrow. _Excuse me? Did I miss something?_

"Don't ask," Gojyo responded, noticing her expression.

Goku blushed, _again,_ and leveled his Nyoi-bo. "Sick freak…"

Anna lifted herself to her knees, grabbing her knives and then reached for Melinda's twin katana when a rain of arrows threatened to pierce her outstretched hand. She quickly drew a knife and deflected four more, all aimed at her legs. _Strange. For some reason, _she thought to herself_, they're not aiming to kill? Why?_

Gojyo swung his sickle blade over Anna, who had backed away towards the rest of them, cutting the right hand and left arm off two of the archers. Sanzo took out three of the remaining six crossbow wielding youkai as they continued to hail the group with arrows.

The youkai charged from all sides. Goku leapt from the lake, landing solid blows on seven youkai that were closing in on Savannah. Three fell with broken backs, three others with broken necks, and one with a split skull. Savannah leapt away from four other youkai that had come from behind her, kicking one square in the throat as she flipped over its head.

"Thanks, little guy!" she shouted at Goku through the tumult.

" 'Little'? Look who's talking, pipsqueak."

Savannah smiled wide at him and back flipped over an enemy, disappearing within the melee.

Eleven youkai closed in around Chris. One held a worn length of rope, weighing it in his hands. Chris took a deep breath, closed her eyes as if in meditation, and then looked up, keenly focused.

The youkai flung the rope at Chris, attempting to lasso her. As it was about to wrap around her neck, Chris flicked her fingers up, clutching the rope with ten chi strings. She then whipped it around, quickly pulling together three of the youkai, including the rope bearer. The youkai, caught off guard, were then privy to watch as Chris seemingly killed the other four that by then had nearly laid hands on her. She then turned and quickly paralyzed the three that were hastily tied. One had nearly freed himself but had only succeeded in slitting the wrist of another as he'd attempted to cut the rope.

Hakkai cut down three youkai as they charged Melinda. Although skilled at martial arts, she was having a tough time of it being unarmed. Over a dozen youkai hemmed in around her. Four attempted to grab her legs. Two succeeded. She toppled forward, catching herself with her hands, then twisted rapidly, pulling herself free.

"Ya know," she muttered to herself, "this would be a whole lot easier if I wasn't in a _**string bikini**_!" Her legs were free but now another youkai had reached her and grabbed her by the hair.

"My, aren't you easy on the eyes," he purred into her ear. Melinda felt as at least three additional sets of hands grabbed her. "I don't care what our orders were, we'll be having some fun with you before handing you over." Melinda felt the youkai's free hand grasp the tie behind her throat.

_Heck no… _she thought. With that, she brought her left leg viciously up behind her. Feeling the grip on her hair release, she brought her head back quickly. This action was greeted with a squawk and the lovely sound of a nose shattering. She twisted, spinning her left leg solidly through two more youkai, both of which were forced to release their hold on her. Mostly free, she shook herself loose, propelling herself over a youkai that had swung a club at her legs. _If I don't get my twin katana, this could get messy. They're serious about capturing me. 'Capture me'? Why? Oh well. Who cares?… Man, if Gojyo sees this, he'll have a field day watching me leap all over in this thing. _

Sanzo looked over and, noticing Melinda's unarmed state and therefore predicament, grudgingly lent a hand. He killed one youkai as it slashed at her arm, another that she had just sidestepped to avoid, and three others that aimed crossbows at her. As soon as she had secured her katana-laden belt to her waist, Sanzo resumed killing whichever youkai came his direction.

Melinda's eyes flashed in his direction. She had obviously noticed Sanzo's intervention and was about to shout her thanks. She stopped though, noticing Sanzo's expression. Instead of his usual look of malcontent, his face was tight with anger. His body language said one thing: "This isn't our problem."

_What's with him? Isn't he used to this by now?_ She ducked, avoiding a near fatal blow to the head, and slid a katana cleanly between the attacker's ribs. _Whatever it is, I don't have time to worry about it now._

In the midst of a life and death battle, she was quickly distracted from her thoughts and got lost in the enchanting rhythm of thrill and horror. The air was filled with the slightly metallic smell of blood and the clash of weapons echoed across the lake. Minutes passed and life after life was taken, brutally ripped away amidst screams and shrill cries for mercy. None was given.

Throughout all this chaos, Anna had been doing fine. With all the precision six years of championship dart throwing had given her, she had managed to slip her knives into a few vital points out of the many youkai that had charged her. Then, without warning, she found herself bound, her arms pressed wickedly to her sides, knives still in hand. Twisting her head around, she saw a small youkai with the end of a very long whip in his hands. Panic filled her. Unlike the sisters, she wasn't a martial artist. She had no faith in herself when it came to hand to hand combat. And now she found herself in desperate need of such skills.

The small youkai jerked the whip, landing Anna on her face. She struggled to sit up, but only succeeded in providing her captors with a little amusement. Two youkai grabbed a hold of her shoulders and hoisted her onto theirs. She tried to yell for help, but her efforts failed as another youkai slapped a foul-smelling bandage over her mouth. As she fought against the many hands holding her, her eyes began to droop.

_No, _she thought_. Someone help me, please... _Then everything went black.

Hakkai looked through the mass of youkai, picking out the girls, making sure they were all right. He saw Melinda as she unseamed three youkai in less than as many seconds. He watched Chris as waves of youkai would approach her just to fall limp before getting within range to attack. Then, he saw as Savannah, closely guarded by Goku, broke several youkai necks.

He didn't see Anna. Worry welled inside him. _Where did she go?_ _Wasn't someone watching her? _He scanned the edge of the forest, hoping to see her crouched behind a tree for cover. He had no such luck. Instead he caught a quick glimpse of a group of youkai retreating into the forest.

"Oh no," he muttered. Rushing toward the group as it disappeared into the trees, several youkai leapt into his path, but each died as quickly as they appeared. He was not playing around. Reaching the edge of the forest, he was a moment too late. The group of youkai was nowhere to be seen. The slight hold-ups had been enough to allow the youkai to escape, most likely Anna in tow. Although he hadn't actually seen her, he had a feeling that was the case. He charged into the forest, but quickly realized it was pointless. The trees were too dense and the forest too large to search for her while the rest of his group still needed his help. Scanning the trees one last time, he returned to the lake and the sounds of slaughter that resounded through the clearing.

_Once this is over, we can all search for her. With everyone looking, we'd have a better chance of actually finding her. God, I hope she's safe…_

By now, less than half the youkai remained. Emerging from the forest, Hakkai re-entered the fray.

Gojyo caught four youkai in one swing, severing one's head, cutting one cleanly from the right side to left shoulder, slicing one's legs off, and biting through the chest of the last one. Melinda continued to use her doubled bladed battoujutsu, flicking the blades clean of blood after each swing, while Chris appeared to be enjoying herself, practically dancing across the sand, her hands flicking in all directions, chi threads weaving through the crowd, taking several youkai out at a time. Savannah chopped youkai in the neck, severing spinal cords and occasionally using their own weapons against them. Goku punched his Nyoi-bo through several enemies then spun to shatter the spines of a few more. Hakkai sent beams of chi at a group of youkai that drifted together, blasting holes the size of volleyballs through their middles. Still, one managed to get too close and Hakkai resorted to elbowing the man in the throat, crushing his windpipe.

"Sorry about that," Hakkai muttered. "Painful, I know."

Gojyo snickered. "Feelin' sorry for the brotherhood?"

Hakkai smiled at him, his eyes closing. "Go ahead. Keep antagonizing me, Gojyo. You know I'm the bigger man."

"Not down there, you're not."

A tree directly beside Gojyo shattered into tinder. Hakkai stood, still smiling, chi gathering to his hands. "What did you say? I'm sorry. I think I may have misunderstood that last part. You weren't revealing your homosexual tendencies _again_, were you, Gojyo? I've told you before, I simply can't look at you that way, no matter how much sex appeal you believe you have." He flashed another smile while the green glow in his hands intensified. The not so subtle threat did not go unnoticed.

Gojyo smiled so all his teeth showed. "I think I'd rather go pick on soggy balls."

Hakkai lowered his hands. "Good decision."

After a few more moments of brutal slaughter, all the youkai lay dead. Breathing heavily, everyone glanced around to see each other's status. Savannah had a lovely gash on her right leg. Chris had been hit hard in the face and was bleeding from her mouth, and Melinda's back had taken a shallow swipe from a knife, blood running down her spine.

"Hey," Goku and Savannah said simultaneously. "Where's Sanzo/Anna?" they finished.

Hakkai winced upon hearing Savannah's question, but then perked up as he registered what Goku had said. "Sanzo?"

"Right here."

They turned to see Sanzo emerge from the trees. His left cheek was scratched and his side was bloody.

He held an unconscious Anna in his arms.

"Thank goodness," Hakkai muttered.

"Is she okay?" Savannah asked, worried, rushing over to Sanzo despite the shooting pain in her leg.

"Yeah," he said, irritated. "They drugged her, and were taking off, pretty quick too." His voice was harsh and he dumped her none too softly on the ground. "It seems they meant to capture you women. I knew being around you for this long wasn't worth the trouble." Sanzo leaned against a tree, glancing at Savannah as she rushed to Anna's side. Turning to Hakkai, he asked, "You noticed too, didn't you?"

"Yes," Hakkai replied. "The youkai never targeted any of us men directly. They went strictly for the girls. Strange. Do any of you know why that may be the case?"

Chris shook her head, kneeling beside Anna. "We haven't exactly been in this area very long. It's hard to believe we'd have enemies around here. Perhaps they mistakenly believed we could be used against you."

Sanzo glared at the girls. "As if that would work. I don't give jack crap if they-"

Hakkai interrupted. "_We_ know you're heartless, Sanzo, but must you make it so obvious to our guests?"

"Guests from hell," he replied.

Melinda gave him a slight look of disgust. "We get it, okay? You hate us. I think you've made that more than clear. Just back off. I mean, Anna could have been killed, and this is how you respond?"

Hakkai tried to calm her down. "Don't worry. Obviously, he cares enough to save her. And he doesn't hate you. He's like this to everyone-"

"Because he hates everyone," Melinda continued, ignoring Hakkai's attempt to diffuse the situation. Walking steadily towards Sanzo, she continued her rant. "Just admit it, Sanzo. You hate people and if you could have your way, you'd never speak to anyone. You'd lock yourself in some office somewhere and push papers for the rest of your life. Selfish anti-social creeps like you really make me-"

Sanzo leveled his gun at her, daring her to continue. "Don't act like you know me."

Melinda hesitated. Chris glanced at her from Anna's side, silently bidding her to keep quiet. Sanzo's breathing was shallow and rapid as his eyes burned with hatred. Smiling slightly, Melinda took a few steps forward, stopping only once the gun pressed against her forehead.

"- they make me _sick_."

Gojyo grabbed the gun, stepping between the two. "That's enough, man. We're all stressed, so go cool off."

"Move, Gojyo." Sanzo's whole body shook with rage. "Try to stop me and I'll-"

Hakkai put his hand on Sanzo's shoulder. "Calm down. Both of you," he said, glancing between the two. "Now isn't the time, or the place. Let's discuss this later, _in private._" His voice dropped so only Sanzo heard.

Sanzo clenched his teeth, giving Hakkai the most evil glare he could summon. Hakkai stood there, unwavering. After a few moments, Sanzo pulled his gun free of Gojyo's grip and backed away. Casting one final look at Melinda, his eyes told her she'd gotten very close to pushing him too far. A few more words and she would have been sporting the latest in front lobe peepholes.

Hakkai's eyes followed Sanzo as he stalked into the woods, throwing himself down at the base of a large Osage Orange tree. Gojyo watched too, then turned to Melinda. Her eyes were locked on Sanzo, loathing causing her jaw to clench shut.

Gojyo sighed. _That guy has to loosen up. Nobody likes to be called out on something, but he really takes it hard._

"You okay?" Gojyo asked, bringing a hand to Melinda's face. Her whole demeanor changed at his touch, and she smiled.

"I'm fine," she replied, placing her hand against his.

Gojyo shook his head, laughing softly. "Man, that was ballsy. He really coulda killed ya. Lucky for me he didn't."

"Yeah, lucky you."

Gojyo lowered his hand.

"But," Melinda continued. "I was much more likely to die bein' forced to fight in clothes like these, ya peeking perv. It didn't occur to you that we might be attacked when you picked it out, now did it? Even though the squirt's been blabbin' on and on about how often youkai show up, it still managed to slip your mind. My whole body's tense from tryin' to stay in this thing..."

Gojyo stepped behind her and began to massage her shoulders. "Let me make it up to you," he said, seductively.

"You can massage?" she asked, closing her eyes and tilting her head back slightly.

"Of course," Gojyo replied. Then he leaned in close and near whispered, "After all, I satisfy women in many ways." Gojyo tensed, expecting a blow from Goku, but relaxed after noticing his furry friend fretting over Savannah's wounds. "How about a full body massage?" he asked with a smile.

"Any other day, I would question your motives, but right now, I'm too sore to care. Go for it."

Gojyo smirked. _Another day in paradise.

* * *

_

Anna hated the walk home after primary school, but at ten years old, she was expected to make the two mile trip by herself. Today, however, she wasn't alone. Savannah had tagged along, chattering at her the whole time. Anna walked up to the front door of her house with Savannah right behind her.

"I'm not sure if you should come in," she said.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be quiet. He'll never know I was here."

An expression of worry and doubt hung on Anna's face. "You don't know my dad," she quickly replied. "He hears every little thing when he's like this."

"Come on," Savannah whined. "I really need help with math. You _promised_."

Anna glanced at the door then back at Savannah. She caved. "Fine. But, _not a sound_."

The two girls tiptoed into the marble-floored home, quietly removing their shoes. Anna leaned forward to peer around the corner, holding Savannah back with one hand. The coast was clear. She snuck down the hall. Savannah followed, making an exaggerated show of being quiet. They both scurried up the two-story spiral staircase that led to the loft - Anna's room. There, Anna motioned Savannah to stand quietly while she pressed her head against the door, listening. When she didn't hear anything, she set down her backpack and lay on her bed.

"See," Savannah chided. "I told you he wouldn't hear us." She smiled wickedly at Anna, who lifted her head off the bed to see her.

"Whatever," Anna said. _We were lucky_, she thought to herself. _I don't want him to do anything in front of Savannah. _"Just stay quiet. Do as much of your math as you can on your own and then tell me when you need help."

Savannah rolled her eyes and then sat down in front of the closet, digging through her backpack.

Anna sat up and got out her homework. History. She hated history, lots of boring stuff about people who did things that were important blah, blah, blah. Why should any of that matter to her? She had enough to worry about without learning of other people's problems. Could any of these dead people protect her? She didn't think so.

She sat at her desk, tapping her pencil against her head and staring blankly at the packet of worksheets that lay in front of her. Then, she heard it, a sound that to anyone else would seem commonplace. The telltale creaking of the fourth stair leading to her room. She turned around and shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.

_No, _she thought. _Not with Savannah here. She didn't do anything. Please, not now._

Anna stood up quickly, and Savannah followed suit. Anna pointed at the closet. Savannah opened it, shoved her backpack and books inside and then stepped in. Rushing over, Anna closed the door behind her. Then, she backed herself into a corner and slid down the wall, curling into a ball. _Act like normal._ _Don't let him know Savannah's here._

The door opened.

"Haven't I told you to be quiet?" a rough voice asked, full of anger.

"I was quiet, daddy. Please. I even took off my shoes at the door like mommy said. Please don't..."

"Don't what?" her father asked. "Don't punish you like I should?"

He grabbed a picture off the wall and threw it towards Anna. It shattered right above her head, showering glass down on her. The furious man strode across the room and grabbed Anna by the shirt, yanking her to her feet.

Anna closed her eyes. _Please, whatever happens, don't come out Savannah. If he knows I hid you, he just might kill me._

The man punched Anna hard in the face, smashing her into the wall. She leaned back, dizzy, blood pouring from her mouth and flooding into her left eye from a gash on her forehead.

"All you ever do is disobey me," he said. He lifted Anna to her feet again, this time opting to slug her in the stomach. She bowled over and then crumpled to the floor.

"Don't..." Anna muttered, peering with her right eye towards the closet. _Don't help me._

Anna felt hands grab her roughly, one on her right arm, the other around her stomach. She clenched her jaw shut. Her body was thrown against the far wall, her legs catching an end table. A loud crack announced the breaking of several of her ribs.

_This is worse than normal…_

Then it struck her.

_Oh God, no. The shoes... He knows she's here._

Anna looked up. Her father stood beside the closet, hand poised to open it. "You're a very bad girl," he drawled, words slurring. He pulled the door open.

"No!" Anna screamed through the pain. _Don't hurt her. Please, don't...hurt...her._

Anna's father stumbled back, clutching at his nose, blood pouring from between his fingers. Savannah stepped out of the closet holding Anna's tennis racket in her hands. She lifted it over her head and swung with all her might at the giant of a man that stood before her.

He caught it easily.

Savannah stepped away from the closet, not knowing what to do. With only two years of training, she didn't know very many moves. She backed toward the open door and the twelve foot drop that awaited her if she wasn't careful. She looked over at Anna, who lay motionless and bloody across the room. The man in front of her had death in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that," he hissed. Swinging the racket at Savannah's face, she ducked under it and darted past him while he was off balance. Bracing herself against the wall, she pushed off, putting every ounce of strength she had into her kick. She hit the man hard in the back, harder than she had anticipated. She had envisioned him sprawling on the floor and had seen herself reaching for the racket. But instead, he pitched forward...

…and flew through the open doorway over the staircase.

Savannah and Anna both heard as Anna's father's skull hit the marble floor. Savannah walked slowly towards the doorway, afraid to look at what she had caused. A large pool of blood surrounded the man's head. The pool grew larger and larger, and then stopped.

_I killed him_, Savannah realized. Her hands shook, and she clenched her fists. The trembling stopped. _I killed him, and…I'm __**glad**__. He'll never hurt Anna again_.

She walked over to her battered friend. "Are you all right?" she asked. "I should have come out sooner. I could have stopped him from hurting you."

With Savannah's help, Anna sat up, gasping in pain. "No, Savannah," she said. "You shouldn't have needed to help me. I should have stood up to him a long time ago. Ever since he started drinking, he's beat me. I never did anything to stop him. I'm so sorry you ended up doing this." She sobbed the last sentence.

Within herself, Anna then took an oath.

_I swear no one is ever going to have to save my life again. I am not going to be the one who hangs back or freezes up. Never again. I swear it.

* * *

_

"Anna? Are you okay? I was so worried."

Anna opened her eyes to see Savannah, Goku and Hakkai kneeling beside her.

_I haven't thought of that day in a long time_, she thought to herself, waking from her dream. _I guess I couldn't keep my promise after all... _

She sat up and had to steady herself by grabbing Hakkai.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm really light-headed. They drugged me?"

"Yes," Hakkai replied. "It appears they meant to capture the four of you. They failed on all accounts, however." He glanced beside him, looking at Chris and Savannah who were gathered around the newly conscious Anna.

Anna looked at the girls with a slight smile and then caught sight of Melinda lying on the beach with Gojyo massaging her. "You have got to be kidding me," she said, struggling to her feet.

"You really shouldn't stand yet," Hakkai warned, raising his hands to steady her.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Anna took a few unsteady steps and then marched off. She looked over to see Sanzo staring at her.

"You all right?" he asked. Enough time had passed since his and Melinda's 'interchange' that he was acting at least slightly more civil. She'd had a point, and he'd been forced to acknowledge it.

Shocked to hear Sanzo asking this, Anna simply stood with a surprised look on her face.

"After all," he continued, averting his eyes, "I wouldn't want to think I'd gone through all that trouble retrieving you for nothing."

Anna blushed slightly. _So, Sanzo rescued me._ Then, she noticed the scratch on his face and the gash on his side._ He's injured. Sanzo got hurt protecting me. _

"I'm fine," she said. "Thank you for helping me."

Sanzo shrugged and walked off. "Just learn to protect yourself."

Anna winced at his comment then continued her walk across the beach, picking something up as she proceeded towards Melinda and Gojyo.

Gojyo looked up when a shadow fell over Melinda's back.

"Huh?" he asked, twisting his neck to see who was interrupting his 'play-time'.

He was greeted by a swift hit in the head by a paper fan.

"What..?" he stammered, looking at the girl in disbelief.

"Behave yourself," Anna said, and then collapsed.

_Oh, well, _she thought, as she lay in the sand, looking up at the clouds. _I have to get stronger. I can't let someone get hurt protecting me. Once again, I swear no one is ever going to have to save my life. _

_And this time, I'll keep that oath.

* * *

_

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Face It by Jimmie's Chicken Shack **& **Pardon me by Incubus**


	7. Reach for the sky

**Seven: Reach for the sky**

**Chapter theme music: The Adventure by Angels and Airwaves

* * *

**

"In reality, it's simple. The only hope we have is to leave, give them some space, and then catch up to them later. If we keep on like we have been, Sanzo will snap and start shooting..."

Silence filled the room.

"Hey…"

Continued silence.

"I said 'hey'!"

Chris looked at the unresponsive figures before her. Melinda slouched on a chair by the window, her legs hooked over one side, picking at her nails and holding them up in the air. Anna sat in the corner, one elbow propped on her knee, staring at the floor. Savannah, perched on the side of one of the beds, rocked back and forth, her arms wrapped around her legs. None of them seemed to be paying attention.

"Hey, guys, snap out of it. This is serious." Chris walked over to Melinda, bending down and waving her hand in between Melinda's face and her self-manicure. "Listen to me."

Melinda glanced at her, repositioned her hands even closer to her face and continued picking.

"This isn't funny Melinda," Chris continued. "You two either. Come on. We need to figure out what to do."

"Just give it a rest," Anna added, her voice strained. "None of this makes sense. I don't think even you will be able to figure it out, _genius_."

Chris furrowed her brow. "We have to at least try."

"Why?" Melinda added, still not looking up. "What's the point? If this is really happening, things that none of us can control are going on. And if it isn't, if it's just a dream, then, heck, whoever's havin' it should seriously improve the atmosphere. Add some palm trees and margaritas, a little music and a light breeze. Oh, and don't forget to make the guys fall madly in love with us and we can all go off and make babies." She rolled her eyes. "Things aren't going the way any of us would have liked."

"Of all people to say that, it shouldn't be you, Melinda," Chris added. "Gojyo's tripping over himself trying to get close to you."

"And?" Melinda replied, irritated. "What good does that do me if all he's looking at is my body? That's not what I want from him. You know I won't just sleep with him. I want a relationship, like you all want with your guys. Unless we can stick around, they'll never have time to learn who we are."

"You didn't exactly help in that department, Melinda. We all know that Sanzo is the only one who could have a problem with us and you have to go and insult him, and to his face!" Anger and frustration filled Chris's voice.

Anna's eyes flickered across the room to Melinda and she slowly stood. "Sometimes, you can be a real moron, Melinda." The half-breed turned her head in Anna's direction, eyes narrowing.

Anna continued. "You want one thing, but act completely contrary to how you should to get it. From what Savannah told me, you made yourself sound like the childish idiot I know you to be."

Melinda shifted in her seat, swinging her legs back onto the floor and placing both hands on the arm rests. "You have a problem with me speaking my mind? We all know Sanzo's a jerk to his core, and every once in a while, it can be good for someone to hear that. Stop trying to defend your 'boyfriend'."

Anna tilted her head slightly, her disgust showing on her face. "Just get over yourself, Melinda. You have to realize that you can't change everyone. We're not all putty in your hands like your little sister."

Savannah stopped rocking and looked up at Anna where she stood at the foot of the bed. "Hey, Anna. Stop it. Don't say mean things like that about her and me. You know how she reacts."

"Oh, shut up." Anna glared at Savannah, causing her to glare back, resentment in her eyes. "Your sister needs to realize she isn't a goddess that controls the world. Her Machiavellian personality won't go unnoticed by everyone, especially me. You have to get it through your thick skull that some people are just going to stay the way they are no matter what you do. We all just have to accept them as they are."

"Really? Is that how you see it?" Melinda stood and walked up to Anna, looking down at her. "So, some people are just gonna be jerks and there's nothin' to be done, huh? Then, I guess, if that's your attitude, that's also how you justified taking all that abuse when you were younger."

Anna's glare deepened and her fists clenched at her sides.

"I guess to you," Melinda went on, "your father was just doing the only thing he knew how to and there was nothing you could do about it."

"Stop it, Melinda!" Savannah yelled.

Melinda persisted. "So, of course you'd sit back and let him beat you bloody. That's just how he was born… You are so pathetic. You'll just roll over and ask for more. Well, I'm not like that. I'm not so weak and cowardly that I'll sit back and simply-"

Melinda stumbled backward, tripping over a chair and slamming into the window. Bringing a hand up, she wiped blood from her mouth. "You _witch_!"

Anna stood, shaking, her fist hanging in the air. "Don't talk about _me_. Don't talk about my _father_. _And don't talk about my past!_ You're a self-righteous piece of trash that does nothing but meddle in other people's lives. Just _stop_!"

Anna's eyes widened as Melinda stepped toward her, shaking with rage. Chris shouted for her to calm down, but her words didn't seem to get through. Stepping back, Anna brought an arm up in front of her face, but Melinda grabbed it and punched her hard, snapping her head back and sending her sprawling into the door. Hitting her temple against the doorframe, Anna's vision flashed white, so she failed to see the next several hits coming. A blow to the side crumpled her to the floor and then a kick to the stomach bowled her over.

Chris grabbed Melinda from behind, but her strength was far inferior and she was easily shaken off. "Stop, Melinda! You're hurting her!"

"That's the point!" she shrieked.

Chris slid in front of Melinda, placing both hands on her shoulders. As Melinda struggled to shove past her and get to Anna, who with Savannah's help, was dragging herself away, Chris continued. "You're twice her size! It's like beating a child!"

"Does it look like that matters to me?" Melinda spat, her eyes crazed. "I couldn't care less if she's smaller than me. Just because she's weak doesn't mean she can get away with slandering me when it comes to my sister." She threw Chris to the side, slamming her into the table. "I'll beat her 'till she passes out."

Melinda looked at Anna holding onto her side and wincing. Then, her eyes looked at the figure crouching just in front of the girl. "_**Move**_."

"_**No**_." Savannah glared at her, one hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Don't think sitting there will stop me. Apparently, your 'friend' has forgotten what it feels like to be up against someone out of her league. She needs a little reminding."

"Shut…up…" Anna managed between gasps. "You're such…a _fool_. You think…_force_…will always…get you…what you want…"

"Be quiet, Anna. You're hurting yourself." Savannah's voice was panicked, but eyes never broke her sister's glare.

Melinda felt Chris's hands on her arm, pulling her. "Stop this, Melinda. You're throwing a fit, like a three year old."

Melinda yanked her arm free. "And what if I am, huh? What're gonna do, _mom_? You gonna make everything better? A few pats on the head and it's all fixed?" She took a few steps back, placing a hand on the windowsill. Her voice was quivering. "The situation is out of control. We're thousands, if not millions, of miles from home. We have no idea how we got here, and no idea how to get back. We can't stay with them, 'cause _someone_ needs to have a certain knobby pickle yanked out of his butt, and we can't just sit here, because for some reason, people are out to kill us! And to top it off, we can't even leave, 'cause we're in the middle of the frickin' desert with a transforming dragon that doesn't even work!"

Shizuku fluttered her wings at Melinda's outburst and re-settled on the lamp.

"The last thing I need right now is some weakling coward trying to get me to question the past ten years of my life."

Chris stepped closer to Anna, standing with her arms to her sides, a look of concern on her face. Anna coughed a few times, and pulled herself to a sitting position.

Melinda stepped away from the window and moved toward her. Anna continued to glare despite the pain shooting through her body. "Go ahead," she muttered. "Beat on someone half your size when she's down. I wouldn't expect any less from someone as low and worthless as yourself. I really can't believe Savannah hasn't run away from such an abusive waste of skin."

Shoving Savannah aside, Melinda lunged at the blond. Just as she would have dealt Anna a vicious right hook, the frail girl crouched down bracing one hand on the ground and kicked Melinda straight in the chest. Recoiling, Melinda snatched Anna's leg out of the air and flung her across the room, sending her crashing through the unlatched window. Savannah flipped over her sister, and bracing her hands firmly on Melinda's shoulders while planting her feet on the wall, pushed with all her strength, knocking her off balance and pinning her to the floor.

"Get off me," Melinda seethed, her voice weak from the blow to her sternum.

"No."

Melinda shifted to flip over and send Savannah flying, but, sensing her intention, Chris added her own strength into the equation, leaning over Melinda and pressing her firmly into the floor.

"Stop, Melinda," she warned. "Now."

Outside, shattered glass crunched underfoot as Anna dragged herself upright, bleeding from her forehead and a gash in her arm.

Melinda's glare deepened. "You can't make me," she hissed, slowly twisting out of Chris's and Savannah's grips. "I'm bigger, stronger, and more determined than you two. You know I could take all three of you at once."

"Not when I can do this." Chris drew two thin threads of chi around Melinda's wrists, putting enough pressure to immediately turn her hands white, the blood flow near completely cut off.

"You can't scare me," Melinda whispered. Twisting her legs fiercely and kicking them into the air, she flipped her body over and around, sending Savannah back-flipping away, landing on a table. Hands still bound, Melinda scissored her arms, whipping the chi strings out and around Chris's neck. Stepping behind her, Melinda drew her now numb hands around Chris's sides and up in front of her face. Leaning her head down towards the girl's ear, she uttered, "My hands or your throat."

Smiling, she watched as the luminescent threads disappeared. With a feint laugh, she stepped out towards Anna, only to land hard face-first on the wood floor. Arms bound together behind her and ankles securely tied, she laid rather undignified, neck straining to mutter curses at Chris, who stood, a sad frown of disappointment in her features.

"Melinda," she nearly sighed, "you have to stop. You can't win, not in such close quarters, and especially unarmed."

A few pained groans and muted swears were her first response, followed by a resolute, "Screw you".

"Sis!" Savannah shouted, sliding from her perch to lean down by the half-breed's humbled form. "We know you're not really this mad at Anna, so quit, please? You're freakin' me out. It's like somethin' in your head just snapped..."

Savannah's eyes darted from Anna as she wiped blood from her forehead and back to her sister. "Please."

Taking a few deep breaths, Melinda said, between clenched teeth, "Fine, just let me go, Chris."

"You swear to stop?"

"Yeah, now just get off me."

Hesitantly, Chris stepped back, releasing her hold on Melinda and Savannah hopped off to the side, leaping back to stand near Anna at the broken window.

Melinda gradually sat up and moved to leave. Giving Anna one final glare, she threw the door open.

"Where ya goin'?" Savannah asked, leaning outside to brush glass off Anna's clothes.

"Somewhere other than here," Melinda replied. "I can't be in the same room as that self-righteous prima donna for any longer without killing someone."

"That's _my_ line," Anna muttered, coughing blood into her hand.

Melinda's eyes narrowed.

"You're not actually thinking of going out there alone, are you?" Chris asked, staring at her, eyes wide. "The guys are still gone. There won't be anyone around if-"

The door slammed. "Well," Chris said, sighing, "that went splendidly."

Savannah brought a hand to Anna's bleeding face, and had it batted away. "Don't touch me." Standing, Anna stumbled away from the building, limping slightly.

"Now, where are you going?"

"Out." Anna coughed again, spitting blood onto the ground.

Once she disappeared from sight, Chris and Savannah stood in a moment of awkward silence. Savannah shuffled around for a few minutes, fiddling with the drapes, poking beneath the mattress. Chris stroked Shizuku, then turned to her fidgeting friend.

"So," Chris began. "How long until we follow them?"

"About now."

* * *

Goku sat, perched on a bench, hands on his knees. _How long are they gonna do this for?_

"Take that over-inflated ego of yours outta your ears and listen, jerk. They won't be a problem."

"They already have been, and unless someone up there starts to pity me, it'll just get worse." Sanzo inhaled deeply, then let the smoke stream over Gojyo, who narrowed his eyes. Not impressed, Gojyo reciprocated the action, adding his own personal touch, namely his favorite hand gesture.

"Listen, Sanzo," Hakkai interjected, ignoring their silent pissing contest. "It's true that they seem to be drawing youkai to them, but so are we. And you know good and well that if we hadn't been with them at the lake today, Anna would have been taken, and the others would have been in grave danger. With all eight of us, we still sustained significant injuries."

"As I said before," Sanzo continued, running his hands over his face. "That's not our problem. Whatever they did to get those youkai to come after them, they can deal with it themselves."

"But," Hakkai replied, "what if we are the reason they're being attacked? What if the assassins from Gyumaoh truly are trying to use them against us?"

"Well, sucks to be them," Sanzo answered, apathetically, flicking ash onto the bench. "Don't they say it's dangerous to hitch-hike?"

"Those girls deserve our help," Gojyo replied, stepping away from the building. "We got 'em involved in a way. So, let's lend a helping hand. It'll go a long way when it comes to getting' on their "sweet" side, if ya know what I mean."

Goku repositioned himself. _This is __**so**__ pointless_. "I wanna eat somethin'. Can ya give me the card?" he asked, innocently.

"Shut it, rat brain and help us out here," Gojyo snapped. "Make it three against one, come on."

Goku opened his mouth to speak, but then his eyes met Sanzo's. _Don't __**even**__…_he seemed to say.

Goku closed his mouth and twitched in his seat. Gojyo looked at him expectantly, eyebrows raised. "Well?"

One more glance at Sanzo and Goku was trapped. "I think Sanzo has a point…" he replied quietly, as if embarrassed or even ashamed.

"Goku," Hakkai stated. "Are you sure?"

Goku's eyes stayed on his shoes. "Well, we really need ta go West, ya know. And they're pretty strong… If Sanzo thinks we need ta leave 'em, then I guess…I'm okay with it…" he trailed off.

Hakkai sighed, and lowered his eyes. "Okay," he muttered, softly.

"Whatever," Gojyo said, rolling his eyes. "Screw both of you. I'm goin' to see what they're doin'. I'll talk to 'em, then after hearing their thoughts, see if you're still the stiff we all know you are."

"Wait, Gojyo," Hakkai added, grabbing him by the arm, an idea coming to him. "I have an idea. How about we do a little 'research'."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. _What now…_ he wondered.

"What would you say to this, Sanzo? Gojyo and I go and watch what happens to them without us around. We'll see where the girls head, and if after twelve hours no one attacks, we leave, taking it that they were only being targeted because of their apparent connection with us. Does that sound good to you?"

Sanzo scoffed. "As if I'd sit here for half a day."

Hakkai frowned slightly, silently scolding Sanzo for being uncooperative and soulless.

Sanzo let out an irritated sigh. "You have three hours, and even if they _are_ attacked, if they're able to deal with it themselves, then this case is closed. No more women. Ever."

"But if we hafta step in?" Gojyo asked, hopefully.

Sanzo sounded his disgust, glaring at him. "If it is absolutely necessary, and it is extremely apparent that such a situation is not a fluke but will definitely be repeated…" He sighed. "They can stay with us-"

"Dang right, they can," Gojyo interrupted.

"-until," Sanzo continued, "we find and kill the degenerates that are after them, under the strict condition that if at any point in time I deem them a liability, they're gone. Got it?" he ended, definitively.

Hakkai smiled gently. "Of course, Sanzo. I'm always open to the voice of reason."

"Oh yeah, baby," Gojyo chimed, rubbing his hands together. "Four hot chicks on one long journey coming up."

"Hey," Sanzo interjected. "If you try to fool me and step in when it isn't necessary, I'll castrate you."

"Fine, fine," Gojyo replied, waving dismissively at him. Then his eyes narrowed. "You just want an excuse to get me by the short 'n curlies, don't ya?"

The sound of gunfire greeted empty air. Hakkai had 'conveniently' chosen that moment to haul Gojyo out into the crowded street, disappearing among the afternoon masses.

Goku smiled to himself. _Yay,_ he thought. _They're comin' with us after all…_

"So, Sanzo," he started, quietly. "How 'bout we hit the buffets while they're experimentin'…"

Sanzo looked down at the widely smiling never-satisfied primate and gave an irritated sigh.

"Whatever, just don't even think about mentioning the opposite sex."

"No worries," Goku chirped, hopping off the bench. "My lips are sealed, well, except when it comes ta piggin' out…"

Sanzo came as close to rolling his eyes as is physically possible without actually having them move.

* * *

Melinda strode into the forest, slamming her fists against a tree. "What is _wrong_ with her? Why can't she just shut up and take it? I can't stand people that refuse to admit their mistakes." She sighed. "I guess I was a little extreme though, beatin' on someone who'd just been poisoned... But, _**God**_!" she shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. "She makes me so _mad_!"

She ranted on for several minutes, throwing rocks and breaking branches, until she heard someone step into the forest. Spinning around, she readied herself for combat, her hand instinctively going to her side. Looking down, she confirmed the absence of her katana.

_Great_… Chris's warning about being alone flashed through her mind and she winced_. Oh well. I can take 'em barehanded. It might be a little tricky though…_

As the sounds drew closer, Melinda realized the intruder was much further away than expected.

_Just how far away is he? Man, what's up with my hearing? He musta been nearly a quarter mile away…_

After several more moments, Melinda hunkered closer to the tree she was perched behind and peered around it to see a solitary figure emerge between the trees.

_You've gotta be kidding me…_

"Just how many kinds of stupid are you?" she asked.

"Fewer than you," Anna responded.

Melinda stepped out into the clearing, glaring deeply at the blond.

"We need to settle this," Anna stated, calmly.

"Ha. Funny. You know you're no match for me hand to hand, so just what did you have in mind? Jan ken?"

Anna didn't find this amusing. "I'm willing to resolve this as civilly as possible. Admit to me that someone can be strong and still decide to accept a beating, and I'll consent that you've done well by your sister."

Melinda's eyes narrowed. Anna had long ago honed in on the sore spot even Melinda hadn't wanted to admit to herself. What haunted her more than anything was the possibility that she had failed in her attempt to raise Savannah. Anna always knew where to stick the red-hot poker, that's for sure.

Considering these terms, Melinda clicked her teeth together. "I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'," she stated, noticing Anna growing impatient.

"Fine," she sighed. "I guess you're righ-"

An arrow clipped Melinda's shoulder, dropping her to her knees.

"Dang it!" she shouted, clutching the shallow slice in her skin. "Now I'll hafta buy a new shirt."

"Shut up, ingrate!" Anna shouted, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her behind a tree.

"Don't worry," Melinda stated. "They're not tryin' ta kill us or they woulda aimed better. All we gotta do is outmaneuver a few guys and we'll be-"

Anna shoved Melinda to the side as a sword bit into the tree beside her.

"Man," Melinda muttered, flicking her fingers free of blood. "They're not playin' around…"

"Just shut up and arm yourself." Anna could feel the churning burn of panic rising in her. She didn't have her knives and the poison wasn't fully out of her system. Her movements were still sluggish. _This is bad, _she thought._ All I have going for me physically is my agility and in this condition I could barely dodge a Frisbee…_

Cursing herself for thinking it, she hoped beyond anything that someone would save her. _And right after I swore I'd be able to protect myself…_

Melinda threw her a wicked grin. "Let's kick some youkai boo-tay."

* * *

"So, when do we step in, bud?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai looked on intently, ignoring the question.

Melinda and Anna stood back to back, dodging arrows and deflecting knives with stout tree limbs. Roughly twenty youkai hemmed in around them, eyeing them hungrily.

"Man, those chicks are hot," Gojyo continued. "Makes me feel like-"

"Watch," Hakkai interrupted, pointing to a pale-skinned youkai that stepped forward. Gojyo 'harumphed' and then kept quiet.

"Come on, honeys," the youkai jibed, smoothly. "Don't make us hurt your pretty little faces. Our master prefers his goods undamaged and complete with all accessories."

Melinda blew a kiss his direction and quickly followed it with a palm-sized rock. Bringing his katana hilt up, he batted it away.

"Aw, don't be so mean," he cooed.

"Cut the smalltalk," Anna snipped. "Ever heard of 'pearls before swine'? So-called 'merchandise' like us isn't for resale." Despite her un-phased exterior, inside, she was shaking.

The youkai had advanced to within four sword-lengths. A few rushed forward, aiming to tackle them.

Melinda leapt over one youkai as he grabbed at her, kicking him firmly between the shoulder blades.

"Don't let them get a hold of your weapons," the youkai shouted. "The half-breed's a real punisher with katana, and the skinny one's aim's not too bad."

"How could you know that?" Anna asked, incredulously. "No one that's faced us in battle has survived."

The youkai laughed. "Sure, you keep believin' that."

From their concealed locations in the trees, Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged hurried glances.

"Survivors?" Hakkai whispered.

"No clue, man…" Gojyo replied. "But it looks like we'll be needed pretty quick if they really don't let 'em get their hands on any weapons. And is it just me, or are these guys a lot more skilled than your average youkai?"

"They do appear stronger, but let's just wait a moment more. If they can hold their ground unarmed, then I might honestly have to reconsider whether our protection is necessary."

The youkai continued throwing insults and catcalls at the women before them. After a few more rushes, they had succeeded in decking Anna and causing Melinda to pull a muscle in her side.

"This," Melinda whispered over her shoulder, "could get ugly."

Forty more youkai appeared throughout the trees.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "We're screwed." Anna's breath caught in her throat. "Hope you do well during torture…" she ended, laughing.

Hakkai glanced at Gojyo.

"Time to show these amateurs how it's done."

* * *

Goku leaned back from the table, rubbing his stomach.

"And that's how you take advantage of unsuspecting restaurant owners. Those meat buns never saw me comin'…"

Goku glanced at Sanzo, who sat disgruntled, arms folded. Goku frowned at him.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout so hard, Sanzo?"

The perturbed priest sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just see those morons coming back after nothing happens and claiming they barely escaped with their lives."

Goku laughed a little. "They just might, ya know…So, what?" he continued. "You thinkin' o' spyin' on 'em?"

"…maybe."

Goku sat for a moment, then smiled again.

"Check, please."

* * *

"Are you sure she went this way, Savannah? And what makes you think Anna followed her?"

Savannah gave an exasperated groan. "_Please_, stop insulting my reconnaissance abilities."

"Oh, eloquent all of a sudden, are we?" Chris grinned from behind her. "Nice to know I'm starting to rub off on you."

In the distance, deep within the trees, they heard faint catcalls drifting through the branches. Chris perked up and Savannah turned, sticking her tongue out and pulling down on her eyelid.

"See," she said slyly. "You should never have doubted me."

"I yield, I yield," Chris said, jokingly, raising her hands.

"Now, how 'bout helpin' 'em out a bit?"

Savannah grinned and held up Melinda's belt, both katana securely in place.

"Let's see what these do, hm?"

* * *

Landing softly, Hakkai leaned firmly against the base of a tree while Gojyo spied around him to the ring of opponents a few yards off.

"So, how do we do this, 'sweetie'?" Hakkai asked, trying to lean forward but just being pushed back by a hand on his shoulder.

Gojyo brought a finger up to his mouth, shushing him. "I'm tryin' to think of the sexiest way to reveal myself."

"Well, that's pretty easy. You take off your –"

"Shhh!" Gojyo hissed, physically clapping a hand over Hakkai's mouth. "That's _my_ line! You totally stole my pun. You can't do that. That's man-law ethics 101. Doing that's like takin' the last beer or havin' a one-night stand with your friend's girl. It's really _that_ uncool."

"…Anyway," he continued, with a sigh. "Just let me do this, okay? I'll score more points as the dazzling hero going in alone, so keep your pun-hijacking butt put."

"I think your plan has a flaw," Hakkai whispered, pointing through the trees. "It doesn't work very well if someone beats you to it."

Gojyo whipped around to see Chris and Savannah snaking through the trees, mouthing strategy to one another. "Shucks…" Gojyo muttered. "Now we have to wait and see if they even things up, don't we? Dang it. Life sucks…"

"Hey, it could be worse," Hakkai added, reassuringly patting Gojyo on the back. "It could've been Sanzo."

Gojyo paused for a moment, and then, as quietly as possible, guffawed. "Good one, Hakkai. You sure have a strange sense of humor."

Hakkai raised an eyebrow and then shrugged it off.

By now, Chris and Savannah had successfully come well within attack range and were just looking for a hole in the youkai's defensive line. The two made eye contact, then darted forward. Springing ahead on all fours, Savannah shot between the legs of one attacker, flipping over to kick him squarely in the chin, using one hand to support herself and the other to push the man away with the help of Melinda's katana.

Utilizing this moment of distraction, Melinda back-flipped over Anna, bracing her hands on the girl's shoulders to launch herself high into the air. This forced Anna nearly to the ground, but landed the redhead directly in front of the supposed youkai leader and, smoothly disarming his lieutenant, she brought a knife to the man's throat.

Guessing Melinda's plan, Chris opted for showy moves rather than practical ones, weaving intricate but, in truth, inefficient paths through the youkai, restraining them as well as she could. Intimidation was their game plan.

Anna rolled away from a youkai that clutched at her and dragged herself, panting, to Savannah's side. This smallest member was grinning widely, an opponent securely held under each arm.

"Melinda!" she shouted, squeezing the youkai even harder for good measure. When her sister stole a glance at her, Savannah slid the katana-laden belt down her leg and, using its momentum, flicked the blades across the clearing as they rolled off her foot. Melinda's arm shot out, snatching the belt from the air, without taking the knife away from her hostage's throat.

"_So_," she said tauntingly. The youkai looked on with clenched teeth as the half-breed nodded at the belt and then to her waist. "If you'd be so kind, _honey_."

The man grunted a laugh. "For a chick, you've got quite the pair. But, you must be joking. You don't think I'd actually help to arm you?"

"Sure I do," she said, winking at him. "Cause if ya don't…" Looping the belt over her shoulder, she drew a katana and placed it at his throat. Then, slowly, she slid the knife in her left hand down his chest until it rested just below his belt. "…ya might just be donatin' _your_ pair, if ya know what I mean."

The youkai glared at her.

"How 'bout we compare?" she asked.

The man jerked as Melinda pressed the blade more firmly against his body, and then, after a few more persuading jabs, he slowly raised a hand, slipping the belt from her shoulder.

"Man," Gojyo muttered, watching the youkai as his hands brushed against the woman's waist, fumbling slightly with the buckle from the stress of having his own 'accessories' on the line. "I'd like to be doing that inspection right about now…"

Hakkai flicked him in the forehead. "Keep your head out from under the covers, okay. They're not in the clear just yet. Look."

Gojyo rubbed his forehead, cursing his monocled friend under his breath, and raised his eyes to the canopy. "Aw, dang it," he whispered, frustrated. "Just how many rounds of "Whack a Mole" are we gonna hafta play?"

From all directions, dozens more youkai slunk through the trees, silently springing from branch to branch, slowly but surely nearing the small group of defenders.

"I mean," he continued, "this is just gettin' ridiculous. Some evil overlord has _way_ too much free time. And aren't there like, logistical issues with havin' so many soldiers out at once?"

Hakkai nodded his head in understanding. "It does present problems. It would seem their base headquarters isn't very far away. Or," he said, grudgingly, "their could just be thousands of them deployed. Somehow they must be able to communicate throughout these lands. I'm not sure how they would accomplish that, but perhaps someone from another country has developed a method. You never know…"

Melinda smirked at the man before her. "So," she drawled. "Call your men off, have them drop their weapons, and remove their clothes while they're at it, shoes included." She kissed the air in front of him.

He sneered at her as the katana at his neck drew rivulets of blood, then his eyes flashed upward. Before the smile could even reach his lips, Melinda's blade tore through his throat. _They're coming, _she realized.

All hell broke loose. Enemies dropped down around them, cries erupting from their throats. Blades and arrows flashed in the sunlight, made to look all the more intimidating by the enclosed nature of the battlefield. With trees towering around them, the girls had nowhere to fall back to, nowhere to gather and regroup.

"Screw a flashy entrance," Gojyo muttered, launching into the fray beside Hakkai. "Anna!" he shouted, arcing his blade over her crouching form. Six youkai fell hard, cut in two.

Anna appeared visibly relieved and moved close to Hakkai, who beckoned her to him. "We thought you could use a little help," he shouted through the noise, pushing her behind him.

"Thank you," she whispered, voice quivering. "I can't believe I'm this helpless…"

"Well," Hakkai said, reassuringly, "we'll just have to do something about that." He smiled over his shoulder at her. "And I'll heal those wounds once we're done here."

Savannah bounded up next to them, waving to Gojyo as he passed. "I can watch after her, Hakkai. I think Chris wants ya over there." She jerked her head in the direction Gojyo had just gone.

"You sure?" Hakkai asked, using chi to repel arrows and cut down charging youkai.

"Yep, we'll be fine," she answered, cheerfully, flipping over an opponent to use her momentum in breaking his neck.

Hakkai sprinted toward the enemy-dense northern part of the forest. He could see the problem. _So, it looks like this is where they're entering the forest. _Swarming through the trees, youkai peppered the area, outnumbering them fifty to one.

"We can't win this!" Chris shouted at him, her chi threads grasping multiple enemies as they rushed at her.

"We'll manage somehow!" he yelled back.

Gojyo appeared at his side. "We could really be screwed, man. They just keep coming…"

Spinning, Melinda sliced an incoming youkai from top to bottom. But, as she whipped around to face her next opponent, a blade pierced her right shoulder from behind. Letting out a cry, she brought her other arm behind her, removing her attacker's legs. The man's shrieks tore through the maelstrom until a katana through the throat silenced him. Melinda's right arm hung at her side. She strained to lift it, but the supporting muscles in her back had been severed.

"Great…I'm okay left-handed, but I just can't keep up…not for long. Chris!" she shouted. Her friend stole a glance at her. "Who are these guys? Where do they come from? Why are they so good?"

"I'm not sure. All I can tell is that –"

Chris stopped, an arrow protruding from her chest. She looked down at it as if it were a spot of ink on her clothes.

Melinda stood, stunned as Chris looked back up at her before falling to her knees. Rushing toward her friend, she completely forgot the battle raging around her. A youkai's swing sliced deep into her already useless right arm, and she spun, removing his head before she reached Chris.

"Hakkai can fix you, just don't mo– "

Chris watched voicelessly as a youkai smashed a club into the back of Melinda's head, sending her sprawling.

Three others grabbed her limp body and hoisted her onto their shoulders, only to have their legs cut off where they stood. Gojyo caught Melinda as she fell to the ground, then halted when he saw Chris, small rivulets of blood sliding down her chin.

"Holy– " A hack to his right shoulder caught him off guard and he suffered a sweeping blow to the side before he could recover and fend the attackers off.

Savannah appeared at that moment, Anna being dragged behind her. Hakkai ushered them to his side as he crouched next to Chris. Huddling together, they all peered out at their enemies as they formed a dense ring around them. Panting and in pain, the ragged band of travelers felt all will to fight leave them.

They all felt it, the overwhelming despair that welled up in their hearts. "You will lose this fight" it seemed to say. And they believed it. Yet, each one of them silently yearned to believe that some greater will might be taking place, that somehow, everything so far had a purpose, and that, if they believed enough, anything was possible.

This was a time to believe.

"…on ma ni hatsu mei un. _**Makai Tenjyo!**_"

* * *

A gentle breeze rustled the surface of the pond, ripples spreading out from the many lily pads dotting the square enclosure. The delicate plants swayed slightly from the motion and coy brushed past the bobbing stems. Elegant white pillars rose on all sides of the sanctuary, sheltering the serene waters.

"An interesting turn of events."

"Indeed."

"Will this not simply complicate matters? As it was, their progress has been deplorable."

" 'Deplorable' is such a strong term. How about…'less than desired'?"

Standing near the water's edge, a tall man in very restrictive garb glanced at the woman seated beside him. The woman rested an arm indolently across her lap as she traced small circles on her cheek, leaning on one elbow in her chair.

"At times," the man continued, masking his vexation at her response, "if I am not mistaken, Your Excellency, you seem more transfixed by their antics than by their advancement, or rather, their lack thereof."

A sly smile spread across the woman's face. "Oh, come on, Jiroushin. Don't tell me you're not captivated by their display…"

Jiroushin showed no emotion as he responded. "I am not."

Kanzeon found this hard to believe, and chuckling, swatted his arm. "_Please_. As if anyone watching them could possibly not be."

"No offense, My Liege, but your obsession does not accurately reflect the viewpoints of others. Your overt interference in regards to those women is further proof that you have gone too far in this regard."

"Oh, give it a rest, Jiroushin. Since their time in heaven, those four have been rebellious and completely drawn to each other. It is only natural for two groups of similar beings to meet like this. I was simply helping accomplish the inevitable. Plus," she added, "this is what they asked for, or do you not remember? How long were we going to make them wait?"

Jiroushin still did not approve. "The repercussions could be enormous. You really should have sought counsel before making such a drastic move. And then to _bring them here_?"

"It's not like this is the first time I've done such a thing," Kanzeon replied, nonchalant. "Why make such a fuss over these four when no one objected to the others?"

Jiroushin's jaw dropped slightly before he could stop himself. "Surely you must be kidding. Do you not remember the uproar it caused when you reincar–"

"Yes, yes, I was only joking. Calm down." She sighed heavily, rubbing her temple.

Several moments of silence passed, interrupted only by the splashing of several coy in the pond.

"Back to my original question," the Merciful Goddess continued. "When you see them struggle like this, doesn't it impel you to action? Do you not yearn to assist them?"

Clearing his throat, Jiroushin replied, "Truly it can be said they could use some abetment, and on occasion this has been given."

"Yes, but more than that," Bosatsu continued. "You are curious as to the outcome, are you not? How things will truly turn out?"

"I am sure we have all speculated in that regard. The successful resurrection of Gyumaoh would bring adverse effects against all of the Three Worlds."

"Yes, yes, but, more than just speculation," Kanzeon broke in, waving his words away with one hand. Her eyes rose to meet his and her voice lowered. "Do you not want to truly _know_? Do you not wish to _see_ it?"

Her assistant quickly looked back onto the pond. "That ability is difficult to master. Often things discerned from such endeavors are incomplete, even false. It is not a route to pursue."

"And if you are certain to reveal the truth?" Bosatsu's eyes danced mischievously.

Jiroushin's expression grew serious and he held Kanzeon's gaze steadily. "The gift of foresight is tempting to some, but let none forget the price of such a power."

His voice hardened and bore no cadence. "'Any events witnessed via the use of foresight concerning mortal kind bar all further interference. The one having foreseen said affairs is thenceforth prohibited from travel to the mortal world until the thorough accounting of all glimpsed happenings has come to fruition. Any attempt to violate this construct will result in the unpreventable exorcism of divinity from the instigator.'"

In a very ungodlike gesture, Kanzeon rolled her eyes. "You are so boorish, Jiroushin. Spouting regulations that I myself helped formulate."

"Even so," he interrupted. "You seem to have forgotten their importance. Once the future has been seen, not even a god can move to change that course of events. And if one tries, that one is stripped of all power. You become no longer a god – a mere mortal." He paused. "The penalty is death."

The Merciful Goddess uncrossed, then re-crossed her legs, fiddling with her sheer skirt as she did so. Sighing, she gazed out upon the water. "Then thank the gods neither of us has used that power. What a shame that would be, to no longer be able to step in…even to save them…"

Her assistant shifted slightly and peered at her from the corner of his eye. "If I am not mistaken, Madam Lord, I sense a touch of remorse in your voice. You haven't actually…?"

Kanzeon smiled, but her eyes remained empty. "Of course not. Who would do such a thing?"

"An exceedingly curious and overly protective aunt," Jiroushin replied.

Bosatsu's smile faded.

Jiroushin closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "How does it end?"

"Not well."

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: The Adventure by Angels and Airwaves**


	8. What I expected

**Eight: What I expected**

**Chapter theme music:** **Creeper Kamikaze by The Exies **& **Never Too Late by Three Days Grace

* * *

**

_I can do this. Calm down - it'll be fine. Breathe, concentrate, and…_

Anna's eyes snapped open. Reaching into her pockets, she drew four shuriken and flung them towards her target. One flew cleanly past the left shoulder, while two others ricocheted off each other and landed harmlessly before the training dummy, which, strangely, resembled an effigy of Gojyo. There was a satisfying 'thunk' as the fourth shuriken pierced the post at stomach level.

"Chh," Anna sighed, irritated with herself. "This isn't working. Shuriken don't behave at all like darts."

"Well, we've figured out one thing," a bored voice announced. "You have plenty of room to improve."

Sanzo stood nonchalantly off to one side, leaning against a tall oak. Anna glanced over at him, watching as patches of sunlight glinted off his golden hair from between the branches. His seemingly disconnected expression was far from encouraging. She turned back toward the antennae-wearing target.

With a slow controlled breath, she let fly with four more shuriken.

"Better. But, you should bend your knees slightly to give your throws more energy. It might also improve your aim. The stronger and more confident the throws, the less hesitation that can disrupt your shots."

Anna bent her knees. Sanzo shook his head. "Too much." She straightened some.

"No," Sanzo said, with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. Arms folded, he leaned forward and away from the tree.

"Like this," he said. Sanzo crouched slightly, bringing his shoulders forward.

Anna appeared annoyed. "You know," she said. "I can't see how much your knees are bent."

Sanzo's eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at himself. _God, what a pain in the…_ Folding his robe and carefully laying the Maten scripture on top of it, Sanzo resumed his stance.

"Can you see now?" Sanzo asked impatiently.

Anna nodded. Trying not to stare, she glanced over at Sanzo's lean form, now noticeable in his black body suit. He was thin, but his well-trained muscles tugged at the fabric as he tensed, poised to strike.

Sanzo stood back up, letting his arms fall to his sides and raised an eyebrow. "How about doing it then? After all, _you_ asked _me_ for training, remember?"

Anna snapped out of her obvious ogling and assumed the same stance. "Good," Sanzo stated. "Now, lean into the throw." He resumed leaning against the tree, this time pulling out a cigarette.

Anna watched him take out a lighter and frowned.

"What?" he asked, glaring at her. "I can't smoke outside?"

In response, Anna simply continued to frown but returned to her target practice.

"Fine. Be that way," Sanzo muttered, quietly enough that Anna couldn't hear. _Moody blond_, he thought to himself, but still he closed the lighter and broke the cigarette, tossing it to the ground. _Whatever._

With her back to Sanzo, Anna heard the lighter click closed. She smiled and leaned into her throw.

Arms folded and brow furrowed a fraction more than usual, the perturbed priest wasn't in one of his better moods. Five days had passed since his intervention in the forest and he had not yet recovered from using the Maten scripture incantation.

_Each time I release, it destroys me. If they knew how weak doing that makes me, Hakkai would throw a hissy fit and try to never let me use it, Goku would probably curl up into a ball and die thinking of how many times I've gone through this, and Gojyo, the conniving weasel, would find some way to take advantage of the situation. We can't be having that, now can we?_

In prime physical condition, Sanzo could release the scripture and feel halfway decent afterward. But, within a number of hours, his body felt as if he was struggling to recover both from being drowned and torn asunder. Breathing would stop being automatic and simply lifting an arm was agony. It seemed as if on a cellular level, he had been assaulted. And when he was already weakened, be it from exertion or illness, the effects were even worse.

At the beginning, these feelings had only lasted a matter of minutes. But, as the number of releases grew, the pain lingered. Then, Sanzo noticed a frightening pattern. Thirty minutes soon turned into an hour, then several hours, and most recently several days. And not only had the duration lengthened near exponentially, but the pain had become more insistent. Sleeping becomes impossible when one must remind himself to breathe. So, Sanzo found himself wrecked long after the suffering subsided.

"Ha!" Anna exclaimed, pointing energetically at the target. Sanzo raised an eyebrow and leaned to look past her, each movement reminding him of his desperate need for sleep.

Anna stood calmly again, her face serious. "All four hit the target."

Sanzo nodded. All the shuriken _had_ hit the target. One threatened to fall out of the dummy's side, two more rested three inches apart in one of its hands, and the last had clipped off an antenna.

"You're improving…I guess," Sanzo awarded her. She frowned, sighed in his direction, and moved to collect her spent shuriken.

With Anna's back turned, Sanzo rested his head against the tree, closing his eyes for just a moment…or so he intended.

Climbing back down from dislodging one of her weapons from a branch, Anna paused. Walking as quietly as she could, Anna stopped six feet from the dozing Sanzo. With his eyes closed and breathing regular, a calmness and peace came over him.

_He looks so different when he's not angry. He seems so young, vulnerable even._

Anna silently tiptoed up to him, mimicking his posture by laying her head back and folding her arms.

_This is…strangely comfortable. But, I could never fall asleep like this. I wouldn't have guessed he was this exhausted just by looking at him._

Sanzo stirred, his head jerking forward.

_Great,_ he thought. _Now I have to explain why I was –_

Anna stepped around a tree and into view, wildflowers in hand.

Sanzo gawked at her.

She halted, looking mildly embarrassed. "I was collecting the shuriken when I spotted these. I thought leaving some for Hakkai as a thank you for saving Chris' life would be appropriate. He seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't feel weird accepting them."

Sanzo hesitated, wondering if he had really only been out for a few seconds, and then shrugged his shoulders. "He's done far more embarrassing things for a man than accept flowers, trust me."

Anna smiled briefly before walking toward the forest inn to put them in water. But, once the smile faded, Sanzo glimpsed a look of sympathy before she passed him.

_She __**did**__ see me_.

"Wait," Sanzo insisted. Anna stopped, looking surprised. Catching himself, Sanzo groaned inwardly.

_Why am I doing this…?_

"Here," he said, taking one of the flowers from the bouquet in her hands. Breaking off most of the stem, he slid the delicate white blossom behind her ear. The small petals brought an innocence to her usually taciturn demeanor, one that Sanzo, begrudgingly, found quite attractive.

"That's my thanks for not asking questions."

Blushing, Anna brought a hand up, feeling the smooth petals under her fingers. She nodded a few times, face down, then hurried inside.

Sanzo mulled over his actions, stretching his stiffening body systematically until he felt as relaxed as he could in his condition. _God, I probably freaked her out. Someone like __**me**__ putting a flower in someone's hair…

* * *

_

Stretching back against a tall tree, a thin teenage boy blew a few blond locks out of his eyes as he looked up through the branches at the steadily greying sky. Running his fingers through his hair, he tensed, bringing a hand to his gun when he heard a rustling of cloth behind him.

"I-I am sorry," said a slightly shaken voice. "I did not mean to startle you, Priest Sanzo."

The teen turned to see the slender, dark-haired girl standing behind him, looking at her feet. "It's fine," he said, looking up at the sky, his hand dropping away from the gun. After a few moments of silence Sanzo asked, "Yuiren?"

She looked up, quickly. "Yes?" she asked.

"You needed something?"

"Oh…" Yuiren began softly, trailing off. "Well, not really." Sanzo raised an eyebrow. The sky was growing darker still, and flashes of light could be seen in the east. "I was just walking," Yuiren continued. "I love the rain."

Sanzo couldn't comprehend how anyone could possibly enjoy something as horrid as rain, let alone _love_ it. "It's dangerous," Sanzo said, as a blast of thunder tore through the air. "You should go back to the temple."

Inexplicably, Yuiren's face lit up, a genuinely delighted smile gracing her features. _What's she so happy about?_ Sanzo asked himself. _Didn't I __**just**__ scold her? _

"Thank you," she said, clasping her hands behind her back, and bowing to him slightly, her long hair cascading over her shoulders and falling into her face. Sanzo's eyebrows twitched at her reaction. Drops of rain began falling as she stood back up. "Thank you for caring, Priest Sanzo," she said, water trailing down her cheeks. "I actually thought you did not."

Sanzo's mouth opened slightly, as if he planned on saying something, and then it closed. Blinking with his eyebrows furrowed, he asked, "Why?"

"Because you always watch the sky, a much grander thing than a lowly shrine maiden such as I."

"No, that's not what I mean," Sanzo said, shaking his head. "Why does it matter to you what I worry about?"

It was now Yuiren's turn to blink. "Do you not know, Priest Sanzo? You are all that I have."

Sanzo stared at her, stunned. _I'm all that she…_

"Here," Yuiren said, holding out four perfectly formed white wildflowers. "To thank you for caring."

Haltingly, Sanzo reached out to take them. Yuiren closed both her hands around his as he took the flowers. Turning away, she stopped, Sanzo's free hand now grasping her wrist.

She watched as, after releasing her, he pulled one flower away from the others, pinched off the stem and slipped it behind her ear. The rain beat down on its fragile petals. Yuiren's smile widened as she felt the blossom under her fingers.

Sanzo faintly smiled back.

* * *

Sanzo pushed himself away from the tree he had been leaning against as he saw Anna stroll out of the inn, flowers no longer in tow.

"Sorry for the wait. I had to write a card."

Sanzo hid his "you've got to be kidding me" reaction behind a simple nod.

"No, no," he said, finger waving slightly. Anna stopped in mid-crouch, hands outstretched, reaching for the shuriken.

"Enough of that for one day. I thought we'd move on to something that might help to wake me up, something a little more…involved."

Anna stood up slowly, a sinking feeling in her chest. Sanzo noticed her unease and chuckled softly.

"I'm not going to torture you by making you run five miles or do a thousand push-ups, don't worry. I just thought a little interaction might do us both some good. I've seen how your friends handle themselves in close combat but I haven't seen _you_ fight with your hands yet. Just how good are you?"

"Not," Anna stated bluntly.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Traveling with fighters like them, I find that hard to believe."

"You're the only human traveling with a group of youkai. Am I supposed to question that?"

Blowing past her question, Sanzo retorted, "Those friends of yours don't seem like the types that would just let you go around being unable to defend yourself. The arrogant one at least must have forced you to learn something."

Anna laughed. " 'Arrogant' one? You mean Melinda? Yeah, she's tried, but nothing ever stuck. It doesn't help that she has trouble holding back even against newbies. Hand-to-hand training with her is impossible. She's simply unbeatable when in an unarmed battle."

This rather irritated Sanzo. "No one is unbeatable. That woman couldn't stand against one of us."

"Really? You think so?" Anna cocked her head to one side. "And who's the arrogant one now?" Sanzo let the comment slide. "But, you're right," Anna continued. "There is someone who can defeat her, or at least outlast her, and who has, on many occasions. And Goku probably would stand a chance."

Anna turned to Sanzo, waiting for him to say something. He looked back, not caring enough to ask her to speak further.

Sanzo shrugged, eyes turned. "Fine. If you're so pathetic in combat, you really stand to learn something from this." He turned toward her, knees bent, hands in front of him. "Hit me on my right side."

Anna, feeling defeated from his lack of interest, appeared visibly uncomfortable, and replied, "I don't want to."

"Don't act like you're someone's ward," Sanzo chided. "If you really intend to stay with us knowing that situations like that last one will repeat themselves, you _will_ learn to defend yourself. Now, forget your ego, be prepared to look stupid and hit me."

Anna punched at his right shoulder. Sanzo snatched hold of her wrist eight inches away from his body. Anna stood, waiting, not quite sure what he had wanted to have happen next.

"Why haven't you tried again?" Standing so close, Sanzo's soft words startled her.

"But," she muttered, "you caught my hand."

The twenty-four year old marksman looked at her dumbfounded, mouth gaping slightly. "What?"

Anna stuttered out a few unintelligible words and gave up.

"You _did_ have your eyes open during these past few battles, didn't you? What in the history of combat makes you think that if one attack fails you surrender without a struggle? You use another method. Hit me with a left hook. Use my hold on you as leverage and roundhouse kick me. God, _push_ me. Something!"

Sanzo's head ducked to the side as he stopped her punch. Arms now crossed in front of her, Anna brought a knee up towards Sanzo's stomach. Pulling her arms straight again and pivoting her, Sanzo spun Anna around, throwing her off balance, resulting in both her arms being pinned to her body, held firmly back against Sanzo's chest. After momentarily attempting to pull free from his "embrace", Anna brought a heel down at his right foot. He slid out of the way. Lifting her light form, Sanzo sidestepped and slammed her bodily into a tree.

"Nice try." Sanzo released her, backing away. Without hesitation, Anna pushed off the trunk with both arms, aiming a backward kick at Sanzo's stomach. He caught her foot, but did not expect a secondary kick aimed at his side. Anna moaned as her face hit the ground, but smirked when she felt her leg connect. Hauling herself upright, she turned to see Sanzo rubbing his knee.

"That's your _right_ knee, correct?" she asked, triumphantly, massaging her bruised jaw.

Sanzo grunted an acknowledgment. "Yeah, but you only managed by injuring yourself."

"And?"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes inquisitively. "You're really saying you're willing to take a hit to harm your opponent?"

Anna wiped some blood from her lip, spitting off to the side. "If that's what the situation demands."

Sanzo grinned slightly, nodding in approval. "Then I think I've got the perfect counter-attack style for you."

The small, thin blond bent her knees and brought both hands up in front of her.

"Then show me what you've got."

* * *

Smiling, Hakkai took his gaze off Sanzo and Anna from across the clearing and looked back at Chris. The slight brunette appeared frustrated and let out a half sigh, half groan. Branches of various sizes were scattered around the small clearing. Hakkai looked on as Chris attempted to individually manipulate all ten of her chi threads at once, causing each one to wrap around the branches and hold them aloft. She failed miserably. Three of the strings swung around aimlessly while four others were occupied lifting just one branch.

"This is hopeless," Chris conceded. She let the threads go limp, causing both branches to fall to the ground. Hakkai smiled and moved to stand next to her.

"It's not hopeless," he said, reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder. "After all, you've already made a big improvement." He smiled even wider and pointed to the branch that had required four of her threads. "This time, you managed to lift both ends of that one."

Chris looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "It's not funny," she said.

Hakkai laughed. "You're right. I'm sorry." He cleared his throat and turned to face her. "Try emptying your mind of everything. Think only of your objective." Hakkai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Chris watched his face relax. Her head tilted slightly as she gazed at him.

"Then," Hakkai continued, eyes open, "make your vision a reality." Lifting his hands in front of him, he launched eight rapid fire spheres of chi, targeting the branches in the perfect order so that they all shattered in the same instant. Wood splintered in all directions, showering shreds on a rather stunned Chris. "Sorry," Hakkai half-laughed, pulling pieces of wood from her hair. She blushed slightly, feeling his hand on her cheek. His smile deepened, noticing her embarrassment. A light Chris had never seen before danced in his eyes, and his smile shifted slightly, tenderness in his gaze.

"I'm actually surprised you can smile like that."

"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked, continuing to pick flecks from her clothing.

"You had me kind of worried," Chris continued. "I noticed that you always smile and seem really friendly, but the way you smiled was so empty that it hurt to watch you."

Hakkai pulled back. His arms drifted to his sides and he looked away from Chris, a subtly pained expression on his face.

"You're hurting like crazy on the inside, yet you grin and bear it."

Chris watched Hakkai's eyes. They closed slightly and looked down and to the left. She hated to take away his momentary happiness.

"At least that's this girl's opinion, anyway."

Hakkai stood there for a moment and then his eyes rose to meet hers. He brought his right hand up to her cheek. Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered, "Thank you…for caring enough to mention it to me."

Hakkai kissed her gently.

Chris's breathing became shallow and rapid. _Did he actually just...?_

Hakkai stepped back. "Now you try it," he said.

"W-what?" Chris stuttered.

"Envision the targets," Hakkai replied in his normal tone, as if the past fifteen seconds hadn't happened.

"Right." Chris shook her head slightly. _Maybe I was hallucinating._ But, as she put into practice what Hakkai had suggested, she noticed that he stood more comfortably beside her.

_And, then again,_ she thought, _maybe I wasn't..._

As she brought both arms out before her, a shooting pain tore through her chest.

"Are you okay?" Hakkai leaned down, bringing his face level with hers as she clutched at the bandages within her kimono. "Is everything healing right? No signs of infection, are there? I'd offer to perform an inspection, but I fear I'd come off like Gojyo."

"It's all right," Chris nodded, embarrassed from his blatant possessive concern over his recent 'patient'. "I'm fine, don't worry. It just hurts every once in a while. You did a wonderful job on me. Don't think I believe otherwise."

Hakkai straightened back up. "I'm responsible for all your medical care. Remember that. Don't hide anything from me just because you fear it would mar my reputation or bruise my ego, all right?"

Chris smiled sheepishly, nodding. "Got it, doc."

Hakkai's smile returned. "Good." He motioned toward the branches laying a ways off. "Shall we?"

* * *

Goku stood at the base of a fifty-foot tall tree and called up to Savannah.

"Okay," he said. "So, once you jump, the trick is to already have your legs bent."

Savannah wasn't sure she could do this. She had loved climbing trees for ages, but she had always managed to get stuck in them and Melinda would have to come and save her. Now, she was going to have to leap out of the mid-level branches of a tree, a rather tall one at that, and try not to break any bones, or hit anything on the way down. She inhaled deeply, bent her knees and was about to jump when Goku called, "Bend your knees a little more! If you jump out like that, you'll shatter your knee caps."

_Great_, Savannah thought. _Just great_. One more breath, a quick prayer, and then she leapt.

As the wind ripped past her, the ground suddenly appeared much more solid than before. Panicking, random memories flashed through her mind. Images of Anna hitting Melinda with a fan; Chris and her watching Hunter x Hunter together; Greg Ayres at that one con in Kansas hugging her for a picture. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for a rather rough landing.

She didn't have one. Instead, when she peeked open her eyes, she saw Goku's crookedly smiling face. "You should really have your eyes open when you do that," he said, setting her down.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Listen," Goku began. "We'll both do it together this time, okay?" She nodded and they climbed the tree.

Once within the branches, through the leaves, Savannah could see Chris struggling with her threads, Hakkai standing close by. She saw Anna gawking at Sanzo as he obliterated his target and watched as he turned to her, indicating that she should do the same. Savannah turned her eyes to Melinda, who was running through the trees, trying to find Gojyo. It seemed that their training session had turned into a game of tag. Looking over at Goku, he smiled at her and asked if she was ready. She nodded.

"Okay, bend your knees a little more and lean forward."

"Like this?" Savannah asked, snapping to attention.

"Almost," Goku said. He then pushed gently on the back of her knees with his foot until they were bent to the right place. He also pushed her shoulders forward, bending her over slightly. "Like _that_."

They both jumped. As Savannah fell she envisioned what Goku had looked like when he had demonstrated it. As he hit, his knees had bent even further, and after flipping forward, he'd spun on one leg, hand braced on the ground, knocking the posts out from under four of the targets that they had placed around the tree. She tried to do the same.

As she landed and rolled forward, she braced herself with her left hand, kicking in a wide arc at the targets. All she succeeded in hitting was Goku, and it didn't even move him.

"That was so weak!" she complained. "I'm never gonna be like you!" She groaned, sitting on the grass and massaging her left ankle. She had felt it pop when she spun on it.

"Aw, don't say that," Goku said, consolingly. "You're getting better. At least this time you landed on your _own _feet." Savannah frowned at him and stood up, ready to go again.

As the minutes passed and they repeated the same exercise dozens of times, Goku watched Savannah improving, rapidly. It wasn't hard to believe that this girl had trained in martial arts for hours out of every day for the last ten years. Not only was she landing softer and spinning smoother, but she was looking to him for pointers less and less. Her face grew more serious with each jump and she approached every leap with a frenzied eagerness.

_For a little spaz, she sure can focus_, Goku observed with a smile. But then, her behavior struck him strange. _Come to think of it, she's acting completely different from when I've seen her fight before. Maybe it's because of what happened during that last battle…_

Goku winced at what he had witnessed then. After Sanzo had released the Maten scripture, all remaining youkai were swiftly abolished. But the damage had already been done.

Goku, having chased down several stragglers, was the last to arrive at the girls' sides. He returned to see Hakkai leaning over Chris, his hands pouring chi into her deeply pierced chest. Gojyo made a scene over Melinda's shredded shoulder, but she shrugged him off, too concerned with her near-dying best friend. Anna knelt near Chris's head, silently urging Hakkai to succeed.

And then there was Savannah, standing perhaps fifteen feet away, her whole body shaking. Goku had approached her, speaking softly, but she made no response. She looked like someone who was reliving the most horrible day of her life.

_She was so worried about her,_ Goku thought, watching as Savannah successfully knocked down six targets and then flipped into a backward hand-spring, taking down two others. She flashed him a full-toothed grin.

Goku snapped to his senses. "Hey, you're gettin' pretty good. Those are some flashy moves."

Savannah blushed and kicked the dirt. "Aww, stop it. I'm nowhere near as good as you."

"Really?" Goku asked, perking up. "Wanna give it a try? You against me? I won't hurt ya, promise."

The squealing teen leapt up and down, waving her arms in excitement. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I've always wanted to practice with you. It'd be so much more fun than sparring with my snotty sister."

Goku loosened up his shoulders and smiled, beckoning to her. "Come."

Savannah grinned, squatting low for a moment, then launched herself at Goku. He scoffed slightly, having expected her to try something a little more complex than coming at him head on. Goku took a half-step back, bringing his arms up, preparing to catch Savannah's punch. He noticed a slight shift in her weight as she began to morph her attack into a kick. _Too easy_, he thought. Smirking, he was just about to catch Savannah's right leg when she suddenly disappeared.

A moment later, the super hyperactive girl was latched onto Goku's back, her arms locked around his neck. Giggling, Savannah asked, "Do you surrender?"

Goku was amazed. "How did you _do_ that?" he asked as she dropped off of him, stretching one arm into the air and yawning.

She grinned, turning around to face the opposite direction. "I could tell you," she said quietly, then she spun around and spouted, "But then I'd have to kill you!" and tackled him. Goku squeaked slightly as he was brought to the ground by the exceedingly small female. Savannah giggled like a maniac as she rolled off to his side. After a few moments she started speaking again. "Promise ya won't laugh if I tell you?"

Goku thought that this was a rather odd remark. What way could there possibly be to learn an awesome skill like disappearing that would be embarrassing? He had no clue. "Sure thing," he said.

Savannah made a funny face and rolled over onto her stomach. "Well," she began, playing with the grass, "I really like reading this stuff called manga. It's a comic book." Goku looked at her blankly. He had no idea where she was going with this. "Anyway, there's this one series called Whistle! and it's _deeply, muchly _cool," she continued. "It's 'bout this way tiny dude name Sho who plays soccer." At this point Goku looked completely lost.

"Um…" Goku said, raising his hand, afraid of seeming stupid. "What's soccer?"

"Oh!" Savannah exclaimed, surprised. "I didn't know ya didn't have soccer here! Well, soccer's a really fun game where you and yer team run around uber speedy-like n' kick a ball at the other team's goal box thingy that they're tryin' to protect from ya. Make sense?"

Goku nodded, then his eyes lit up. "Like football?"

"Yeah! Like football! Duh, Savannah. I'm so stupid, thinkin' ya didn't have soccer in this world…" She tapered off, catching herself. _Oops_, she thought. _Probably shouldn't have said 'this world.' _ "Soooooo," she continued, "Sho has to make up for bein' tiny by comin' up with awesome techniques he can use that use his uber itty-bitty-ness to make him rock! He figures out a way to dodge around a person's blind spot so it's like he just went poof! Gone! Isn't that wicked cool?" she exclaimed, loudly.

Goku sat in stunned silence for a moment and then slowly said, "So all of that was just to say that ya learned how to disappear from a comic?"

"Yeah. Pretty much," Savannah said, nodding.

Goku looked at her for a moment longer. "Cool!" he shouted. "Can ya teach me?"

"Sure!" Savannah began. "Wait! Aren't you suppose'ta be teachin' me here?"

"Yeah, but who cares?"

Savannah thought about this for a moment. Either way she would be with Goku, so… "Good point. Ok! Let's go!"

* * *

Leaves turned into a green blur as Melinda flew through the forest, ducking behind trees and jumping over fallen branches. Pressing herself against the base of a weeping willow, she surveyed the dense forest. _Where is he?_

"Gotcha." Melinda felt hands grab her waist and pinch slightly. She spun around, thrusting her right palm up, catching her assailant in the chin.

"Oops," she said, wincing. "You were supposed to block. This is an exercise, remember?"

Gojyo had an indignant expression on his face as he rubbed the quickly forming bruise. "Excuse me for havin' some fun." He acted hurt momentarily and then a wicked grin played over his lips. "How 'bout if I..."

Melinda backed away smiling, shaking her head. "Don't you even..." Gojyo lunged forward and tickled her fiercely. With a squeal, Melinda brought up her knee, solidly connecting with Gojyo's outstretched elbow. A stabbing pain shot up his shoulder, but he ignored it, reaching for her again. This time, Melinda sidestepped and grabbed Gojyo's left wrist. She stepped behind him, twisting his arm until it rested firmly against his back, all the while using her right leg to kick the back of his knee, dropping him to the ground.

"Where did you learn these moves?" Gojyo mumbled into the grass.

"It's a long story," Melinda replied, slightly loosening her grip as she felt his body relax beneath her.

Gojyo smirked, then took advantage of the opportunity he had created. Reaching up to grab her with his free hand, he flipped her over, pinning her beneath him.

"I have time," he said, pressing her arms firmly into the ground on either side of her head.

"After all," he said, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I've got nothing better to do."

Melinda laughed softly, blowing his hair out of her eyes. After a few moments looking up at him, she spoke softly, "Do me a favor and at least _try_ not to sound like you want me."

"Why?" Gojyo asked, bringing a hand to her waist. "I'm man enough to admit what I want."

"Slow down, Tiger," Melinda warned, halting his hands progress. Gojyo smirked at her. "You know," Melinda continued. "I can understand why you behave like this. After all, it's hard for a girl to say no to someone who is criminally beautiful."

Gojyo's eyes narrowed, and his grip on her relaxed. "Do you really think that's something a woman should say to a man?"

"You're no ordinary man. I think you can take it. Now, I'll tell you my story if you get off me," she said, smiling.

Gojyo slid his other hand behind her neck. "You really can't stand to let me have fun, can you?"

"On the contrary," she replied, quietly. "I don't mind it myself; it's just hard to talk for very long with you forcing the air from my lungs. You're kinda heavy."

"Sorry," he mumbled as he lifted himself away from her. He reached out a hand to pull her up.

"Thanks," she said, leaning against a willow.

"Now, about those moves..." Gojyo sat beside Melinda, arms up behind his head and feet crossed out in front of him. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Melinda stayed quiet for a moment, then spoke. "I'm just wondering where to start." Her eyes traveled around the forest and settled on a squirrel attacking a cluster of acorns.

She sighed. "Ten years ago, my brother, well, my step-brother, killed my adoptive parents. He then attacked me, but I managed to kill him. I stabbed him in the throat and then in the back five times."

Gojyo looked at the ground in front of him, silent. _This hits a little close to home_. "So, I take it that's when you got that scar on your chest?"

Melinda nodded. "After that, Savannah and I went to dozens of foster homes, all in the same city. Seems we couldn't behave ourselves."

Gojyo looked at her, amused. "Savannah and you, unable to behave yourselves? _Never._"

"Yeah," Melinda laughed. "A real shocker, huh? It messes a person up, not having a stable home. So our behavior just grew stranger and stranger. If our original parents hadn't died and none of this had happened, I _know _I would be a different person. Things from our pasts…they haunt us. They definitely haunt me."

Gojyo watched her eyes mostly close. "You and I," he said, "we have a lot in common."

Melinda gazed at the swaying branches all around. "I think a lot of us do," she said, quietly. "We've all gone through something - something traumatic. And it's changed us."

Resting her head back against the tree, she continued. "In the town we lived in, there was one street that had all kinds of strange stores. There was an exotic animal store, a Slovenian food store, a Nicaraguan book store, and several others. But, what interested me was an old kenjutsu dojo that some really gorgeous twenty-something Asian guy ran. And he didn't only teach sword killing techniques. He was a grand master of six different fighting and self-defense styles - a true genius. Three weeks after the...incident...I enrolled Savannah and myself in the school.

"We were the only two students he had for a long time. He understood why we were there and was willing to prepare us for what lay ahead. He recommended that I focus on traditional kenjutsu, stressing battoujutsu and iaido, where you use the sheath to accelerate your draw and perform one-strike kills. Even at that age I was pretty tall and since I had quick reflexes and was plenty flexible, he thought it'd be the perfect match. Savannah, though, was too small to use any of the traditional weapons he trained his students with, so she focused strictly on hand-to-hand combat skills, in reality quite similar to jeet kun do. She'd always been able to jump like a flea and had magnificent agility and stamina. Well, he spotted that talent immediately. Kazuma-sensei was amazing." Melinda's eyes grew distant. "He was a brilliant teacher. He had a way of speaking that made you want to meet his expectations, to have him smile at you. I've never since met such a truly loving man. I quickly grew taller than him, but I never reached his level of skill or speed in the nine years I studied under him. It was as if with every step I took, he took five more away from me. I couldn't catch up. I never did. "

"Sounds like you love him," Gojyo half whispered.

Melinda hesitated and her voice faltered. Gojyo looked up. He turned to find her fighting back tears.

"Calm down, angel," Gojyo whispered soothingly. Melinda just shook her head, eyes clenched shut. Gojyo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested her head against his chest.

"Eight months ago, he …"

* * *

"Come on, Melinda. Stop flirting and come inside. Kazuma-sensei's waiting."

Savannah stood by the door of the dojo, hands on her hips, one foot tapping impatiently.

"Sorry, sorry," Melinda apologized, walking to the door. "That guy looked like Sanosuke. I couldn't help myself."

Sliding the door open, she slipped off her shoes, feeling the slight roughness of the tatami mats against her skin in the entryway.

"Sorry we're late, Master. Melinda was being stupid again," Savannah explained, looking up to where Kazuma should have been standing. He wasn't there.

Both girls stood in shocked silence. Blood stained the walls of the wide room, smears marring the bamboo floor. Name plates of previous students lay in pieces throughout the hall, cut down by deep sword strokes. A war could have raged within those walls and caused no more destruction.

"Master!" Savannah shrieked, finally coming to her senses, and sprinted across the training hall. Melinda raced to Kazuma's room, the door of which was hewn in two.

"Please…no..."

Kazuma sat on the floor, propped against his desk, straining to breathe. With both arms pressed tightly against his stomach, he momentarily slowed the deadly flow of blood from his abdomen.

Melinda ran up to him, hesitated, uncertain what to do, then knelt, applying additional pressure to the wound. "Call an ambulance, Savannah!" she screamed over her shoulder. Savannah didn't move. Turning her full attention to Kazuma, Melinda asked, "Who did this to you? Who?"

"My…students…" The sound of blood bubbling in his lungs stopped his words. Tears came to his eyes as he raised a hand toward Melinda's face. She reached to meet it, but his arm fell limp before she their hands touched.

"Sensei," Melinda said quietly. "Kazuma. No, don't leave us. Don't leave _me_. Not now, like this. I've finally realized that I…"

The sisters watched as his eyes unfocused and he slowly slid onto his side. Melinda reached a shaking hand toward him, then stopped midway. Her arm was slick with blood and some dripped steadily from her elbow, disappearing amidst the deep red covering Kazuma's body. Behind her, she heard Savannah's strained breathing, ragged amongst her unsuppressed sobs.

_How could this happen? _Melinda struggled to process what was going on, fighting back despair. _Who could possibly overpower Kazuma-sensei?_

Savannah sunk to the ground, now gasping for breath. This gentle and beautiful young man had acted as her father for the past nine years, her only source of stability and comfort, but now he had been taken from her.

"A little late, don't you think, Joseph?"

Before Savannah had the time to turn her eyes toward the voice, Melinda shot a leg out, catching a chair with her foot and twisted around, launching it straight at the speaker's face.

In one fluid motion, the intruder snatched the chair from the air, spun it around and sat down on it backwards, his chin resting nonchalantly on his hands.

A sudden wave of nausea hit Melinda and she grew strangely light-headed, but she shook her eyes clear as the man before her laughed mockingly. He looked young, perhaps twenty-five, but his eyes hungered for blood like a soldier who has seen one too many battles. His left shoulder had been pierced through and his right hand poured blood.

His eyes flickered to the side as the man he had addressed earlier stepped forward. Tall, with light brown hair and blue eyes, he appeared nothing like the murderer he most certainly was. Both men bore sheathed swords and donned kimono.

"_Really_, Ethan," the second man said, "must you antagonize them? A battle with fighters of this caliber would be a waste of time."

"You're right," Ethan replied, staring Melinda straight in the eyes. "How much fun could it possibly be to fight the student when you so easily defeated the master?"

By this time, Melinda had gradually shifted her weight and had snaked her concealed left hand onto the scabbard of Kazuma's wakizashi. While Ethan taunted, she bade her time.

Melinda cart wheeled over Kazuma, snatching four steel letter openers from his desk and unsheathing his wakizashi. Before she landed, Ethan had back flipped away from the chair, kicking it in her direction, and had a straight sword in hand. Melinda fired off all four letter openers, aiming around the incoming chair, ducked under it, then charged directly at Ethan.

_He's injured, whereas that other guy…_

Melinda noted peripherally that the one called Joseph had not moved except a slight tilt of the head to avoid having one of the seven-inch pieces of metal enter his right eye. The only evidence he had been involved in the earlier slaughter was a single light scratch to his left cheek. He had even wiped the blood away.

Melinda's blade locked with Ethan's. Pushing her shorter sword aside, he aimed a roundhouse kick at her face. But, anticipating this attempt to overpower her, Melinda gave in to his push and dropped below the expected kick. Bracing herself with her unoccupied hand, she simultaneously hacked upward, laying the calf of his swinging leg open to the bone and kicked him squarely in his grounded knee. Taking the blows, he flipped backward, then sprinted toward her.

_He's running with those wounds? Slashed muscles aside, the pain alone should have brought him down._ While Melinda was distracted by these thoughts, Ethan managed to strike furiously enough to knock her off balance. An unforeseen kick to the stomach sent her down on one knee. Ethan raised his blade to rend her in two when a single shuriken thrown by the distraught Savannah forced him to hesitate.

From her kneeling stance, Melinda lunged forward, blade aimed at Ethan's heart, while three more shuriken soared above her head. Melinda's hilt met Ethan's chest. But, instead of having a second man's blood cover her arms, Melinda watched as nothing happened. The room was still.

Four shuriken and the blade to Kazuma's wakizashi were embedded in the wall. Joseph stood with one hand on Melinda's shoulder, sword drawn. The girl tried to pull away, but her body failed to respond. Another wave of lightheadedness and nausea hit her, this one robbing her of sight. As it passed, she felt the man's hand travel along her shoulder to rest on the back of her neck.

"You realize," he said softly, his fingers lightly moving against her skin, "if I had so desired, it would not have been your blade that was cut in two just now."

Melinda uncontrollably slumped to her knees. Ethan stepped back, breathing quickly, one hand to his chest where the woman's sword had nearly entered.

_What is happening to me?_ Melinda desperately wondered, sliding closer and closer to the floor. Behind her, she heard Savannah's legs give out, slamming her roughly into the desk as she fell.

"Who…are you?" Melinda managed to whisper, her throat growing tight.

"It is of no consequence." Kneeling, the young man placed a finger under Melinda's chin, turning her to face him. "Now that you are not actively attempting to kill my friend here, I see that you are quite attractive." He ran his hand through her hair, then glanced behind her. "It would be a shame for one as beautiful as yourself to die here, leaving your younger sister all alone in a world full of very bad people, people that, given the chance, would be quite willing to take advantage of vulnerable young women."

A hard, sickening knot formed in Melinda's stomach. Joseph stood, sheathed his blade and pulled a blood-covered scroll from his sleeve. "Your sensei fought well," Joseph continued, fingering the scroll. "He struggled so fiercely to live. Even when my blade ripped through his intestines, he managed to grab my wrist and strike my less defended side." He brushed the wound on his cheek. "A pity there were two of us. With just one, he may have stood a chance. Or perhaps…" He paused. "If there had been someone with him…"

_Stop…Just __**stop**__…_Tears slid down Melinda's cheeks, mixing with Kazuma's blood to drip from her face.

"Do you know the sad part?" Joseph walked toward the office, eyeing Kazuma's form with a slight curiosity. "He rushed the battle, ignoring small openings in our defenses just to take the risk for a killing blow, all hoping to end it…_before you returned_. If, instead of going strictly on the offensive, he had focused on prolonging the struggle, he could have exploited the moment in which you arrived, even relying on both of you for support. But, from the start, he thought of nothing but your safety. I'd say he must have loved you deeply." Joseph shook his head, sighing. "What you can _never_ do in battle is think of anyone but yourself, no matter how dear they are to you."

Three steady strides brought him to Melinda's side once more. Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispered, "You have better eyes than him. When you charged Ethan, they betrayed one thing – pure, unbridled hatred. You wanted to be the one to kill your master's murderers. Tell me, in that moment, as you flung yourself into battle, halfway armed, with your sister behind you in a near-catatonic state, how much were you worrying of her safety? You had no knowledge of our skills. From our wounds and behavior, you most likely guessed Ethan was not the stronger fighter. But still, charging at him like that was reckless. Perhaps you assumed he dealt the killing blow? Whatever the reason, you underestimated me, a fact which is confirmed by your current state. That is one area we'll have to work on. But still, your rage left no room for guarding others, for worrying about those weaker than you. _That_ is why you have great potential. _That_ is what separates you from lesser fighters. Whereas your sensei… well, he had seen the end of his usefulness."

Joseph looked over the scroll in his hand once more. "Actually, handing this over to us was the most useful thing he ever did."

Slipping the scroll back within the folds of his kimono, Joseph walked toward the dojo's entrance.

"Hey!" Ethan shouted, finally regaining his will to speak. "We're not gonna kill them?"

Joseph stared back at him. Ethan glared back at him. "Fine," he stated, irritated. "Then, even if we don't kill them, they can still provide us a little fun after all this hard work."

"No," Joseph stated plainly. "I have wasted enough time. Any further commotion will serve no purpose but to draw undue attention. Already, having relied on the neighborhood's lack of concern for random men strolling in here is pushing the realms of believability."

"Aw, c'mon. How often will we get a chance like this? They walked right into the cloud of sedative and by now they shouldn't even be able to make any noise. What 'commotion' could it possibly cause? Though, it is more fun when they struggle…"

"_**Ethan**_," Joseph said, sternly. "If you so much as lay a hand on that woman, I will personally remove your head."

Ethan's grin disappeared, replaced with an irritated frown. "You said you didn't care what I did to women as long as they –"

" – weren't among the ones I have claimed as my own," Joseph finished for him. "She," he said, looking the nearly unconscious Melinda over, "will be my wife, even if it means returning to this world to take her. Though something tells me she won't wait for that to happen."

"Why not just take her now?"

Joseph gave him a condescending look. "In her poisoned state, it would be impossible to disguise removing her from here as anything but a kidnapping. The neighbors _would_ notice that one. As it is, you'll need to focus on hiding your wounds somehow."

Ethan gestured toward Savannah. "What about the other one? Can I –"

"By extension, she's mine."

Ethan's shoulders sagged momentarily and he seemed to pout. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Joseph's gaze met Melinda's and then he turned and was gone.

A heavy quiet filled the large space. Melinda's tears would not stop. The man she was in love with was dead and she had failed in her role as Savannah's protector. When they had shown up, Kazuma had been beyond saving. He had died trying to protect them. And what had she done? Rather than doing her best to ensure both of their safety, she had left her stunned sister's side in favor of her insatiable urge for revenge. The consequences of that could have been infinitely worse, but the mental abuse it wreaked was more than enough.

Melinda's weakened and poisoned body wept against the floor. _Forgive me…_

* * *

"Savannah and I were trapped in motionless bodies, barely conscious, for five hours, a strong airborne paralysis agent coursing through our veins. I was left to struggle with my conscience, while Savannah, who I couldn't see at the time, was actually slumped against Kazuma-sensei's gradually cooling body. I can only imagine what that kind of experience does to someone."

Gojyo lifted himself from beside the willow and walked over to Melinda's side. As she spoke, she seemed like a different person; a cold harshness filled her voice, pain pouring into every word.

"You might wonder how come no one in the neighborhood called for help. Surely they heard the battles, right? Well, Kazuma-sensei had trained us so hard and well that the only sounds during battle were those of ringing steel, something everyone had grown quite accustomed to. And Kazuma would never have acted out of the ordinary, drawing innocent people into the fight. He wasn't that kind of person. _He_ had been challenged, and _he_ would meet it. And it turns out this was one fight he would not refuse.

"After some time, we figured out that those young men had been among master's first students, Joseph Williams and Ethan Field. They had studied under him briefly, just long enough to uncover his various fighting styles. I still have no idea why they killed him, but it's obvious they had planned for it. That scroll Joseph stole… If that was the cause of the attack, it still doesn't answer why Kazuma wouldn't just hand it over. What piece of rolled parchment could possibly be worth someone's life?"

Gojyo looked at her from the corner of his eye. He wasn't usually one to let the woman do all the talking, but this seemed an appropriate time. She continued to hold back her tears, her eyes glinting with moisture against the now setting sun.

"I _will_ find that man. I will kill Joseph, even if it's the last thing I do." She couldn't restrain herself any longer and she muttered curses as the tears fell from her eyes. She hurriedly brushed them away, turning her back to Gojyo. Drawing her toward him, Gojyo folded his arms around her shoulders, until she settled back against him.

"I will." Her voice shook and she clenched her eyes shut.

Gojyo tenderly kissed her neck, feeling her trembling body against his. "I believe you."

"How can one person be forced to experience so many horrible things? How can I keep being forced to cry like this? I just can't imagine what could happen that would ever take this pain away."

Gojyo held her tighter, leaning his head against hers. "All you can do is try. _We_ can try, all of us. Together, we can move forward."

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music:** **Creeper Kamikaze by The Exies **& **Never Too Late by Three Days Grace **


	9. Stick around

**Nine: Stick around**

**Chapter theme music: Young Folks by Peter Bjorn and John** &** Everlong (acoustic) by Foo Fighters

* * *

**

"I am so freaking hungry, Sanzo! Come on! I wanna eat!" Goku flopped on one of the cabin's beds. Directing his puppy eyes at Sanzo, he whined some more.

"Shut it, you ravenous dependent," Sanzo nearly growled, letting fly with his fan.

"You know," Melinda said, leaning against Gojyo on the couch. "I'm pretty hungry myself. Hey, Savannah." The golden-eyed child paused while ruffling through her bag, eyes brightening. "Cook something."

"Okay! Whaddaya guys want?" Savannah asked, skipping backward toward the pre-stocked kitchen, bag in hand.

"Mexican!" Melinda screamed.

"Oooooo! Yeah!" Chris and Anna chimed in.

"I want a cheese enchilada!"

"Tostadas! Tostadas!"

"Chimichanga sounds good..."

"Mexican?" Hakkai asked, intrigued by the sudden surge of enthusiasm.

"Oh, you haven't any before, have you?" Savannah mumbled absently, producing an absurdly frilly apron from her pack.

"It's foreign food," Chris explained, sitting across from Goku on the bed. "Oh, and don't worry Goku," she added, causing him to spring to a sitting position, legs crossed. "Unlike Chinese food, it sticks with you for a long time."

"Yes!" Goku shouted, doing a victory dance on the bed. "FOOD!" Another solid hit from Sanzo's fan ended that.

The moment Savannah started cooking, the girls made a point of staying far away. They had learned from a number of rather painful experiences that Savannah took cooking very seriously and would bite off the head of any who entered the kitchen. While Savannah was cooking, the kitchen was her domain, a place very close to her heart.

Also, when Savannah was cooking, it seemed like she had a sixth sense.

"Go away, Melinda," Savannah said, perfectly chopping a full head of lettuce in under seven seconds. "I'd be done sooner if you'd just get freaking far away from my kitchen." Without looking up, she then proceeded to throw a wooden spoon with supreme accuracy, hitting Melinda in the head as she reached for a pile of grated cheese. Anna looked over at her as she held her injured nose, trying her best to refrain from smearing Savannah into the kitchen floor. She really wanted to eat though, so she managed.

Anna scoffed. She averted her gaze from the 'pathetic sight' that was Melinda to a much more welcoming one.

Sanzo leaned against the far wall of the room with his eyes closed. Anna smiled slightly, content, which was very rare in her life. She watched as Sanzo absently brushed some of his short blond hair from his face. She inhaled sharply when he suddenly opened his eyes and looked straight into hers.

Anna had a bad habit of staring at people. Usually, whenever she was caught gazing at a boy in high school, she would look away quickly, but with Sanzo, it was different. As long as his gaze held hers, she _couldn't _look away.

Goku slowly peeked his head around the door frame, watching Savannah cook. It smelled so good that the poor little boy couldn't stay away.

"Hey, Savannah?" Goku said slowly, remembering the spoon to the face Melinda had received. "Can I come in?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Sure thing, Goku," Savannah said, turning from the stove momentarily to smile at him. "Have a seat at the table." He came in and sat down quietly, drooling a little puddle onto the floor.

"You're hungry, right?" Savannah asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Uh-huh," Goku managed.

"Well, if you promise not to tell anyone," Savannah said, as she walked over to Goku holding a plate. "Here." She handed him an enchilada. The wonderful smell was almost too much for the small boy. He practically inhaled the food. Every now and then Savannah would hear a grunt of gratitude between swallows. She smiled at Goku and finished cooking.

Chris, who was exhausted from her strenuous training with Hakkai, had fallen asleep before Goku sneaked from his place at her feet. Melinda lay on the bed beside her, leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed. Gojyo sat on the other bed in the room looking passively at Melinda, who twitched slightly and shifted to a more comfortable position. Gojyo raised an eyebrow and smirked, seeing as Melinda had lounged out on the bed with one arm behind her neck and the other laying across her stomach. Her black undershirt was pulled down a little more than usual and- "Ow," Gojyo said.

Gojyo's traveling eyes were stopped when Hakkai poked him gently in the side of the head. "That's not very nice, Gojyo," he said, sitting down beside him. "Leering while she's asleep." Hakkai smiled at Chris's resting frame. He nudged Gojyo and led him to a different room so the girls could have some peace.

It had been two minutes since their eyes locked, and Anna stilled couldn't pull away. _Is he sleeping with his eyes open?_ Anna wondered. She was seriously considering this option when Sanzo raised an eyebrow and leaned away from the wall as Savannah stepped out of the kitchen, a perky Goku right behind her.

"Dinner's done, everybody!" she called loudly, hoping that Gojyo and Hakkai would hear her in the other room. Anna finally tore her eyes from Sanzo's and looked at Melinda and Chris who were slowly getting up. Gojyo and Hakkai appeared from the back room.

"That's why I hate playing poker with you, Hakkai," Gojyo ranted. "You always just barely win."

"I'm sorry." Hakkai smiled sheepishly.

Melinda, who had just woken up, blinked a few times and said, "By just barely, do you mean by an incredible margin?"

Gojyo sneered. "That's exactly what I meant, love."

They all walked into the small kitchen and crammed themselves around the even smaller table.

"You know," Chris said, slowly. "It might be easier if we eat in the other rooms."

"Good idea," Melinda said, squeezing out from between Hakkai and Anna.

They all grabbed a plate, filling them from various dishes on the stove and counter. The girls sat on one bed in the room just outside the kitchen, and the guys sat on the other.

Anna had trouble not looking at Sanzo during her meal. Every time she looked up from her plate, he seemed to loom right in front of her. Not to mention, every time she glanced at him, her thoughts went back to their morning training and she would blush slightly.

Savannah wolfed down her food and rushed back into the kitchen. Goku followed her so he could get fifths. She stood at the counter, busily working away at a bunch of strawberries she'd found in the fridge. Goku watched her with interest as he slowly gnawed on a chimichanga. "Finished!" Savannah called happily as she carried a tray full of strawberries and a bowl of white sugar out to the guys and girls.

"Aw-right!" Melinda exclaimed, grabbing a few of the berries and munching on them after applying a thorough coating of sugar. She held one out to Gojyo who audaciously ate it from her hand.

"Thanks, Angel," he purred. She openly laughed at him and grabbed several more.

"I love your simple things as much as your gourmet food, Savannah," Chris stated, smiling. Anna nodded in agreement.

"My, isn't this nice?" Hakkai said as he took a few strawberries from Savannah. "Thank you. The meal was delicious."

Savannah's smile grew larger. "I'm so glad you liked it!" she squealed.

After they finished eating and all the dishes were clean, Savannah spun around to face the girls and proclaimed, "Okay, chicky-boos! We're going for a walk!"

Without a single objection, all four girls promptly left the cabin. They were quite used to Savannah announcing this sort of thing out of the blue and found it simplest to just cooperate. A whining half-pint wasn't worth the trouble.

"What was that about?" Gojyo asked, finding the room pheromone-less.

Hakkai smiled contentedly. "Now, that's what I call a meal."

Sanzo walked back over to his favorite place in the room and leaned against the wall.

Flinging himself back on the bed, Goku quickly drifted off, snuggling a pillow, his stomach full at last. A not hungry Goku is a happy Goku.

* * *

_This really is strange_, Hakkai thought, folding his hands in his lap. _And wonderful_. From his perch on the front steps, he heard the distant cackles of Melinda's maniacal laughter punctuated by a single high pitched squeal from her sister.

_It's been a while since any of us had so much fun_–

"**Hey**!" Gojyo shouted, grabbing Hakkai by the shoulders, causing him to start. "What you thinkin' so hard about, old man? If I didn't know better," he began, moving to sit beside him, one arm across his shoulders, "I'd think you were plannin' your next move with Chris." Hakkai kept his eyes focused on the trees before him. "She is quite the looker…" Gojyo continued, peeking over to catch even the slightest reaction from Hakkai. He didn't get one. "Sweet, calm…naïve. Might be a pretty easy conquest, if you know what I mean."

"Who knows…" Hakkai replied absently. But, despite his placid expression, that devious nature of his decided to show itself. "All I've really been able to notice is Melinda. She's a very strong and intelligent woman, one that really knows what she wants in life."

"You've got that right." Gojyo stared into the trees, struggling to locate what his friend found so fascinating.

Hakkai let out a long breath. "Someone like that can be very…" Against his back, Hakkai felt Gojyo's arm twitch and then it dropped slightly. Hakkai barely suppressed a smirk. "I wonder what kind of man she prefers…" Hakkai waited for Gojyo's inevitable self-serving reply.

"That's easy. She wants someone just as confident, someone that sees the goal…and takes it."

"I don't know," Hakkai replied, skeptically, wanting to tease his friend even more. "I figure her rough exterior is her way of asking to be softened. I think she's more drawn to calm, mature, level-headed men, someone who will support her and cherish her, someone…" Hakkai paused, "well, I guess someone like me."

Gojyo's arm most definitely dropped now. "You think she'd go for _you_? Yeah right. I'll have her dancin' in my hand by the weekend."

_This is going perfectly_, Hakkai thought. "You seem pretty sure of yourself. You mean, she hasn't turned your advances down yet?" Hakkai could almost swear he felt Gojyo's ego shrivel.

"Well…" Gojyo trailed off, clearing his throat. "I haven't been tryin' that hard."

"Really? I figured you had one seduction setting, and that was perpetually set to 'On'."

"Well, I, uh…" Gojyo stammered.

Hakkai couldn't keep the façade up any longer. Letting out a giggle, the jig was up. "I'm just playing with you, Gojyo. I won't mess with her. She's all yours – your shot at the long game."

This simply flustered Gojyo even more. "Hey, she's not 'mine'. We're not 'together' or somethin' like that… And what's this about the long game? I mean, one girl? Psshh. Come on. Does that sound like me? No way…"

Hakkai broke down. Gojyo's back-pedaling was too much for him to handle. His laughter was deep and genuine, tears coming to his eyes. "You're wonderful, Gojyo. You never fail to amuse me."

Gojyo was just about to get angry when Goku's head popped between them. "What's got your tummy muscles all up in knots, Hakkai? What's happenin'? Spread the funny."

Hakkai rubbed the tears from his eyes. "I'm just reminded why being around you guys isn't such a bad life, that's all."

Goku smiled wide. "Great," he half-squealed, hugging Hakkai around the neck.

_Yeah_, Hakkai thought. _This might just be okay.

* * *

_

Savannah loved taking night walks with the girls. It gave her a chance to unwind and let out all the energy she'd built up through the course of the day. Back home she would usually hound Anna every night until she finally agreed, and then she would go across the hall of their apartment building and ask Chris. She made sure to always ask Chris because if she asked Melinda all she'd get was a swift kick in the head. The air tonight was crisp and Savannah inhaled deeply. "Hm-boy! This is the life, I tell ya," she said, stretching her arms high above her head.

"Sure it is," Melinda agreed. "If you enjoy risking your life while being attacked by sweaty youkai every day."

"Ah, but you're forgetting the most intriguing part, Melinda," Savannah said, holding her nose high in the air, trying to imitate her sister by using what she liked to call "I have my head shoved up my butt" language. "We are constantly surrounded by four ungodly attractive men. Surely you don't think life can get better than _this_."

"Shove it," Melinda mock-snarled, whacking her sister with a pine cone.

The girls continued in silence. Savannah would sigh every so often and get a punch in the back for it. The stars shone brightly over head and Chris found herself thinking back to the events of that morning. She blushed slightly remembering Hakkai's kiss. It had only been on her forehead, but it was so sweet that she couldn't help but smile about it.

Little rain drops began to fall and the girls stopped.

"Aw, crap," Melinda growled, removing her outer shirt and using it as a shield for her 'luscious' hair.

Anna and Savannah on the other hand, smiled at each other and, tilting their heads back with eyes closed, laughed into the rain as it got harder. They'd observed this tradition every time it rained since the day they first met.

* * *

It was an extremely cloudy day. The kind that makes people think about depressing things from their pasts. The kind of day that makes people cry.

It had been like this for five days straight, with no rain.

Savannah came running out of her foster home, closely followed by a highly irritated Melinda. The girls were nine and ten and had been with this family for only three weeks. They got kicked out of every home they had after only a few months at most because Savannah drove all of them crazy. They had already been in five homes over the eight months since they were put into the system.

"Give it back, Savannah!" Melinda called after the much smaller girl. "I need that for my science project tomorrow!" Melinda was far taller than Savannah, but always had trouble catching her since her younger sister's endless energy caused her to run around like a complete psycho.

"Nuh-uh! I'll never give you Mr. Snuffles!" she said, crouching while holding a stuffed orange cat close to her chest.

"Come on! I won't hurt 'im," Melinda assured her. "I'm just going to, uh, vivisect him."

"That's hurting, you stupid fairy!" Savannah called over her shoulder. She turned her head forward just in time to see the person she was about to crash into. "Ow..." she moaned, rubbing her head which had slammed into the other girl's stomach. She looked over at the small girl beside her. "Hey, I didn't hurt ya too bad, did I?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," the blond girl answered. Savannah wasn't so sure about that, seeing as how the other girl looked to be on the edge of tears.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Savannah asked. "You're a mess." She noticed the bruises all over the girl's left cheek and arm. She reached out to touch them but the girl stood up and backed away.

"Hey, you're hurt," Melinda stated, bringing a concerned hand to the girl's face. She was about Savannah's age, only much thinner. Roughly the same height as Savannah, there must have been at least a twenty pound difference. She looked ill.

The girl inched farther away with a look in her eyes that pained Melinda. It was as if she did this often, trying her best to get away from someone, but Melinda had a feeling she never succeeded.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Savannah said, a pained expression on her face. "I'm Savannah and this is my sister, Melinda. Tell me, what's your name?" she asked, her tone gentle.

"Anna," the girl said quietly, sinking down onto the brown grass. She started crying and Savannah hurried over to her.

"Come on, don't cry," Savannah begged. She hated seeing people cry. She touched Anna's shoulder and the smaller girl turned, clutching her shirt as she cried harder into Savannah's shoulder. Savannah didn't know what to do, so she just sat there. Melinda watched in amazement as Anna clung to her sister. She was always awed by Savannah's effortless way of comforting people and inevitably becoming friends with them.

Anna eventually stopped crying. Rubbing her eyes free of tears, she looked up at Savannah and tried to smile. Savannah grinned at her brightly, then the rain that had been waiting for days to fall, finally did.

"Cool!" Savannah said, standing up and tilting her head back, smiling into the rain. "Come on, Anna. Try it! It's really fun."

Anna stood up slowly, and copied Savannah. After a few minutes, her smile became genuine and she began to laugh. Savannah soon followed suit. They laughed for a good five minutes. Anna was glad for the rain. It hid the tears that were flowing freely down her face. She was happy, but she could not stop the tears.

* * *

"Ugh! You! The queen of slime! The queen of filth! The queen of putrescence!" Savannah screamed at Melinda. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"What?" Melinda asked, innocently. "I only ate some muffin."

"But it was the last bite!" Savannah bellowed. "No one gets the last bite but me!"

"And Chouji," Chris added.

"Ha ha," Savannah sneered. "It was my last muffin, too!" She searched her pack pulling out various things. "Let's see. Nail file...cheese wiz...Oh! A volume of DNAngel manga! This one is so cute! Daisuke tries to get up the nerve to hold Riku's hand and Dark kisses-"

"Stop!" Melinda screamed. "Don't tell me! I haven't read it yet!" She snatched the book away from Savannah, breathing rapidly, trying to calm down.

After Melinda had succeeded in getting her breathing rate back to normal, she gasped as if remembering something direly important. "Hey, stupid," she said, smacking Savannah in the back of the head. "Gimme Kakashi."

"Gee, ya don't gotta hit me for him," Savannah said, rummaging in her Ginji pack. "Here ya go, oh evil one," she said, handing Melinda her iPod. Melinda took it, holding it close to her face and nuzzling it.

"Don't worry, Kakashi, I haven't forgotten you," she cooed.

"Hey," Anna said. "Gimme an ear." Melinda handed her one of the two ear pieces and both girls bobbed their heads as H.T. from Trigun began to play. "Best OP of all time," Melinda remarked.

"You did remember to charge him at the hotel before we fell off that cliff, right?" Chris asked.

"Of course I did!" Melinda sounded indignant. "I love my Kakashi and if he should die, there I would die also."

"Quoting Ruth now are we?" Anna smirked.

"Shut it."

"Speaking of that cliff," Chris said. "Have any of you given any thought to how exactly we managed to get here?" All the girls looked at each other.

"Maybe it was some weird warp in that space-time continuum thingy," Savannah suggested.

"And you would know this how?" Melinda snorted. "You failed every science class you were ever in."

"Anyway," Chris said, seeing that Savannah had death in her eyes and Melinda was up for a fight. "I still hold to the 'dream' theory, as disappointing as that would be."

"Nooo!" Savannah whined, forgetting her fight with her sister. "I don't want Goku to be a dream. Nuh-uh. Ain't happenin'. I won't have it." She crossed her arms, pouting.

"Ooo-kay," Chris said, slowly. "Maybe I'm wrong. But, anyway, it's starting to get dark. We should head back to the cabin."

* * *

**Omake - Tales of Midnight Relief**

Goku woke up suddenly. He had to pee. Bad.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Goku screamed as he ran through the bedroom reaching the bathroom door.

It was locked. He knocked. Loudly.

"Go away," Gojyo said.

"Come on, man! I could pee a river! You know that real long one in Egypt?" Goku nearly screamed at the bathroom door. "Come on, Gojyo! I really hafta goooo! Can't you just sit in the shower for a bit?"

"I could shit in the shower."

"Oh God, Gojyo. That's gross!" Goku said, disgusted.

"You know," Hakkai said, walking by. "There is another bathroom in Savannah and Anna's room."

"Thank god!" Goku shouted.

"On second thought, I wouldn't use that one if I were-". Goku didn't hear the rest of Hakkai's sentence because he had already rushed through the rooms and was at the bathroom. "- you. Savannah's in the shower," Hakkai finished, calling after Goku. He was too late however. Goku had already opened the door.

"Hey, Anna," Savannah said from the shower. "Could you hand me my razor?"

_Oh, crap_, Goku thought. _If I tell her I'm in here, she'll either freak out, or be really embarrassed. Oh well, here goes nothing._ "Um...Where is it?" he asked, trying his best to imitate Anna's voice.

"Goku?" Savannah said, plastering herself against the wall of shower. "Why are you in here?" _Oh, God. This is sooooo embarrassing, _she thought_. I just asked __**the**_ _Son Goku if he could hand me my razor. Please, Lord, kill me now._

"I'm sorry, it's just that I really gotta pee and Gojyo's in the other bathroom," Goku mumbled.

"Oh. Okay."

The water momentarily ran cold and then the door shut again.

"Dang." Savannah let out, alone again. "He peed a river."

…

"I asked him for my razor! Waaahhhh!"

* * *

**End chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Young Folks by Peter Bjorn and John** & **Everlong (acoustic) by Foo Fighters**


	10. Hard to swallow

**Ten: Hard to swallow**

**Chapter theme music: Leader of Men by Nickelback **& **Rush by People in Planes

* * *

**

"Where are the girls?" Gojyo stood in the kitchen doorway, clad only in a towel, drying his hair.

"They went on a morning walk, or so it would seem," said Hakkai, sipping his tea.

"_Great_. I was hoping to get a rise out of 'em. I mean, come on. Look at how small this towel is!" Gojyo waved his hands at the towel, which was barely able to wrap around him.

"Sorry, buddy. They're not here. You'll have to try again later." Hakkai chuckled and went back to sipping his tea.

An overly groggy Sanzo walked into the kitchen, coughing occasionally. After rummaging in the fridge for a few moments, he said, "Where's the rest of the tamales? Don't tell me that hungry rat ate them all?" He looked around in search of the guilty glutton but stopped, clutching his head.

Hakkai turned to him, concerned. "Are you all right, Sanzo? You look more pale than normal."

"Shut up. I'm fine." Sanzo immediately went into a coughing fit, betraying his words.

"I think you're coming down with something," Hakkai noted. "You should really get some more rest."

"I've slept plenty." Sanzo was becoming irritated. He looked around as if searching for something. "Where are the girls?"

Hakkai raised an eyebrow. _Sanzo cares? Since when? _"Out on another walk. Sometimes it seems like all they do is exercise."

Gojyo, lounging on the small sofa in the corner of the room, smirked at Hakkai. "They'd better keep at it. How else are their bodies gonna stay so irresistible?"

Sanzo raised his fan to hit Gojyo, but his swing fell short as he began to cough again.

Gojyo just shook his head. "Priesty gettin' a little divine retribution? I knew He'd get even for your smoking all the time, Holy One."

Sanzo glared at Gojyo, but didn't have the strength to do anything else.

"Speaking of smoking," Hakkai started. "I haven't noticed you smoking recently, Gojyo. Have you quit?"

"God, no," he replied. "It just makes Melinda cough, is all, so I've been smokin' off by myself."

Hakkai smiled into his teacup.

Goku trudged into the room, holding his stomach and yawning. "Sanzo, I'm so hungry."

"Get your own food you stu..pid...mon...key." Sanzo laid his head on the table, panting.

Hakkai simply looked at him, shaking his head. He muttered to himself, "You really should listen to my advice, otherwise you'll just get worse." He stood and began to prepare some tea for Sanzo.

Meanwhile, Goku was eating things straight out of the fridge while Gojyo looked on in horror. "At least heat the leftovers up." He gawked at Goku who had a chimichanga in one hand and three enchiladas in the other.

"But, it's so good, I can't wait." Goku continued stuffing his face.

Hakkai handed Sanzo his tea. He stared at it, his head still on the table. Hakkai lifted him up and placed the cup in his hand. "Drink."

Hakkai took his place at the table and sat for a moment. "I know it's a little late to mention," he started, addressing the other three, "but, I take it you've all noticed how those girls seem to be our female equivalents." He looked around the room as he spoke.

Gojyo perked up, shifting to a more normal position on the sofa. "Yeah," he said. "It's really hot." He glanced at the others. "Though, none of you seem to be takin' advantage of the sexier-than-usual scenery."

"Ew, you're so gross, you creepy old man." Goku had finally finished his binge and moved to lean against the wall, patting his now rounded stomach.

Sanzo stopped drinking his tea and stared at Gojyo. "We don't have time for that. We're still heading West."

"Yeah, West, sure," Gojyo said, waving his hand in front of him. "Who cares about that right now? Those babes seem completely fine comin' along. There's nothing that says we can't have fun on this trip, is there? Did that slutty goddess woman say anything about that?"

"Not specifically," Hakkai stated. "Although we shouldn't let anything distract us from the constant threat of youkai attacks."

"Those chicks don't slow us down during a fight, they actually speed it up," Gojyo argued. "I mean, have you really watched what they can do? It's a real turn on."

"Everything turns you on, Gojyo," Hakkai said, laughing slightly. "But, I do agree with you. Those girls have been helpful in the last few attacks. We've established, though, that these women are actually the reason for the recent ferocity in our opponents. And they are definitely being targeted for capture, not execution. Are their pursuers the same as ours or is it another group altogether? Why would someone risk losing so many soldiers just to capture some random women?"

"It doesn't matter why they're being chased or anything else," Sanzo added, breathing easier after finishing his tea. "We can find the source without knowing the reason. Though if it were up to me, they'd fend for themselves."

"Yes, we know, Sanzo. But, we've already been over this." Hakkai stood and walked over to the window, looking out at the forest. "After all, it's the man's job to protect the damsel in distress, right Gojyo?"

"Heck yeah."

"Whatever." Sanzo was still too weak to argue the point. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Any words to try and sway your father figure, Goku?" Hakkai turned to face where he was leaning.

Goku's eyes switched back and forth between the floor and Sanzo. Quietly, he said, "You said you'd let 'em stay, so let 'em. I really want 'em to."

Sanzo rebuked him with his glare.

"I really do," Goku continued, softly. "I mean, Savannah can cook. And, Melinda's really funny. And Chris seems really nice. And Anna, well, she reminds me of you..." He trailed off, his eyes reverting back to the floor. "I want them to stay."

Sanzo sighed.

Gojyo cheered. "Yeah! Another victory for the side of justice. In yo' _face_."

A creaking sound signified the front door had opened. Gojyo, holding firmly onto his little towel, sprang from the couch. "I'll inform our female friends of the affirmed good news." He winked at Hakkai and rushed from the room.

Hakkai chuckled and waited to hear a shriek from the unsuspecting girls. What he got was a yell from Gojyo.

Goku, Hakkai and Sanzo all turned to see what had happened. Gojyo flew back into the kitchen, Shakujo in one hand. "We have company, but not of the female kind."

* * *

"...of course, 'cause Akabane's hot, but Ban's hotter. And you know that the hottest guy always wins."

"True, but for it to be so one-sided?"

Melinda and Chris walked through the forest, discussing some key moments in their favorite anime.

"And when Roy Mustang collapses and you're supposed to think he's dead, how cheap was that?"

"Calm down, Melinda. After all, he didn't actually die," Chris said, attempting to soothe her.

"I know, but it still pisses me off." Melinda became overly protective of her "men".

Savannah and Anna, a ways behind the other two, walked in silence. Savannah kept taking a breath as if to speak, but Anna would glance over, silencing her. Savannah would then sigh and look down at her shoes, kicking small stones away from her path.

_Why does she hate to talk so much? Do I really annoy her?_ Savannah hated the idea of being thought of as annoying. _I know! _

"Hey, Melinda, what about Wolfwood? Wasn't that just poetic?" Savannah knew that if she got Melinda to slow down and come talk to her, Anna would eventually open up. And talking about Wolfwood was a sure way to get Melinda to stop walking.

"Poetic? _Poetic_? I can't believe you'd say that! What about Spike? Was that **poetic**?" Now in a rage, Melinda was ranting about how certain manga authors should die or at least be given a lobotomy seeing as how they don't understand the concept of _not_ killing everyone off at the end.

"What about Hige? Tsume? Kiba? Toboe? _Everyone _in Wolf's Rain!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Silence filled the forest. Savannah smiled. _She finally opened up._

"So, Anna," Chris asked, after Anna's breathing had returned to normal and her fists had unclenched. "What's your favorite moment in an anime?"

Anna was silent as they walked along. They rarely asked her opinion on things such as that. It was simply a given that she liked anime, though she hardly ever voiced it.

"Lee fighting Kimimaro."

The whole group stopped walking and simply gawked at Anna.

"When he's _drunk_?" They couldn't believe their ears.

..."Yes." Anna looked at Melinda, whose mouth was hanging open.

Melinda, Savannah, and Chris exchanged glances, then, burst out laughing.

"That's great, Anna! You're a Lee-fan!" Melinda braced herself against a tree to keep from collapsing as she laughed.

"Really, Anna?" Chris asked. "That's so sweet. You never tell us who your favorites are."

Savannah laughed quietly, smiling. _So, Anna __**can**__ enjoy something. That's great._

"Now, how about you all stop laughing and we keep walking?" Anna continued on ahead without them, quickly disappearing into the dense forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Savannah called out, running to catch up with Anna. She rounded a tree to see Anna standing very still, back toward her.

"Don't go so fast, Anna. I thought I'd lost you." Savannah leaned forward, hands on her knees. "Anna?"

Anna slowly turned around, raising her hands in the air. A youkai held a knife to her throat.

"Now, we don't want to hurt you, so just come quietly and everything will be alright."

Savannah felt a blade press against her back. Anna looked her straight in the eyes, "oh crap" written all over her face. This was _not_ how their day was supposed to turn out.

* * *

Sanzo let out a sigh. _Why does this always happen when I'm sick? _He slowly got up from the table to face the two dozen youkai that had filled the cabin. He could see perhaps fifteen more through the windows. _What is the __**deal**__? We've never been attacked so many times in so few days._

"This should be interesting." Hakkai began gathering chi into his hands. "Sanzo, you really should sit this one out, and you, Goku, try your best not to destroy the cabin. We're held liable for all damages." His eyes closed as he smiled at Goku.

"What about me!" Gojyo shrieked. "What am I supposed to do in a _towel_?"

Hakkai chuckled as Gojyo madly clutched the extremely small towel around his waist. "Please do try to keep it on. We wouldn't want the girls to come back and see you indecent."

Hakkai stopped himself. _The girls...What if the girls have also been..._

The youkai began to back away. "They're not here. Maybe the others found them in the forest."

"What?" Sanzo asked, gun drawn. "You're not from Gyumaoh?"

The youkai stopped moving. "No, we have no affiliation with him. And we have no business with you. We're only after the women. Let us leave without conflict and we won't bother you again."

Gojyo laughed. "Sorry, buds, but we don't know the meaning of 'without conflict'." With his free hand, Gojyo spun his Shakujo, hacking six youkai in pieces, including the spokesman. Sanzo opened fire, dropping opponents as quickly as he could reload, while Hakkai blasted holes through any youkai that got too close to Sanzo. In his sick state, Sanzo wasn't moving as quickly as normal.

Goku stood, confused. "How 'm I s'posed ta fight without breakin' stuff?"

"Just be careful," Hakkai replied.

"Whatever." Goku charged forward, a shorter than usual staff in hand.

Many of the youkai fled, but none escaped. Gojyo burst through the front door, arcing his blade so that it sliced through half a dozen youkai that were attempting to disappear into the trees.

"Nuh-uh-uh. You're not gettin' away." A youkai hacked at his arm as he spoke, but Gojyo quickly brought the spear end of his weapon into the youkai's throat. "Not too bright, are ya?" Pulling his blade free, he continued, "Thinkin' we'd allow ya ta walk away and kill those poor girls. Ain't nobody hurtin' someone so fine as them while I'm around."

Goku bounded outside, stopping next to Gojyo. "Any get away?" he asked, panting.

"Nope," Gojyo replied. "Even one-handed I trashed 'em all." He stood, smiling wickedly at Goku.

"Just so you know, Gojyo," Goku started, "one of them cut your towel." Gojyo's eyes widened and he quickly turned aside.

Goku smiled big and walked back into the cabin. "Yep, you're a natural redhead."

"Faggot!" Gojyo shouted as he disappeared inside. Gojyo clutched at his towel, which hung in shreds around him. _Perverted little..._

A noise far off in the forest drew his attention. _I wonder if the girls are alright...

* * *

_

_Where's Sis? _Blade against her back, Savannah forced any fear into the pit of her stomach and surveyed the area. Youkai littered the forest floor as far the eye could see. _How'd they sneak up on us? And lots and lots of 'em. Why's this keep happenin'?_

Two youkai grabbed her arms from behind, trying to bind her.

_Like I'd let 'em catch me_, she thought._ Then they'd use me against ever'body._

Using the youkais' holds on her to kick off and flip behind them, Savannah chopped both in the spine as she landed. A sharp cracking sound confirmed their deaths, or at least, their paralysis. A sharp pain in Savannah's leg followed by another set of hands grasping her shoulders let her know these opponents wouldn't give her many openings. Savannah grabbed the youkai's wrists, then jerked forward and kicked backward into the man's knees. After letting out a gruesome shriek, the youkai's grip weakened, allowing Savannah to twist away and land another blow, this time in her attacker's throat.

Not wasting any time, Savannah quickly hopped out of reach of the youkai that had crouched down to slice her leg open. Keeping her distance, Savannah scooped up a hand-sized stone and flung it toward the man. He rolled out of its path and returned the gesture by flinging four shuriken at the girl's injured leg. With blood streaming down her calf, Savannah managed to step out of the way as the shuriken screamed past, barely missing contact. _Dang, my sock's wet. _She felt sticky moisture as blood pooled in her right shoe. _It's kinda distractin', not ta mention FRIGGIN' PAINFUL! _

Savannah snapped to attention as three more youkai rushed her from the sides. Springing upward, she snagged a branch and flipped into the tree overhead. She felt herself crash to the ground as one of her opponents severed the limb from the trunk. _These guys are tricky…_A spear jabbed toward her arm, a rope snapped around her leg, and four more youkai appeared in front of her. _Crappin' fiddlesticks. They just won't give me a break. _

At the same time, Anna was struggling to keep up with enemies of her own. Having wisely used Savannah's initial flip out of harm's way as a distraction, Anna had thrust her head back, distancing herself from the knife at her throat and crushing the nose of the youkai holding it. Gasping from the impact, the youkai left himself wide open as Anna snagged a second dagger from his belt and thrust it into his left eye. Anna yanked free the blade the dying youkai held in his grasp and spun to see five more take his place. _They're too close for my throwing daggers to do much good. I guess this'll show if I've learned anything. _

Her hands shook slightly, but Anna still managed to assume the defensive stance Sanzo had shown her the day before, her right hand poised close to her shoulder, the other in front and to the side. Pivoting to keep track of all her opponents, Anna whipped her left dagger up to parry a thrust at her shoulder, then quickly slashed at a youkai closing in behind her. Anna noticed a small gap this move had made between the now wounded youkai and the next nearest one and sprinted through it, hacking at both youkai as she passed between them. Ahead of her, Anna saw Savannah roll out of a fall from a broken tree limb and rushed toward her friend. Anna's head snapped back as an arm reached from behind a tree and tightly grasped her hair. Blood poured from her mouth where she'd bitten deep into her tongue and her opponent's free hand clutched her wrist. Flipping the blade in her left hand around, Anna plunged it backward towards the man's stomach, but she felt the vicious hold on her hair release and the blade failed to connect.

"Dang, you're light," the deep-voiced youkai stated. "Let me get a look at you." Anna felt herself being lifted and turned so the man could stare her in the face. Her feet dangled several feet off the ground and the monstrously sized youkai peered up and down her thin body. "What could that blond brat want with you? You're nothing more than skin and bones." He shifted his grip so that one hand was free to stop Anna's flailing legs from kicking him any more times. "I've never understood humans."

"Then why follow his orders?" Anna somehow managed to keep her voice from faltering, but her quick shallow breathing betrayed the feeling of terror that threatened to overwhelm her. "I'd never do what someone I despised told me to." A lie, but Anna wasn't really concerned about that. She needed one of her hands free, and quick.

The giant looked at her a moment, then answered, "I didn't say I despised him, I just don't get what he's after. But anyone that gives me and my unit gear that let's us see at night as if it were daytime can order me around as much as he wants."

_Night vision? What's going on?_

The youkai continued. "What's your name, lightweight?"

"…Anna."

"Well, Anna, after we capture your friends, how about-"

"You won't capture them," Anna boldly interrupted. "I'm the exception in this group. I'm the only one weak enough to actually get caught. But I plan to change that."

The monster's eyes narrowed. "How exactly, since I already have you?"

"Like this."

Blood and saliva drenched the man's face as Anna spat at him. Mustering the rest of the blood from her mouth, Anna spewed fluid onto her wrists, causing the blinking youkai's hold on her to slip. She forced one hand free, which she immediately thrust into her pocket, retrieving two throwing knives. With all the strength she could manage, Anna lodged the blades deep into the man's esophagus, and was rewarded with her freedom. Backing away in the direction she'd seen Savannah, Anna watched as the massive youkai commander clutched at his throat with one hand, and took several steps toward her.

"Anna!" Savannah called out, finally spotting her friend.

Anna scrambled to her feet and turned toward Savannah's shouting, but the youkai had her again, this time with one crushing hold on her throat. His fingers wrapped all the way around her neck, and were steadily squeezing the life out of her. Vision blurring, Anna sliced into the man's arm with her daggers but his grasp didn't waver. He was dying, but he still had the strength to take her with him.

Surrounded by youkai, Savannah saw as her best friend's eyes widened in agony and desperation. "_**ANNA!**_" she wailed, kicking and clawing at the opponent's separating them. "Get away!" she shrieked, twisting out of several sets of hands. Clubs struck her sides, blades bit into her flesh, but all she felt was the pain deep inside her chest, knowing she wouldn't make it in time.

Thankfully, she didn't have to.

Threads of chi appeared around the commander's bleeding neck and he fell heavily, Anna beneath him.

"Whew. That was close," Chris stated, with a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry it took me this long to get to you. These guys are tough."

Anna coughed several times, gulping down air. "It's okay," she croaked. "Just in the nick of time." Chris smiled down at her, then shot chi threads around ten opponents' necks and paralyzed them all. Allowing time for Anna to recover, Chris felled any youkai that came within reach.

Only a few seconds after Chris's appearance, Melinda flipped through the trees near Savannah, hacking two youkai in pieces as they stabbed at the small girl. As soon as she landed, Melinda crouched and spun in a tight circle, cleanly de-legging the remaining youkai around her.

"Y'alright?" Melinda asked, glancing at the cuts and bruises littering her sister's body.

"Not really, ya lazy jerk. What the _heck_? Why weren't you here!"

"Sorry," Melinda answered, wincing. "We kinda got forced into a pit trap…"

"Du-wuh?" Savannah's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Yeah, embarrassing, I know. But let's not talk about it right now. As long as you're doin' alright, I'm gonna get back to work."

Slashing to her left, Melinda spun away from two youkai that had moved in close and they followed her into the trees.

With the leftover adrenaline still in her system, Savannah's movements improved and she leapt away as a sword slashed at her knee. Doing a back flip, she caught a youkai's head between her knees, breaking its neck. She scurried up a tree and looked around until she saw where Anna stood. By now, Chris had moved several yards away from her, finding youkai up in the trees and dropping them like leaves in an autumn wind. Anna still seemed a little sluggish, so Savannah decided to join her. Bending her knees just the right amount, Savannah launched herself from the tree.

A perfect landing. With a half arc, her leg dropped four youkai surrounding Anna. She sprung to her feet and broke all of their necks as they tried to stand. A youkai charged her from the left. She grabbed his outstretched arm and used his momentum to throw him against a locust tree.

Youkai continued to charge. Each was killed in turn.

After nineteen long minutes of blood and horror, the four girls were the only ones left standing.

"Man, they just don't give up, do they?" Melinda asked, sheathing her twin katana. "I mean, how many will we have to kill before they realize they can't beat us without trying to kill us? Holdin' back to try and capture us just won't ever work."

"If you say so," Anna muttered, rubbing her still tender throat.

Savannah gingerly patted her leg where Chris had mostly healed it, an act that was greeted with lots of excited clapping and hugs, then she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "Great, that made me hungry." She turned to Anna, who shot her an evil glare. "Oh, Anna, while I was up in that tree, I thought of a name for your technique." Savannah bent down in an exaggerated imitation of Anna's stance, hands chopping the air in front of her. "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dagger Technique," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut it, lame freak." Anna had never enjoyed surprises, especially ones that involved life and death, so she was in a pretty bad mood. "Let's just head back to the cabin."

"One of these times, we should capture one for interrogation," Melinda said, rubbing a cut on her arm. "Knowing who's after us could come in handy."

Anna remembered what the youkai commander had said. "One of them said that the _human_ they're following gave them night vision equipment in exchange for their cooperation. Any idea what that could mean?"

"Night vision?" Melinda asked, incredulously. "They don't have that technology on this world, do they, Chris? Chris?"

Chris had been walking around, examining the youkai that seemed so determined to capture them. She leaned out from behind a tree, not having heard the question directed at her.

"Hey, Melinda, I think this might interest you." Chris stood facing the base of a honey locust tree, arms out in front of her. Held fast by her chi threads, an angry-looking youkai was embedded by the vicious thorns at the base of the locust. He struggled fiercely in an attempt to free himself, but with Chris holding him, he simply dug the thorns deeper into his flesh. Quickly, he realized escape was impossible and simply glared at the four girls before him.

"So, that's where that guy went," Savannah commented. "I need to keep a better eye on the dudes I send flying."

Melinda walked towards the pinned youkai, and he glowered up at her. Kneeling down, a fiendish light playing in her eyes, she asked softly, "What's your name?"

This wasn't what the youkai expected to hear. He blinked several times and then stammered, "Kushiko."

"Well, Kushiko," Melinda continued, "we seem to have a slight problem. My friends and I are trying to live normal, peaceful lives but some terrible person is determined to interfere with us. Now, tell me, Kushiko, would you happen to have any idea who that person might be? Is he really a human?"

As she spoke, Melinda brought her hand up to the youkai's face and began stroking his cheek with her left index finger. As she finished her question, her face hovered no more than five inches away from his.

"Well, Kushiko?" Melinda's eyes narrowed and she pulled a long and exceptionally sharp thorn from the tree. "Whoever it is has caused great harm to my friends. So, please, his name."

"Like I'd tell a woman anything." The pinned youkai spit at her.

Without warning, Melinda drove the thorn deep into the youkai's left shoulder. Kushiko let out a gasp of pain, but remained defiant.

"Why won't you talk?" Melinda was becoming irritated. "It's not like he'll know you told us.

Kushiko's eyes took in the three girls standing behind Melinda, as if more interested in them than his torturer. Savannah stood picking her finger nails and sighing, obviously bored. Anna stared straight at Kushiko, a look of intense hatred in her eyes. And Chris stood calmly, her chi threads holding the youkai's arms and legs firmly against the tree.

Melinda pulled two more thorns from the tree, this time slowing dragging one across Kushiko's cheek and slipping one under the skin in his right arm. His breathing quickened and his eyes clenched shut, and yet still, he gave up nothing.

"Hurt me all you want. I won't roll over."

"Fine, Kushiko. You've proven your loyalty." With that Melinda drew her twin katana and drove them into the youkai's sides.

"Now, prove your sanity." Melinda pulled her blades free. "Without medical treatment, you'll bleed out in minutes. Chris here can save you. Would you like that?"

Kushiko started becoming light-headed, and pain wracked his body. Blood pulsed from his sides.

"Fine," he spat. "I'll tell you. Just don't let me die." His face was twisted in agony and his voice had become thin and shaky.

Melinda stared at him for a moment and then nodded to Chris. She immediately withdrew her threads from pinning him and placed her hands over the youkai's wounds. A green aura danced over the slits and ever so slowly, the skin closed.

The youkai's eyes darted around as if hoping to be released without having to give up any information. When he saw that the girls weren't lowering their guard, he spoke.

"About eight months ago, some human started recruiting youkai to work for him. He has one of the holy scriptures, and with the aid of that power and the promise of foreign technology, many of us have joined him. Actually, I should say 'them', since even though Joseph is the leader, Ethan has more direct contact with us youkai."

He stopped speaking when he noticed the expressions on Melinda and Savannah's faces.

"Joseph?" Melinda said. "And Ethan?"

_It's not __**that**__ Joseph and Ethan, _she thought_. It can't be. It simply can't. After all, what are the chances that those two people could have come to this world, and at the same time as us? But…eight months? They've been here __**eight months**__? Can I really dismiss that as a coincidence? _

"Describe them to me." Melinda stared coldly at the youkai, deep dread and terror, but also excitement, building within her.

"I've never seen Joseph, but Ethan is tall with green eyes and looks to be younger than thirty. Also, he uses a straight sword in battle."

_It's impossible… _Melinda couldn't believe what she'd heard. _How are they here? What kind of a twisted fate is this?_

After a few moments of arguing within herself, Melinda cleared her mind and looked back at Kushiko. "Where can I find him?"

Kushiko allowed an evil grin to cross his face. "Just wait, and he'll find you."

Anna knelt beside Melinda. "Why is he trying to capture us?" She was not amused by how long this conversation was taking.

Kushiko's body began to tremble and his eyes had trouble focusing.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Anna leaned closer to Kushiko, pushing her hand against his chest. She pulled it back slowly. "He's dying."

"What?" Chris asked, concern in her voice. She ripped open the front of Kushiko's shirt. His whole chest was a deep purple. "Oh, no." She placed her hands over where Melinda's katana had pierced him. "I only managed to heal the first several layers. He's bleeding internally." She shook her head in frustration and dismay. "I don't know what to do. What should I do? Hakkai didn't tell this much." She turned to Melinda, hoping beyond hope that she'd have an answer.

Melinda simply shook her head slowly. "I have no idea. You can't heal him through the skin?"

"I don't know. I think I'd have to reopen the wounds and try healing from the inside out. But, I don't know how, I might just make it worse." Chris's hands shook as she struggled to decide what to do.

She used her threads of chi to reopen the wounds and then forced chi from her palm into them. Kushiko shook violently, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"He's convulsing. Hurry up!"

"I can't!" Chris screamed. "I just don't know how!" Her breathing became heavy and her hands turned to ice as she forced as much chi into the wounds as she could. The bleeding stopped and the skin closed over the healed gashes.

Chris sighed shakily in relief. "It's finished." Folding her hands in her lap, she looked up at Kushiko, a tired smile on her face.

Her smile disappeared.

Melinda reached her hand forward and closed Kushiko's eyes. "You did what you could."

Backing away, Chris shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "No. I did it. I healed him."

Melinda stood and stepped away from the tree. "You healed him, but it was too late. I wounded him too badly. I'm sorry. There was nothing you could do."

Melinda's words rolled over Chris. She simply stood there, tears streaming down her face, mouthing the word "no" over and over.

_He died because of me…I failed…

* * *

_

Chris sat quietly in her chair. Taking a deep breath and with closed eyes, she simply waited.

"Begin."

Chris's eyes snapped open, and immediately she set to work. Although surrounded by over two hundred other people, Chris felt as if she was alone in her room back home, studying like she did every day. On her desk lay one of the most difficult tests a person could take - the Final Exam of Medical School. As she looked at the questions, she asked herself, "Why have I stayed enrolled in junior high?"

With an I.Q. of 185, she'd gotten her GED at age eight and had then gone through Pre-Med and Medical School. But, for some reason, she'd remained enrolled in public school. _Why?_

_Oh, right. To be with them_. She thought of her three crazy friends. _For those clowns_. Images of Savannah pouring experimental chicken pudding on Melinda's head and then running screaming, arms flailing in the air as she was chased by her butcher knife-wielding sister flashed through her mind. _We are such a dysfunctional group_.

Chris continued to fill in answers as quickly as her eyes passed over the question. Before anyone else had completed the first page, Chris stood and walked to the front of the large auditorium.

The examiner shook his head in amazement. "You must be that twelve-year-old we've all heard so much about. You truly are amazing."

Chris simply nodded her head in feigned appreciation, handing him her finished exam. All she ever heard from adults was how brilliant she was.

"Have you ever failed anything?" the man asked.

Chris thought for a moment. Of the hundreds if not thousands of tests and competitions she'd been involved in, she couldn't remember a single time when she didn't get the highest grade. It actually took her a moment to think of a time when she hadn't received a perfect score. She laughed as she remembered the time someone mislabeled the sulfuric acid as hydrochloric acid, completely throwing off her results. _Some people are just so stupid.

* * *

_

"_Another _perfect score? That's so not fair!" Savannah stood indignantly in front of Chris, holding the results to Chris's exam.

"You only say that because you could count the tests you've passed on one hand." Melinda sneered at her sister, whose eyes widened.

"_What_? Die now!" Savannah flew at her but was held back by Anna, who stood, sighing heavily with a finger twisting in one ear.

"Shut up, or you both die. I have a headache." Anna let go as soon as Savannah stopped wheeling her arms around.

"Savannah does have a point," Melinda conceded, looking at Chris. "I mean, if you were ever to fail at something, you'd probably suffer a complete mental and emotional collapse. It's not healthy to be perfect at everything."

"I'm not perfect at everything," Chris said, defensively. "I totally suck at sports."

"You don't play any sports," Savannah said.

"So?" Chris replied. "If I did, I'm sure I'd be really bad at them."

"Just give it up, Chris." Anna lounged casually on a chair in her living room. "You're the best. You'll never fail."

Chris simply sighed. _I guess they're right. I'll never fail_.

* * *

Gojyo lay on the grass outside the cabin, watching the clouds. _When will they be back? Somebody's gotta clean up this mess_. He looked around at the mutilated corpses and smiled. _Fine, we won't __**actually**_ _make them do it, but still, it'll be fun to tell 'em we are._

Hakkai stepped outside. "Well, everything's cleaned up inside. But, I can see you didn't keep your end of the agreement." He stood over Gojyo, staring down at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm gonna. I was just waitin' for the girls, is all..."

"Greeeat. I'm sure they'll appreciate the gift, Gojyo." Hakkai walked back toward the cabin. "Way to a woman's heart...or should I say, 'Melinda's heart'..."

"What?" Gojyo asked, but Hakkai had already gone. "What does he mean, Melinda's heart?" he muttered. "Since when am I aiming for the heart?"

Just then, the four girls came into view. Gojyo sat up to see them a little bloody and disheveled. Chris appeared to be holding back tears while Melinda supported her. They stopped when they saw the bodies. "You got hit too?" Savannah asked.

Gojyo, slightly disappointed that the girls weren't surprised to see youkai parts scattered around, nodded. "Yep. Seems like they were here after you. They tried to run when they figured out you weren't in, but we stopped 'em." He sat, leaning back on his hands and smiling. His smile faded. "You alright?" He eyed the various scrapes and bruises they each had and kept looking at Chris. "_She_ alright?"

"She'll be fine," Melinda said. "She just needs some time to accept what happened." The girls went inside.

Gojyo sighed. _Man, it's hard to think that none of us were there to protect them. What if one had gotten killed? _He caught himself in mid-thought._ How attached am I? _An image of Melinda, crying in his arms, flashed through his mind. _**Am**__ I aiming for the heart?_

He laughed at himself, dismissively. _You could never get attached to a woman, Gojyo, not like that._ He shook his head, smiling, and followed the girls inside.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Leader of Men by Nickelback **& **Rush by People in Planes**


	11. All in your mind

**Eleven: All in your mind**

**Chapter theme music: Happy People by Skoop On Somebody**

**Note: **Fluffy fluff.

**

* * *

**

Savannah was bored. Extremely bored.

She was outside, high in a tree, sacked out on a branch watching the clouds.

"Hey there, Shikamaru," Chris called as she walked by the tree.

"S'up, Sasuke?" Savannah called down, smiling. She played this game with Chris often. Too bad for her, Chris had already walked away. "I am so bored!" Savannah screamed at the clouds. One cloud in particular had her attention. It was kind of spiky looking. It looked a little like one of the hairdos she had given Anna a year or so ago. Suddenly she had an idea. She leapt from the tree and raced into the cabin.

"Hey, Savannah. Whaddaya doin'?" Goku asked as she rummaged in her Ginji backpack.

"Somethin' fun," Savannah answered. "Ah! Found you!" she squealed, pulling out the hair styling kit she had taken with her when she was fired from Sweet Hairdew. She remembered Melinda saying, "Hey, you know you're not supposed to take those," but she couldn't bear to be parted with her third most prized possession.

Goku stared at the bag for a few seconds and then asked, "What's that?"

"You'll see," Savannah cooed, nuzzling her kit.

Melinda and Gojyo were sitting on one of the beds playing strip poker. Gojyo was sitting just in his boxers and Melinda, fully clothed, scoffed at him. "I said I've never lost a hand."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember," Gojyo said, trying to find a way to cheat without her noticing.

"Hey, Goooojyoooo," Savannah called, stepping into the room, smiling. "I have a question for you."

"Sorry, kid. You're not my type," he said quickly, concentrating on the game.

"Ew, gross. That's not it," Savannah said. "I wanted to know if I could do your hair while you're playing with Melinda."

"Sure, whatever ya want, kid. I'm busy," Gojyo said, absently. He was sure that with this hand he'd have at least her top off.

"Oh! I wanna help!" Melinda said, jumping off the bed and standing beside Savannah. Gojyo was highly irritated. He had four of a kind. Aces. He reached over and picked up Melinda's hand that she had just abandoned to play with his hair. She had a Full House. The world was just too cruel a place.

"Hey! Take your shirt off!" Gojyo yelled, spinning around.

"What!" Melinda shouted. "The game's over! I won!"

"That's just not right!" Gojyo continued. "If you don't take your shirt off, I'll-"

"Fine!" Melinda relented. "I'll take my shirt off." She started unbuttoning her red over shirt. Gojyo watched carefully. "There, ya happy now?" Melinda asked, removing the over shirt, leaving the black tank top beneath it on.

"Don't tease me," Gojyo grumbled.

"Oh, and by the way," Melinda began. "My record of no losses still stands. I didn't lose that hand, I just removed my shirt out of pity for you."

"Take off the other shirt, now!" Gojyo yelled.

"Geez," Savannah mumbled, chopping Gojyo in the back of the neck. He collapsed on the bed, twitching. "You sound more and more like Kusanagi every day, man. Don't be such a perv."

"Hey," Melinda said. "Kusanagi's pretty awesome."

Savannah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's hot," Savannah said, beginning to braid Gojyo's hair. "How do you think cornrows with lots of braids at the end sounds?" she asked Melinda.

"Oooo, yeah!" Melinda said. "Remember when I went to Mexico in ninth grade and got braids? I had just started dyeing my hair then..." she smiled, looking fondly at the groaning redhead on the bed in front of her. "Gojyo will look great with braids."

Two hours later, a very sore Gojyo woke up and looked in the mirror. "What's wrong with my head?" he asked, then he actually looked at it closely. "Hey, not bad. Maybe I'll pick up a whole new brand of chicks with this look. Ow!" Melinda elbowed him in the side then walked out of the room. "Hey! What was up with that?" asked a highly confused Gojyo.

Hakkai was reading Savannah's DNAngel volume when she walked up to him. "So, _this _boy turns into _this _guy when he thinks about how cute _this _girl is, right?" he asked, obviously slightly confused.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Savannah said, looking over his shoulder.

"This is all so complicated..." Hakkai muttered, turning the page.

"Well, you are starting on the tenth volume..." Savannah said. "Sorry I don't have the first nine with me."

"Oh, that's fine," Hakkai said, smiling up at her. He closed the book and said, "Did you want something, Savannah?"

"Well, you see, I'm really bored," Savannah said, making little circles on the floor with her feet. "And I was wonderin', if maybe…you'd let me play with your hair a little."

"Uh, what did you have in mind?" Hakkai asked nervously. He _never _did anything to his hair.

"Oh! Nothing real crazy like Gojyo," Savannah assured him. _Gojyo? _Hakkai thought. _What did she do to him? _"I was thinking maybe we could give you a little more, color," she said, smiling widely.

"Uh...okay," Hakkai said, smiling weakly. He had trouble saying no to Savannah. She reminded him of someone...

* * *

_Ten years earlier..._

Cho Gonou sat, staring blankly at the seemingly endless meadow in front of him. It would have been a truly beautiful and relaxing sight to anyone other than him. He was too bitter.

"Ah! Wonderful! It's so amazing! Don't you think so, Gonou?" a girl one year his junior asked, spinning in a circle in front of him, her arms held out, grasping at the fresh air. The girl had bright blue eyes and chin length brown hair. She was always so happy and smiling. Just now, she had come up behind him silently, and her sudden shouting presence had startled him enough that it nearly showed on his face.

The girls' statement caused him to actually _look _at the land before him, not just stare. It really _was _very pretty. "Yes. Yes, it is," he said, scanning the landscape.

"I just love days like this," the girl said, stopping her spinning to smile at him. "Don't you, Gonou?"

"I guess," he whispered.

The girl sat down beside him, smiling. "Can I sit here, Gonou?" she asked, quietly.

"Sure," came the nearly silent reply.

"You know, I've known you for almost five years now, and you haven't changed. Not a bit."

_I haven't changed? What is __**that**__ supposed to mean?_

Her smile became extremely sad, then faded away entirely. He didn't know what to do. _What? __I made her sad? Where is your smile? _

She sighed softly and asked, "Why are you always like this, Gonou?"

"I don't know," he said. It was so quiet, however, that she didn't hear him.

_Smile. Please._

"Ah, well. If you're tired I'll leave you alone then," the girl said softly. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. Goodbye, Gonou."

_Smile_.

"Bye...Kari," he said quietly. As she left, the meadow's beauty faded.

The next morning...

"...'s right. She died last night. Poor little Kari. I feel so sorry for..." Gonou heard Sister Rami say to another adult.

He walked outside and stared blankly at the meadow. It had lost all appeal. _I'll never see that smile again. _Quiet tears slid down Gonou's cheeks.

_Smile. Please smile.

* * *

_

Savannah chattered away while she worked on Hakkai's hair. "...and at the _end _of the third volume, Daisuke tells Riku that he likes her. So when Riku starts to cry, he asks if it's cuz she doesn't like him and she says, "No. It's because I do, dope." Don't you think that's just so sweet?" Savannah cooed as she wrapped bits of his hair in foil, maneuvering her head into his line of sight, smiling brightly.

"Yes. Yes it is."

A while later, Hakkai stood up, holding a mirror to examine his new look. It was...interesting.

"Don't worry," Savannah said. "I developed a new formula. The highlights will fade in 5 to 8 washes, or your money back," she ended, laughing.

Melinda came in, checking out Hakkai's head as she walked by. "Don't go too overboard, Savannah, or you'll have him looking like Haru Sohma," she said, grinning.

"Hey! The highlights are blond, not white!" Savannah defended.

"Thank you, Savannah," Hakkai said hesitantly, bowing slightly.

"Oh! No need for that..." Savannah blushed. "It was no problem. I hope you like it!" she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Yes. Yes I do," Hakkai said softly, smiling after the girl. He went back to reading DNAngel but was interrupted when a somewhat disheveled Gojyo stumbled into the room. Hakkai noticed his braids and that he was only in his boxers, but decided not to comment. _So_ _**that's**_ _what Savannah did to him, _he thought. _I'm glad she stayed true to her word on the "nothing too crazy" part._

"Where did that conniving little witch go?" Gojyo shouted.

"I suppose you mean Melinda," Hakkai smiled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I'd have to kill you."

Gojyo glared at him. "Spill it, Hakkai. She took the rest of my clothes and ran off with 'em." Hakkai covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing out loud.

"Arg! I swear I'm gonna kill that little-" Gojyo was cut of when he was hit in the face with his pants.

"You're so dull, Gojyo!" Melinda's voice called, tauntingly.

"Where are you, you deceitful snake?" Gojyo yelled. His voice was full of rage but his wicked grin betrayed his true emotions.

"Find me, and I'll give you the rest of your clothes."

"You're on!" Gojyo challenged, sprinting from the room.

Outside, Goku was curled up in a ball, sleeping in a tree. "...meat bun..." he mumbled in his sleep, drooling onto the branch he clung to.

Savannah climbed up the tree, expertly maneuvering her way around Goku so that she knelt by his head. She tilted her head and looked at Goku's face, lowering herself to within two inches of his ear. "Hey, Goku," she said quietly, poking the top of his head. "Wake up."

"Is it breakfast already?" the sleepy monkey asked as he opened his eyes. "Oh, Savannah. What are you doin' here?" He blinked slowly at the closeness of her face.

Savannah sat up. "I wanted to ask you something," she said, slowly.

"What?" Goku asked groggily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, cross-legged, his hands grabbing his ankles.

"Can I dye your hair blue?" she asked, bluntly.

"Huh?" Goku replied, slightly more awake now, but not believing what he had just heard.

"Don't worry," Savannah smiled. "I'm not gonna do it to your whole head, just the tips."

Goku still wasn't entirely convinced.

"It's okay, Goku. It'll come out in 5-8 washes," she added. "Come on, I really wanna!" she pouted.

"Okay!" Goku said, not wanting her to cry. She brightened immediately and jumped out of the tree. "Race you to the cabin!" she called over her shoulder. Goku's eyes lit up and he quickly followed. Goku won.

"It's so cool!" Savannah squealed, some time later. She was resisting the urge to hug him.

Goku grinned. He thought his hair looked pretty good.

Savannah sighed happily, but the momentary bliss from a job well done wore off too quickly and she was bored again. "Hey, Goku, com'ere." She beckoned Goku to her and whispered in his ear.

Goku's eyes widened and his grin became maniacal. This was going to be fun.

Sanzo was lying on his bed, still out of it due to his overexertion while ill the day before. Savannah tiptoed in quietly, Goku close behind her. "Are you sure this'll work?" Goku whispered.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Goku. He's too sick to wake up." Savannah grinned widely.

"Shut the heck up," Sanzo yelled. Goku freaked out and Savannah hit the floor, trying to hide. Then she remembered a very crucial bit of information from Saiyuki. Whereas Goku can sleep with his eyes open, Sanzo shouts in his sleep.

"It's fine, Goku. He's still asleep," she said, walking over to Sanzo. She gestured to Goku who came and helped her pick Sanzo up, setting him in a chair beside the bed. Goku sat on the bed and watched her start on his hair.

"This does wash out, right?" Goku asked, starting to get some misgivings.

"Yeah, in 5 to 8 washes. Why?"

"Well..." he began, trailing off.

"_If I had been deep within the earth, then..."_

"_It's like the sun!" _

"Well, I just like his hair blond is all..." Goku mumbled, remembering his first encounter with Sanzo.

Savannah finally understood his hesitation, remembering how sad she had been when she saw Goku first meet Konzen _and _Sanzo. It was a happy kind of sad feeling, but the memory was enough to make her smile fade a little. This didn't go unnoticed by Goku. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, smiling again. "I was just thinkin' bout how cute it is that you two are so close." Goku looked at Sanzo, and Savannah reassured him, "Don't worry, it'll wash out. I promise."

"Okay. I believe you," Goku said, smiling at her.

Sanzo woke up five hours later. He felt like he had a boulder on his head. He sat up slowly and stumbled out of the bedroom into the kitchen. "Water," he croaked. Without looking up, Anna handed him a cup.

"I heard you coming down the hall and figured you'd be pretty thirsty so I-" Anna cut herself off when she looked up and noticed Sanzo's hair. "Your head. It's...it's..."

"What?" Sanzo asked, mildly confused. He looked at the window behind Anna and blinked. Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, he... No. Surely he didn't. He sat down and began to drink. When he was done, he set his head on the table. His hair fell into his eyes and he was about to brush it away when he noticed its color.

Purple. His hair was purple.

"It definitely brings out the color in your eyes," Hakkai said, walking through the room.

"Wha-" Sanzo began, still too distraught over his own hair and further blown away by Hakkai's highlights to finish his thought.

"Whoever did this is dead."

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Happy People – Skoop on Somebody (Bleach Ending)**


	12. As good as mine

**Twelve: As good as mine**

**Chapter theme music: God Put a Smile Upon Your Face by Coldplay

* * *

**

Shizuku cooed happily as Chris stroked her cheek. _Come on girl, _she thought to the dragon. _Come on. _Hakuryu flew up beside her, his head cocked to one side, waiting. "Now," Chris said. "Shizuku, transform!" Suddenly, there was a black jeep in place of the small dragon. It cooed and Chris clapped happily.

"I did it!" she said, grinning widely. "Good job, Shizuku!"

Hakkai walked up beside her, smiling in approval. "Great," he said. "Now we won't have to worry about there not being enough room in the jeep."

"Thank God!" Savannah said, yawning. "It was pretty cramped back there, what with me havin' to sit crammed up against Melinda 'n all." The tall redhead glared at her.

"Yeah sure," Melinda said. "You only say that to cover up for the fact that you're really happy you've been squished right up to Goku for a good two weeks now." She sneered at Savannah, who blushed.

"Nuh-uh!" Savannah defended. "I just...just..." she trailed off, looking intently at the ground, making a circle there with her foot. Goku watched her, eyebrow raised. "Aw, shut it," she finally said, getting into their new black jeep. Goku watched her go and his heart sank a little. Jumping into Hakuryu, he took his usual seat in the back.

As the two groups drove on, the girls in one jeep, the guys in the other, they realized that, yes, there was more room, and yes, it was less cramped, but, it was also kind of sad. On multiple occasions Gojyo turned to his left, opening his mouth to say something to Melinda, but she wasn't there. Hakkai would ask Chris for a map from her kimono sleeve, only to see Sanzo instead. Goku would start to ask Savannah if she had any food in her pack, but then he'd sigh, looking at the empty space between him and Gojyo. And Sanzo just gazed at the land as it rushed by, never once glancing over at the black jeep that was following right alongside them, as the others were doing.

Melinda sighed. She wouldn't admit it to the girls, but...

She missed Gojyo's closeness.

They had only been apart now for two hours, but she kept finding that she wanted his arm around her shoulder. Every time he'd done it before, she'd punch him playfully as if she was annoyed, but now she deeply missed his embrace. She glanced at Savannah who was sitting with her arm dangling out the side of the jeep, her head resting on the door. _She misses Goku_, Melinda thought. _Can't say I blame her. He is a really entertaining little guy, after all. _That's when she noticed Savannah clutching her Gaara plushy, looking sadly out at the sand.

"Hey, Savannah," she said. "You been thinking about Obito?"

"Yeah," Savannah replied. For the most part, whenever Melinda saw Savannah sad, it was a sure bet that she was thinking about Obito from Naruto Gaiden.

"You know, you shouldn't torture yourself like that," Melinda said, soothingly.

"I know," Savannah answered, clutching Gaara closer to her. "It's just that, thinking about Obito, it…it takes my mind off of the real things in my life. That's all..." She closed her eyes, snuggling her face between Gaara and her arm.

Melinda knew what the "real things" Savannah spoke of were. She too sought ways to forget, to let go of

the memories of a man she'd never see again, who, even more painfully for her to realize, would never know just how much she loved him. In this desert, possibly being pursued by the very ones that had murdered Kazuma, it was hard not to dwell on that day.

"Master..." Savannah mumbled into her Gaara plushy. "Why?"

* * *

Hakkai stopped Hakuryu suddenly, and Chris pulled up beside him. "We're still a ways away from the nearest village, so, are you girls okay with camping here?" he asked.

"Where are we?" Goku asked, looking around at the bare desert.

"It looks like," Gojyo began, "we're at the corner of No and Where," he said, ruffling Goku's hair.

"Aw, shut it."

"Oh! Camping!" Savannah squeaked. "I haven't been camping in years!"

"Haha! I remember the last time," Chris said, smiling. "The four of us went camping in your Master's tent and..." she stopped, seeing Savannah's smile fade. "Yeah," Chris said. "Yeah, we can camp here."

Savannah helped Goku set up one of the tents that they had bought at the last town. Gojyo hadn't seen the need to buy _two _tents. He thought they could just buy one slightly larger one and have a "sleepover" but when he had voiced his opinion to Sanzo, he'd received a swift fan/kick to the face from both Sanzo and Goku. Hakkai had just laughed nervously and walked away with the two tents.

"No, Goku. This pole goes there and _that _pole goes here."

"Oh. Oops. So, it goes here?"

"Yeah. NO! Not like-" Savannah was cut off when the tent, that had almost been completely assembled, collapsed on her. "Murah!" came her voice from beneath the folds of fabric. Melinda had a giggle frenzy and slumped to the ground beside the quivering blob of canvas that was Savannah.

"I'm sorry!" Goku cried, tugging at the tent, trying his best to free the girl. When Savannah finally reemerged, her hair was royally screwed up, not to mention she had such a strong static charge, that when Goku took her hand to help her up, he was shocked so badly that he squealed.

After both of the tents were finally made, the girls' things in one and the guys' in the other, it was almost dark. "I think it's going to rain, guys," Hakkai said, looking up at the sky. On the horizon, huge thunderheads were forming and the wind was blowing their way.

"Great," Sanzo muttered. "I'm going to bed." Goku looked after him sadly as Sanzo went into their tent. Savannah watched Goku as his shoulders slumped and he hung his head. She wanted to make him feel better, but she knew that he was like this because of Sanzo and that wasn't really something she could fix. Since she knew there was nothing else to do, Savannah set up a makeshift shelter with a tarp that they could make a fire under.

_Sanzo hates rain, _Anna remembered. _It does unkind things to his mind. _She walked slowly over to Sanzo's tent and sat down outside of it, her back against one of the sides. Inside, Sanzo was leaning back to the same place. "Go away," he said when he felt her back against his.

"No," Anna replied. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back into the rain. She heard him sigh and to her surprise, he relaxed a little. "You're too tense all the time, Sanzo. It's going to kill you someday."

"I know," Sanzo said. Anna stiffened. _Oops, I said that out loud._

"_I'm_ tense?" he asked. "What about you?" He smirked and closed his eyes, wishing beyond all reason that he had a cigarette, but knowing that Anna wouldn't approve even if he did. _Since when do __**I**__ care? _

Anna realized what he said was true, and relaxed. "I'm always stressed because I have to deal with those lunatics all the time."

"Same here," Sanzo replied, thinking of his more than unusual traveling companions. "I wish I could just do this on my own sometimes."

"I know what you mean," Anna began. "But, think about where you'd be without them, you know?" Sanzo did think about it. He thought about it every day. He'd be dead. "I act like all the girls do is get on my nerves, but in truth, I don't know what I'd do with out them." She paused. "It's funny, really."

She was crying. Sanzo could feel it. _She doesn't want me to notice_, he thought. _So I'll pretend I don't._

Under the small tarp, Chris was sitting at the fire, watching the flames. She had always been partial to fire. It was so beautiful, the way it danced. She pulled her knees up close to her body and leaned her head on them, wrapping her arms around her legs. She was starting to drift off when Hakkai came up beside her. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sure," Chris said, lifting her head off her knees. "Sorry," she said, yawning. "I'm a little tired."

"That's alright. I'm pretty spent, too." Leaning back on his hands, he watched the fire. He looked at the area outside of the shelter. "It's really coming down out there, isn't it?" he asked Chris, still looking out at the rain. He blinked a few times when he felt pressure on his shoulder. Looking over, he found Chris's head leaning against him. She was sound asleep. He smiled at her and then slowly slipped his hand into hers. He looked back into the fire and sighed. They stayed that way for a good twenty minutes when Chris woke with a start. She raised her head quickly, rubbing her left eye.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should probably go to bed now." She stood, bowing, and turned to walk away.

"You can rest here, if that's alright with you."

She turned around and saw Hakkai looking up at her.

"Please, stay a little longer. I'd like the company."

She walked back to him and sat down. "Okay, but I'm going to apologize in advance. It's not my fault if I fall asleep again."

They talked for a few minutes when Chris slowly drifted off again. Shizuku and Hakuryu sat curled up by each other beside the fire. Hakkai leaned his head on top of Chris's and closed his eyes.

"Lookit that," Goku said, poking Gojyo in the side. They were both sitting in the semi-shelter the rain guard of the tent provided. Gojyo looked up and saw Chris and Hakkai. Hakkai had his arm around her and it looked like both of them were asleep. The other girls had already gone into their tent and Gojyo thought it was about time they did, too. He stood up and walked over to Hakkai.

"Hey, man," he said to the dozing Hakkai. "You should really get her into her tent before she gets sick, don't ya think?"

Hakkai lifted his head and looked up at Gojyo. _Apparently he wasn't asleep,_ Gojyo thought. "I suppose you're right," Hakkai said, looking down at Chris. "I know we've only known them for a few weeks," he said. "But, somehow it feels like we've known them for much longer."

"I know what ya mean," Gojyo said, looking towards the girls' tent. The fire was almost gone and the rain had let up a little. Hakkai smiled and slowly stood, holding Chris in his arms. She twitched at the rain drops that fell on her face and clutched the front of his shirt in her sleep. He carried her to the tent and laid her down on the sleeping bag beside Melinda's. She sighed and snuggled into the warmth, cuddling up beside Melinda who slowly pushed at Chris's face with her palm. Hakkai chuckled and closed the tent.

Gojyo and Goku were waiting for him and once he came out, they walked toward their tent. Suddenly Sanzo stepped out and looked behind them, toward the fire. "What is it, Sanzo?"

"Youkai. Many of them."

The Sanzo party turned to find six or so dozen youkai spread out behind them.

"Well, well," one youkai near the front of group began. "If it isn't the ever elusive Sanzo party we've been searching for. We've come to get your sutra, priest," he snarled.

"What?" Sanzo asked, slightly surprised. "You're not after the girls?"

"What girls?" the man asked, confused.

"Well, in that case," Gojyo said, summoning his Shakujo.

* * *

Melinda woke to the sound of screaming. She groggily sat up and crawled to the tent door, stepping over Chris. Opening the flap, she looked out and then blinked a few times. Body parts were flying everywhere. One arm nearly hit her. Gojyo noticed her and smiled.

"No need for you girls to come out and get all dirty," he said, smoothly beheading two opponents and cutting another three in half. "Let us men take care of 'em. Just go back to sleep, sweety," he said, winking.

Melinda sighed, crawled back into the tent and collapsed back onto her sleeping bag. _Fine by me.

* * *

_

Sanzo woke up suddenly. Sun was streaming in the partially open tent door directly into his eyes. He felt a weight on his stomach and looked down to see a very sleepy monkey sacked out there. _He's so stupid_, Sanzo thought, pushing Goku off and onto Gojyo, who got him in a headlock in his sleep. Sanzo stepped out of the tent and looked around. The girls had already taken down their tent and Savannah was busy cooking breakfast. Anna looked up and only just barely suppressed the smile that had threatened to cross her lips.

"Tell the guys the food'll be ready in a jiffy," Savannah called to Sanzo. "And if they wanna eat it while it's hot, they should get their lazy butts up." She smiled up at him and went back to work. Sanzo sighed inwardly and turned back to the tent, nodding to Anna on his way. A few kicks and threats later, the other guys came out of the tent following Sanzo.

"G'morning, guys!" Savannah said brightly. She handed them each a plate and sat down beside Goku who looked like he could pass out any minute. "Hey, you don't look so good," she said. "You got a fever or somethin'?" She placed her palm to his forehead. He blinked slowly at the contact then looked at her.

"Oh, I'm fine," Goku said. "Just didn't sleep too well last night."

"I slept great," Gojyo drawled. "Of course, it woulda been better if I'd had a hot chick-" He was cut off by Sanzo's penetrating glare.

"Woah," Melinda said quietly to Anna. "Sanzo's pickin' up the tempo. He used to have to inflict physical harm, now all he needs is to look at you. Man, Anna, you'd better be careful."

"What?" Anna asked, her voice cold.

"Nothin'." Melinda sighed.

* * *

They had been on the road for a while and Melinda was bored. "Yo. Flea bag, I'm bored," she said, punching Savannah in the head.

"Uh, and? What do you think I can do about it?" Savannah asked, brushing Melinda off.

"Shut up," Anna said from the front seat. "I have a migraine. Now stop your girly whining, both of you." Melinda, who had Savannah in a headlock, meeped and released her sister. Savannah cracked her neck and looked over at the other jeep.

"Hey, guys?" she asked. "Can I ride with Sanzo and the others for a bit?" She missed the way Gojyo and Goku argued all the time and she missed the way Sanzo would try to ignore everyone only to end up exceeding his limit and exploding, screaming bloody murder and swatting anything that moved in the backseat with his fan.

"You know, I think it would be a good idea for all of us to join the guys for a while," Chris said. "Shizuku's not used to moving in her transformed state yet and she's getting really tired." Chris pulled up alongside Hakkai and called out, "Hey, we need to give Shizuku a break. Can we ride the rest of the way with you guys?" Hakkai looked over at Sanzo who rolled his eyes and sighed, then he turned back to the girls and said they could. Savannah whooped and jumped out of the jeep before it had completely stopped.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see!" she said, sitting by Goku. Gojyo slid over, making room for Melinda and she smiled, sitting down. Chris apologized to Hakkai as she got in the jeep.

"It's no problem at all," Hakkai said, smiling. "Believe it or not," he said, lowering his voice, "you girls were missed."

"Oh?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly. She looked in the back seat and saw a very happy Savannah with a very sleepy Goku unconscious on her shoulder. "I suppose we were." She looked out over the sands and waited for the town to come into view.

* * *

It had been five hours since the girls had joined the Sanzo party and they were still surrounded by desert.

"I'm. So. Bored," Savannah groaned, her head leaned back, looking upside down behind the jeep. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea. "Hey Melinda, remember how we used to always sing whenever we were in a car cuz we didn't have a stereo?"

"No-I-don't," Melinda said quickly.

"Come on. I know ya do," Savannah said. "I wanna sing!"

"No."

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"NO!" Melinda bellowed. Savannah clenched her eyes and grabbed Goku, expecting any moment to be thoroughly creamed by both a fist and a paper fan. No such blows came, however, and Savannah opened her eyes, shocked.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked Melinda.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Melinda answered absently, smiling at her and leaning onto Gojyo.

"I know what'll make you feel better!" Savannah said brightly. "My favorite song!"

"No!" Melinda and, to much of the jeep's surprise, Anna yelled.

"I'll sing with you, Savannah," Chris said, happily. "I haven't sung that song in a really long time."

"Okay!" she said. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Then both girls began singing the Oscar Meyer bologna jingle, Anna and Melinda writhing in agony where they sat.

"You wanna sing too, Goku?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah! It sounds yummy!" he said.

"Well, it's not really yummy," Savannah said, thoughtfully. "But it's really fun ta sing!" As Savannah taught Goku the song, the others held their own conversations. Before they knew it (well, before Savannah and Goku knew it anyway - everyone else was thrilled) they had reached the town.

"Alright! Food!" Goku shouted, jumping out of the jeep. Savannah soon followed suit and they both ran off in the direction that they could smell meat buns. The others watched them go.

"Don't worry," Hakkai said. "We can track down the two little shrimp later. They'll be fine. Let's just find a place to stay the night."

"Sounds good to me," Gojyo said, stepping out of the jeep and giving Melinda his hand, bowing his head slightly and smirking up at her.

"Ah, why thank you, kind sir," Melinda said, taking his hand and climbing down.

They found a fairly cheap inn with two vacancies. To Gojyo's disappointment, the rooms were on opposite sides of the building.

"This bites!" Goku grumbled, walking into the guys' room and plopping down on a bed. "We forgot ta snatch Sanzo's card so we couldn't get nothin'!" Savannah came in after him, smiling.

"It's okay, Goku," she said, soothingly. "I'm sure we're all gonna go out 'n eat real soon."

"Speaking of," Gojyo said. "How did you two find us, anyway? Hakkai's out looking for ya right now."

Savannah raised an eyebrow at him. "You really think that Goku wouldn't be able to find Sanzo? I mean, c'mon. The two of 'em are like, connected. How else would Sanzo've heard Goku when he called to him and came and got 'im outta that horrid cave. I mean-" Her rant was cut off by Anna clamping her hand over Savannah's mouth.

"I'm sorry," Anna began. "We won't bother you any further tonight." She dragged Savannah to the door and closed it behind them.

"What was that about?" Goku asked.

On the other side of the door...

"You are such a freaking idiot!" Anna hissed, slamming Savannah against the wall, part of her shirt collar balled up in Anna's fist. "Never, _never _say things about their past that we shouldn't know!"

"God! I'm sorry," Savannah said shakily. "It was just so obvious to me that I-"

"Well don't do it again," Anna breathed in Savannah's face. "Sanzo's already suspicious of us. There's no way he'd believe our story and he'd most definitely take us for spies or assassins. If Gojyo or Goku tells him what you just said..." she trailed off, preferring not to end that sentence.

"Okay! I get the point," Savannah said. Anna slowly let go of her shirt and Savannah stumbled away from the wall. "You just about scared the crap outta me, Anna," she said, breathing deeply. She'd barely breathed the entire time Anna had her.

"Just be more careful," Anna spat, glaring at Savannah and walking down the hall to find their room. Savannah leaned against the wall then slowly sunk to the floor. _Anna_ _didn't __use_ _to be like this_, she thought. She started shaking and brought her knees up while burying her head in her arms. _She's...scary._

Melinda was walking up the hall to flirt with Gojyo when she saw Savannah on the floor. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, kneeling down beside Savannah. Savannah looked up at her, obviously on the edge of tears.

"I-" she began. "I-I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, lurching forward and wrapping her arms around Melinda's neck. Melinda was shocked at first but then slowly put one arm around her sister and cradled her head in the other.

"It's okay," Melinda said softly. "I'm sure whatever you did wasn't that bad. We can fix it." Savannah hiccuped and Melinda was forced to think about something that was a very real fact in their lives. Savannah would probably always act like a little kid. Her emotional state, the way she laughed all the time, the way she insulted people, they hadn't changed at all since the day Peter had killed their adoptive parents.

Melinda was used to doing this. She'd sit for however long was necessary for Savannah to get a hold of herself. For the most part, it was hard to get Savannah down, but if you did, it was even harder to get her back up again. Melinda only knew of a few things that could make Savannah do this and she had a pretty good idea which one it was this time.

"Shh. It's okay. It'll be alright."

Gojyo sat against the inside of the door, his head leaning back against it, eyes closed. He listened as Melinda tried to comfort Savannah and heard as Savannah's sobs slowed, her ragged breathing finally settling down. He hadn't been able to make out Anna's part of the conversation, but it was obvious she'd been the cause of this breakdown. _They have a dysfunctional family, too, _he thought. _Reminds me of Dokugakuji._ He then stood and walked over to Goku who was lying flat on his back in the middle of the room. "Hey, doofus," he said, poking Goku in the side of the head with his shoe. "Your girl's sad. Go cheer her up."

"I know," Goku said, not moving. "I can hear her."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "And?" he asked. "You're not going to do anything?" Gojyo had realized that Goku hadn't said anything about his saying "your girl", but decided now wasn't the time for teasing.

"She wouldn't want me ta see 'er like that," Goku said, looking at the ceiling as if something very interesting were pasted there. It was obvious from the look on his face that he wanted to do something, but knew that he couldn't.

"Okay," Gojyo sighed. "Just go ta bed, Goku." To his surprise, Goku got into a bed and turned to the wall. _This ain't right, _Gojyo thought. _He didn't eat dinner and he isn't complaining about food._

Melinda helped Savannah up and they walked back to their room. Melinda had been planning on giving Anna a good "lecture" on not messing with Savannah, but when she walked in the room, she found Anna crying and thought it could wait. It was always hardest on Savannah when her best friend made her feel worthless, but it seemed that this time, Anna may have had a reason for it.

"I'm sorry, Savannah," Anna said, sniffing. "It's just, I don't want them to leave us." She looked up at Savannah who started crying again and ran up to hug her. Anna returned the hug but only for a few seconds. "Okay," she said. "That's enough of that. It should be fine. I'm sure they won't leave us. Let's just get some sleep." Savannah nodded and crawled into bed.

Chris quietly walked up to Melinda who was watching Savannah. "What happened?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Melinda said. "And I think it's best if I don't ask. Don't worry. She'll be fine by tomorrow morning. You probably won't even be able to tell that anything upset her." She smiled at Savannah and lay down.

Chris turned off the lights and then got in the remaining bed. "Good night," she said softly. She got soft snores in return.

Sanzo was sitting at the table in their room reading a newspaper. Goku turned in his bed to face Sanzo. "Uh, Sanzo?" he said softly.

"What?" Sanzo asked gruffly.

"Savannah said some weird stuff a little while ago," Goku began. "An' then Anna came in an' drug her out."

Sanzo looked up at him. "What did she say?"

"Not much," Goku said. "Just something about you comin' and gettin' me outta that mountain 's all..." Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Thing is, I haven't told her 'bout that." Sanzo just sat there, watching him.

"Don't worry about it right now, just go to sleep," he said. Goku shrugged and turned back to the wall again.

Sanzo set the newspaper down, mulling over Goku's words. _How does she know that? _he wondered. _If neither Goku nor I told her, then…_Sanzo stepped away from the table. _Trouble after all.

* * *

_

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: God Put a Smile Upon Your Face by Coldplay**


	13. Ending it all

**Thirteen: Ending it all**

**Chapter theme music: 46 & 2 by Tool **& **The Clencher by Chevelle

* * *

**

Hakkai stood by the door, sweatdropping. "If we actually intended to be there on time, we should have left half an hour ago. Can't your professional grooming take place later, Gojyo?"

The vain half-breed turned away from the mirror, looking at Hakkai in mock outrage. "What? This'll be the first time in a long time that I'll be able to meet some more babes."

"But, aren't you and Melinda...?" Hakkai asked.

"Close? Well, yeah, but still...Come on, I can't even flirt anymore? I won't do anything else. And you don't think I'd go out lookin' average, do ya?"

Hakkai replied deadpan, "You, average? The horror." He sighed. Sanzo would be livid. He and Goku had gone into town to gather information on the rumored location of one of the holy scriptures and Gojyo and Hakkai were to meet them before noon. At this rate, making one o'clock was looking iffy. "Really, Gojyo. I'm going to leave your "hot and sexy" self to walk alone if you don't hurry."

"Okay, okay, I'm comin'." Gojyo hurried out the door. "Why aren't we takin' Hakuryu, again?"

Hakkai looked at him, annoyed. "I've told you a dozen times. It's dragon mating season. With Shizuku around, Hakuryu can't focus enough to transform."

"Right, right," Gojyo said, walking into the trees. "I know what he's goin' through, poor little guy."

Hakkai rolled his eyes, then popped his head into the kitchen before leaving. "See you later, girls. Do be safe." He smiled and walked out.

"Sure, bye," Savannah said absently. The four girls sat intent at the kitchen table, focused on the game.

"All right," Chris said. "Queen's knight take king's rook."

"What!" Melinda shouted. "You can't make that move! It'll put you in check!"

"That would be true if eight turns ago I hadn't moved king's bishop's pawn forward two spaces." Chris smiled widely.

Savannah simply sighed. "I still can't get how you guys can possibly play chess in your heads. How do you remember where all the pieces are?" Savannah propped her head in her hands, very confused.

Chris smiled over at Savannah. "Practice. Plus, just pretend the board is here on the table. It helps."

Melinda let out a long sigh. "It's really unfair for you to challenge me to a game when we don't have a board. You know I suck at playing this way." Melinda glared over at Chris, mentally removing her newly captured rook from the imaginary game board.

"All part of my strategy." Chris laughed slightly and turned to Anna. "That was a legal move, wasn't it?"

Anna grunted from where she sat, leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head with her eyes closed. "Yeah, it was legal. She really did move that pawn back then, Melinda."

"Whatever." Melinda was still upset. Rooks were her favorite.

Savannah stood up from the table. "All right. That's enough for me. I think I'll head to town. Check out the shops." She made as if to leave.

"Not alone, you don't," Melinda said, looking away from the table. "Those youkai are still after us. We should stick together, no matter what we're doing. And not to diss you all, but I'm probably the only one who could walk alone safely."

Chris nodded her head in agreement. "That's right, Savannah. How about we come along? After all, without a board to tie us down, we can even continue our game on the way, to keep us occupied." She smiled wide at Melinda.

"Greeeeeat." Melinda pouted a little and got up slowly. "Comin', Anna?" she said, looking over at the dozing blond.

Eyes still closed, Anna sighed heavily and pushed herself up and out of her chair. Tired-looking, she trudged to the door. "As long as I can keep my eyes closed. I have a killer headache."

The sun shone brightly outside. Savannah led Anna by the hand, who was squinting in pain, while Melinda drug her feet at the back of the group. Chris stated her next chess move from her post up front.

_Why, world? _Melinda wondered. Her eyes narrowed. _Fine. I'll go for it. See if these moves get her sweatin'._ She smiled wickedly. _Bye, bye, Queenie…

* * *

_

"Oo, Oo! I want this one, this one!" Savannah held up the largest daikon radish any of the girls had ever seen. Melinda's mouth fell open. "My, God! That thing's frickin' HUGE! Where'd they grow it? The town of Chew n' Swallow?"

"I know! It's awesome! Can I get it? Huh, huh?" Savannah tugged at Anna's sleeve, who stood seething, pinky twisting in her ear. "If you don't shut up, I'll shave your head and shove you down a well without food for a month. I'm sure you'd be real quiet once your body absorbed your vocal cords." Savannah backed away from her, laughing nervously and then turned to Chris. "Can I get it?" she whispered.

"Sure," Chris whispered back. "Although I don't know how you'll pay for it. We've spent all the cash Melinda earned."

Savannah looked around quickly, grinning. She pulled a card out of her pocket and eyed it evilly. "I lifted this from Sanzo's stuff while he was sleepin'. Pretty slick, huh?"

Chris giggled. "Just be sure he doesn't find out, okay?" Her voice turned sneaky. "Hey, since you have that, how about we go down the street to the candy store we passed on the way here, get the guys some sweets?"

"_Really_?" Savannah jumped up and down in excitement. "Can we? Can we?"

"Shut UP!" Anna's authentic Sanzo fan met Savannah's face.

Melinda walked up, a large steak in hand. "Think this'll be enough meat for the stew? With unlimited funds, I figured we'd splurge and go for the good stuff." She smiled wide, teeth gleaming.

Anna stared at her, disgusted. "Ugh. If you insist on getting that, stay far away from me. The smell makes me sick." She was in a bad mood. Migraines really suck.

"How about we pass on the candy and Melinda goes to the pharmacy across town to get you something to help with your headache? Maybe then the smell won't bother you as much." Chris exercised her diplomacy skills.

"What! Why me?" Melinda shouted.

"Like you boasted earlier, you're the least likely to have trouble getting back to the cabin by yourself," Chris said. Melinda glared at her. "Plus," she continued, "you're the fastest if something should happen to go wrong." She smiled at Melinda. "We'll head back now and start cooking and you can catch up after buying the medicine. You remember where it is?"

"Yeah, but, I still don't get why..."

Anna cut her off. "Get the bloody medicine or I'll have your head." She glared at Melinda from behind her hand which was shielding her eyes from the light.

"Okay, okay. I'll get it. Geez." Melinda sighed, exasperated. "Just save me some food, okay?"

After checking out, Melinda snagged the card and headed down the street towards the pharmacy. "Geez. I mean, come on. Why am I always the one stuck runnin' the stupid errands?" Shaking her head, she rounded a corner, and then another. Halfway across town, she stopped suddenly in an alley. _Wait a second. We came through here earlier. This isn't supposed to be a dead end_. Melinda looked around to see solid brick walls facing her. _Where am I?_

Melinda felt steely hands grasp her throat. A cold voice whispered in her ear.

"Now, you're mine."

* * *

The Sanzo party walked silently through the trees back towards the cabin. Sanzo was very irritated.

After a long silence, Hakkai started, "We meant to be there to meet you, it's just that, well, an old woman fell off her bike and we had to perform CPR. It was a matter of life and death." He laughed nervously.

"Ah, come off it, Priest Boy," Gojyo said. "It was a false lead anyway. We wouldn't've been of much use even if we'd been there."

Sanzo glared at him, but said nothing. Goku turned to Gojyo. "He's just a little sad, is all." His voice dropped lower, nearly to a whisper. "It was the Seiten scripture he thought he'd found. His master's."

Goku stopped talking when he sensed Sanzo looking at him. Everyone was quiet again.

A tall, cloaked figure stepped through the trees. Hidden behind a cloth mask, the only features visible were the figure's onyx eyes.

Hakkai stepped forward slightly, asking, "May we help you?" The figure said nothing.

Sanzo looked irritated. "Unless he speaks, ignore him. Let's go." He made a move to walk away.

Just then, the masked figure leapt skyward, grabbing a branch, and swung into the trees, all without a sound.

"That was...weird." Goku scratched his head, puzzled.

Sanzo simply sighed. "Whatever. Let's go."

Hakkai turned to follow Sanzo and caught a glimpse of something moving through the trees. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "Sanzo!"

Sanzo turned just as the black figure flipped from a tree, grabbing the Maten scripture from Sanzo's shoulders, and bounded off into the darkness. "What the!" Sanzo fired his gun after the thief, but Hakkai grabbed his hands. Sanzo looked at him, a look of "What the heck are you doing?" on his face. Hakkai faced him, steadily. "Until we know what's going on, we shouldn't kill him. He may have something to do with the youkai that are after the girls." Hakkai paused. "Or with the Seiten scripture. We should capture him."

Sanzo shook his hands free of Hakkai's hold. Scowling, he muttered, "Fine. Whatever."

"Gojyo," Hakkai started. "If you could..."

"I got ya, partner. Don't kill the guy. But, I can still work him over pretty good." Gojyo smiled wide and then flew through the trees. The others followed at a swift pace.

Gojyo calmed himself and searched for the masked man's presence. _Alright, where are you? I can't hear you, I can't see you, but..._ He smiled wickedly. _I can feel you, bloody youkai. _Gojyo turned and jumped across a narrow ravine, landing softly on the other side. _Just ahead. There!_

The cloaked figure sped through the trees, branches and bushes a blur as he ran. Not far ahead, a clearing and his method of escape lay. Suddenly, a curved blade flew across the youkai's path, lodging itself into a tree.

"Gotcha."

Gojyo lunged forward, grabbing the masked figure's arms and pinning him to a tree. "Now, where do you get off takin' what's not yours?" Gojyo gripped the youkai's wrists cruelly, squeezing with all his might. The figure let out a soft groan, and Gojyo released his grip slightly. He looked at the figure closely. "Why do you seem so familiar?"

With that, the figure swiftly brought up his knee. Gojyo cried out and released him. The youkai grabbed Gojyo at the neck and shoulder and spun him square into the tree he'd been pinned against. Gojyo fell to the ground, temporarily out of commission. With that, the youkai leapt up into the trees and continued on towards the clearing.

As he ran, Hakkai noticed Gojyo attempting to stand. _Oh, well...I guess I'll handle this my way. _Catching up, Hakkai jumped up and into the tree the cloaked figure had just landed in. The masked man whipped around to see Hakkai gathering chi to his hands. Hakkai let out three quick bursts, aiming at the youkai's legs. The figure shot straight sideways, grabbing a branch perpendicular to the ground and swung with all his might. Letting go, he flew with stunning speed straight in Hakkai's direction. Without sufficient time to react, Hakkai was only able to mostly step out of the way, but the youkai's kick still caught him in the side. Hakkai lost his balance and tumbled towards the ground. Grabbing onto a branch he halted his descent roughly halfway down. _Whew_, Hakkai thought. _I wouldn't want to fall from this height. _

At that, Hakkai felt two feet connect solidly with his torso, tearing him away from the tree, tumbling him to the forest floor. The tall figure stood on a high branch, watching him as he fell. The youkai leapt to another tree. Something smashed into his side, slamming the youkai into the trunk. Wincing in pain, the figure turned to see Goku, Nyoi-bo in hand, smiling wide.

"Caught up with ya. You're pretty fast."

With that, Goku charged, changing his weapon into its sectioned form and flicking one end to curl around the youkai's waist. The youkai jumped back and grabbed the snapping weapon. Goku was stunned. "Hey, what are ya-" He was cut off as the youkai used Goku's hold on the weapon as leverage to flip towards him. Still holding onto one end of the multi-sectioned staff, the youkai arced through the air and landed solidly on Goku's shoulders, wrenching the staff from Goku's grasp. Momentarily pinned, Goku struggled to grab the youkai's feet, but failed. _It's the only thing I can think of._ Goku used all his strength to roll off the branch, grabbing the youkai as he fell. The two tumbled through the trees, branches savagely tearing at them as they fell.

Hitting the ground hard, Goku sprung up and at the youkai. The figure's cloak was torn, revealing the wearer's clothing. Goku stopped dead. Blinking, he simply stared. "You're..." The figure brought Goku's weapon from behind his back, smashing Goku in the head. Goku fell to the ground, a shocked expression still on his face.

The youkai sighed and pulled the cloak closed. A slight pressure on the back of his head caused him to stay still. "You _should_ be sighing. After all, there's no getting out of this one." Sanzo circled the youkai to stand before him. Angry, Sanzo pressed the barrel against the figure's forehead within his hood. "Give the scripture back." A clicking sound was heard as Sanzo cocked his gun. "Now."

Slowly, the youkai reached a hand inside his cloak. Sanzo watched closely. As the youkai moved to pull his hand from his cloak, he kicked a foot out and dropped his head down. Sanzo's shot barely missed. The youkai crouched and pivoted under Sanzo's arm, facing his side. The youkai snapped his leg up, balancing with one hand on the ground, his foot solidly connecting with Sanzo's gun hand. The weapon was launched skyward out of his grasp. Sanzo gasped in surprise as the youkai flipped backward and caught the gun. The tall youkai stood before him, gun aimed at Sanzo's face. Under his mask, Sanzo could sense the youkai's smile.

He pulled the trigger.

A blast of chi blocked the bullet. Hakkai stood panting before Sanzo, hands held out before him. The youkai's eyes went wide. He made as if to run, but was forced to the ground as Gojyo and Goku tackled him from behind. A few moments of struggle and the youkai was overpowered. With the figure kneeling, Goku firmly held the youkai's hands behind his back which pulled his cloak open.

"What?" Gojyo stood before the youkai, mouth slightly open. "No," he said. "It can't be." Not wanting to believe his eyes, Gojyo slowly brought his hands up to the youkai's face. He hesitated and then flipped back the hood and pulled down the mask.

"Wha..." Sanzo and Hakkai both stared wide-eyed at the cloaked figure. Goku grimaced.

Gojyo finally managed to speak. "Melinda?"

Melinda stared at him, death in her black eyes. A small gem glinted on her forehead. She struggled again, but Goku held her tight. Sanzo stepped forward. He reached down to her side and removed the scripture from her belt. Her twin katana were missing. Hakkai walked towards her. "She's obviously being controlled. If we can remove that gem, I have a feeling she'll return to normal." He leaned in to touch it, but quickly pulled his hand back. "It's burning up. I can't touch it. Sanzo, do you think you could...?"

Sanzo glared at him, but then turned to Melinda. Resting the scripture on his shoulders, he began to chant a simple verse. Eyes closed, he raised his hands and reached for the stone. The gem fell from her forehead and into his palm.

Melinda collapsed into Gojyo's arms. After a few moments, her eyes opened. "That's more like it," Gojyo said, his right hand brushing hair from her face. "Red suits you better than black." Melinda tried to hold back tears. She began to shake. "I'm...so sorry." They all simply stared at her, taken aback.

"Why should you be sorry?" Hakkai asked, putting out a hand to help her up. "You were being controlled. It was obvious."

Melinda simply shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have gotten cornered in the first place. I should have been able to avoid it." She timidly met Sanzo's gaze. "I nearly shot you. I'm so sorry. I was aware of what I was doing, but...I couldn't stop." She turned toward Gojyo who still had an arm around her and cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh. It's okay," he said quietly into her ear. "Nobody was killed. It'll be fine. Plus," Gojyo continued, cheerily, "we finally got to see just what you're capable of. Not many youkai have been able to fight off all four of us before, especially without a weapon..." He trailed off, laughing nervously. Melinda looked up from his shoulder and straight into his eyes.

"When that man grabbed me, I thought he was going to capture me. But instead, he slapped that thing between my eyes and handed me this cloak and mask. I didn't know what was going to happen. I felt so helpless. The next thing I knew, I donned the cloak and came after you guys. No thought, I just went. But, the fighting style, that was all me. I wasn't simply being controlled. I would have behaved like someone else. But, those were my moves. How was that gem able to make me do those things? How?"

Gojyo couldn't answer. Instead, he cradled her head to his neck and held her. Her tears had mostly stopped.

Hakkai spoke. "I'm not sure how it worked, but it's over now. We should head back and check on the others."

Goku hopped up from where he'd been laying by a tree. "Yeah. And maybe Savannah'll have dinner ready!"

Melinda's eyes turned to Sanzo. He stared at her, distrust in his features. _He may never trust me again_, she thought. _Please, Sanzo. Don't look at me like that...

* * *

_

Sanzo stepped into the kitchen. Most everyone had finished eating and they were simply talking. "Hey, we need to talk." Everyone stopped speaking and waited for him to continue. "No," he said. "Just the guys." The four girls exchanged glances and then left the room. On the way out, Melinda caught Gojyo's gaze, a worried expression on her face.

"Listen," Sanzo began. "That girl is dangerous. She needs to go."

"What! You can't be serious?" Gojyo half-yelled.

"Why does she have to leave? What did she do?" Goku was still stuffing his face at the table.

"Seriously, Sanzo," Hakkai said. "You can't really expect her to leave, especially by herself?"

"I didn't say she'd go by herself." The others looked at him, worried. "It's time they all go."

Gojyo stood up, hands on the table and looked Sanzo straight in the eyes. "No," he said flatly. "They're not going anywhere. We decided they'd stay with us. It's already been a month. You're not making her leave me." His voice became soft and pained.

Sanzo held his gaze. "She's going whether you like it or not. She's too dangerous. We've never come across a regular youkai that could move like her, and, no offense, but she's only a half-breed. There's something else going on here." Sanzo looked out the window to where the girls were. "Since we came across them, I've sensed a power I've never come across before. Something...other-worldly." He looked at Hakkai. "They're not from around here...They're not from our plane of existence."

Hakkai looked puzzled. "They're not from the god realm, so I don't see..."

Sanzo cut him off. "I know that. But, they're not normal. As long as they are around us and others know they can be used against us, like they used Melinda, we'll be putting ourselves in jeopardy needlessly." He turned quickly to Gojyo, who was about to speak. "And yes, they have been helpful in battle, and, yes, Melinda has shown just how skilled she is, but..." He stared Gojyo down. "She...is...dangerous."

Gojyo looked away, leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I won't leave them." Sanzo looked over, shocked. Goku sat backwards in a chair, facing outside towards the girls. "I don't want to..." He looked up at Sanzo. "But...I don't want to leave you either, Sanzo." His eyes searched the room. "Please, there has to be another way. Don't make them go, please..." He met Sanzo's stare. "Please."

Sanzo turned away, stunned. "It's not open for negotiation. They're going. End of story. There's something unnatural about them. They know things about us that they've been trying to hide. They've said things about our pasts that we never told them. How can they know so much but tell so little and expect us to trust them?" Sanzo was becoming agitated. "Hakkai." He looked over at Hakkai who still sat at the table, tea in hand. Hakkai stared at his tea.

"You really want them to go? Even Anna?" Sanzo's expression became guarded. Hakkai continued. "I've seen you, Sanzo. When you think no one is looking, I've seen you smile when you're around her. You never smile." He looked into Sanzo's eyes. "And yet, she's made you open up. Is that it, Sanzo? Is that actually why you want them to go? You can't stand the idea of letting someone get close to you. Not just that, but, you don't want us getting close to anyone either." Hakkai stood from the table. "I've finally found someone that I feel the same way about as I did Kanan and you want to take her away from me?" He shook his head slowly. "No. I won't let you."

Sanzo couldn't believe his ears. "They-"

"No." Hakkai stated. "We'll just have to be more careful, watch them closer, not let them out of our sight. That way, they won't be able to be used against us."

Hakkai closed his eyes as he smiled. "End of story."

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: 46 & 2 by Tool **& **The Clencher by Chevelle**


	14. Killer in me

**Fourteen: Killer in me**

**Chapter theme music: Disarm by The Smashing Pumpkins **& **Coming Undone by Korn

* * *

**

"You're serious? We're _finally_ all going to share one room?" Gojyo could barely contain his delight.

Sanzo seethed at the counter while Hakkai explained the situation. "In light of today's earlier... excitement...it's been decided that at least for tonight, we need to keep a closer eye on the girls." He dropped his voice, glancing at the girls across the room, who were seated around Goku. "Especially Melinda. So...we'll be rooming together." Gojyo's face lit up, but then, playing it cool, he regained his composure.

"I see," he said, nodding his head. "So, even with Priest Boy here, it only took four weeks for us to shack up with 'em." He glanced over at Sanzo. "I knew you couldn't keep your celibacy forever-"

Sanzo's gun was immediately to Gojyo's forehead, who continued to smirk at him. "One more word from your licentious mouth and skull fragments will be sprayed all over this lobby." Sanzo's trigger finger twitched.

Gojyo continued to smirk, but said nothing else.

Once Sanzo turned away, Hakkai continued speaking. "Anyway, there are four beds and -"

"I'm with Melinda!" Gojyo said quickly. "I mean," he said, calming again, "I'd be honored to take her into my care."

"That's all right," Hakkai interjected. "Simply having them in the same room will be a good enough protection. They'll be bunking with one another."

Gojyo sighed, frustrated. "Come on, man," he said, resting a hand on Hakkai's shoulder. "How long do you expect me to go without a little one-on-one "conference" with that luscious angel?"

Hakkai removed Gojyo's hand. "You'll keep to yourself. Show self-control. And don't even think of asking for a private room."

Gojyo let out a single laugh and then turned away. _Oh, well..._he thought_. I'm not sure if it's time yet anyway...Wait, what am I saying? _He shook his head, chuckling as he walked away_._

Hakkai sighed, and turned to Sanzo. "Shall we?" he asked.

Sanzo looked up, still irritated. "Whatever."

* * *

"Man, Goku," Savannah said as he stumbled into the room and collapsed on the bed she was currently sitting on. "You look spent. Whacha been doin'?"

"Uh!" he mumbled into the sheets. "Here," he said, thrusting his arm sideways with his face still in the covers. In his hand were Melinda's twin katana.

"What?" Anna and Chris asked.

"Why ya got Melinda's swords?" Savannah asked, taking them from him and handing them to Melinda.

"Where were they?" Melinda asked excitedly, ignoring Savannah.

"In an alley," Goku panted. "Took me for-frickin'-ever ta find 'em," he said, sitting up.

"Gee, Melinda," Savannah teased. "You really screwed up today. First, you lose your katana, then get a real bad headache and then can't even get Anna's drugs!" Savannah started laughing and punched Melinda's shoulder. The taller girl just shrugged Savannah's hand away and sat down.

"Shove off, Savannah."

"Yeah," Anna added, rubbing her temples. "Go climb a tree or something. I can't stand your noise."

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Savannah retorted. She stood up and grabbed Goku's foot. "C'mon," she said, tugging at his boot. Goku sighed tiredly, then stood up, walking out of the room behind Savannah. Melinda sacked out on the bed, covering her eyes with one arm.

"So," Chris began, looking up from her book. "Suffering sympathy pains?"

Melinda glared at her.

After a chuckle, Chris continued. "How exactly did you manage to lose your katana, Melinda?"

"Just like Savannah said," Melinda answered. "I got this horrible headache. After stumbling around a bit they must have just fallen out of my belt and I didn't notice." It didn't seem very believable.

"Okay," Chris said as she began to read her book again. _Just what don't you want me to know? To lose your katana...it must have been serious. How many of them attacked you?_ Hakkai walked over and put his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "Can I steal Melinda for a moment?"

"Oh, sure," Chris said, looking up and smiling at him. She and Anna stood up, walking from the room.

"Thank you so much," Hakkai said, and shut the door behind the girls. Hakkai sat down beside Melinda and sighed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"About that," Melinda said. "Please, don't tell the girls about what I did today. _**Ever**_." She looked into his eyes, almost desperate.

"Don't worry," Hakkai assured her. "We were leaving that up to you."

"Thanks," she said, closing her eyes again.

"But, other than that, you're feeling alright?" She grunted an affirmative, still shielding her eyes from the light.

Hakkai walked back over to where Gojyo sat and leaned against the wall.

"It's as I expected," Hakkai said. "She doesn't want them to know."

"Duh," Gojyo scoffed. "It would just freak 'em out." He looked over at Melinda. He was worried, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise. As each day passed, he cared more and more for her well-being. "Hey, Hakkai?" he asked. "Will she be alright?"

"I hope so."

* * *

Melinda woke with a start. Her eyes opened, quickly adjusting to the dark room. Beside her lay Savannah, with her mouth hanging open, drooling, half her body off the bed. Melinda sat up, trying to slow her breathing. _Why did I wake up like that? I wasn't dreaming... _She looked around the room at the sleeping figures in the various beds_. At least they're all sleeping well…_

Suddenly, she clutched her forehead, a searing pain tearing through her skull. She could barely suppress the scream that hovered in her throat. _What...is...this_...? Her vision went white and her arm dropped to her side. _No...not again. _

She felt herself slip out of the bed, grabbing her twin katana, and walk across to where Sanzo lay. _Stop. I have to stop. _She watched as her hand stretched out, silently grasping the Maten scripture where it lay next to his face. _What am I doing? He'll wake up. He'll see me and shoot. STOP!_

She tucked the scroll in her belt and turned to the window. _No, I can't. I can't do this!_ With all her might, she struggled to gain control of herself, to stop walking and return the scripture to its place.

She walked to the third story window, slid it open, and leapt to the ground. Flipping four times, she landed perfectly, one knee at the ground, both hands flat beside her. As she sped off through the trees, tears slipped down her cheeks.

_Well, _she thought_, at least I won't hurt any of them this time_.

* * *

Sanzo slowly opened his eyes. _What woke me? _He turned his head, looking to where the scripture had been.

"**WHAT**!" Flying from bed, Sanzo knocked Goku to the floor, who muttered something about food before coming around. The rest of the room woke at his shout.

Leaning out the window, Sanzo's eyes scanned the trees. He cursed as he managed to catch a glimpse of something rushing through the forest. Hakkai joined him at the window.

"She took the scripture?" he asked hurriedly, slipping on his shoes. "There must have been a secondary device, most likely less powerful, hidden beneath the other one." He looked around the room at the sleepy figures that were struggling from their beds. "We must catch her."

Sanzo looked at him, disgusted. "I knew she was dangerous."

Hakkai simply stared back coldly. "This isn't her fault." Sanzo scoffed.

"Despite how much I enjoy watching this lover's quarrel," Gojyo drawled, "I think it's time to go." Pushing between Sanzo and Hakkai, Gojyo sprung out the window and hurried into the trees.

Hakkai turned to the others as Sanzo jumped. "Come on. Melinda took the Maten scripture. We have to capture her."

"_**What**_!" Savannah and Anna shrieked.

"Oh, that's right," Hakkai said, sweatdropping. "We forgot to mention that yesterday she was captured and somehow controlled, then she took the scripture. We got it back, and thought we'd cured her, but apparently the enemy was clever in disguising the device." Hakkai chuckled weakly, and backed toward the window. "Anyway, we should really hurry and catch up with the others." He smiled at the outraged females standing before him and jumped from the window.

As he landed, Hakkai felt two pairs of hands grab him from behind, spinning him around. Both Anna and Savannah glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anna demanded, pulling away from Savannah as her feet hit the ground.

"Well," he began. "You see..."

"Now isn't the time." Chris hopped away from the drain pipe and looked into the trees. "Our top priority is stopping her. You can interrogate him later." She started forward, but then stopped, turning to the others. "And be careful," she said coolly. "Melinda's armed." A darkness and dread filled her eyes. _So this is what happened to you..._

Anna pushed Hakkai away and sped off into the forest after Chris. Goku landed by Savannah and the two soon disappeared. Hakkai sighed and then followed. _It really wasn't my decision to not tell them. But, still, I always get blamed. I guess I am the only responsible one of the group. Oh, well...

* * *

_

Melinda heard them coming. _Oh, great, _she thought_. Either this is gonna hurt a lot for me, or a lot for them. Just, please...manage to stop me. _She vaulted straight up, avoiding Gojyo's Shakujo as it twisted to catch her legs. She landed softly behind him, drawing her katana. _NO! _She watched in horror as her katana flickered through the air, slashing at his body from a dozen directions in 3/10 of a second. Gojyo managed to spin around and spring back, bringing his Shakujo up in front of him to block both katana, but light slashes littered his body.

"Dang, you're serious, baby doll." He brought his hands from his chest, soaked in blood. "I guess this is what I get for saying I love the kind of woman that can kick my butt." He looked straight into Melinda's black eyes and kissed the air in front of him. "Come on," he said, slyly, "show me what ya got."

_Please, don't let me kill him_, Melinda thought. A wicked smile crept over her face. She held her twin katana loosely at her sides, blood dripping from the blades.

Gojyo continued to speak as he dodged her attacks. "So, you can hear me, but can't do anythin' right? Sounds like a date-rape drug..." He back-flipped away as Melinda's katana jabbed at his stomach.

"Really, I know you don't find this funny," he said, smiling. "But, for me this is an opportunity I'd never get otherwise. You'd never attack me with the intent to kill. But, now I get to see just what the woman I'm with is capable of. I've gotta say..." He flew past her, wrapping his chain around her right arm. "You're really hot when you're angry."

Melinda used his hold as leverage and slid toward him, pulling him off balance. Her left katana pierced his right leg just above the knee. Gasping from the blow, Gojyo released the tension on his weapon's chain, freeing Melinda. Standing, she smiled, and bringing her katana up to her face, licked his blood from the blade.

"Nice," he said, slightly disgusted. "Way ta turn a guy on."

Melinda stiffened as a bullet grazed her cheek. She turned to see Sanzo panting a few paces off.

"Drop your weapons," he said sternly. He stepped forward, leveling his gun at her chest. Gojyo used his forehead cloth to apply pressure to his wound and then walked toward Melinda. Goku and Savannah flew into the clearing.

Melinda stood calmly, her twin katana gripped firmly in her hands. In the darkness, she saw the seven figures spread amidst the trees on all sides. Hakkai's hands glowed with chi, while Chris's threads shimmered in the air. Gojyo was nearly within reach, and Sanzo was perhaps two katana-lengths away. _I really might kill one of them, _she thought_, _mind racing. _How could I possibly get out of this situation without killing someone? There's simply nowhere to run._

Just then, she bent nearly to the ground and leapt straight up into the trees. _Well, duh_, she thought. The others stood for a few moments, shocked.

"How could anyone jump that high?" Anna asked. "It must be at least fifteen feet to the lowest branch."

Sanzo cursed and rushed after her. Everyone else followed. _Where is she going? _Sanzo wondered_. I don't care what the others want. I'll harm her if that's what's necessary to keep my scripture from falling into enemy hands._ With a determination greater than the others, he sped after her. Coming to a clearing, they all stopped.

Melinda stood facing them from the middle of the small meadow. They all watched as she sheathed her twin katana and drew the Maten scripture out of her belt. Without hesitation, she threw it into the night sky. Chris shot her chi threads out to catch it, but just as they neared the scripture, a dragon grasped it in its claws and flew off into the night. Four other dragons flew into view, swooping down at the Sanzo party. Melinda leapt to mount one, but Gojyo caught her with his Shakujo, forcing her to the ground. Spinning around, Melinda drew a katana and swiped at Gojyo's wrist, forcing him to release his weapon. She shook free of the chain and grabbed at the dragon again. It took to the sky as soon as she got on.

Savannah launched herself into the air, smashing full-force into Melinda, sending both of them crashing to the ground. Melinda screamed in outrage and smashed her sister's head into the earth, rendering her unconscious. She tossed the small girl's body at one of the dragons, which grabbed her and sped off over the trees. Turning back to Gojyo, who stood, shocked, she smiled.

Gojyo looked back at her, sadness filling his eyes. "Melinda, don't hate yourself for what you were just forced to do. I know you never would have given your sister up."

Melinda's mind was numb. _I just turned Savannah over to the enemy...and Gojyo's trying…to __**console**__ me? _Drawing her other katana, she charged Gojyo, tears in her eyes.

Goku paused from attacking one of the dragons to see Savannah being carried off.

Rushing toward her, Goku focused everything he had on hitting his mark, extending his Nyoi-bo. _I have to catch her._

The dragon Goku had been attacking on the ground then struck him from the side, pushing him off course. As he swung his staff at the creature, he watched in horror as Savannah was carried off into the night sky, far out of reach of any form of rescue. "**No**!" he screamed, as he broke the other dragon's neck. Landing, he looked around. Sanzo had been struck by one of the dragons and was bent over, trying to shoot the animal despite the pain in his torn open chest. Anna stood beside him, flinging her daggers at the large beast, but doing very little damage. Hakkai and Chris faced another dragon, this one staring them down from the ground. Hakkai sent bursts of chi at it, but the beast showed great agility, dodging from side to side, getting closer with each step. Chris stood awkwardly, not knowing how she could help. Her chi threads could do nothing against that level of strength.

Goku regained his feet just as the dragon Sanzo had been shooting at swooped down, grabbing Chris from behind. She was torn into the sky, screaming to Hakkai. He turned, reaching out to her, but the dragon on the ground lunged, causing him to leap back. Goku rushed forward, preparing to fly into the air again, but Chris had already disappeared into the dark sky.

In his fury, Goku rushed at the remaining dragon. The creature launched skyward, but Hakkai blasted it through the chest, and its dying body fell to the ground.

With all the dragons gone, everyone looked around, taking in the situation. Gojyo had finally outmaneuvered Melinda and had her pinned to the ground, wrapped in his chain. Her twin katana were lodged in a tree.

Sanzo, clutching his chest wound, walked up to her. Gojyo looked up at him. "Aren't ya gonna remove what's controlling her, like before?"

Sanzo stared at him. "How?" he asked, simply. "She just gave the Maten scripture to the enemy. I can't remove it now."

Gojyo's heart sank. "How long will she be like this? It can't be good for her."

Hakkai knelt beside her, examining the gem. "This one is smaller than the first. It's weaker and was probably set on a delay timer. If it had a timer to start..." Hakkai looked up at Gojyo. "Then, hopefully it has a time limit, dictating when it will stop working. If we wait, she may return to herself without our intervention."

Anna stepped forward and slipped Sanzo's arm over her shoulder, supporting him. "What are you...?" Sanzo began. Anna stood by him quietly, looking down at Melinda, who continued to struggle against Gojyo's Shakujo. Sanzo sighed, and leaned his weight onto her shoulder, easing the pain in his chest.

Suddenly, Melinda stopped struggling, and her eyes closed. The gem pushed its way out of her skin and rolled off her face. When her eyes opened, they were red again. Gojyo quickly released her and tried to help her stand, but she made no effort to move.

Gojyo placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Hey, are you okay? Hey." Melinda's eyes stared off blankly into the forest in the direction that Savannah was taken. Gojyo shook her slightly. "Hey, look at me."

Finally, her eyes met his. "It wasn't your fault," he said softly. "We'll get her back."

"You mean _them_ back." Goku walked up, brushing tears from his eyes before they could fall. "Savannah _and_ Chris were taken. I couldn't help them." He continued to brush his eyes, and looked away.

Hakkai placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them both." His eyes filled with worry as he looked into the night sky. _I'll find you, Christen_. Turning back to the others, he looked at Sanzo's chest wound and Gojyo's punctured leg and slashed body. _We'll need to go back to the hotel...for supplies and for our regular clothes. I wish Hakuryu was able to transform..._

Hakkai smiled at the two injured men. "So," he said, cheerfully, "who do I heal first?"

* * *

Sanzo's face was impassive as Goku bandaged his mostly healed wounds, but Goku could sense his rage. Sanzo looked over to where Melinda stood amidst the trees, just past their hotel.

"It wasn't her-" Goku stopped when Sanzo's piercing glare washed over his face. Goku looked at his hands in his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. After a few moments of painful silence, he turned away and sat by Anna.

Hakkai backed away from Gojyo. "That should withstand any strain you put on it for a while, but be careful not to reopen that leg wound. It'll really slow you down."

Gojyo grunted an affirmative and then walked off. Hakkai watched as he limped slightly and then adjusted to the pain. _I wonder how he'll handle this_...Hakkai thought.

Melinda stood, arms folded, squinting slightly through the trees. The dawn sun was taunting her. _We should be finished with our morning run_. She clenched her teeth as tears threatened to fall. _It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault... Yeah, keep saying that, Melinda. Maybe you'll start to believe it._

Her whole body shuddered as she sighed. A warm hand slipped around her side. _No, not now. I'll really fall apart..._

Gojyo wrapped his arms around her and she turned, pressing her face against her fists as he cradled her to his body. The tears slid from her eyes.

"It was my fault," she whimpered. "_My_ fault. I said I could handle being alone."

Gojyo held her tighter until her body finally relaxed and her arms slid around his back. "No," he whispered. "Don't even think that way. You're punishing yourself for something that was completely out of your control. What's happened has hurt you enough already. And, more than anyone else, I don't want to see _you _hurt."

Melinda brought her head up and looked into his eyes. Gojyo could feel her breath on his neck as their faces hovered inches apart. He saw the yearning in her eyes, as if she was pleading with him. _You're so vulnerable right now, _he thought_. It's as if you're __**asking**__ me to take advantage of you. But...why can't I do it?_

Hakkai watched as Gojyo slid a hand up Melinda's back and cradled her head to his shoulder. Hakkai smiled gently. _If you held any other girl like that, I'd fear for her safety at night. But, with Melinda, it's different. Have you actually...? _Hakkai laughed at himself. _Yeah, right. This is __**Gojyo**__ I'm talking about. _He turned back to Sanzo. "Shall we?" he asked.

Sanzo looked up at him and then started off into the forest. Goku helped Anna stand and then hurried after him. Hakkai glanced back at Gojyo holding Melinda and then jogged off into the forest. _Keep her here, Gojyo, _he thought_. In her current condition, she'd probably rush in without a second thought about her own safety in order to get Savannah back. We can't lose one to save the other, now can we?_

Gojyo looked up to see Hakkai disappearing into the trees._ That's right, _he thought. _You should stay with me. _He continued to hold her until the other four were far away.

"Melinda," he said softly into her hair. "The best thing you can do for Savannah right now...is to take care of yourself."

Melinda pushed away from him, a shocked look passing over her face. "I can't think of myself at a time like this. My little sister is under _Joseph's _control. You don't know how wicked he can be. Not to mention Ethan..."

Gojyo placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you try to do anything right now, you'll just get yourself killed." She started to interrupt him, but he continued. "You aren't thinking rationally. I don't want anything to happen to you." He looked deeper into her eyes. Softly, he said, "I don't know what I would do if something-"

He was cut off as Melinda kissed him. After a long moment, she stepped back, then spoke slowly.

"I _have_ to go." She smiled weakly, placing her hand on his cheek. "Come with me."

Gojyo sighed. He reached up, taking her hand, and then both rushed off through the trees.

_Just please..._Gojyo thought, glancing over at her. _Don't...die...

* * *

_

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Disarm by The Smashing Pumpkins **& **Coming Undone by Korn**


	15. Change this world

**Fifteen: Change this world**

**Chapter theme music: One X by Three Days Grace **& **Rise Today by Alter Bridge**

**Note:** This chapter is a bit gruesome, so be advised it would be rated slightly higher than previous chapters. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

Hakkai glanced around the forest as he ran, looking for anything to guide their path. _Where did it take you, Christen? How am I supposed to find you?_

He slowed as something dawned on him. "Hey, Goku." Goku stopped and turned back to him. "Do you smell any blood? Any at all?"

Goku looked at him, slightly confused. "I saw both of them get carried away. Savannah and Chris weren't injured bad enough to be bleedin'."

"No," Hakkai said. "They weren't. But I'm willing to bet that _one _of them is injured now."

Sanzo was growing irritated. "Just spit it out Hakkai. What are you thinking?"

"Savannah was unconscious," Hakkai began. "Therefore, she can't very well give us any clues as to where she is. But, Chris was very much awake when she was taken. And knowing her analytical mind, she would have quickly realized that she needed to leave us a trail to follow. She wouldn't be able to move enough to tear pieces from her clothing, so the easiest thing for her to leave a trail with..."

" - is her blood," Gojyo finished.

Anna spoke up. "Knowing her, she would have gotten the dragon to injure her."

"Huh," Sanzo grunted. "If that's true, she definitely can think on her feet."

"She most certainly can," Hakkai stated. "So, I ask you again, Goku. Do you smell any blood? At the speed she's traveling, it would be very little and far between drops. Can you detect it?"

Goku closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. He sifted through the scent of Sanzo's bandages and any small wounds the others had until he caught a rather potent smell nearby.

"I smell something. Wait. It's getting closer." They all turned in the direction he indicated. Sanzo sighed in frustration as Melinda and a very wounded Gojyo appeared through the trees.

Gojyo saw their expressions of irritation. He misread it. "Hey, I'm sorry. I tried to get her to stay but - "

"Don't worry. That's not it." Hakkai shook his head.

Goku tried again. After a few moments of silence, his eyes popped open. "Over there. A ways off. I think...I smell it."

He rushed over and knelt to the ground, swiping his finger across a fern. He smiled. "Blood. Fresh blood."

Hakkai sighed with relief. "Keep following the trail, Goku. This should lead us right to them. I only hope they don't travel too far or over a large body of water. We're moving at perhaps a third the speed that dragon was, and I doubt we'll be able to keep this pace for much time. This could be a long, long journey. Hours." _Perhaps days..._

All six hurried through the trees, following Goku as he crossed blood drop after blood drop.

_We're coming... _Hakkai thought. _I just hope we make it in time.

* * *

_

Savannah opened her eyes slowly. The light blinded her. Her head throbbed and the whole left side of her body ached. _What happened to me? Where am I?_ Images of Melinda's black eyes glaring down at her and a hand grabbing her face flashed through her mind. _Oh, right._

Squinting so as to tolerate the brightness, she peered at her surroundings. She was in a large cement walled room, perhaps fifteen meters square. In one corner, a solitary steel door stood. Covering the walls, all sorts of weapons hung. Katana, straight swords, clubs, axes - all forms of close range weapons. _What is going on? _

She turned as the door swung open. Standing there, haloed by the light in the hall, a gorgeous young man stood. With dark blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, he took Savannah's breath away. His tall, lean body perfectly matched his angelic face. _Who is that beautiful guy?_

"It is nice to see you again, Savannah." His voice was like music. Soft and sad, it poured over Savannah like bitter tears shed over a dying lover. _To have that voice say my name...it's so beautiful. He knows me? How?_

Savannah's eyes went wide. Her breath caught in her throat. "You're...Joseph."

The young man smiled. "Yes, yes I am," he said slowly. "I'm the man whose blade tore through your Master's body as he pleaded with us not to harm you." Tears welled in Savannah's eyes. "His death was slow and painful. To think he died because you weren't there in time."

His voice filled with malice and all beauty had left him. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I have a few questions for you." He entered the room, securing the door behind him. Walking toward Savannah, who rested against the far wall, he spoke. "How did you find us?"

He stared straight into her eyes as if to draw the answer from her through sheer strength of will. She withered under his gaze. _I can't speak to him. I won't. I have no idea what he wants from me, but I don't think I'm smart enough to know what not to say. If I don't say anythin', maybe the others will stay safe._ She held her silence.

"Tell me." He stood barely an arm's length from her, eyes still holding hers.

"You should know," he began. "Your friend...Chris...is also in our custody. Your cooperation will ensure her safety. Likewise, your failure to cooperate…" He lingered on the words. "…will bring her harm." His eyes seemed to tear into her mind.

_He means it._ Savannah, still unable to look away, clenched her teeth, reminding herself to stay silent. _Not a word..._

Joseph brought his hands together behind his back and began to walk around the room, occasionally reaching out to pass his fingertips over a weapon hanging from the wall.

"It was ten years ago that we discovered the truth about the Saiyuki world." Walking slowly, he circled the room, examining the weapons. Savannah continued to sit braced against the wall, knees bent in front of her. "Ethan and I studied history and mythology together. Our studies led us to the ancient legend. A priest on a journey West. How iconic. Many believed this mythology and many others drew from it to create their own interpretations. What none of them knew was that on another plane of reality, such a world existed. Not just a world similar to this tale, but the exact one. What Minekura believed she was creating of her own originality was actually coming to her in visions, influencing her works. A powerful half god of this world, Homura, unknowingly transmitted these images to her, she who is the reincarnation of his beloved Kana. Even after his death, the connection between her mind and this world remained open. I doubted our discoveries, but once we heard of _this_, we knew it was true."

From the folds of his deep blue kimono, Joseph drew out a scroll. Bloody and old, he held it in front of him. "The Seiten scripture, the one your precious Sanzo is seeking. This scroll, after being taken from Houshi Sanzo, changed hands many times before coming to Choshin. A great youkai and sorcerer, he sought a way to keep the scripture from the Sanzo priests forever. He devised a plan. Using the scripture's own power, he created a rift in time and space, sending the scroll to another world, _our_ world, Earth."

Joseph slipped the scroll back into his sleeve and stopped moving. "We discovered that this scroll had been found by Atsuki Kazuma on one of his expeditions in China. He had stumbled upon the rift and yet, he managed to not enter it, but simply removed the scroll that lay just beyond the portal. He had recently opened a dojo in the States, so Ethan and I joined, hoping to learn something of the scroll. He never answered any questions about it and after several months, we left. We believed he'd sold it or given it to a museum. We searched for nine years. Then, we found it. Kazuma did still have it, but he'd had the key to the chamber it was in implanted in his chest. He recognized the scroll for what it was, a tool of unimaginable power, and he determined to keep it hidden, at the cost of his own life. Why not simply have destroyed it? Its power was too alluring for even him to dispose of it. He did what he thought would keep it secret. Unfortunately for him, my blade tore the key from his body."

Joseph smiled, facing Savannah. Tears slipped down her cheeks as images of her dying Master played through her mind over and over.

"All that remained for us was to find the rift and bring the scripture back to this world. Here, Ethan and I can rule as kings as long as we have this scripture and some of Earth's technology as bargaining chips. And now, because of your incompetence, we have another scroll as well." Joseph drew the Maten scripture from his sleeve, tapping it against him cheek.

"My question is simple. How did you come across the rift? We sealed it right after passing through. Or, at least, we believed we had. There was also a slight chance that the difference in time lines could cause a delay in the sealing, but something tells me that according to your time, your Master has been dead for a while. And from the looks of you, you trained even harder since then. Perhaps out of hope of revenge?" Joseph raised an eyebrow.

Savannah stayed silent.

He sighed softly, then continued. "You changed when you passed through the rift, didn't you?"

Savannah looked at him, taken aback. A smile played across his lips. "You're stronger than before, right? And those eyes, that color has become your own, correct?"

Savannah's golden eyes grew wide as he spoke. "Do you know why?" he asked. "It is because whatever the person who travels through the rift holds to be true concerning himself becomes a reality. You believed in your own strength, as you believed in your eyes being gold, seeing as you've lived so long pretending to be the Sanzo party. Well, I believed something about myself." He crouched in front of Savannah. "I believed that I was the greatest swordsmen alive." He smiled. "I made _that_ a reality."

With that, he stood and approached the wall. From it, he grabbed a beautifully engraved and exquisitely crafted sword. Its long blade gleamed as he lifted it from its hooks on the wall. He stepped away from her, swinging the blade skillfully as he walked to the center of the room.

"I'll make a deal with you," he said, facing Savannah. "If you can defeat me with whatever weapon you choose, I will let you and your friend go free. However, if I win, you tell me how you found the rift and also, what the weaknesses are of your friend Sanzo. He probably hates you now, seeing as his scripture was taken by your sister, so you shouldn't worry about betraying him. He's a distraction and I'd like to dispose of him quickly. If you don't agree to this duel, I will simply kill you and your friend and remain patient in finding your sister. After enough torture, I'm sure _she'll _talk."

Savannah could hardly breathe. _A duel? I don't use weapons, just my arms 'n legs. How'm I supposed to beat him? _She looked around the room, searching for a weapon she thought she could wield. Nothing stood out to her. Finally, her eyes settled on a deadly looking katana that hung on the wall to her right. _At least I've seen Melinda use that for the past nine years. Maybe it'll be easier than I think._

"By your wandering eyes, I take it you accept my challenge." Joseph's voice grew bright and his beauty returned to him. He slipped the scripture back into place. Savannah stood, walked to where the katana hung and took it in her hands. _It's heavy_, she thought. Slipping the sheath into her belt, she drew the blade as she walked to stand before Joseph. _I can do this. Since I'm stronger than before, I should be able to swing it fast enough to block 'im._

Savannah assumed one of the various stances she had seen Melinda use, blade held straight out in front of her. _This's good for defense. Now, just think what Master used to say to Sis, "Stay flexible, fluid, relaxed. Don't tense or your body will work against itself. Feel your opponents' movements before they strike."_

Savannah breathed deeply as she looked at Joseph. He stood, sword in his right hand, four yards from her.

"I'll do it," Savannah said, calmly.

Joseph smiled. "Then, let us begin." He lunged at Savannah, aiming for her legs. She saw his body lean into the thrust and parried quickly. He stepped back, smiling. Four sweeping slashes, all aimed at Savannah's stomach, failed to hit as she blocked each one. _I can do it! After all that talk, he can't even touch me._

As his next thrust came, Savannah leapt to the side as she swung, ripping through the sleeve of his kimono.

"Careful," she said. "I hear these things are sharp." Savannah grew excited as she realized how close she'd come to injuring him. _I can do this!_

With a speed Savannah never expected, Joseph stepped past her outstretched blade and thrust his sword into her left shoulder. Gasping, Savannah slashed at him, but he backed away. He pressed forward again, this time slicing open her right leg. Blood poured from her wounds, and Savannah struggled to stand correctly. _What! He's so fast! I can hardly see him move. He's just been messin' with me._

Joseph stepped back and held his sword behind him. _I'll have to charge him_, Savannah thought_. I can't simply stand here and get stabbed. _Using every bit of strength she had, and in spite of the pain, Savannah charged forward, katana slashing at Joseph's throat.

He ducked beneath her swing and brought his blade from behind his back as she flew at him. His sword pierced her right side.

Savannah stopped moving as she felt the blade enter, but her speed forced her fully onto the sword. All strength left her and she collapsed as Joseph withdrew the weapon. Katana slipping from her grasp, she panted where she lay.

"You lose." Joseph picked up the katana and pressed its tip against her throat. "Now, tell me what I want to know."

Wincing from the pain, Savannah looked up at him. "Fine, whatever. It ain't gonna help. We were travelin' around China going to anime cons when we got lost in the desert and stumbled across… 'the rift'. We didn't know what we'd done. As for Sanzo, he doesn't have any weaknesses, except maybe the rain. And no way he'd ever hate us so bad he'd abandon us, or run and hide. He's probably comin' to find us right now." She moaned from the pain caused by speaking. _My side's bleedin' real bad. I'll die before they find me, dangit._

Laying his weapons down, Joseph knelt beside Savannah and rolled her onto her back. He examined the wound and then stood, walking towards the door. Savannah lay, staring at the ceiling through squinted eyes.

After a few moments, she rolled her head sideways to see Joseph walking back through the door, a case in his hand. He sat beside her and began pressing some strange salve into her wounds.

"You're...helping me?" She couldn't understand why he would save her.

"Of course," he said, matter-of-factly. "I couldn't have you dying yet, now could I? You're one of the few from the same world as me. Plus, I'm sure you'd make a wonderful wife...if I can't get my hands on your sister."

_Please, God, no..._Blackness filled Savannah's vision.

_Where are you, Goku?

* * *

_

Chris lifted her head off the dashboard. Pain wracked her body and her limbs felt like granite. The last thing she could remember, she was driving through the desert toward a temple.

_What happened? Did we crash?_

As her eyes strained to focus, she saw sand all around and became suddenly aware of its presence in her mouth. Shaking her head to spit out as much of it as she could, she realized Anna no longer sat beside her.

_Where'd she go?_

Scanning the landscape in front of the rental jeep, Chris saw a small figure several yards off, smashed against a rock. Discoloration streaked the stone's surface and the figure was bent at unnatural angles around it.

_No…_

Pulling Chris's attention from the sickening sight, Melinda let out a quiet moan from behind her, then whispered something. Chris turned to face her friend, but found she couldn't twist her upper body. Slowly, she brought her gaze down in front of her to the surreal image of the steering column disappearing inside her chest. Her mind tried but failed to comprehend the information it was being fed. After a long moment, it finally processed.

_We're dying... And so far away from home, too. I'm sorry guys. Next time, let's have someone else drive…

* * *

_

Chris awoke from her nightmare when a pail of cold water was splashed in her face. Squinting her eyes, Chris was greeted with Ethan's face perhaps three inches from hers.

"Howdy," he said, delight filling his voice. "The name's Ethan."

Chris opened her eyes fully as the man stepped back. Attempting to move, she quickly discovered how bleak her situation was. Standing upright, her legs were bound together and strapped to a wooden slab, her arms secured by multiple straps straight out from her shoulders. A band also held her neck securely in place. She winced from the pain in her right shoulder where the dragon's claws had dug into her when she'd feigned an attempt to escape. _This won't be an easy one to get out of_, she thought. _I'd have to reveal my skill at chi manipulation. I can't let him know just how much I can do, until I find out what the situation is..._

Turning her head, she took in her surroundings. Metal trays covered several tables throughout the dimly lit room. She winced when she noticed what forms of devices filled the trays. _This is not going to be fun._ Returning her eyes to Ethan, she stared at him, mustering all her courage to stifle the deep despair that was welling within her.

Ethan smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you're awake. We can finally begin." Standing before her, hands behind his back, his eyes surveyed the many tools he had to choose from. He brought a hand up and gingerly grabbed an object. Chris blinked her eyes several times and tried to control her breathing.

Ethan stepped toward her, his fingers running over the device in his hands. "All right. I'm sure you understand what is about to happen, so let's just cut to the chase, pardon the pun." He stopped fiddling and looked at her. "The only thing I've been forbidden to do to you is take your life. I can get very close, though." He smiled again. "So, what can you tell me? How did your merry group of girlfriends come to find us? Who did you speak to?"

Chris had no idea what he was talking about. _We got lost in the desert and fell off a cliff. That won't fly..._

"I don't know what you mean," she managed, tentatively. "We never spoke with anyone. We simply found ourselves here."

Ethan glared at her. "You expect me to believe that. You just happened to wander across the rift? I don't think so. Whoever it was that you talked to knows about it. They could bring us great trouble. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

With that, Ethan stepped over to her left arm. Frightened to look over and see what he was doing, Chris timidly turned her head to watch him. In one hand he held a small hollow cylindrical device. He grabbed Chris's left hand and slipped the metal tube over her index finger. Immediately, Chris knew what was going to happen. _Oh, God, no..._

Ethan's eyes met hers. "One last time - with whom did you speak?"

Chris could simply shake her head. Ethan sighed and twisted the dial on the end of the device.

Chris gasped in pain as the entire cylinder compressed, totally crushing her finger. Blood trickled from the tube. Ethan looked at her, and then untwisted the dial. When Chris saw her finger, she nearly vomited. The bone was plainly visible through shredded skin, broken into dozens of pieces.

Ethan then slid the cylinder onto her middle finger. _No way_, she thought. _Another one?_

"Why are you doing this?"

Without hesitation, Ethan compressed the device again. Chris let out a sharp cry, fighting back tears. Ethan proceeded to crush all five fingers on her left hand. The pain was overwhelming, so pointed, that it felt like her whole arm had been sent through a blender.

Ethan moved to stand in front of her. Shaking his head, he said, "You see how easy that was for me." He laid the blood-covered object down and surveyed the trays again. Chris's eyes traced the ceiling, searching for anything to distract herself from the agony in her hand. She looked back at him once he had selected another device. This one was more obvious as to its uses. He held an extremely sharp blade, one used for skinning fish.

"Let's try this again." Ethan walked up to her, stopping a foot in front of her. "How did you know where to look for the rift?"

Chris shook her head, tears finally slipping down her cheeks. "I already told you. We were just traveling through the desert on the way to a temple. We got lost. We didn't know where we were."

Ethan sighed again. "Not good enough." He plunged the blade into her right thigh, twisting it viciously. Chris shrieked in anguish and then sobbed violently. "I don't know anything!" she shouted, her whole body shaking from her sobs. "I don't," she said, resolutely.

Ethan stepped back, pulling the knife free. She moaned from the sensation of the blade ripping back through her leg. She looked down to see blood streaming to the floor. Ethan clicked his tongue and set the blade down. "A little too deep," he muttered. Grabbing something else from the table, Ethan knelt in front of Chris. Her eyes widened as Ethan thrust a glowing steel rod into the wound on her leg. Screaming, Chris felt the metal burn the inside of the wound, cauterizing it.

Ethan stepped back, setting the tool down. "There. That should stop the bleeding." Smiling, he returned to the tables. "Let's see," he said, whimsically. "Which one, which one...Ah! Here we go." Ethan hefted a large sledge hammer over his shoulder. He lifted it in one hand, letting it fall into the other.

"It's pretty heavy," he noted. Laboriously holding the hammer parallel to the floor, Ethan swung with all his might, shattering Chris's right foot and ankle. Her vision went black, but she was startled back into consciousness by another pail of water.

"Uh, uh, uh," Ethan chided. "We can't have you falling asleep. We've only just begun. I expect to hear at least eight other versions of your story before we're through."

Chris could hardly hear him through the pain. _Oh, my God. What is this agony? How could something hurt this much?_

Ethan turned, a pair of pincers in hand. "Let's try something that can't be healed. Perhaps that will persuade you to talk."

Already at her pain threshold, Chris began to hyperventilate. _I can't take this, I can't take any more_. Ethan slipped her right forefinger into the pincers. He looked at her again. "Come on," he said, joyfully. "Stop teasing me. I know you found out somehow. So, just tell me so that this all can stop." He looked at her a little longer, and then slowly began closing the pincers.

Chris felt her finger being cut off just past the first knuckle. "_**NO!**_"

Ethan stopped, not because of her plea, but because someone now stood on the other side of the room. Turning around, Ethan raised his eyebrows. "Yes?" he said, questioningly.

Joseph strode up to him. "The other one knows nothing. I believe her. What about this one?"

Ethan let out a sigh. "Nothing as well."

Joseph walked over to a cabinet, pulling out some sutures and bandages. "Leave her. She's telling the truth."

Ethan whined a little, but stopped when he saw the look in Joseph's eyes. "Take her to a holding cell. Bind her. We don't want there to be any chance of her escaping." He looked at her hands and leg. "Although from the looks of it, she probably wouldn't get far."

Joseph strode from the room. Ethan muttered to himself and rolled his eyes. He sighed again and then released the straps on Chris's legs. Chris had planned to kick him and hopefully knock him unconscious, but when she tried to move her leg, she felt herself blacking out. _Okay, I guess that's too much pain for me to handle. I'll have to try something later._

Ethan secured her hands behind her back and dragged her from the room. Her slight body made it easy for him. "You weigh nothing," he said, disapprovingly. "You should really eat better." He flung her into a cell down the hall. "Now, be a good girl and don't cause any trouble while I'm gone. I'm sure Joseph will be in to see you sometime soon." He gave her one last smile, and slammed the thick steel door.

Chris shifted her body until she leaned against one of the cement walls. _I have to do something_, she thought. _I can't just sit here, waiting for the others to find me. _She attempted to form her chi threads, but couldn't concentrate. _No, _she thought. _I have to be able to do this_. Her vision darkened. Her breath became shallow. _I can't give up now... _Slowly, her body slid to one side until she rested on the concrete floor. _The pain...is simply... _Blackness surrounded her.

_...too much...

* * *

_

Goku stopped, panting slightly. The others could barely stand. Sanzo held his stomach wounds while glaring at the oversized chimp.

"I know we needed to move quickly, but surely even for you running for twenty hours straight is a bit much."

Goku smiled and laughed nervously, scratching his head. "Yeah. Sorry about the pace, but hey. We're here. And we took a couple breaks."

"Those don't count!" Gojyo snarled, letting Anna down off his back. "Running slower isn't a break!"

Catching his breath, Hakkai inspected the narrow cement stairway that disappeared underground. _This is going to be dangerous. We have no idea what to expect in there. Not to mention, once we get in, there will be no more trail. _

Hakkai was cut off in mid-thought as Melinda strode down the stairway.

"Hey, don't-" Hakkai started, but halted when he saw Gojyo already standing in front of her.

"What did I tell you?" he said, a pained expression on his face. "I won't allow you to rush in and get yourself killed. Let's think this through before you throw your life away."

Melinda closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and clenched her fists to her sides. She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down." Anna looked up into Melinda's eyes. "You must realize you're not the only one worried about them."

Melinda thought for a moment. _She's right, I know. __Savannah is Anna's best friend. She's the one that rescued Anna from the darkness of her past. Without her, Anna would still be the broken china doll we stumbled across so many years ago. She'd be hurting too, I guess. But, still... _

"I know," she said softly. "It's just...not only is Chris my best friend, but Savannah is my little sister, the person I treasure most in all the world. If anything was to happen to her...I wouldn't be able to..."

Gojyo grasped her hands in his. "They'll be fine." He smiled at her. "I promise."

Melinda smiled faintly. _It's been over twenty-one hours. They could already be dead..._

Hakkai spoke up. "We need a plan. I say we split into two groups to be able to search for them more effectively. What do you say, Sanzo?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Sanzo stood calmly at the top of the stairs, eyes closed, thinking for a moment. "Alright. Hakkai, you take Goku and Melinda. As soon as the path splits, you go to the right. Gojyo and Anna will go with me. If after four hours you haven't found them, head back here. We'll regroup and figure out where to go from there. But, for now," Sanzo started down the steps, resting his hand on Anna's shoulder as he passed her, "we stick together." She looked at him, and turned away from Melinda.

Goku bounded down the steps, Hakkai and Melinda struggling to catch up to him.

"Alright!" he said loudly. "We're coming for you, Savannah and Chris. Don't worry. We'll find you and rescue you, and then we can eat a really big meal to celebrate!"

Two large paper fans silenced his shouting.

"Stupid," Anna said.

"Monkey," Sanzo finished.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: One X by Three Days Grace **& **Rise Today by Alter Bridge**


	16. Open wide

**Sixteen: Open wide**

**Chapter theme music: Spiders by System of a Down

* * *

**

Chris opened her eyes, squinting through the pain. The agony was so intense that her breathing came in ragged gasps. She felt an increasing pressure on her injured leg. Forcing her eyes to focus, Chris jumped at what she saw.

"I'm sorry to have startled you." A soft-featured young man finished bandaging her leg wound. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Joseph Williams." He waited in silence. "This is when you give your name, though I do already know it."

Chris glanced around before answering. She was still in the cell and the door was closed behind him. The blood had been cleaned from her wounds and bandages covered much of her body. Also, her hands were no longer bound. After a moment, she managed between pained gasps, "Christen...Prochazka."

"Quite the Czech name...and face." He moved to sit on the concrete bench that jutted out from the wall. "I learned some about you from my research on the other side. A bona fide genius. Nothing you've ever tried have you failed. Master of seven languages, competent on dozens of instruments, and a master of six. Concert pianist, violinist, and vocalist. Worth well over $300 million back in the States. And yet," Joseph paused, shaking his head slightly, "you associate with those three. It is clear that you are far superior to them in nearly every way. What reason could possibly motivate you to mingle with those lesser ones?"

_How does he expect me to respond when I'm in constant pain?_ Chris struggled to stay upright, but, after a few moments, the pain lessened.

Joseph noticed her expression change. "There is a very strong topical pain reliever in those bandages. Speak as soon as you can manage to do so."

Chris took a few deep breaths and then responded. "I...associate...with them...because they are my only peers that see me as an individual, not as an idol or as a brilliant mind. They care about what _they_ can do for _me_, not what I can do for them. That's a quality that is very hard to find in this world. True devotion and friendship. Most people are so wrapped up in themselves, that they hardly have the time or desire to help those around them. A bit like you."

Joseph chuckled slightly. "True. Everything I do is for my self-advancement. Even Ethan is simply one of my pawns, although a very useful one. But, I openly admit all of this. All of the youkai under my control know that I would throw their lives away if it meant increasing my power. And in sending them to capture you four, that is what I've done. Only a few of the ones I've sent have returned alive. Hundreds of my minions have fallen at the hands of you eight. But, you might ask, what have I gained?" Joseph moved across the room, kneeling beside Chris. He placed his hand under her chin. "Two lovely captives, and the Maten scripture." He stroked her cheek and then turned to sit beside her.

"You're very intelligent, much more so than even I. So, tell me. What have you guessed as to how you came to this world? Surely, you've speculated." His eyes traced the shape of her face while Chris sat in silence.

_Well, since this really isn't a dream after all…_She began slowly, but as she spoke her confidence grew. "Some sort of...tunnel, or rip, in time and space. We must have entered it in the desert in China. This world isn't one simply designed by our minds, so somehow, the creator of the world we know as Saiyuki, she must have been influenced in what she wrote. Whether all the events Minekura Kazuya documented actually occurred or not, I'm not sure. But, obviously, the people and problems in her world truly exist."

Joseph turned to her. "Continue." He was intrigued by the accuracy of her assumptions.

Chris hesitated. "This is where my logic fails. The existence of this world seems absurd. But, I guess it _is_ possible. But, how is it that Hakkai sounds the way he does? How can he have Braden Hunt's voice? Braden is the _English _voice actor and has nothing to do with Minekura Kazuya. How is it possible?"

A smile spread across Joseph's face. "Looks like I actually know something you don't."

Chris turned her face to look at him. His eyes danced with a brilliant light and she found herself starting to smile. _No_, she thought to herself. _This man is evil. How can I possibly feel...relaxed...next to him?_

"So far, you've been very accurate in your predictions. But, what you don't know, the one aspect of the rift's existence that you haven't guessed, is the most important. The reason for your hearing Braden's voice lies within this fact." Joseph leaned closer to her. "To me, Hakkai speaks Chinese."

Chris was shocked. _How...?_

Joseph laughed at her puzzled expression. "See, what I believe about the Sanzo party is most deeply rooted in what I've learned of this world. In truth, most of the people you meet in this land speak Chinese, or at least a language resembling it. But, when you passed through the rift, you believed that Hakkai sounded like Braden Hunt. Since the mind has the ability to translate sounds in very different ways, your brain registers what he says as being said in Braden's voice...and in English. Not to mention that everything you say in English actually comes out Chinese. Every word you've said to me, in fact. That is the power of the rift. Whatever you believed about this world, whatever aspects of it that could be controlled by your mind, those things became a reality for you. That is the reason for so many of the things that you have witnessed in this past month or so. You thoroughly believed that you'd be able to communicate with the Sanzo party, and so...you can."

Joseph stood, and held out his hand. "Here. I'll help you to lie down. Ethan was overly cruel in how he treated you. I apologize for his barbarism. You've only been in our care for a little over sixteen hours and look at your condition."

Chris was baffled by his behavior. She brought up her mostly uninjured right hand, and he took it gently. Leaning down, he slid his other arm behind her back to help lift her from the floor. As she stood, her injured leg gave out, and she fell forward.

"Careful." Joseph cradled her in both arms, his face close to hers. He smiled at her and then twisted his body to lay her carefully on the bench. He gingerly lifted her legs, careful not to disturb her shattered foot.

"I'll be right back." After a few moments, Joseph re-entered the room bearing a simple white pillow and a small down comforter. He lifted her head as he slid the pillow behind her neck.

"I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do. It is a very large compound and the finer linens are off near my chambers. I hope this will be enough to lift the chill from you."

He stood quietly beside her for a moment, and then he bent down, and closing his eyes, he kissed her.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

Chris tried to slow her breathing, but she couldn't get the image of his face out of her mind. His expression as he kissed her had been one of deep affection. The tingle on her lips was slow to fade.

_He is one sick and twisted son of a..._

Chris forced her mind to turn to other matters. _I have to get out of here. Even though Joseph treated me gently, I'm sure he'd just as quickly slit my throat to further his own interests. He's doing everything he can to manipulate me. But, little does he know...my heart is already too involved with someone else for him to be able to enter it. _

She then began slowly forming her chi threads_. _Quickly, she realized that her six injured fingers were useless. Wincing, she brought her hands in front of her face. Despite the bandages, she could tell that her left one was a mass of blood and crushed bone, shreds of skin stretched useless across them. With her mostly intact right hand, she forced chi over the mutilated appendage. Quickly, what pain she still felt even with the ointment in the bandages began to subside, and she was able to breathe a little easier. _Good, the nerve damage wasn't too severe_. She felt new skin grow over the bones, and cried out softly as she felt those same bones attempting to reassemble. After fifteen minutes, her hand was as healed as she could get it. It hurt to move it, but Chris was able to form chi threads with it again. Next, she healed her right index finger, the damage to which was far less than the others. _Thank God Ethan didn't cut it off. _

As she attempted to move her foot, the pain was almost too much to bear. _This will take time, perhaps hours...if not days_. Leaning forward, she gently rested her hands on the crushed area. Her vision flashed white simply from the contact. _Have to be careful. Can't black out_. Slowly, she poured chi into her foot, manipulating the shattered pieces so that they formed complete bones. _I have to be able to do this faster_, she thought. She concentrated and drew chi from around and within her. She was delighted to realize that before, the only chi she'd been utilizing was that in her hands and in the immediate area surrounding them. Closing her eyes, she envisioned the many small bones that form the foot and ankle. Very carefully, she ran chi along the crushed bones, trying to make some sense out of the shattered bone and pulverized muscles and tendons. With extreme precision and care, she shifted each of the hundreds of fragments into its original location, as one would assemble the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Less than an hour later, her foot was healed enough to be able to put weight on it.

She closed her eyes and then opened them slowly, looking down at the bandage around her leg. _That's a lot of tissue to heal. The blade went all the way through. _She placed both of her hands over the wound and poured chi into it. With the increased rate of healing, her leg gradually healed enough to walk. Finally, she placed one hand on her wounded shoulder, but only took the time to close the wound since it wasn't critical for either movement or chi control. _That's more like it. Now, to get out of here._

Chris stood, eyeing the door. There was no handle on the inside, only a numerical keypad. _Alright, I heard him enter the combination when he left. Eighteen digits. Great. _She thought for a moment. _Perhaps, if I... _She raised her right hand and placed it over the keypad. She allowed a very thin layer of chi to wash over its surface. Joseph's fingerprints stood out, as if embossed. All but two keys had been pressed. She concentrated even harder, heightening her sense of touch as her fingers passed over the keypad. _The different temperatures of the keys...The cooler the key's surface, the longer since it was pressed. Factor in that some have been pressed twice, leaving more residual heat, and you get…_

She opened her eyes and smiled. _739263746183648337_

The door slid open.

Chris quietly leaned out of the room, looking around. She knew the direction she'd been dragged from, and decided against going back that way._ If I've really been with them for around 18 hours now and if I'm right in guessing that the trip here took around six...then Hakkai and the others could show up at any time, as long as they let Goku set the pace. I'll just have to sneak around for a bit. _With a smile, she left the room.

* * *

Hakkai peered around the corner. He beckoned to Goku and Melinda.

"Still nobody?" Goku asked, disappointed. "Man, this is gettin' real boring. We've already been in here for like, two hours."

"The fewer people we run into, the better," Hakkai said. "Although it isn't as stimulating, it will mean going unnoticed. We may be able to find Chris and Savannah quicker this way."

They continued down the narrow corridor. "Yeah," Melinda said. "We wouldn't want them settin' off an alarm or something."

Goku rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ruin my fun. I'm worried about Savannah, it's just...I need somethin' to keep my mind on." He fidgeted as they walked, obviously uncomfortable.

Goku slammed straight into Melinda's back. "Hey! What'd ya stop for?" He peered over her shoulder.

Ahead of them lay a wide room with three halls leading out from it. Standing calmly in front of the center passage, two young men waited for them. With jet black hair and deep green eyes, one stood with a wicked grin on his face. The other, a blonde man with brilliant blue eyes, seemed rather focused, his gaze locked on Melinda.

Melinda drew her twin katana, and stepped forward. Grabbing a hold of her left wrist, Hakkai stopped her. "Don't charge in alone," he warned. "If possible we should ask them some questions first."

Melinda shook free of his grasp. "Those heartless wretches won't tell you anything. They're the ones in charge. Ethan," her eyes narrowed as she spat out the words, "and Joseph."

Ethan began to laugh. "You remember me. I feel so honored. Of course, not many people forget a person who begged to spill their blood." His eyes lusted for murder and never left Melinda's face.

Melinda looked away from Ethan to Joseph, who stared steadily back at her. "He can say all he wants," she said, her tone steady. "More than any other person in this world, I long to see _your_ blood on my blades."

Joseph's eyebrow raised. "_This_ world? Perhaps you should speak of your own."

Goku turned to Melinda, confused. "Wait a second. You _know _this guy?"

Hakkai put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "I believe we should leave those questions for later. At the moment, we simply must ascertain our friends' locations." Hakkai stepped in front of Melinda, glancing at her as he passed. He turned to the men before him.

"I'm going to make this very simple. You know why we are here. Tell us where we can find our friends. If you choose not to, I'm sure you know what will happen." Chi quickly gathered into Hakkai's hands.

"Oh, threatening us now are you?" Ethan laughed. "I'm more than willing to kill each and every one of your little team, but, seeing as Joseph here has something more...personal...in mind for himself and Melinda, unfortunately, I'll have to pass." He caught Melinda's glance and licked his lips.

At that, youkai poured in from all directions. Goku immediately brightened, Nyoi-bo in hand. Melinda flew at Joseph, but Ethan leapt between them. She sidestepped to get past him and at her target, but Joseph had disappeared down a hall. With youkai attacking from all sides, Melinda had little time to decide whether she would accept Ethan's challenge. He stood near one of the hallways, beckoning to her with one hand. _You've got to be kidding me_, Melinda thought. A youkai slashed at her legs, and while jumping to avoid his swing, she split him in half with her katana. She looked back to see Hakkai blasting beams of chi throughout the throng of youkai. Goku was nowhere in sight. _Oh, well. I guess I'll just kill Ethan first. _When he noticed Melinda turn back to him, Ethan smiled and ran down the corridor. Melinda sheathed her katana and sped after him.

Hakkai watched her disappear into the hall. _Alright_, he thought. _So it's just Goku and I_. He looked around, dodging a youkai's swinging axe. _Where is he? _From one of the halls, he heard Goku's voice. "You're pretty fast." Hakkai shook his head, smiling, and tore holes through the bodies of four youkai. _He'll never learn when to shut up._

As soon as the youkai had begun their attack, Goku had looked around, trying to spot the most skilled one to fight. He had noticed Joseph calmly draw his blade and stare straight at him. At that point, Goku had charged. Joseph backed into the hall behind him, waiting. Goku swung his staff at the man, aiming at his skull. His weapon moved so quickly, it was a blur, and yet, Joseph didn't simply parry, he dodged the swing entirely and was instantly behind Goku. Goku sprang back, flipping over and bringing his staff out in front of him to deflect Joseph's stabbing blade.

"You're pretty fast," Goku said, excited. "Wonder which of us is faster." Goku leapt through the air, bringing his staff down at Joseph's shoulder. Again, Joseph stepped out of the way, this time bringing his blade up in an arc as Goku landed. Goku whipped his Nyoi-bo around, causing it to transform. Its many linked sections wrapped around Joseph's swinging sword and he pulled back fiercely. Instead of yanking the sword from Joseph's grasp, Goku was shocked to see Joseph use this maneuver to his advantage. As Goku pulled, Joseph kept one hand tightly grasping his weapon while he flipped through the air, grabbing Goku around the throat as he flew. His momentum carried him completely over Goku, who was then thrown into the wall. Goku stood as quickly as he could but Joseph was already on him. With one simple flick of his wrist, Joseph sent Goku's Nyoi-bo flying from his hand. Goku looked up, amazed.

"That's frickin' sweet..." Goku stood, his back to the wall, with Joseph standing before him, sword tip at his throat.

"You should never have gotten mixed up with those girls," Joseph said, calmly. "They are tainted." For the first time, his face displayed some emotion. His eyes grew angry. "And they are mine."

Goku's mind raced. With a sword to his throat, an opponent that was speaking nonsense he didn't understand, and no weapon, his options for retaliation were quickly dwindling. _What to do, what to do..._

"Which do you favor?" Joseph asked. "Which of the girls?" Goku focused on him, surprised.

"Favor?" he responded. "What's _that_ mean?"

Joseph took a deep breath. "Which do you _like_?"

Goku's expression turned to one of deep concentration. "I like them all, but, I gotta say I like Savannah the most." He nodded his head as he spoke.

Joseph chuckled. "Then I'll rape her first." He smiled warmly.

Goku's eyes went wide. His fists clenched and he breathed heavily. "You better not touch her."

Joseph's smile faded. "You're really not very bright, are you? I just said I _am_ going to touch her, and in a way that might destroy her mind. Also, because you aren't strong enough, you will die here and won't be there to protect her." Desperation filled Goku as Joseph pushed his blade into his throat, blood pouring down his chest.

Joseph stepped back just as a blast of chi tore through the space his head had previously occupied. He turned, eyeing Hakkai. The monocled man smiled wide. "I see you have the same problem our little monkey has." His smile disappeared as he gathered chi to his hands. "You talk too much."

Hakkai brought both hands out in front of him and sent a blade of chi three yards wide at Joseph's chest. Joseph thrust a hand out behind him, and opening a door, disappeared into darkness. Hakkai would have followed, but Goku had slumped to the floor, bleeding badly.

"Look at me, Goku," he said, soothingly. "Just stay focused. I'll get you healed up real quick. Don't pass out on me now, okay buddy?" A green aura danced over the slice in Goku's throat until the bleeding stopped. Hakkai then forced one final burst of chi over the area, making sure it had healed all the way through. He looked into Goku's eyes. "You okay now?"

Tears slipped down Goku's cheeks. He moved to brush them away. "That guy, he," Goku choked out. "He said he was gonna, he was gonna…_rape_ Savannah."

Hakkai grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him to his feet. "Don't worry, we'll get to her before anything happens, you'll see." Hakkai looked back out into the room. Sixty youkai lay with holes in them, scattered throughout the open space.

"All we have to do is outrun him," he said to Goku. "Can your nose track him down?"

Goku inhaled deeply. "His sword has my blood on it. Yeah, I got him."

Hakkai nodded. "Alright. First, we have to help Melinda. She was up against the second in command. If he's anywhere near as strong as the man you just faced, she could be in a lot of trouble."

Goku coughed, still rubbing his eyes, and rushed after Hakkai as he flew from the passage. _I'll save you Savannah. I promise...

* * *

_

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Stand Up - Trapt**


	17. If you want it enough

**Seventeen: If you want it enough**

**Chapter theme music: Silhouettes by Smile Empty Soul **& **Stand Up by Trapt

* * *

**

Melinda rounded a corner to find Ethan facing her.

"You shall not pass," Ethan stated, with a sly grin on his face. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Ha, ha," Melinda replied, flatly.

"We've been looking for you," Ethan said. "How kind of you to find us instead." Drawing his straight sword slowly, Ethan examined the blade as he removed it from its sheath.

"Like I'd miss this opportunity." Twin katana in hand, Melinda approached him, hatred and loathing in her eyes. "You're going to die - right now."

"Come on, what's the rush? Let me have at least a little more fun before I humiliate you." His voice was playful as his eyes passed over both of her katana. "After all, I didn't get as much pleasure from torturing your dainty friend as I'd hoped. She broke too quickly."

Melinda shook off her rising grief. _Don't let him get inside your head, Melinda. You can still save them. Focus. _She took a few deep breaths and forced herself to relax.

Ethan saw her stance change and smiled wider. "You seem to know what you're doing, even more than the last time we touched blades. You really _have_ been killing our youkai alongside those men. How unladylike."

Melinda laughed. "Forget being a lady. Not many 'ladies' can sever a man's head in the blink of an eye."

Swinging her dual blades in an inward arc, Melinda reached towards his stomach. Ethan stepped back and brought his blade up to deflect hers before swinging downward at her legs.

_He's fast_, Melinda thought. She back flipped to avoid the biting steel, but his blade caught the front of her shins. As soon as she landed, he was on her, stabbing at her side. With her left katana, she deflected the blow, and then, spinning quickly, she drew her other one up vertically, to split him in half. Her blade met only air.

Ethan had vanished.

Melinda's breath caught in her throat. _Where is he? _She turned warily, fearing the feel of steel piercing her body at any moment. _I couldn't have lost sight of him for more than 1/5 of a second. There's no way he's that fast._

Too quick for her to react, Melinda felt Ethan's hands slide down her arms from behind and grasp her wrists.

"You really shouldn't turn your back on me. After all, I _am_ the fastest man alive." Ethan twisted Melinda's wrists fiercely, wrenching both katana from her hands. She brought a foot up behind her, but met no resistance. Instead, she saw Ethan standing in front of her, katana in hand.

"This is the part where I pick you to pieces without mercy." He smiled and then the katana were gone from his hands, set on the floor fifty feet down the hall.

_Did he just? If I'd blinked, I wouldn't have seen him move. I am so...screwed..._

Melinda raised her hands in a defensive stance. Her head snapped back as Ethan kicked her in the face. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. _I can't follow his movements...not at all_. Ethan looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, and then rested a finger on his chin, a sly grin playing over his lips.

"Come to think of it, before picking you to pieces, I think I'll enjoy you a little bit. After all, I can't let Joseph have all the fun."

Before his words registered, Melinda shrieked as both of her wrists were pinned to the wall above her head, blood trickling down her arms. Two long serrated blades pierced through her forearms near her elbows and into the cement.

"You see," Ethan said, placing one hand on the wall, brushing her hair from her face with the other. "Joseph claimed you, but the way I see it, before I turn you over to him, I can do whatever I want. I can just say you were injured as I defended myself. You are ruthless, after all."

Melinda recoiled from his touch, and Ethan chuckled. "You must already realize, if you try to pull your arms free and get away, not only will you completely shred the muscles and tendons in your arms, but the blades will act as a wedge and split your ulna and radius apart at the elbow. Now, I ask you, how much of a chance will you stand with two useless arms? In other words: don't attempt to escape." Ethan brought his face beside hers and whispered, "But I _would_ like you beg me to stop. Plead with me. Scream for help."

Melinda's mind was paralyzed. The pain was so intense that the rest of her senses were blurred. _Did he say something? What is he...?_ Melinda's mind focused enough to see Ethan lean towards her, licking the blood that trailed down her neck and chin.

_Stop. Don't...touch me. _But, she didn't even have the strength to speak. All that came out was a quiet moan.

Ethan hovered in front of her face, smiling and then kissed her deeply, running a hand behind her neck. Melinda's eyes snapped fully open as his other hand slid under her shirt.

"No!" she managed to shriek. "Stop! _**Stop!**_"Twisting her head aside, screaming, Melinda attempted to kick him away, but her knees buckled beneath her and the blades dug deeper into her flesh.

_No...Someone...help me. Save me...Please._

_Gojyo.  
_

Her breath caught in her throat. Tears slid down her face.

Ethan shrieked as Melinda forced one of the knives into his shoulder.

Sprinting down the hall, moving faster than she ever had before, Melinda hands shook as she attempted to grasp both her katana. She stood, her face a mask of pain, panting.

Ethan tore the blade from his shoulder, and threw it away from him, outraged. He looked at Melinda as if she was insane.

"You _actually_ sacrificed your left arm to free yourself? Senseless girl. I wasn't going to kill you, and now you've permanently destroyed that arm."

Melinda knew it was true. She could barely get her destroyed arm to move, much less wield a katana, which now threatened to slip from her hand.

"I can't get captured here." She struggled to say the words. "I will save my sister. Even if it kills me."

"At this rate you really could die." Ethan shook his head, clutching at his shoulder. "I'm not _supposed _to kill you, but if you keep acting deranged, you'll die anyway _without_ my help."

"I don't care." Melinda stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal. The pain in her arms disappeared. _I must be going into shock. _"As long as Savannah is safe, it doesn't matter to me."

Ethan shook his head one last time, and then drew his sword.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Melinda felt his blade slice her in a dozen different places. Ethan appeared in front of her, looking irritated.

_He's coming again. _Ethan vanished from sight. _I have to block, but...how?_

Then, the solution came to her.

Ethan chuckled as he saw her close her eyes. "Resigning yourself already? Come on, you have more fight in you than that." He circled her nearly a dozen times each second, nipping at her with his sword tip.

And then, he was knocked down the hall, sent tumbling from the force of the blow. He slammed to a halt against the wall, disbelief covering his face.

Melinda stood silently, eyes closed.

Ethan lifted himself painfully from the ground, struggling to understand how she'd made contact.

Again he flew at her, but before he landed a strike, his left arm was stabbed clear through. He pulled himself free, his hand spasming. "How can you move with those injuries? You should be moaning on the floor right now. But more than that…" Ethan peered down at his wound.

Melinda opened her eyes, and a smile crept across her face. "Do you understand now?"

Ethan clenched his teeth to fight off the pain. His left kimono sleeve darkened with blood.

"I may not be able to track you with my eyes, but...I can track you with my ears. They've been hearin' pretty well lately."

Ethan's fury was evident on his face. "You think _you_ can toy with _me_?" Wrath filled his voice, and his eyes burned with hate. "Fine. I'm game."

Ethan smiled evilly. "Track this."

A slight whisper of wind passed by Melinda's ears, then a cord wrapped viciously around her throat. It pulled taut and she was yanked from the ground. She struggled to relieve the pressure from her throat, still clutching both katana.

Ethan stepped in front of her and smiled. "I told you before. Don't allow your opponent to get behind you. Especially don't allow them to set up a trap there." His smile turned wicked and then left his face entirely. "You'll suffer for cutting short our playtime."

Ethan turned and walked back down the hall towards the hook that secured the cord to the wall. He gasped as he felt one of Melinda's katana pierce his shoulder. Turning, he saw her kneeling, one hand on the ground struggling to support her, katana still in its grasp, the other hand clutching at her throat. He pulled the weapon from his back and examined the blade. "Hm. Those Japanese swords are better than I thought, to cut through _that _wire."

Melinda looked up at him, still holding her throat. Through coughs, she said, "You should never turn your back on an opponent, especially if that opponent happens to be the most determined alive."

Ethan let out a single laugh. _I wonder if that aspect of her personality came into play when she passed through the rift... She might be more of a threat than I first thought. _Ethan threw down her katana and brought up his sword. "So, you won't go quietly." The smile returned to his face. "Good."

He rushed her, bringing his blade down at her shoulder, aiming to sever her good arm. She switched her katana to her right hand and mustered the strength to block his swing. Pivoting on one foot, she spun and kicked at his legs. Jumping to avoid her, Ethan slashed at her outstretched arm. Melinda sprang back, standing to face him. Her grip tightened on her weapon. "You _will _die."

Both stood, badly injured. Blood poured from the countless slashes that riddled Melinda's body and she still had trouble breathing. But, she felt no pain. Ethan winced as the sensation from his pierced shoulder and arm rushed over him. Neither moved as quickly as before.

Slowly, Melinda advanced. Ethan backed down the hall and into a room on the right. Steel ducts rose throughout the space and from one end, sounds of a distant furnace could be heard.

Ethan glanced around, realizing he'd backed into a corner. _I always did get turned around in here_. He stood up straight and brought his sword out in front of him, clenching his teeth to fight back the pain. _That witch stuck me pretty good_, he thought. _If I hadn't been ordered not to, I'd kill her right now.. _

Melinda bent down and picked up her discarded katana, never taking her eyes off Ethan, who was surveying the surroundings, looking for something he could use to his advantage. _I must kill him_. Her legs began to shake. _Soon. I've lost too much blood. I won't be able to stand for much longer._

Ethan leaned against a pillar, sword still in front of him, panting hard. He slid around it and Melinda saw a smear of blood where his back had rested. _He's fading, too_. She continued her advance.

_Now._

Melinda lunged, her twin blades slashing one at his throat, the other with less force at his stomach. Ethan twisted and brought his sword up, deflecting Melinda's swings. Flipping over her, Ethan kicked Melinda solidly in the back, launching her headfirst towards a conduit. Just as she would have hit and most likely been knocked unconscious, Melinda swung both her katana ahead of her, slicing a large section out of the ductwork.

Ethan let out a twisted laugh as he watched Melinda crash through the newly made hole and sprawl on the ground. "How graceful." Ethan flew at her before she could stand, bringing his sword down at her middle. Melinda blocked with one katana and sliced Ethan's leg with the other as he came at her. Letting out a cry of pain, Ethan backed out of range. Melinda quickly stood, facing him. _If we just keep picking at each other, this could take forever, _Melinda thought._ Plus, I don't know how long I'll be able to stay alert enough to detect his movements. I have to get back to the others and find Savannah. _

While in mid-thought, Ethan lunged. As he came, Melinda realized something she could use. _That's it_. Ducking to avoid his swing, Melinda thrust her blade at Ethan's side as he passed her. Darting sideways to avoid her katana, Ethan came very close to the recently shredded ventilation shaft. Melinda flipped forward, rolling low to the ground beneath his counter-swing and kicked him solidly in the legs.

Ethan's eyes widened as his lower half was shoved backward into the gaping duct. Releasing his sword, Ethan grasped desperately at the edge, deep slices from the raw steel cutting into his hands. He looked up in horror to see Melinda peering in at him. A deep blackness surrounded him and hot air poured from the opening. The sound of his sword bouncing off the walls as it fell slowly diminished.

"I'd guess the furnace isn't far from here." Melinda bent down, resting her hands on his clutching fingers. "I wonder how long it will take you to find it." Her face turned deadly serious and her voice was icy. Whispering, she said, "For you, this death is too kind."

"Don't-"

Not giving him time to plead for his life, Melinda slashed down at his hands. Reflexively, involuntarily, Ethan released his hold and fell into darkness. She stayed looking down into the shaft for a moment, until his voice had faded. Leaning against a wall, she examined her countless wounds and was terrified to see the amount of blood seeping from her body. _Ow, ow, ow. Must keep moving. _

Grabbing her twin katana, Melinda slowly walked from the room, picking up the pace as she went. Corridor after corridor met her sight as she navigated the winding passages. _Where are they? They couldn't have gotten too far._

Finally, she came to a large open room. From it, six halls led in various directions. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, Melinda listened. _Hear them._ _You must hear them_. From the first hall, she heard several youkai joking about some human they'd tortured the week before. From the second, two solitary voices relating the compounds heightened security alert. From the third, a voice "...yeah, Kushiko was, too." And then…

"Surely, she's here somewhere. I lost sight of her when those youkai attacked. We shouldn't go in until we've found her. Goku, stop! How can you eat at a time like this?" "I'm sorry, it just looked so good..."

Melinda flew down the passage. It twisted and turned dozens of times. _Was I imagining their voices?_ She ran for what seemed like an eternity until, finally, she burst into a small lounge. There, Hakkai stood glowering at Goku, whose mouth was stuffed with an extremely large piece of Angel Food Cake, strawberries and whipped cream smeared on his face.

"Merinba!" Goku managed, pieces of food spraying from his mouth.

Melinda looked at him, disgusted. "Ick. I'm dirty enough already, without you making it worse." She wiped pieces of cake from her face.

Hakkai turned to her, smiling. "We were just wondering where you-" He stopped, seeing her condition. "You're injured. Badly."

"It's okay," Melinda said, trying to act tough. In truth, the pain had returned and was nearly unbearable. "I offed one of the main two guys, so it was worth it." Hakkai quickly rushed to her, palms surrounding her mutilated arm. Within moments, the pain subsided and the bleeding had stopped. "Thanks," she said.

Hakkai stood, a relieved expression on his face. "It's good you found us when you did. Much longer, and you would have lost too much blood to be of further use. As it is, you'll need weeks, months, to recover. But for now," his expression turned serious, "this will have to do." He took a few steps toward the door, then turned back to Melinda.

"I believe we've found your sister."

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Silhouettes by Smile Empty Soul **& **Stand Up by Trapt**


	18. All that you can

**Eighteen: All that you can**

**Chapter theme music: Wasteland (acoustic) by 10 Years

* * *

**

"I think you pulled the short straw, priest." Gojyo glared at Sanzo as he stabbed through the chest of the last youkai.

Sanzo simply stared back at him, a look of shut-the-heck-up-before-I-put-a-bullet-in-your-brain-pan on his face.

Gojyo pitched his voice up, imitating a pre-pubescent male. "As soon as the path splits, Hakkai's group will go to the right. We'll take the left." His voice returned to normal. "Sure, sounds fine, expect that THE WHOLE FRICKIN' YOUKAI HORDE IS TO THE LEFT!"

Sanzo's gun snapped up. "You want to be the next youkai I put underground?"

Anna sighed and started walking away, but Sanzo grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't go anywhere alone. I hate to say it, but Gojyo's right." He released her arm. "It seems that we're heading toward the captives. That would explain why we've done nothing but battle these last two hours."

"I know," she said, annoyed. "Taking that into consideration, I think we should keep going instead of arguing about it. The way I see it, we didn't pull the short straw. We might actually find them."

Sanzo looked away. Gojyo couldn't help himself. "Is little priest boy actually blushin'? Oh, how sweet."

Sanzo gave him a death glare, then started down the hall. Gojyo was irritated that he hadn't risen to the bait. So, he continued.

"Now I see why you divided the groups the way you did. You couldn't stand the idea of lettin' me go with _my_ girl, but you made sure to keep _yours_ within reach. Why don't you just make your move, Sanzo? There are plenty of empty rooms -"

Sanzo spun around, slamming Gojyo into the wall.

"Just come out with it, Sanzo," Gojyo cooed. "You couldn't stand to part with her."

Sanzo pounded the wall beside Gojyo's head. "You want to know why she's with us?" Sanzo's voice dropped to a whisper. "Because she needs the most protection. Excuse me for thinking that you and I'd be able to provide that."

Gojyo could hardly believe his ears. He had only been joking with his jabs about Sanzo's feelings. He had never dreamt that Sanzo really did care about her.

But, Anna didn't interpret it that way. Her heart sank. _He sees me as weak. I'm not with him because he wanted it, but because he thought it was necessary._ She laughed at herself. _Who was I kidding, thinking that Sanzo cared about me like that? After all, he __**is **__Genjyo Sanzo. _

Sanzo backed away from Gojyo, forcing his fury down. He turned back to Anna. He could tell that his comment had hurt her.

"Come on," he said brusquely. He turned a corner and was knocked back.

"Sanzo?" Anna rushed forward. Sanzo stood with an amazed expression on his face. Gojyo leaned forward to peer around the corner.

"Hey. How have you all been?"

Chris stood leaning against the wall, smiling gently. She had one hand to her head where she'd banged into Sanzo.

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," Gojyo said. "All that fightin' and you were simply wanderin' around." He looked at the bandages that peeked through slits in her kimono. "Though it looks like they put you through the wringer."

Chris laughed weakly. "You could say that." She looked at Anna. "Found Savannah yet?"

Anna shook her head. "Hopefully the others have. How long have you been walking around?"

"A few hours. I barely avoided being noticed dozens of times. But, all the youkai I came across seemed distracted. They must have been searching for you guys."

Chris straightened the best she could. "I guess all that's left is to find the other group. I might have an idea where Savannah is. We should head towards Joseph's quarters. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in there. He was trying to seduce me earlier. Can you believe that? He might be using the same methods on Savannah. Or, he could have something else in mind." She cringed as different scenarios played through her head. None of them were pretty.

"Fine. Show us the way," Sanzo said.

"Alright." Chris took a few steps, wincing from the pain in her foot. _I can only hold the bones together for so long._

"Here. Let me help." Gojyo pulled one of her arms up over his shoulder and held tightly onto her waist.

Chris smiled and bowed her head in appreciation. The two of them headed down the hall, with Anna close behind. Sanzo looked at her as she walked away. _She cares so much about me. It really shows. And she __**has**__ changed me. I can feel it. _He clenched his fists_. But, I'm not sure if I should be angry or thankful. _He followed them down the hall.

Chris spoke as she walked. "There's something I think you should know about us, Gojyo, Sanzo."

Anna looked at her, alert.

Chris could sense Anna's worry. "Anna, they have to know. It's important."

Gojyo slowed down, but Chris made sure he kept walking.

"I think it's time you know exactly who we are."

* * *

Savannah sat curled up on the bed in Joseph's estate room. After bandaging her wounds, he'd had her moved to a more "comfortable location." Her side ached terribly and it hurt to breathe_. I know I should be tryin' to get outta here, but...even the tiniest move and I almost black out. I've always sucked when it comes to pain. Stupid Chris and Melinda. No matter how bad they're hurt, they can always keep going. But, not me. No siree._

She heard the sound of youkai arguing outside the room and craned her neck to look in that direction._ I hope one of 'em gets me some water soon. My throat hurts..._she whined to herself. _And when's Goku gonna be here? I know he's lookin' for me, with ever'body else, I'm sure…_She blushed slightly, giggling.

The door swung open, and a rather agitated Joseph entered the room. His sword was drawn and he breathed heavily. Looking at the blood-stained blade, Savannah shook her head and shrank further into the blankets, her brief moment of happiness forgotten.

"Please, don' hurt me any more..."

Joseph looked surprised, but then noticed his sword. He let out a laugh as he sheathed the blade and leaned it against the doorframe.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on stabbing you again."

Savannah sighed, relieved, but glanced at him nervously. He had a crazed look in his eyes as if he hungered for something. Stepping towards her slowly, he loosened his belt and slipped his kimono from his shoulders.

"This will hurt less if you don't resist."

A wave of terror flooded over Savannah. She began to hyperventilate and clutched madly at the blankets.

"Don't come any closer." Her words came in quiet gasps. But, as he tore the blanket away from her and pinned her body beneath his, she screamed with all the strength she could muster.

"No! _Stop it! __**GOKU!**_"

* * *

"You found her? Where?" Melinda's voice grew excited.

Hakkai replied calmly. "We ran into a few stray youkai and extracted the information from them. She's being held in Joseph's personal chambers perhaps a quarter mile south of here."

Melinda rushed toward the far door. Hakkai stepped in front of her.

"First, I'd like to know something."

"We don't have time for that!" Melinda nearly pushed her way past him, but he stopped her. Hakkai looked deep into her eyes.

"What world are you from?"

"Can't we deal with this after I save my sister from that sadistic lunatic?" Melinda's voice grew desperate.

"I need to know how you know these men. What are they after, and why did they only target you girls? It affects how we deal with them."

Melinda was growing frantic. She rattled off a very abbreviated explanation and then charged past him. He reached out, grabbing her arm.

"From what I've heard, it seems that their skill level has increased unimaginably since reaching this world. The speed you say Ethan had, plus, Joseph being able to so easily outmaneuver Goku. These are not ordinary opponents. Without a plan, we may not be able to recover your sister. You _must_ realize that. You simply can't rush in this time. Someone _will_ die. Perhaps her."

Hakkai's worry showed plainly on his face. "I would do anything to get Chris back, and your sister. So, let's work together this time. Understood?" His gaze turned to Goku and then settled on Melinda.

They both nodded.

Melinda's head snapped toward the door. "I just heard Savannah scream."

"How could you possibly hear-"

"It doesn't matter." Melinda flew out the door, but in her injured condition, Goku quickly passed her. The passage turned several times, and with each turn, Savannah's voice grew clearer.

They stopped in front of a large steel door, guarded by several youkai. The guards were no match for their opponents and fell quickly. Hakkai gathered chi to his hands, then blew the door from its hinges. Goku flew into the room.

He stopped short.

Joseph twisted his head, and smiled at Goku. From beneath him, Savannah's faint sobs could be heard. Her eyes were clenched shut as Joseph held her arms firmly on either side of her head.

Despite the tragedy Hakkai was witnessing, his vision was torn away from the two figures before him when he saw Goku reach up and take hold of his power limiter.

Grabbing Goku's hand, Hakkai shook his head, a terrified look in his eyes.

Melinda rushed forward, screaming, but too slow, for Joseph had lifted an arm and pressed an alarm on the bedpost. Immediately, a steel divider flew up from the floor, sealing off the far side of the room. The last thing Melinda saw as the wall rose was Joseph wrapping his body around Savannah's as he lifted her limp form off the bed.

Youkai poured in around them. Goku let his hand drop away from his power limiter and summoned his staff.

"Melinda! Keep them away for a moment!" Hakkai targeted the barrier.

Melinda's katana became a blur as she sliced youkai into pieces. The small area was soon slick with blood. Goku flew about like a wild animal, his Nyoi-bo splitting skulls left and right.

Hakkai let out a sharp cry as he blasted a hole through the divider. He glanced at his hands. They were shaking. _I've used too much chi. I won't be of much use pretty soon._

All three charged through the barrier, leaving the massacre behind them.

* * *

Gojyo laughed. "So _that_ explains all of your behavior. And I just thought it was hot that you chicks acted like us. To find out you'd been _trying_ to act like us...Awesome. You must really dig us, huh?"

From the back of the group, Sanzo let out a sharp gasp. Gojyo turned to look at him, on the defensive. "Hey, it wasn't _that_ vulgar."

"Oh my God," Anna blurted.

Sanzo looked down at his chest where a long blade had pierced through his back. The razor sharp steel dripped with his blood and then sliced sideways to exit his body.

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo looked up, locking eyes with Anna, his face twisted in agony. He fell to his knees, drawing his hands to where his body had been nearly cut in half just below the sternum, staring at the blood pouring to the ground as his life drained away.

Behind Sanzo's kneeling form, a tall figure stood, bearing a straight sword, red streaking the blade.

It was Ethan.

Blood poured from numerous wounds and it seemed as if his legs were broken. He smiled wickedly. "Thought I'd come and deal with you." His smooth voice, though labored, seemed to drip venom. "One down, one to go." He eyed Gojyo, who stood in horror guarding Chris. Ethan laughed when he saw her. "So, you got away? Looks like I didn't hurt you as badly as I should have." He continued to limp towards Gojyo.

He stopped short, having deftly deflected three knives thrown by Anna. "I'm not here to hurt you, dear," he nearly purred at her. "So, please, don't be a bother." Ethan was a blur as he appeared beside Anna, slicing her arm with a small black dagger. She backed away a few steps before falling to the floor, eyes wide. _Poison? _She struggled to remain conscious. _I can't faint now, not with Sanzo hurt... _She crawled toward him slowly.

Gojyo stepped forward, eyes filled with hate. Never before had he wanted to murder a man so badly. _I'll end this quick, though I doubt anythin' can be done to save Sanzo without Hakkai here._ He winced at his own thoughts but then moved in for the kill. Summoning his Shakujo, he flew at Ethan. His swing cleanly missed, and Ethan spun around, blade biting into Gojyo's shoulder as he passed. Gojyo turned, ignoring the warm liquid flowing down his left arm. He arced his blade so that the chain would wrap around his opponent, but the man evaded him once again. _How can he be so fast with those wounds? He's not even a youkai_. Little did Gojyo know that Ethan wasn't moving at even a tenth his original speed.

Ethan advanced, stabbing towards Gojyo with each step. Gojyo parried his strikes, but as the blows continued, his speed in countering them slowed. _I can't be tired already… No, he's getting faster. _A hunger filled his opponent's eyes. _I can feel his bloodlust_. A flurry of blows flooded over Gojyo as the man struck at his neck, stomach, shoulder, side. Gojyo was being forced back and down the hall.

Gojyo gasped as his Shakujo flew from his grasp. Ethan had drawn a short whip during his last attack and now held Gojyo's weapon in his hands.

"You know," Ethan said, slyly. "There's a girl out there right now that should be bleeding to death as we speak. Melinda, I think her name is..."

Ethan smirked when he saw Gojyo's panicked expression. "Then I was right in guessing she was your whore. Don't worry. I filled in for you and gave her one final joy ride before she departs this world. I think she enjoyed it, too."

"You sick animal." Gojyo's rage and grief plainly showed in his voiced. _Melinda...Please say he's lying…_

Weaponless, Gojyo weighed his options. _I must get my Shakujo back._ Ethan lunged. Gojyo ducked under his swing and pushed off the doorframe, moving quicker than his opponent expected. As he flew past the man, he yanked his own weapon free from Ethan's hand. _Now I can kill this son of a -_

Gojyo felt a cold pressure on the back of his neck. _Or maybe not. _"Two for two," Ethan said, triumphantly. Gojyo felt the blade bite into the base of his skull as the man thrust his sword forward.

_I did __**not**__ want to die this way_, Gojyo thought. _Where are the arms of the beautiful woman I'm supposed to be holding? Why couldn't you have gone with us...? _Gojyo expected to feel the steel force its way through his throat. But, the pain didn't come. Instead, he heard a groan from behind him. He turned his head, feeling blood trickle down his back.

Ethan stood silently, red streaming from his throat. Seven threads of chi were wrapped firmly around his sword while three others had grabbed Anna's throwing knives and driven them into the back of his neck.

"Just die," Chris said, tears streaming down her face. Her thoughts were blurred. The vow she'd made to never kill – was it worth the death of her friends? "You have to die, or else..." Chris shifted her hands and Ethan's sword whipped around and drove itself through his stomach, then sliced through his ribcage as it exited through his shoulder. His lifeless body fell awkwardly to the floor.

Chris continued to sob as she approached Sanzo. The pool of blood surrounding his body had grown shockingly large in the thirty seconds it had taken to kill the man. She looked at him in despair, shaking her head. "What do I do? What do I do? I'm not Hakkai. I can't deal with this serious of a wound."

Anna lay barely conscious next to Sanzo. His ragged breaths were shallow and irregular. His hands rested on the floor, and he leaned forward slightly, trying to keep his torn open side pressed together. He coughed and blood sprayed the floor in front of him. Anna grasped one of his hands between hers and moved it until it rested against her cheek. Sanzo's gaze wandered until it found Anna's eyes. A tear slipped down his cheek as he stroked her face.

Chris knew that if she didn't act soon, not even the most advanced medical technology back on earth would be able to save Sanzo, and all she had...were her hands. Closing her eyes, she struggled to focus. _Visualize the target_. Pulling on her knowledge of anatomy, she envisioned the various internal organs and vital arteries that had been sliced to pieces. A wave of nausea threatened to overtake her, but she forced it down. _Now, put them back together_. Her hands rose in front of her as she knelt before Sanzo. With her ten chi threads, she began to sew Sanzo's shredded arteries and tissues back together. _Too slow,_ she thought to herself. _At this rate, it could take twenty minutes. I must go faster. But, how?_

"More threads." Anna's glazed over eyes strained to focus on Chris.

_I'll try_. The ten threads then split into thirty. _I've never controlled more than ten, though_.

Chris momentarily despaired as the newly formed threads wove about erratically. She took a deep breath and focused. _You must do this, _she thought. _You __**will**__ do this_.

Within seconds, the thirty threads intertwined with all of Sanzo's organs, pulling them together and holding them fast. She then poured a wave of energy into the entire wound, closing the skin and fully reconnecting the severed blood vessels.

The bleeding stopped.

Sanzo looked up at Chris. His eyes dulled and he slumped forward.

"No…please…" Chris begged in disbelief, tears streaming down her face. _He'll die anyway..._

As grief overwhelmed her, Chris's vision went dark. _I failed again.

* * *

_

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: Wasteland (acoustic) by 10 Years**


	19. Back to the start

**Nineteen: Back to the start**

**Chapter theme music: The Scientist by Coldplay **& **Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley

* * *

**

Goku, Hakkai and Melinda flew into a large open space. Joseph's elite guards stood armed with katana halfway across the room. Trained by the brilliant swordsman himself, they were far closer to Joseph's speed and form than the others. From behind them, their young master laughed wickedly.

He held Savannah close to his body, clutching at her skin through her shredded clothing. A slender knife pressed firmly against her neck. Joseph's kimono was tied hastily around his waist, revealing blood that seeped from dozens of scratches on his chest and shoulders. Savannah had put up quite a fight.

"If I twitch, she dies." Joseph eyed Goku who struggled fiercely to not rush him. A smile crept over Joseph's face. "I said you'd be unable to protect her." He laughed, and his expression turned wicked. He twisted Savannah's face around to kiss her, looking straight at Goku. Savannah's whole body shook with silent sobs. Tears sprung to Goku's eyes.

"What do I have to do," Melinda pleaded, "to keep you from killing her?"

Joseph pulled back from the kiss and looked at Melinda. "Well, that's simple," he said. "Trade places with her. I'd much rather be holding you right now."

Melinda felt a deep sickness in her stomach. Joseph's eyes searched over her body, and her skin tingled as he smiled at her.

"I'll do it," she conceded. "You can have me. I'll do whatever you want, just let her go - and my friends. Let them all go."

He shook his head slightly. "Unfortunately, I can't make that promise. Youkai aren't the most obedient subjects, especially when you've been slaughtering them for the past month." Joseph slid his hand up Savannah's side and to her neck, leaning her head forward. She trembled slightly and the blade nicked her skin, blood trickling onto her chest.

Hakkai and Goku stayed poised to strike, glancing at Melinda for any sign of attack. Her breathing quickened, and dozens of possibilities flooded her mind. Her heart sank when she came across the most likely one.

"If I make the trade and then your minions simply kill her in the hall, what good will that have done me?"

"If that's your conclusion…" Joseph sighed. "You believe she'll die either way. In which case, she'll become a nuisance to me." He bent to kiss Savannah's cheek. "Do you remember the expression you bore when you cradled your dying master?" Joseph gave a pleasured smile. "It was spectacular. I knew in that moment I wanted you in my bed. I want to see that expression again. Perhaps this will do it."

Savannah's eyes found Goku's, then went wide as Joseph tore the blade across the girl's throat. Blood poured to the ground.

"NO!" Goku charged forward.

Joseph's two bodyguards moved so quickly that Goku didn't have time to dodge. He saw the long blades' paths with heightened clarity as they plunged toward his chest.

A powerful shove pushed him to the side, and Goku watched from inches away as the two blades exited Melinda's back, tearing through her middle.

"NO!" Joseph shrieked. "I said not to harm her!"

The guards hesitated, both from Joseph's voice and Melinda's suicidal charge. With her twin katana, she beheaded the two swordsmen before they pulled out of range. She hastily yanked the blades free from her stomach, not seeming to notice the pints of blood that went along with them. The swords clattered on the ground as they slipped from her grasp.

Joseph let Savannah's bloody figure fall to the floor as he backed away from the half-breed. He reached to his belt, but his sword wasn't there. The realization that it was still in his room shocked him. A look of worry briefly crossed his face. Things were not going as planned. Gripping his knife tightly, he maneuvered to pick up one of his men's discarded blades, dodging Goku's Nyoi-bo in the process.

In her fury, Melinda charged forward wildly, swinging at Joseph's face. He rolled aside, avoiding a chi burst from Hakkai and thrust his knife at Melinda's shoulder, looking for the dropped sword. To his surprise, she hadn't dodged the attack, but rather moved into it, the blade lodging near her collarbone.

Feeling his weapon make contact, Joseph released it and lunged to get out of striking range, but too late, for Melinda had already lashed out, burying her swords into his exposed side. Joseph let out an unearthly gasp as the blades sliced through his lungs. Melinda moved to pull her blades free for another swing, but they caught in him. Releasing her katana, Melinda clenched Joseph's throat in her hands. With eyes widening from the pressure, Joseph was powerless to struggle against her as he felt his life draining away. Then, in a move none present had ever seen before, Melinda's fingers hardened and clasped each other through the tissue of Joseph's neck. Barehanded, she tore his head from his shoulders.

Melinda let out a demonic wail of triumph before dropping the foul object. She turned in despair to Savannah's body as it lay on the floor. Only now did the pain from the wounds she had sustained register. She let out a sudden cry, and shakily sank to the ground next to her sister. Hakkai rushed to her side, speaking hurriedly and placing his hands over her gushing wounds, but she paid no attention.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed quietly. "I failed you..."

She cradled Savannah in her arms, their blood mingling on her skin.

"No, you didn't."

Melinda opened her eyes in disbelief. Savannah struggled to sit up, tears in her eyes, grasping her throat.

"You didn't fail. I felt 'im tense before cuttin' me, so I pulled back and only got grazed. My fingers are all I needed to stop the bleedin'." Tears welled in her eyes. "And you even stopped him...in the room." Savannah looked at the gaping wounds in Melinda's stomach and at the knife that was still stuck in her chest. The tears rolled down her face. "You got hurt for me again. Why do you do that?" She shook her head, not wanting to accept any of this.

"I don't care about my life," Melinda said. "I've been a hollow shell since I killed our brother. All I want is to protect _you_. I always thought one day I might die in the process, but I've gotta admit, I didn't expect to be only nineteen." She smiled and tried to laugh, but blood speckled Savannah's face.

"See ya, stupid monkey..." Melinda's eyes closed as she lay back against Hakkai, a weak smile on her lips.

_I just wish Gojyo could have been here...

* * *

_

Gojyo stood, unmoving, staring at Chris and Sanzo. _No, _he thought_. Sanzo can't... He can't...__**die**__..._

Stepping forward, he knelt by Sanzo's right side, grabbing his hand. _He's so cold_. "Hey, priest. Pull yourself together. Come on, wake up."

Chris had both hands against Sanzo's stomach and was pouring everything she had into his body. "Not like this," she said. "You can't die like this. Not because of me."

Gojyo put a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't your fault. I'm the one who should have been able to stop it."

"No," Chris choked out. "He was here to rescue _me_. It _is_ my fault. _My_ fault. And I already used most of my chi healing myself. I can't even do this properly."

Chris's wounds reopened. Blood poured down her leg and shoulder. _I can at least lend him the chi I was using for myself._ Chris groaned as the pain in her shattered foot intensified. _I must have been using a lot of chi to hold those bones together._

Then, an idea came to her. "Gojyo, place your hands over mine."

"What?" Gojyo asked.

"Just do it!" Gojyo laid his hands on top of hers as she forced what little chi she had left into the wound. Gojyo felt his strength drain away.

"You're using my chi too?" The pain in his own wounds increased. The slashes Melinda had given him earlier bled again. After a few moments, Chris let out a frustrated cry.

"That's all you had?" She looked at him, dismayed.

Chris moved to Sanzo's side and laid him down. She placed one hand over his heart, and in one final burst, managed to form five chi threads. She carefully pierced Sanzo's chest with them. Gingerly, she wrapped them around his heart and began to compress it. She shook her head. "It won't help if there isn't any oxygen." She looked up at Gojyo. "Hold his head still." Gojyo slid over, kneeling in the pool of Sanzo's blood. He put one hand under Sanzo's chin and cradled his head in the other. Chris leaned down, but then stopped. She felt a hand pulling on her shoulder.

"Let me do it. Please." Anna had pulled herself to a sitting position and leaned over Sanzo. Gojyo's hands were replaced by hers. While Anna breathed as much life as she could into Sanzo's body, Chris rhythmically pumped his heart.

Tears streamed down Anna's face. _Come on, Sanzo. You're stronger than this. Please..._

Anna felt a hand slide around the back of her neck and into her hair. She pulled back and looked down at Sanzo. His eyes opened slightly. She released his head with her hands and leaned down, crying into his neck. Sanzo used all his strength to lift both of his arms, pushing Anna up until he looked into her eyes.

"My Master once told me of an old saying," he whispered. "When you can't run anymore, you crawl. And when you can't crawl anymore, you get someone to carry you." Sanzo pulled Anna's face towards his and kissed her again. "Thank you for carrying me...for so long." Sanzo's arms fell to his sides as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Anna's tears dripped onto his face. Her whole body shook. With all the power she could muster in her poisoned state, she slid her arms beneath Sanzo's body and cradled him to her. "Alive," she whispered. "You're alive."

Chris sat back, dispersing her chi threads. Gojyo moved over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You did it," he said, with a smile.

Chris laughed slightly and then curled into a ball. "I'm so cold..." she whispered.

Gojyo rubbed her back with his hands, trying to warm her. "You pushed yourself too far," he said quietly. "Hakkai's done it before. You'll be okay after a while, but I doubt you'd be of much use fighting any time soon. Oh, and thanks for saving me before."

Chris looked up at him and smiled. "Anytime," she whispered, and passed out.

Gojyo held her close, causing the chill to leave her body. _Actually, _he thought,_ I don't know if Hakkai could have saved Sanzo. None of us has ever been that injured, but there have still been times when we've come to death's door. She really is a remarkable person._ His mind quickly switched tracks. _We have to find the others_, he thought, worriedly. _Melinda...you'd better be alright...

* * *

_

Hakkai leaned over Melinda's unconscious form. _This is not good_, he thought. _She's lost so much blood_. He placed his hands over her stomach wounds, closing his eyes for better concentration. Goku knelt by Hakkai, his mouth hanging open, unable to grasp what all had just happened.

Savannah cried silently, holding Melinda's hand. "Why die for me?" she whispered. "You've always gotten yourself hurt for me. Not again..."

All three watched as the green light danced over Melinda's skin. "Come on," Hakkai said, impatiently." He looked up at Goku. "Using so much chi on those youkai is slowing this down." He looked back at the wounds. "This is taking too long." Hakkai began to panic. She continued to bleed. _I can't let this girl die. Please, Melinda, hold on._

Goku turned to face the doorway. From outside, voices were approaching. "No," Hakkai pleaded. "We can't get attacked now. Goku." The boy looked at him as if in a daze. "Deal with them. That's all I ask of you."

Goku's eyebrows furrowed and he nodded. Nyoi-bo in hand, he rushed to the door. Flinging it open, he stopped short.

Gojyo looked at him, surprised. Supported by Gojyo and Chris, Sanzo limped along, while Anna leaned on the wall to keep from collapsing. All four of them were a disaster. They stumbled into the room.

Hakkai looked up at them, his eyes searching for Chris. "Chris, please help me," he said. The four that had just entered all looked at Hakkai and took in the current situation. Gojyo let go of Sanzo, who slumped to the floor and rushed over to Melinda. Anna and Chris leaned Sanzo against a wall and then Chris struggled to meet Hakkai. "You have to help me," he said quickly. "I don't have enough strength to heal her by myself."

Chris looked into his eyes, devastated. "I just put everything I had into healing Sanzo." Hakkai glanced over at him. "I don't have anything left. But, I can try to use someone else's." Hakkai looked back at her, breathing rapidly. He turned his attention back to Melinda.

Chris looked around. Everyone was injured terribly except for...

"Goku, come here." He wandered over, his eyes never leaving Melinda. _She did what I couldn't_, he thought.

"Goku! Pay attention to me." Chris placed his hands on top of hers.

Nothing happened.

Chris shook her head. "Why isn't it working? I was just able to do it a few minutes ago. What's wrong!"

Hakkai looked up at her. "You probably have to use your own chi to manipulate someone else's. It's possible you truly have none to give."

Chris sobbed as she looked at Melinda. Gojyo lifted the crying girl and moved her over to where Anna sat.

Moving to kneel by Melinda's blood-soaked body, Gojyo tenderly brushed some hair out of her eyes. As his fingers touched her face, he stopped. "She's cold to the touch," he said.

Hakkai's breath caught in his throat. _I can't let this happen_. He cleared his mind and continued healing her. Looking at the ever expanding pool of blood, he cursed himself. _Stop coming out. Stop. Stop! STOP!_

Gojyo lifted Melinda's body and slid to sit behind her, resting her back against his chest as Hakkai continued to force chi into her. Gojyo wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and whispered in her ear. "You can't die now," he reasoned. "You know why?" He smiled gently. "Because I finally found a woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Now, how often is that kinda thing gonna happen to me?" He kissed her neck and continued to hold her. Tears slipped from his eyes and rolled down her shoulder. "Live," he urged her. "You have to _live_."

After another nine minutes, her wounds had finally closed. Gojyo still held her and Hakkai sat back beside Chris. "We'll know soon whether or not I was able to stop the bleeding in time."

Savannah lay beside Melinda's body, weeping into the puddle of blood. She gripped Melinda's hand tighter. "Wake up!" she yelled. She sat up and grabbed Melinda's shoulders. "You were always so stubborn! Don't give up now!" She shook Melinda violently.

"Hey," Gojyo said, looking at her, alarmed. "You think that's gonna help?"

Savannah looked at him, angry. "I have to do something!" she shouted. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. This didn't have to happen," her voice softened as she began to cry again. "He didn't even kill me. She didn't have to rush him like that." Savannah slumped back, holding her face in her hands, sobbing.

Goku sat by her and pulled her face against his chest. She flung her arms around him and held him tight. Goku placed one hand on her head, and with the other, he held Savannah close. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he held her in silence.

Chris reached out and grabbed Hakkai's hand. He looked over at her. She was a wreck. Blood poured from her wounds. Her skin was deathly pale and her body was freezing. _She really did use everything she had, _he thought. His heart sank and he looked at Sanzo_. But, she managed to save him, while I..._

Gojyo rocked back and forth slightly, still whispering into Melinda's ear. "You know," he said, "since the first time I saw you in the desert, you caught my eye. Not just because you're a half-breed, although that did help, and not just because you're beautiful, since you truly are...But because I sensed a strength in you I had never seen before. You were so determined about...something...that I could feel it. And I saw it in your eyes." He stopped briefly. "You've done the two things you'd sworn to." He kissed her again. "You killed that man," he looked over to Joseph's headless body, "and you protected your sister." He stopped rocking. "You've done everything you had to. And, so, you may be thinkin', "Why stick around? There's nothin' left for me." Well, darling, that ain't true, and you know why? Because even though we've been together for over a month, I never had the sense to realize, or the guts to tell you...that I love you."

Everyone in the room looked at Gojyo. Tears slid down his face. "I can't bear the thought of you dying without knowing that I love you. And not just the kind of love that I've given to so many other women. _Real_ love. True love. With all my shredded heart I love you." He smiled at her. "So, please...don't leave me now."

The whole room was silent. Sanzo pulled Anna close. Hakkai clutched Chris's hand. Goku hugged Savannah. And Gojyo's tears fell onto Melinda's shoulder.

"I love you, too." Melinda leaned her head back onto Gojyo, looking into his eyes. "Since the moment I saw you." She closed her eyes and smiled, letting the warmth of Gojyo's tears slide down her skin. Gojyo held her tighter.

"I'll never leave you," he said.

"I know."

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Chapter theme music: The Scientist by Coldplay **& **Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley**


	20. Next to me

**Twenty: Next to me **

**Chapter theme music: Better Together by Jack Johnson **

**Story theme music: Moving Forward by Hoobastank **& **Move Along by The All-American Rejects

* * *

**

It was a few hours before dawn, and she was still awake. Just three days ago she had been certain that Melinda was going to die. And now, even though she needed rest for her own wounds to finish healing, Savannah couldn't sleep. Melinda had been unconscious for the past three days, after all.

_I am so bored_, she thought, staring up at the dark ceiling from where she lay on the couch. Groaning, she sat up and placed her feet on the floor to stand. Only, the floor moved. "Goku?" Savannah asked. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

The groggy boy sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Is it breakfast already?" he asked. Savannah's eyes brightened.

"Actually, yes," she said. "It _is _time to eat."

In the kitchen, Goku slept at the table as Savannah searched the refrigerator and cabinets. She had always loved to cook. But now that she knew they would almost certainly never return to their own world, she knew there would always be someone near her who loved what she made. Goku would eat almost anything. _Even used Kleenex_, she remembered, with a smile.

Goku's soft snoring drew Savannah's attention. Seeing him resting there, small and youthful, it almost seemed unbelievable that he had saved all of their lives only a few days before. Savannah shuddered as memories flooded over her, but then was amazed, remembering Goku's part in it all.

Sanzo and Melinda at death's door; Gojyo, Chris and Anna barely able to walk; Savannah an emotional wreck; Hakkai exhausted and out of chi. And then Goku, seemingly unharmed. His disappointment with himself was obvious. Everyone else lay there, destroyed from having protected one another, and here he stood, uninjured. Savannah had noticed the deep sadness in his face as she struggled to help Melinda stand.

In that condition their group of eight had faced hundreds of youkai as they made their way out of the underground stronghold. But, no one was injured again.

Goku defeated every enemy, alone. Finally, he was able to protect the people he loved.

Savannah smiled at him, pride swelling within her, then shook her head to fight off tears. _Cook 'im somethin' wonderful as a thank you. He deserves it._

After a good half hour, Goku sat, yawning. "Watcha makin'?" he asked.

Savannah smiled over her shoulder. "Pizza," she said. "And doughnuts. You've never had them before." She looked at him a moment longer and asked, "What's wrong, Goku? Ya look real sad."

He slumped down and rested his chin on his arms. "It's just, I'm so...useless," he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Savannah stopped cooking and walked to his side. Goku turned away.

"They took you 'n hurt you and I couldn't do anythin' ta stop it," he said, burying his face in his arms. "I couldn't save you."

"But you did!" Savannah said, throwing her arms around Goku from behind. "Even before you saved all of us at the end, you saved me. If it hadn't been for you, back when that man had me, I woulda just given up, probably lost my mind, too." Goku continued to stare blankly at the table in front of him.

"I...I was so scared," Savannah continued softly, beginning to cry into his back. "But, I knew you were out there, lookin' for me, and I wanted to see you, so I didn't give up. I fought him..." She trailed off and cried on his shoulder.

Goku slowly sat up and turned around. Savannah threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shirt. "I thought I might never see you again, and so soon after I finally got to meet you!" She cried into his chest. Soon, Savannah felt Goku's hand on the back of her head and another at her side.

After a few minutes, her tears slowly stopped and she pulled away, sitting on the floor, wiping her eyes. "Sorry," she muttered. She stood up slowly and walked back to the food. Sniffling, she began cooking again.

Goku still sat at the table.

"So," Savannah began, trying to sound like she was okay. "Why were you sleeping on the floor by me?"

Goku looked up at her and smiled.

"Because I was scared, too."

* * *

Anna woke to the smell of bread. She slowly fell out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen. When she finally got there, she leaned on the door frame and watched Savannah and Goku. Goku had thoroughly devoured an entire pizza and was working his way through a plate of cake doughnuts. Savannah was giggling, telling Goku to slow down or he'd end up choking on the three doughnuts he had crammed into his mouth all at once. He looked a little embarrassed and started to eat only one doughnut at a time. Savannah began making another pizza and then noticed Anna in the doorway.

"Hey, Anna!" Savannah said brightly. "Are ya hungry?"

"What are you, crazy?" Anna asked. "It's like four in the morning and you're baking pizza? Are you _insane_?"

Goku and Savannah blinked at each other, looked at Anna, then burst into laughter.

"Come on, Anna," Goku managed between laughs. "Have a doughnut!" She sighed and rolled her eyes but sat down at the table anyway.

After she had finally finished laughing, Savannah asked, "So, how's Sanzo doin'?"

"Hn," Anna grunted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe later you can take 'im somethin' ta eat, if he wakes up soon, that is."

"Yeah," Anna muttered. She sat silently looking at the doughnut in her hand for a while. Suddenly, she whipped out her fan, swatting Savannah with it. "Where's my coffee, you stupid monkey? You can't eat doughnuts without coffee."

"Ow!" Savannah cried, covering her head with her arms as Anna wailed on her.

"Now, that's not very nice," Hakkai said from the doorway.

"Oh! Good morning, Hakkai!" Savannah said, running up to hug him. "Wanna doughnut?"

"Huh?" he asked, hugging her back.

"A doughnut," Savannah repeated, holding one up to him.

"Oh, um, sure," he said, taking the warm pastry from Savannah.

"It's good!" Goku said as Hakkai took a bite. He smiled and sat down beside Anna.

"How are you feeling, Anna?" Hakkai asked.

"Okay, I guess," she responded. "I think the poison's pretty much gone, now. I haven't really had any trouble controlling my legs recently."

As Anna talked, Savannah made some coffee and gave them each a cup. The other pizza was done and she took it out, serving them all a slice, except for Goku, who got four.

After about an hour of chatting and eating, Hakkai looked over and noticed that Savannah had fallen asleep on Goku's shoulder. Goku was sleeping with his head resting on Savannah's, his arm around her.

"Should we take them to their beds?" Hakkai asked Anna.

"No," Anna said. "Let them be." Hakkai nodded approvingly and stood, smiling at Savannah and Goku's sleeping forms. He walked outside and sat on the front step of the cottage to watch the sunrise. As the dark blue slowly began to melt into a purple that mixed with pink and orange, he heard the door behind him open.

"Good morning," Chris said as she slowly attempted to sit down beside him. She inhaled sharply as she put weight on her damaged right foot. Hakkai stood to help her.

"Here, lean your weight onto me," he said, putting his left arm around her waist to help steady her.

"Thank you," Chris said, blushing slightly. After she was safely seated, Hakkai disappeared inside. A few moments later, he came back out with a blanket and draped it around her shoulders. "Thank you," she said, again.

"Your welcome," he replied. "But, you shouldn't be up and walking around. You drained yourself completely, not to mention your wounds. That foot could take at least another week before you should use it regularly."

"I know," Chris said. "But I'm too worried about Melinda to sleep." She messed with the fringe of the blanket as she spoke. "She still hasn't woken up."

"That's to be expected," Hakkai said. "After all, her injuries were very serious. I'm actually surprised Sanzo was able to wake up, considering his condition. You did some amazing work there."

Chris looked into his eyes, extremely concerned. "Will Melinda really be alright?"

"She'll be fine," Hakkai assured her, touching her shoulder gently. "We just need to let her rest."

"I believe you," Chris said, smiling softly at him. They had sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the brightening sky, when Hakkai looked at Chris out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he slipped his hand into hers. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Hakkai leaned down and kissed her forehead. Closing his eyes, he slipped his arm around her back.

_I'm glad you're here to stay...

* * *

_

Gojyo sat, leaning against the headboard, gazing out at the early morning sky. The first rays of light started to peek through the trees. He reached his hand out to calm the groaning figure in the bed beside him. For the past three days, Gojyo had hardly left Melinda's side. He wondered how long he'd have to wait before getting to talk to her and hold her again. With her asleep, all he'd been able to do was grasp her hand, never once receiving any form of reaction to his touch.

But, this time, she gripped his hand back.

Gojyo turned to her. Melinda's eyes opened slightly. As she tried to get her bearings, she made as if to sit up, but Gojyo stopped her.

"Don't move. Not yet." Gojyo traced her chin with the back of his hand. "Hakkai's guess is that you'll be bed-ridden for several weeks. Same goes for Sanzo."

"Sanzo?" Melinda managed to ask.

"Yeah. He got hurt pretty bad, too. But, don't worry. Your little friend, Chris, worked wonders on him."

Melinda brought her hand up and rested it against his. "Thank you...for saving me. I heard your voice, and all of a sudden, I was awake again. Without your words, I just might have given in and slipped away."

Gojyo leaned down, kissing her forehead. "With me here, you should never even think of givin' up. I mean, come on. How could you die and leave a beautiful man like me behind?" Melinda smiled up at him.

Gojyo stood and walked across the small room. "So," he said, hesitantly. After a few moments, he began pacing in front of the window and glancing at the floor.

"Somethin' on your mind, Beautiful?" Melinda asked, teasingly.

"Kind of," he said. "It's just, I don't know how to say this. Never done this before. I've never even thought of doing this before. Kinda thought I'd _never_ do this."

"You can stop rambling anytime," Melinda said, with a smirk. "Man up and say whatever it is."

Gojyo stopped pacing, and turned to Melinda. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

His jaw dropped slightly in surprise. "That quick? Don't you wanna think about it some?"

Melinda smiled. "I already have."

Gojyo laughed quietly, his shoulders relaxing, and then lay down beside her again.

"Alright, then," he whispered. "You pick the date."

* * *

Anna stood from the table where Savannah and Goku still slept. Leaving the room, she noticed the sun just beginning to rise. She walked to where Sanzo lay. He'd woken a few times, but never for very long. Moving to the window, Anna sat on the sill, watching the sky change.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind her asked. Anna jumped slightly and turned to see Sanzo staring at her, but, to her surprise, he didn't look angry.

"I'm sorry," Anna said, getting down from the window. "Hakkai said he didn't think you'd wake again any time soon. I'll leave if you-"

"Stay," Sanzo said, simply. Anna paused, then nodded and sat in a chair near Sanzo's bed. On a small end table beside her, she saw the Seiten and Maten scriptures. Although in his near-death state, Sanzo had pointed towards Joseph's body before they all struggled to leave the compound. Sticking out of Joseph's kimono sleeves, Hakkai had fond both scrolls, stained in blood. _Even though he was in so much pain,_ Anna thought,_ Sanzo had the presence of mind to recognize those for what they were - what he had come for_.

After a few minutes of silence, Sanzo struggled to sit up.

"Don't," Anna said. "You'll open your wounds." Sanzo grunted and lay back down. Silence filled the room as the sun rose.

"It's so beautiful," Anna said, gazing out the window. Sanzo just stared at her blankly with those deep amethyst eyes.

"Fine. Don't say anything." Anna continued looking out the window. She was actually slightly relieved that he wasn't talking. She was afraid that if he talked much, the sound of his voice would remind her of the fear she had felt when she'd believed he was dying.

"When you were hurt," she said slowly, trying not to cry, "I was so scared it was the last time I would see you." She hesitated. "I- I really believed you were going to die and I...I can't explain it. No words seem to fit. The emptiness I felt was..." She trailed off.

"Get me another pillow," Sanzo said.

Anna frowned slightly, then sighed. _What did I expect? Him to go all mushy and say, "I thought the same thing." Wake up, Anna. This is Sanzo._ She brought him the pillow.

"Put it behind me," he ordered. Anna's heart sank at his frankness, but she picked up the pillow anyway. As she lifted his body to slide the pillow into place, her face neared his.

Sanzo leaned forward and kissed her. Then, looking into her eyes, he spoke softly.

"It's not about words."

* * *

**End of Sanzo Wannabe: Impressions**

**Chapter theme music: Better Together by Jack Johnson **& **Move Along by The All-American Rejects**

**Story theme music: Moving Forward by Hoobastank **

**Note: **I hope you've enjoyed reading _Sanzo Wannabe: Impressions_. As the title suggests, this is not a stand-alone piece, but was written with sequels in mind. _Sanzo Wannabe: Doubletake_ was even posted for a time, at least the first few chapters were, before we decided to revamp _Impressions_. In the same way that we decided to post the final 10 chapters of _Impressions _only once we'd finished writing the entire piece, we will resist the urge to post _Doubletake _ as we write it, since it could be months between chapters, and instead wait until its writing is completed. In light of my current situation and that of this story's co-author, ShikamaruRocks, it could be quite a while before _Doubletake_ is fully written and then posted. So, if you are interested in some day reading the sequel, be sure to put me on your author alert list and the next notification you'll get regarding me will be chapter 1 of _Sanzo Wannabe: Doubletake._

Thank you so much for your continued interest and support in our expanded Sanzo Party. Melinda, Savannah, Anna and Chris really appreciate it. ^_^

**~TwistedCyberChick**~

**Note: **There's no way you can know how warm and fuzzy it makes us feel to know that _anyone_ has read and enjoyed our story. Thanks for the reviews! We genuinely appreciate it. Writing Sanzo Wannabe was a brain child of mine in 2005 and I feel like crying to see it all grown up. Though it is sad to see it finished, we hope you look forward to _Sanzo Wannabe: Doubletake_ (which is a really rockin' awesome name, if I may say so myself XP ).

Till next time, this is **ShikamaruRocks**, signing off.


End file.
